Falling Over Me Again
by ArdnaidOcirg
Summary: Edward, unknowingly, left Bella pregnant in NM. 7 years later, Bella's a vampire and she's with Nessie. What if Nessie starts to go to school where the Cullens are? Will they find out and will Bella let Edward to be a Dad?
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

I woke up from a nightmare and I was sweating. I shouldn't have watched the horror movie. I groaned and I went back to my sleepy slumber when I smelled the scent of vampires. It was fresh. And it was the same scent that I caught when I was hunting after my first day of school. The scent that I have been curious, the scent that's always going around my nose for the past months.

It's here.

I didn't know if I should stay in my room and locked the door and hide. But I was so curious about this scent for months. My curiosity got the best of me and I went down to the stairs, with my pajama's on. Then I remembered my mother.

"Mom?" I called, well, hissed. I heard someone took a deep breath and goosebumps rising on my arms again. Then I saw the vampires, the golden eyed vampires.

Also known as my classmates.

What the hell?

Then I heard a gasp. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Please don't let it be Mom.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

WTF? They lost me there.


	2. Another Beginning

**1. ANOTHER BEGINNING**

* * *

The cold wind sends chill waves through my body and that made my goose bumps rose. I stand at the middle of the grounds looking like I'm crazy while the other students roam around the ground looking at me while I looked at the school. Actually, this is my first time in school _and _high school. I took a deep breath and took a step forward. It has only been a moment since my mom dropped me off for school. I started walking, trying to avoid the people throwing snow on each other. I _never_ like the snow any cold wet thing makes me depressing. And I never like the rain too. Mom said that I'm just like her; she never wanted cold things too. But Mom's skin is colder than ice or they had the same temperature so I'm okay with it...a little.

I went quickly inside the school and find the reception area. There was a counter at the middle of the hall and there were several people there working on papers or reading books. I went to an old woman with white hair standing there until she notices me if I'm even there.

When she didn't look up, I cleared my throat to call her attention.

The woman stared at me for a moment and then her face faked a smile.

"I'm Renesmee Masen," I began. "And I'm new here at this school."

"Well. Welcome to Alaskan High School," She welcomed me. "I'm Mrs. Everson and I'm the head receptionist here at Alaskan High School. If there's anything you need go and come see me. Here are your schedules my dear and have fun on your first day." Mrs. Everson gave me my class schedules and turned her back on me. I rolled my eyes and muttered a "thank you" before turning my back on her too and heading for the hallways. There were a few students lingering in the hallways and some are looking at me, well, technically, they are _all _looking at me. This is because of my beauty; Mom said that I really look my Dad so that I'm the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. But I'm just a junior even though my real age is only seven years old. Yeah, it's pretty weird but because it's my growth spurt or something so I grew fast. And I skipped many levels because I'm smart like my father so I'm in junior now. My Dad left my Mom about seven years ago and doesn't know where he is now. I'm surprised that his coven hasn't passed us for about almost a decade or Mom is being careful not to see my father anymore or want to even talk to him. I guess I'm right for the fact that my mother doesn't want to see him but she loves him. Ugh. My Mom doesn't see herself very clearly. When I told her that she would always react in the strangest way of being hurt when I asked her why is she being like that she said that because my Dad would always say that to her. Ha! A possible coincidence! I love having Dad's genes. My first class is English with Mr. Eliot at Class 245. I went straight to Class 245 and then I saw a man with dark curly hair sitting at a desk. I was beside him in a second and he seemed surprise at my sudden appearance and I gave him my slip, he took it hesitantly before I went to a vacant seat at the corner.

I waited for the bell ring while I sulk on my seat then this pixie-like girl with dark spiky hair came too sat right next to me. She was very, very beautiful like a princess or fairy in fairytales. Then I noticed her eyes were gold.

Before I could react she turned to me with a grin.

"Hello," she said, her sing-song voice like bells. "I'm Alice Cullen. You are?"

"I-I'm Renesmee Masen," I stammered like a frightened girl but I'm not frightened just a little shock that's all.

Alice pursed her lips for a moment. "You have a very familiar surname but a beautiful and one of a kind name." She complimented.

"Uh thanks." I mumbled. "It's a combination of my grandmothers' names." I added quietly.

Then Alice nodded as if she heard me. Woah. This is weird.

"So, where are you from Renesmee?" She demanded.

"I'm from somewhere. I'm from many towns and states." I answered and she looked at me curiously. "I and my sister always move." I explained but I half lied for that I have no sister. Just me and my mother. My mom is stuck in her eighteen year old perfection forever so we have cover stories every time from preventing the humans to know.

"Oh," Alice mused. "I and my family always moved too." She shrugged lightly.

"Okay," I said.

"Well, we'll talk later Renesmee." She seemed excited while she concluded then a second before she said it the bell rang. Wow, she's a fast thinker or just a coincidence.

Then Mr. Eliot started his lesson and I can't quite concentrate because of Alice. Her face would turn blank then turn into disappointment then turn into the normal self again. Which was very weird. Then the weirdest thing is that when someone passes a note to Alice so she could pass it to me and to the one on my back, when our skin touched her skin is so cold. Just like moms. Then I remembered her eyes are gold, just like moms.

_Stop imagining Renesmee_ I thought to myself_ start making up theories at lunch, you don't want bad grades when you didn't listen to the teacher._

I fought against my curiosity and focused straight on what Mr. Eliot is saying. The lesson seemed very boring but I didn't notice.

After class Alice came up to my side. She was so little next to my five foot eight inches.

"So where's your next class?" I asked.

"Biology." She answered. "You?"

"Um...American History." I guessed and was hoping to see the answer is correct.

Alice nodded.

"You have familiar eyes." She said suddenly.

"Um... thanks." I murmured. First she said that my surname was familiar and then now my eyes. My surname came from my father and the brown eyes came from my mother.

Does Alice know my parents?

"Well. Gotta go Renesmee. See you later." She called for I was looking down at my feet. She was meters away when I look up.

"Bye Alice," I muttered and then dug the schedules on my bag. I scanned my next class and it was---yes! I was right---American History. Thank you for the photographic memories of my gift. I grinned at myself and continued to walk to my next class.

American History was _boring_. I mean---for all the American History lovers there, I'm sorry---I've read it a thousand times when Mom homeschooled me. It's like school is my home rather than my _house_. Still, I gave my best enthusiasm in class and tried not to sigh or yawn or do anything that acts like someone is bored. The rest of the classes are not as boring as American History (I think Literature has an exception to that.) And I was so glad that when the bell rang after French Class it means that it's lunch time!

I quickly went to the cafeteria picking up a tray and heading straight to the line. There were a few students looking at me in awe and jealousy in the line but I ignored them. Because my 'sister' said that if people looks at you ignore them. So I did. When I'm halfway before it's my turn I heard the lunch lady is muttering Spanish so I have an idea.

_"Hola soy Renesmee. Soy nuevo aquí."_I said in Spanish. The lunch lady looked at me with wide eyes. She had a moment to recover before replying.

_"Bienvenidos a la Escuela Secundaria de Alaska, Renesmee_._"_ She said while she smiled. _"¿Encontrado algo le gusta?" _She asked.

_"¿El Um .. qué está bien en aquí?"_ I replied.

_"¿Espagueti o Macarrones Cocidos al horno?" _

"Macarrones Cocidos al horno." I said.

"Can you guys stop having conversations in French? There are people in line over here." The tall, blonde girl said, rolling her eyes. I saw her two friends behind her agreed in a nod.

"Sorry." I smiled not much directly to her. And I smiled because she thought we're speaking French.

When I turned back to the lunch lady she had already placed the plate-full of Macaroni in the tray and with some juice on the other side.

"_Gracias, Senora,"_ I said.

_"Su bienvenida." _I turned my back on her and searched for a table. Then I saw Alice with four people at her side. They were all bone pale, gold eyes but some have a darker tone and they are all beautiful. They have a tray full of food but it seems that they're not even eating it or even touching their food. Wait, humans doesn't have gold eyes, if you're going to put gold contact on your eyes then yes, but _this_ is just too weird. It seems déjà vu again.

I didn't remember it much but I can sense it. It was years ago and I don't remember it much clearly---I was just a newborn baby for goodness sake! I remembered that it was sunny and I was laying in a warm bed or something when I heard screams and something horrible is going inside the village. Then I saw a pair of gold eyes glaring into my brown eyes.

I shook my head and continued to find a seat. Then Alice is right beside me the very instant.

"Hello, Renesmee," She greeted. "Would you like to seat with us?"

"Um..." It would be nice but awkward. Then I remembered my 'sister' said to make friends. "Of course, Alice. Thank you."

"Come along now then Renesmee. I'd like you to meet my siblings." She said, grabbing my hand and leading me to their table. I flinched slightly at her cold skin but that's not the reason why I flinched. It's just that she had cold skin too.

"Guys, this is Renesmee Masen, she's new here in Alaska." Alice said, motioning me to sit down next to her. Then the boy who had messy reddish brown hair---that had the same colour as mine---looked at me curiously. I blushed when people looked at me like that. And that made the man more curious, but I ignored him.

_Get a grip on yourself Renesmee. He's not even going to chop your throat and drink your blood!_

"Renesmee," Alice continued. "This is Jasper"---she motioned toward the handsome blonde boy who is sitting at the other side of her---"this is Rosalie and Emmett"---she pointed toward the golden haired beautiful girl and the big dark man---"and this is Edward."

That stopped me dead. _Edward?_ I'm sure that I have heard that name when I was just an infant. But seriously, not that I mean...well there are a lot of Edwards out there. It's just when Alice spoke the name Edward, it feels like I knew him.

_Ugh! Renesmee. Why would this be the time to make up some foolish imaginations and thoughts? Oh C'mon! You just met him and you're saying that you knew him?!_

"It's nice to see you guys." I managed to murmur. "Your sister is very, very friendly." I added, gesturing toward Alice.

The big dark man laughed, I suppose Emmett. "Yeah, that's not the only thing you'll get too fond of."

I smiled timidly. Emmett is big, scary and all but he seems like a big, not-scary person to me. He seems like a playful big brother.

I quickly grabbed my fork and speared macaroni and shoved it into my mouth. They watched me intently and I can't help blushing. The Cullens are making me feel funny inside. Really.

"So... where's your next class, Bella-Renesmee?" Jasper asked. I was surprised that he was speaking to me. And that's not the only reason. He just called me Bella. Weird. Definitely.

This is just _so_ weird. Why have I gone to high school anyway? I'm not use to people like that. Then I felt myself being calm. As in calm. A minute there I was freaking out then now...I felt a little calm. There are no words to say it.

It took me for a minute that Jasper is waiting for my answer. "Um... Biology." I saw Edward stiffened.

"Wow. That's Edward's next class too." Alice murmured but still enthusiastic. "You should show Renesmee Biology since that's your next class too." She rolled her eyes.

Before Edward could say something I protested. "No it's okay. I can handle it myself." I smiled timidly.

"No it's alright I can take you." I heard Edward's voice for the first time. It was somehow familiar too. The way he talks...it's just _weird_. And why can't I even say something else instead of weird?

Everyone in the table stared dumbfounded at him. It's like they were trying to persuade him and knowing the answer will be no but he said yes.

I didn't notice that I have already finished my plate. My eyes widened before I could control my expression.

"Uh...I should better go now." I stammered. I picked up my tray and stood up while Edward stood up too.

"Okay, let's go Renesmee. We don't want to be late." Edward muttered. I could hear a little annoyance in his voice and that made me happy because if people are trying to be nice to me, my day would just get weirder and weirder.

I went to the trash area and put my tray at the top of it, when I turned my back Edward was already waiting. He turned his back on me when I face him and started to lead me---or not---to Biology class. I followed him as he walked through the hallways but I was a few feet behind him.

It took only for a minute until we reached a class with lab tables and immediately I know that we're in Biology room now. Edward sat at the front table with an empty vacant seat next to him; there were only a few students who were still here at this class. I went to the teacher and gave her my slip and she looked at me with wide eyes before passing me the biology book. I thanked her as she led me to the vacant chair next to Edward. Now really this is freaking me out! Why does this _always_ happen?!

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward grimace. Huh. He was probably thinking what I am thinking. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I saw some students entering the class, so I flipped on the pages of my Biology book to start reading.

When more students started to fill, I lift up my head to see them and this kind of, well, guy, winked at me. Ugh. Ewe.

I involuntarily blushed and regretted it. If this boy saw me blush, he'll think I like him. Then I remembered I got the inheritance of the blushing thing from my mom. I sighed and I noticed that Edward was staring at me anxiously.

Again, why does everyone keep staring like I'm a piece of forty carat ring!?

Then---finally---the teacher announced, "Good afternoon, students!" and she went to introduce me to the students that was probably not interested in hearing about me and then she introduce herself to me. Her name is Mrs. Eleanor and I guess from the accent, she is Canadian or I mean French.

Then she started to explain the Biology topic about human and non-human cells. I focused on the subject she is explaining because it seems that every class that I attended at was very, very...un-focusing.

I'm sure I'm going to fail for this semester. Mom's going to kill me and she's not going to send me to a boarding school now!

I groaned and that cause the students and Mrs. Eleanor stared at me, confused.

"Do you have any complaints regarding on the subject I'm teaching Miss Masen?" She asked.

"No, ma'am." I said. "I just...well, forgot something to do at home." I lied. I've never been a good liar, my face tells it all. Just like mom.

Mrs. Eleanor didn't look convinced but nodded and went back to her lesson. Then Edward's golden eyes narrowed and then he glared at me like I was some enemy.

I ignored him, annoyed at his rude doing and looked at the board.

I was so relief when I heard the bell rang signalling for me to run away and hoping none of the Cullen kids---excluding Alice---would be there.

I picked up my book and when the time I have to look up Edward was already gone. Hmm. Strange.

I stared curiously at the door then a girl voice called me.

"Hello." I looked up to see a medium sized red haired girl with a round face and dimples smiling at me. "I'm Kathleen Jackhunt."

"I'm Renesmee Masen." Though I know that she already knew, just trying to be nice.

"I know!" She cried, as we went out of the door. "You're just so pretty, you know! And I love your dress. Where'd you buy that?"

Oh no. Another wanabee.

"Um. My sister bought it for me." I muttered.

"Wow. Your sister has good taste."

"Yeah. Thanks." I mumbled.

"I love your hair!" Kathleen exclaimed which is getting very annoying.

"Thanks." I repeated, impassively.

"Where's your next class Renesmee?" The way she pronounced my name was like this: Reh-nes-me. But the real pronunciation is: Ruh-_nez_-may.

"Gym." I said.

"Ohh! That's my next class too!" Oh man!

"Wow, that's great Kathleen!" I said my voice faking enthusiasm.

"Yeah!"

She continued to babble on as I pretended to listen to her as I said _mmm'd _and_ ahh'd _whenever she said something trivial only to her. The Cullens are just...making me feel like I know them but I didn't so...

"Kathleen, do you know the Cullens?" I suddenly asked, coming out from my mouth without even asking permission.

"You tell, me you know them." With a bit of jealousy in her voice.

I'm surprised that she saw me sitting at their table. "No, this girl named Alice Cullen just invited me to sit with them." I said, defending myself that she accused me that I knew the family.

"Well. I've never seen the Cullen family inviting a student to their table after three years. They were from Chicago and they're all adopted."

"All?" I demanded.

She nodded and continued on her story. "They're the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your whole _entire_ life. At first I thought they were some hot---the boys---teenage actors that attends public schools."

"And they're all together." She added. "As in together, together. Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett."

I was confused. "What about the other one? Edward."

"Oh. He never dates. He's not interested in anyone. But I think he used to. You could see it in his face that he just lost someone." Kathleen chuckles and it was rude. Rude because she knew that Edward lost the love of his life and she's laughing at him. I pursed my lips.

"So where are you from, Renesmee?"

"Somewhere."

"Where somewhere?" She asked impatiently.

"Um. New York." I said. "I'm with my sister."

"Sister?" Kathleen demanded. "Don't you have any parents?"

"I used to." I whispered. _I used to have a father but he's now long gone. _I thought about my father and Mom told me that I looked like him so much. When I looked into the mirror, I'm already staring at him.

I didn't notice that we're in Gym class now and I had not heard what Kathleen said. I went to the girl's locker room and change my suit into P.E. clothes.

P.E. was awesome! The best class from this day forward. I've never have much fun since I was a kid, well, I'm still a kid but I look like an eighteen-year old! Whatever, anyways I got the lead in Volleyball earning glares from the girls and earning appreciation from the boys. Kathleen introduced me to her friends who were the tall blonde girl who thought we were speaking French. She was a little shocked that and at the same time mad and angry well it's still the same, when Kathleen introduced her to me and her annoying friends, Michelle and Caitlyn. After P.E. class I went straight to my locker then I found this note there. Please tell me this is not from the _boys_ againI opened and the writing was very elegant and beautiful. But the warning in the note gave me more goose bumps. It said: _We'll be watching you._

I bit my lip and crumpled the paper inside my fist and put it in my bag. I went to the parking lot. I pulled out my keys with my new car, a Mercedes Guardian. Yeah. Momma bought it for me so that I can be safe but I like her Black Ferrari even better. We like to have fast cars. Momma said that it's figures, just like she complimented on Daddy's. Well. At least I have a car.

At the parking lot, I saw a few students surrounding my car with awe in their faces. Ha ha. I pretend that I didn't see them and went quickly to my car. They gasped when they saw me in it, when they saw me they backed away to give me some space so I can start my car and drive away. It's all snowed (of course it's Alaska!) and cold when the car hit the road... it's a good thing I'm so use to all the cold temperatures around me. I've never touched anyone that's hotter than me... I think I'm the only one here in the planted whose skin is like flaming fires!! I mean of course when people touch me it's like the constantly pulled away in half a second. Shocked or pained? I don't know.

Our house if kilometres away from school and that's a good thing because I don't really relate to neighbours especially Mom. Mom is a shy girl with no confidence in herself...she doesn't see herself clearly. Maybe that's why she owns a gift that is called a mental shield. I parked my car next to mom's Ferrari Enzo. Yeah, she likes fast cars but _not _cars. We actually live near the woods here in Alaska because mom said that it just reminded her of her "the days-with-my-dad-and-family-thingy." I picked up my bag and books while I unbuckle my seatbelt. When I got out of the car my stomach started growling. Ugh. Hungry.

I quickly ran inside the house, (I can run fast because there's no one here to see but me or my mom!) and went to the refrigerator while I stack my bag and books on the kitchen counter. Then my eye caught a piece of white paper attached with a magnet on the refrigerator door. I knew exactly that my mom is going to tell me something because there's nothing attached on the ref but a picture of me and mom when I was only two years old and a picture of my Grandpa Charlie. I've never met him but mom always mentions him to me. She said that when I'm in the right age of showing myself to my human family in public, I could go visit them.

I took the paper and read my mom's clumsy scrawl.

_Renesmee,_

_I went out to buy groceries. Be sure to do your homework before doing something, okay? _

_Be careful._

_Love, _

_Mom_

I sighed and crumple the piece of paper and threw it in the trash can near the counter. I opened the refrigerator door and scanned my eyes on the food that are available and tasty for my appetite. I picked up from last night's spaghetti and placed it on the microwave to reheat it. I looked at the circling plate and smelled the pasta. Impatient and had nothing to do, I grabbed my school things and run upstairs. I set my books on my study table and shrugged off my sweatshirt and changed it into a normal shirt. I went to the mirror and picked up a rubber band to tie up my curly, bronze hair.

_Ding!_

I heard the microwave oven signalling me to open the microwave oven door and pick it up. Downstairs, I saw mom holding the plate using bare hands. That's going to make me say 'Ouch'.

"Hey, momma." I greeted her. "You're home early." I said as I sat on the table while Mom placed it in front of me.

She ignored my compliment. "How's first day of school, Renesmee?" She asked.

I shrugged while I twirled my fork on the spaghetti. "Not much fun... it's boring anyway. Home school is _better_." I shoved the pasta on my mouth and it felt hot at first but turned a little colder by the second.

"I hope you didn't get any bad comments there." Mom said, sitting next to me.

"No, but weird comments."

Her one eyebrow rose. "Really? What did you hear?"

I shrugged again. "Umm... I look pale and smart and... just because I'm new here they have to talk Momma."

My mom chuckled. "You're right, my love. You're right." She smiled. "You know, I got that too at my first day in Forks High School."

Excitement washed through me because Mom doesn't tell me stories of her first days. "What did they say? What did you do?"

"Well... just like you said 'just because I'm new here they have to talk.' And well, I's always the blusher whenever I heard things like that... but I ignored them."

I nodded.

"So did you make any friends?" She asked, probably trying to make a conversation or she's just really anxious on what just happened today at school.

"Yeah... I mean. They're not that close to a _friend_ but acquaintance would be a nice word for that." I emphasized the words. My mind flew back to the Cullens. There's no way I'm telling them to mom. Because part of me is saying that I should wait for the time before I tell mom that I know them but part of me is saying that I should go tell her or she'll think you're un-friendly. Ugh. Again.

"Really? What are their names?"

I bit my lip. "Uhh.. Kathleen Jackhunt and a group of family."

"Family?" She demanded.

"I forgot their names because it's a weird name and very hard to pronounce." I lied. Good thing I'm not stammering or mom will catch me that I'm lying.

She purses her lips but didn't push the topic.

"So... mom. Tell me about your high school days." I began another topic. I watched her as she tensed and for a few seconds she relaxed.

"That's not necessary, Renesmee... you... you're already finish so you can go upstairs and do your homework. Okay?" Yeah. I knew she would avoid this topic.

"Sure, Mom." I kissed her on the cheek. "'Night!" I bounded up the stairs and locked my door. I sighed and turn my back to do my homework.

After two hours of getting my head cranked up, my stomach growled again. This means my stomach isn't enough for only human food. I scattered my books on the ground and went to the closet. I grabbed a jacket and my tennis shoes to hunt.

I opened the door and came running downstairs. I saw my mom sitting at the couch reading a book.

"Mom... bad timing. I need to go hunting right now." I said quickly.

"Oh... well then be careful and don't try to run into trouble."

I headed for the door while I said, "Sure, mom. Be right back in an hour!" I declared.

I went inside the woods; the moon shining so brightly that made my eye visions a little clearer while I walked inside the woods.

I paused and closed my eyes. I heard the sound of my heart and my breathing until I heard the sound of galloping at the north east from this house, I bet five kilometres away. My eyes snapped open and I ran to the place where my instincts tell me to go to. It took me three minutes to reach the place where I wanted to. I saw a deer nipping at the grasses near a broken tree covered in flowers. My eyes narrowed at the deer and crouched in my hunting position, calculating how to attack the creature.

I took a step forward lightly while looking at the deer fiercely. Then when I took another step, I didn't notice that there was a branch there and I accidentally stepped on it and it snapped. The deer heard the snap and its head looked at the darkness in my direction. The deer seemed to deliberate for a moment when it took a run from the opposite of my direction.

I groaned and ran to catch the deer. The deer was fast, though, but I'm lucky I'm a hybrid. I'm not as fast as a _real_ vampire but I can still run fast. The deer took off to the left where there was a small frozen river there. It stepped into the ice and it cracked a little, so it flinched back. But I felt sorry for the deer because I was already behind it. Poor thing. I caught its neck and pressed my lips against it. I opened my mouth and bit the deer's throat, the blood flowing down my neck and inside my throat. I sucked it harder, needing for more blood, but it was just worthless. It's not a human blood, though I've never tasted it before. But I know it's more appetizing than this diet.

When no more blood came out from drained body, I pulled it away from my face and carried it to a tree. I crouched down and dug a big enough hole for the deer to fit and placed it there. I stood up and looked around, looking for something attractive and nice-looking things. One caught my eye---a red flower. It was hanging on the vines of a tree twenty metres away. It was the only one hanging there, looking bright next to the stuffy green-white trunk. I picked it out of the tree and smiled. I turned around to go to the deer's burial place and place the red flower on the drained body.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I covered the body with rocks and when it was all covered up, I sighed and walked away. It was very cold, especially it's almost December. The sun dimly from the frosty mountains and that made the sky look like a gray-ish-orange. It's beautiful here in Alaska... it's like the perfect place for us. Then I smelled it. Again.

I know I've smelled that scent before... and it's still fresh, new.

The scent of vampire_s._


	3. Mysteries

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS BECAUSE I'M JUST A YOUNG ASIAN GIRL.**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING.**

**

* * *

**

**2. MYSTERIES**

**

* * *

**

The scent was so strong and that made my nose flared. I know Mom's vampire scent but this is _so_ not mom. I sniffed, trying to smell where it came from. I sniffed again and turned around. The scent was heading north for about fifteen kilometres away. It's not that so far away and mom might be thinking that I'm drinking much animal blood to prevent from drinking humans. It's not that late, either and I already finished my homework. I ran to the north and every run I make, makes the scent stronger. My mind was curious... very curious. I've never met another vampire before so I was anxious. The scent goes deeper into the woods and the cold wind was brushing against my warm skin, sending me a shiver again. Then it stopped me on my feet when I was standing thirty metres away from a mansion here in Denali Park. I can't believe there's a house in a park! It was lighted and the house was magnificent. Almost all the walls are replaced with glass. I can see the things and objects inside but no people. Again---weird.

I must not interfere. I must not be so curious. I must not go inside the house. I must not cause trouble.

_Turn around Renesmee and go home! _

I did what my conscience told me and almost started running when I heard a voice.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Oh no. The voice was warm with a soft anger in the edge but still beautiful. It came from the darkness but I could see him clearly. He was tall with black long hair and olive toned skin but still looks pale and his eyes were golden.

I gulped and turned around. The man gasped when he saw me, his eyes were wide and that made me realize that I still have blood covered on my mouth. The man opened his mouth to say something and suddenly closed it again. I looked at him frightened, confused and anxious. I should run away but my legs won't respond. Then the man lifted toward his arm and grabbed my elbow, towing me somewhere. He was so fast that things were in a blur.

"Who are you?" I screamed. "Let go of me!" I tried to shrug away from this hand but couldn't. I mean he was a vampire so he's stronger than me.

"Don't worry. I will not hurt you." The man said, with a little French accent on his voice.

"How can I know if I trust you?" I demanded. Then he stopped and my head spun dizzily.

"I knew who you're mother is."

"Really? What?"

"Her name is Isabella Swan."

I gasped and my mouth fell open. I thought he was only kidding! I composed my face but failed.

"H-ho-how?" I stuttered.

"We must not talk right now or the mind reader will hear us." He interrupted urgently. He let go of my elbow and it hurt, I could see that I'm going to have a bruise. "Meet me tomorrow before twilight near the river in the Westside."

I looked at him questionably.

He groaned. "We have no time... I can't talk or explain to you right now, why I know your mother. Now, go, go." He urged.

I nodded and ran away from him.

Uhhh... what just _happened?_

Oh. My. Gosh. I just me a vampire! And I already knew it by smelling the scent but it's not the scent that was making me confused. Questions already surfacing my mind. Who is he and why does he know my mother? And then he told me that we must not talk right now because the mind reader would hear us... and why does he knew me? I don't even know him. There must be secrets. Am I even part of the secret? He told me to meet me near the river in the Westside. So, is he going to explain it all to me?

Well then maybe we'll just find out.

When I reached the house I immediately rubbed the blood on my face using my shirt. Instead of going through the door, I climbed at my bedroom window. I often used the window so that my mom will not see me like this. Mom never got to see me like this sometimes. We don't hunt together much. I opened my window and went inside. I quickly went to the closet to pick out pyjamas. I wanted so badly to sleep from the bizzare things. I gathered the clothes in my arms and went to the bathroom. When I placed the clothes on the counter and looked up it almost give me a heart attack at the woman staring at me. Oh. It was just me. There was still blood on my left cheek, jaw and throat. I shrugged off my clothes and went inside to shower. The warm shower relaxed my stiff muscles, calming it. I tried to shove the memory away from my head and succeed. I shut off the shower and put my clothes on, I dried my hair using the towel. When it's half-dried I threw the towel on the hamper. I went to the counter and picked up my tooth brush to brush the blood on my teeth. Nasty. After doing this I went outside the bathroom. I almost had a heart attack. Again.

A woman was sitting at the edge of my messy bed.

"What the _hell?_" I shouted. Then blushed when it was just my mother.

She looked at me and sighed. "Renesmee Carlie, where did you hear those words?" Then my blush got deeper. I curse sometimes when she's not here. Well, she cursed too. When I was a kid she used to say those things whenever I do something reckless, or stupid. And I would ask her what is she saying and she would blush, no redness forming in her pale cheeks.

"Well... you say those words too."I replied. That's the best I could think of.

Mom shook her head and she looked unhappy. "I don't want you to be copying me Renesmee if that's what you're doing."

I almost snorted. "No Mom. Why?"I asked her.

She deliberated. "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Mom. There must be a purpose why you said that."I insisted.

"Okay. I just don't want you to be like me. I make mistakes, sweetie."

"I make mistakes too."I argued. "And nobody's perfect."I added. Where are we getting anyway?

Mom narrowed her eyes. Before she could say anything I demanded, "What is your point anyway, Momma?"My voice soft so that it won't look that I'm angry or annoyed.

She sighed again. "I just want you to be careful, Renesmee. Please grasp that." She begged.

"Sure, Momma." I said simply.

Mom got up from the bed and walked up to me. She hugged my shoulders and took a deep breath. "Good night now, darling. Go to sleep you still have school tomorrow." She said when she pulled away. I nodded and went to my bed. I pulled the covers to me and relaxed. Mom was at the open door and her hand was at the doorknob.

"Good night, Mom."I said.

She smiled beautifully. "You too, love. Sweet dreams."She threw me a flying kiss, turned off the lights and closed the door. The moon was shining through the window and was facing me. Mom used to tell me stories before sleeping. Now that I'm full grown I kind of not like now but I missed it. I closed my eyes, hoping I won't dream right now. Now that there's mysteries flowing in my head.

* * *

_"Get the baby out of here!"a furious voice commanded. The lady wrapped the pink blanket on the bloody body of the beautiful baby. The brown man looked panicky at the man with red eyes._

_"Change her! There's no time!"He yelled. The man with red eyes gulped and narrowed his eyes at the woman who was covered in blood and breathing very hard. The four tall men cornered the man with red eyes. They were snarling at him and a few are growling._

_"If you kill her you will die."The leader snarled. The man with red eyes was shaking hard and looked back at the panting woman._

_The red-eyed creature nodded and passed the men to the dying woman._

_"Hurry!"The other man screamed in panic and anger. The red-eyed creature bend his head to lean down to her bloody neck._

* * *

_"Shhh..." the scar-faced woman soothed while cradling the baby in her arms. The tall man approached her and looked at the baby._

_"Is there any change?" The woman asked._

_"No. It's only been three hours."The man shook her head, unhappy. "Emily, give the baby to Jared or Embry. The baby is venomous. If that thing bit you..." He didn't finish so he shook his head again. _

_"It's not a _thing_. She has a name. And don't worry, Sam. This little girl will not bite me."Emily reassured Sam._

_"Emily..."Sam groaned._

_Then the other tall man walked inside the room._

_"Embry." Sam ordered in a hard voice. "Take _Renesmee_ away from Emily. Take care of her until Bella awakes... no... until Bella controls herself." _

_Emily looked at Sam but sighed. She stood up from the chair and went to Embry. The baby girl rolled to her side, yawning. Then she blinked before opening her eyes._

_"Good afternoon, little one."Emily greeted. The baby looked at her with a dazzling smile hanging on her face. She reached up and pressed her pink little hand on her face. A shock passed through Emily when the baby touched her skin. Then pictures of the baby's mother, Bella, flashes in Emily's mind._

_"Grab the baby_

_"Embry grab the baby."Sam yelled. Embry nodded quickly and took the baby out of Emily's arms. Sam yanked Emily away from the baby five feet away when the baby was out of her arms. The baby cried while Embry rocked her back and forth and soothed her._

_"Emily are you okay?"Sam demanded._

_Emily stared at the child for a moment before blinking and looking at Sam. "It's alright Sam. I'm alright. I think the baby is..."_

_"Talented."A man sitting on a wheelchair entered the house. It was Jacob's father, Billy Black._

_"Talented?"Sam asked."What do you mean?"_

_"The young newborn is gifted. In legends, some vampires have special powers."He looked at the baby who was playing with Embry's long hair. "And this child... has a special power."_

_"What power?"_

_Billy shrugged. "It depends. The baby has tried her power on Emily."_

_"Did it hurt you?"Sam asked, wrapping his arms around Emily._

_"No. She didn't hurt me. I think she_ showed _me something." Emily replied._

_"What did she showed you?"_

_"Her mother. I think she was asking about her mother."_

I gasped when I heard my stupid alarm clock rang through my sensitive ears. That's not also it, it's because of the freaking dream. I don't remember the dream much because it's awfully blurry when it comes to faces and things like that. But I can remember what they are talking about. The first part of the dream was painful to see and also familiar. Actually, both two separate dreams were familiar, I just don't know if they were real or not. I looked around and the dim sun passed through my window and I could see two birds resting there. I got up and groaned when I saw my books scattered on the freaking floor. I picked it all up and placed it on my study table. After taking a bath, brushing my teeth and changing my clothes. I put my books on the bag and put the strap on my shoulder and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I reached the kitchen I saw my breakfast already set on the table. My mom was there, watching the morning news. I sat down at the chair and picked my fork to spear the bacon and put it in my mouth. I didn't bother to finish it so I grabbed the glass of milk and drink it.

"Momma. I gotta go."I said while standing up. Mom was already at my side. She hugged my shoulders for a moment.

"Good luck."She called as I opened the front door. "Be nice at school and be careful."

"Yeah!" I opened the alarm of my car. I'm glad that Mom didn't bother to drop me off to school, herself. Yesterday she did that and luckily she also send my car too.

When I reached the school grounds I parked my car next to a shiny silver Volvo, wondering who could have owned that. Then I saw Kathleen Jackhunt from yesterday running up to my car with a bunch of blond bimbos at her side. I groaned, closing my eyes while I turn the car off. Then when I picked my bag, I heard someone knocking on my window. I jumped a little when I saw Kathleen. When she saw me look at her, she waved then a few of her friends giggled.

I opened the door and turned the alarm off when I slammed the door. I almost ignored the girls behind me when a girl greeted, "Hello, Renesmee!"

I turned around to face the girls, plastering a fake smile on my face. "Well, hello there." I greeted, not in the tiniest enthusiasm.

"I'm Amanda Carlson." the girl said, grinning like an idiot. "These are Vivien and Venice Maverick."she gestured toward the blonde twins. "You _may_ have met Kathleen, right?"Amanda asked innocently.

"Yeah. I have. Oh and it's nice to see you guys."I said faintly. "And well, excuse me, I must be going. Toodles!" When I turned my back on them I rolled my eyes. I walked faster a little, hoping those girls won't follow me. But I think someone hated me now because they actually followed me!

"You know... I love your hair. It's such a beautiful and rare color."One of the twins said while we walked down the hallway.

"Yeah... what color is it anyway?"The other twin mused.

"It's bronze."I muttered under my breath.

"Oohhh... I get it now. You have the same haircolor as Edward Cullen."Amanda squealed when he said his name. I tried not to roll my eyes at the sight.

Kathleen snorted. "Shut up, Amanda. You have no chance to date _Edward Cullen_."

"Like he would date you too, Kat."Amanda retorted.

_Oh, please. Can the bell ring now?_ I pleaded inside my head. Then someone must have _like_ me today because the bell did ring.

"Oops!"I said in a hurry. "I really gotta go. I don't want to be late." Before I could move three meters away Kathleen suggested, "Hey, Renesmee. Hang out with us at lunch so _Amanda _here won't get jelous of you hanging out with the _Cullens_."

The girls laughed except for Amanda who was shooting glares at Kathleen and then finally to me. I gulped when I received her dangerous glare but that's only acting. I'm not scared at that bitch... I'm not bragging or anything because if we have a physical fight she would've lost.

I didn't notice that they were waiting for me to answer. "Oh! Umm.. sure. That's alright, Kathleen. I'm not much hanging out with the Cullens. They were just... being nice..."I stuttered. I didn't wait for their answer because I desperately needed to stay away from them. I ran in human pace to English class. I sighed in relief when Mr. Eliot wasn't there yet but I started to get nervous when Alice Cullen was already there. I fidgeted with the zipper on my jacket while I walked to my seat next to Alice. Alice was staring into space with her English book open on her table. When I sat down at my chair Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, Renesmee."She greeted happily.

"Hey, Alice."I said in a whisper.

"So how was Biology with my brother yesterday?"Alice asked anxiously. I stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Umm... it was good. Everything's nice."I said nervously. Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"I see you're hanging out with Amanda and her groupies."She said in a soft tone. I looke up at her, stunned. "So you're not sitting with us anymore."Alice added in a sad tone.

My eyes widened. "Oh. Um... I'm not really technically hanging out with them. I think they are forcing me to."I explained.

Alice giggled and it was the sound of bells. "I know. She tried once on me and Rosalie. But Rosalie was too headstrong and stubborn and I was too weird and enthusiastic so they change their minds."

"Are they like... the queens of this school?"I asked.

Alice grinned like a beautiful child. "Yeah. I suppose."

* * *

I was so glad that the day had finally come into an end when the bell finally rang at the end of P.E. class. I ran up to my car so that the groupies will not catch up with me. They were so annoying back at lunch. All they could talk about was the Cullens and how hot is Edward Cullen. I could only nod or sometimes said "yeah", "aaahhh", "ohhhh." It was stupid and so irritating. While I drive to my house I suddenly remembered what the man from the forest told me yesterday.

_"Meet me tomorrow before twilight near the river in the Westside."_ He told me.

I swallowed hard and the sound of my beating heart got faster like the wind. Should I go? or not? What if he will just trick me? What if he _did_ kill me and I would never see my mother again? Oh, God. And I've never told my mother how much I love her. I've never been graduated and I didn't last yet one week at school! I started to shake but controlled it. But he knew my mother. Would knowing my mother mean I trust him? But he will explain to me why he knows my mother. And I know my mother doesn't know much of vampires since Dad left her.

Well... we're just about to find out.

When I parked my car at the parking area infront of my house, I saw Mom peek at the curtains and a smile spread across her face. She opened the front door before I even got to open the car door.

"Hey Renesmee!"Mom greeted as I close the car door. She moved away so that I could get inside the front door. When I went inside I heard the door close and I sighed, dropping my bag on the sofa. I went straight to the kitchen, feeling such a coward not to face her. She could've seen it in my face that something's troubling me.

"How was school?"She asked while I opened the refrigerator door.

"Good. You remember the yesterday when I told you about the girl named Kathleen Jackhunt?"I asked, staring at the foods. From the corner of my eyes I saw Mom nodded a little.

"Yes---you're new friend."

"Well... she introduced me to her other friends who are complete bitches."I muttered. I faced her and her eyebrows was raised in disbelief. I hadn't notice that I just said a bad word.

"Renesmee,"She started.

"Okay. I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry for saying a bad word it was unacceptable of me."I interrupted quickly, picking a carton milk. "Just look."I ordered as I came to her side and touched her face. I showed her a replay of the girls while we walked down the hallway before school starts and ended it when they started talking about the Cullens. I dropped my hand and looked at Mom.

Mom sighed and pursed her lips.

"Oh, c'mon Mom. I know when you were about my age... physically, you have friends that are bit---"I didn't finish it for I'm in doom if I said another bad word again in front of her.

"Yeah. They're also jerks too. One of them likes your father."She murmured. I heard that and raised any eyebrow, shutting the refrigerator door using my leg.

"Dad always gets the girls."I rolled my eyes. "I will be surprise if he has another one."

Mom grimaced and it hit me when I remembered what I have just said. "Oh no! No it's not like that! I mean... well... if he did then I would have killed that stupid slut."Ignoring again that I just said a bad word.

Mom relaxed a little but it didn't reach her eyes.

Then I can see the sun setting and it was my cue to leave. To go to that freaky vampire in the woods. "I have no homework---thank Goodness for that---and I want to go to the woods because I need a little exercise."I said quickly.

"Why do you always go to the forests now Renesmee?"She demanded. "Aren't you hungry, anyway?"She asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not hungry. And... I always go to the forests because I love here in Alaska."I lied at the second part. Mom nodded and kissed my forehead. She could reach me even though I was four inches taller than her.

"Be careful, okay? I don't want to lose you too."She murmured.

I nodded. I know what she meant about _'too.'_

"I love you Mom."I said as I went for the backdoor.

"I love you too, my child."

I turned my back on her and faced the trouble I had gotten into.

**

* * *

**

**Please review!**

**-Ardnaid**


	4. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**3. EXPLANATIONS**

* * *

I head near the river in the Westside. It was dark now but I know the sun is just setting up at the foggy dark clouds. Everytime I always think about that dark man I would stop at my tracks and shudder, it will take a moment before I could recover and continued to walk. I didn't remember much where the direction is but I can remember where I had buried the deer. The red flower will be my guide. I walked to the dark trees, hearing the owl and it just adds a little of nervousness inside me. For a few minutes I can see the red flower covered in snow ten metres away. I smiled a little but frowned when I remembered why I was here. A shudder passed through me again and I groaned. I continued to walk until I saw the frozen river, I smelled the atmosphere and my eyes widened when the scent was just behind my back. I whirled fast and yelped when the man was there.

"Are you alright?"He asked, concern in his voice. What does he think? It's freaking dark here and I could only see the moon and then he was just behind my back all the time and he won't think I'm alright?!

I took a deep breath as I close my eyes. "What you think? You could've given me a heart attack!" The man chuckled as he shook his head. I grimaced because it was not really funny.

"Forgive me, Renesmee. I have forgotten that I am meeting with a half-vampire, half-_human_." The man said. I gaped at him when he said my name. First, he knew mom's name and then he also knew mine.

I rolled my eyes. "You better start explaining." I said. "But wait, first---how do you know my mother's name and _my_ name?" I demanded, crossing my arms. I shouldn't be act brave or act like he's just a human because he's a freaking vampire for goodness sake! He can easily threat me!

The man sighed. "How about we introduce ourselves in the orderly manner?" He suggested. I nodded and he continued. "My name is Laurent, I'm from the Denali Coven." Then I saw his eyes. They were a dark gold. Thank God he's a "vegetarian" vampire!

He waited for me to speak. "My-My name is Renesmee Masen, I'm from, well, the always-moving-coven." I giggled a little. Me and my mom don't have a coven name so I just made up my own.

The man---Laurent---nodded. I'm glad that I have patience because this man is just too slow! "The reason why I know your mother is because I was the one who changed her." I sucked a breath, absorbing the information. Laurent looked at my face. "Any questions?"He asked.

I blinked. "Oh... umm... how... I'm glad that you didn't eat her." The words escaped from my lips before I could ask permission for it in my thoughts. That wasn't I was about to say, oh man! I'm screwed!

I thought Laurent was going to glare at me but he didn't, he just laughed. "I was about to but then the wo---" He stopped, nervous. Then I saw him looked over my shoulder and around the forest.

"Why the reaction?" I demanded.

Laurent gulped. "It's not my story to share, anyway. It's a secret that I can't tell anyone."

"Why can't you tell anyone?" I asked. He grimaced.

"Because it's a secret." Laurent replied. I scowled at him, feeling so stupid that I didn't know that.

So I tried for another question."Okay---what do you mean by 'I was about to' when I said that I'm glad you didn't eat my mom?"

He pursed his lips before answering. "You won't get sad, or scared, okay?" I nodded. "You see, when I first met your mom---when she was human---at some clearing with seven vampires protecting her. One of my acquaintances was a tracker and he wanted your mother. Of course, you're father protected her and that made the tracker angry. Well, your father destroyed the tracker but then the tracker's mate named Victoria wanted to have revenge. She told me about her plan about killing your mother since... well, when you're father left her. Then I met her at a bad time---I was hunting. I was about to attack her when I heard two heartbeats and that made me confuse but there's another reason why I didn't kill her. A reason that I promised your mother that I won't tell anyone. Actually there are two reasons." I couldn't breathe for a moment because... did I just heard a story _about_ my father? Well, technically not all centered around him. It's just... I don't really know my father and his details of history with my mother. All I know is that mom fell in love with a vampire, got her pregnant, broke her heart and left. Then that's it.

"I should have summarized it." Laurent muttered. My head snapped and glared at him.

"It's good that you didn't because I want to know everything about my Father _because_ mom won't even start or even talk about a topic centering dad." I yelled. _Easy now, Renesmee. You're face to face with a vampire stranger here. Don't be rude to him! _

Laurent's eyes were wide and he panicked. I looked at him, confused. "You're mom didn't tell _anything_ to you about your dad?"He basically demanded. I raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Laurent groaned. "This is wrong, Renesmee. I just broke a promise. I shouldn't be telling you things about your father. When _they_ found out, they're going to---" He paced back and forth, panicking.

"Laurent, stop it. I don't care if you broke a promise that you swore to my mother. She didn't tell me anything about _him._ And _I_ wanted to know." I said in a hard voice.

"You don't but I _do._" He snapped, stopping at his tracks. "And there's a reason why I kept that promise, Renesmee." He added, frowning. "Because they're going to destroy me."

"Who?" I whispered anxiously.

"I can't tell you." He said. "You're human. It's too dangerous. Just like your mom. When she was human she was always in danger. I wouldn't be surprise if she is still."

Then I remembered last night when mom told me at my room.

_Mom shook her head and she looked unhappy. "I don't want you to be copying me Renesmee if that's what you're doing."_

_I almost snorted. "No Mom. Why?"I asked her._

_She deliberated. "Nothing."_

_I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Mom. There must be a purpose why you said that."I insisted._

_"Okay. I just don't want you to be like me. I make mistakes, sweetie."_

_"I make mistakes too."I argued. "And nobody's perfect."I added. Where are we getting anyway?_

_Mom narrowed her eyes. Before she could say anything I demanded, "What is your point anyway, Momma?"My voice soft so that it won't look that I'm angry or annoyed._

_She sighed again. "I just want you to be careful, Renesmee. Please grasp that." She begged._

Even Laurent know that?! Is everyone gone psychic now?

"Can you just tell me who my father is?" I whispered, pleading.

Laurent frowned at me. "No, I cannot."

I had forgotten the time. I looked at my wristwatch and thankfully there was the moon so I can see it. It was almost eight. Why did time flies so fast? Mom would be wondering where am I now. I didn't even finish the list of questions in my head that I got to ask Laurent!

I sighed. "Sorry. Laurent but I gotta go. Mom would be wondering where I am." I said quickly. Laurent nodded, there was still panic in his eyes. "Oh and thank you for explaining it to me. I hope we could see eachother again." I said kindly.

Laurent pursed his lips. "Maybe very, very soon. I'm going away from my coven for a while after my head is cleared up about our conversations tonight."

"The mind reader?" I guessed.

Laurent nodded hesitantly. "He's not part of our coven because he belongs to another. My coven and his coven our very close and they're staying also here."

I nodded and waved at Laurent for goodbye.

When I was a extremely happy about what had just happened. I'm not nervous anymore because I know now. But suddenly became _more_ nervous because I'm meeting my mom now and I smelled like I've just been with a _vampire._ Crap! What would I tell her? What would I tell her? Oh my God. This couldn't be happening!

I fidgeted a little when I went for the front door. Of course, Mom was there. She was sitting at the sofa with _Wuthering Heights_ in her hands. She looked up at me and smiled.

"How was the walk? It was pretty long."She mused.

"Uhh... yeah. I wanted to be energetic first thing in the morning." I stated cheerfully as I could manage. Mom stood up from the sofa, leaving the book at the couch and walked up at me. There would be no doubt that she could smell me now. And... why didn't she smelled a vampire scent yesterday? It must've been washed thoroughly because of the shower. Okay now that's just plain stupid. It must be the animal blood or something. Or Laurent was just with me not long like five minutes...?

Mom walked up to me and hugged me. Then I just heard her sniff. Damn! She pulled away from me, keeping her hands on my shoulder's and holding me in arm's length. Her nose was flared and her eyes were closed. Then her eyes snapped I flinch.

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked innocently. I hope that I don't look like I'm acting.

"You have a vampire scent all over your body."She growled and that made me shake a little.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Renesmee. Did you just_ walk_ or met someone on the way?" I tried my best to look confuse and won.

"No, mom. Why would you think that?"

"Because you have vampire scent all over your body!" She repeated but yelled this time.

"Calm down, Mom. I _did_smell a vampire scent but there was no vampire there. The scent was on the snow and then I trip and landed at the area where the scent is so the scent might've spread all over me." I lied cooly. The words just escaped from my mouth suddenly and I felt proud of it when it turned out right. But she didn't look convince so I pressed my hand to her face. I tried to imagine that I was walking at the snow when I tripped at some rock and fell flat against the snow. After I showed her, I pulled away, waiting for her reaction.

Mom looked at me, narrowing her golden eyes. "No going to the woods again and from now on, you're hunting with me."

I nodded. _No more freedom. _Then I involuntarily yawn.

"Go to sleep now Renesmee. We'll discuss this tomorrow. You must've been tired from the walk." Mom murmured as she stroke my auburn hair.

I nodded again and kissed her cheek. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

_I woke up and looked around and saw trees but not the ceiling of my room. I blinked and felt something mushy and hard behind my back. I gasped when I was lying at the green grass covered with dirt. I jumped and quickly brush off the mud behind my back. After brushing it all away I looked around and noticed that I'm in a forest. It was scary but beautiful. Beautiful than the woods in Alaska. But... where am I anyway?_

_"Mom?" I called. No answer, so I tried again. "Mom? Where are you?" My voice echoing through the trees. There was still no answer and I can't just stand here and not look for her. I have to find my mother. When I took a five steps forward that's when I heard this conversations._

_"Bella, we're leaving." I heard a man's voice. It was velvety and soft and so beautiful. Where did that come from?_

_"Why now? Another year---" A females voice asked but was suddenly interrupted by the man._

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_"When you say _we_---"_

_"I mean my family and myself." The man separated each word. I tried to find for the voices but I couldn't move. It's like someone had glued me. Then the conversation started again, I was busy trying to un-glue myself from this stupid area. That's when the words of familiarization hit me._

_"I'm no good for you, Bella." The man said._

_"Don't be ridiculous." The girl pleaded. "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you." _

_Then suddenly I started to walk again. Thank you! I started to walk and listen for the voices so that I could go to them. The girl started yelling and things like that and I could hear the pain in her voice. There was a brief pause when they started to talk again. I could guess that the man was breaking up with the girl. How dare he! I could hear the voices getting louder so I know that I'm getting closer. Then I peeked behind the tree and saw them._

_Of course, it was blurry. I couldn't see their faces. And that made my dream one hundred percent that I'm really dreaming. _

_"You... don't... want me?" The girl asked._

_"No."_

_Then realization hit me when I figured out that it was my mother and father. That's why the conversation was very familiar. I heard them when I was still on mom's stomach. I could hear things now in only a day. Weird again. I tried to stop the man from leaving her and when I jumped out of the tree he was gone. Leaving the girl stunned and hurt seeing him go._

_

* * *

_I woke up from the weird dream. It was so strong and so familiar. Why would I be having dreams like the other dream I have last night? And my theory is that I started to have familiar dreams when I met Laurent and moved here at Alaska. But how could I hear them when I was only a day old inside mom's stomach. That conversation was not stronger than the other dream. It must've been because my senses were not that strong when I was a one day old fetus. That's just a theory, okay?

I was sweating hard and there was the sun. Shining brightly. Hmm. The weather must have changed for now.

* * *

I was very early because I want to be away from those skinny groupies for a while before they could fine me and drag me to boredom. The kids were smiling and all of them are having laughs at the parking lot. Some are sitting on their car's hoods enjoying the sun. I enjoyed the sun too. Yesterday, I found out who owns the silver Volvo and was not surprise it's from the Cullens. I think they're rich kids because of the looks and the clothes and even the things they own.

They are always early but I couldn't see the Volvo yet. They must be late. When I saw Amanda's car going inside the parking lot I ran inside the school and went quickly to English class. And when the first bell rang, students were filling up the class but there's no sign of Alice Cullen, anywhere. Then when the final bella rang, she was still not there. I was curious about Alice. Where did she go? Did she get sick or something? Well, we will find out in lunch.

The lunch crowd was going crazy today because the cafeteria is selling french fries and pizzas. I just go for a normal lunch and settle on to seat with---this is hell---Kathleen and her friends. They were chattering loudly and laughing at things that are not funny. I looked at the table where the Cullens are sitting but they were not there.

"Where are the Cullens?"I suddenly asked. I didn't notice that it was too loud.

"Whenever the sun is here the Cullens disappear." Kathleen answered.

"Why?" I asked.

Kathleen shrugged but Amanda answered for me this time. "'Dunno. I heard that they went camping with their relatives whenever the weather is nice."

"Oh, yeah!" Venice said. "Tanya's family. You know we met her a few days ago and she was extremely beautiful."

"Oh and for I know she is dating Edward Cullen." Vivien said, smirking at Amanda who was glaring at her.

"How do you even know?" Amanda demanded.

"Because we saw them at the mall a week ago. Tanya was holding Edward's arms while they walk. They do look awesome together." Venice replied.

"For me, I think Edward Cullen is better _without_ a woman." Kathleen said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, Kat. You're just jealous because he wouldn't notice you." Amanda fired off. I just looked at them back and forth while they fight. Typical stupids! I tried not to groan or cover my ears because that will be totally rude and... I wanted to so rude to them!

"I think Edward Cullen is better with the woman he loves." I heard Vivien murmured. I'm sure she was not saying it out loud but I heard it. I looked at her a little smug. Vivien's right.

"Yeah. I think so too." I whispered to Vivien. Vivien looked up at me with curious eyes before smiling. She was not so bad after all.

* * *

**_(Guess who's Point Of View is this!)_**

I stared at the swaying trees through the balcony inside our room. There were two squirrels sitting at the branch near the balcony and was eating their nuts. I sighed. I'm so jealous of this two squirrels---they could go out into the sun. I stood up and went to my closet. I stared at the beautiful, designers clothes. Well... I designed it myself. I pursed my lips and looked for a dress that I need to share Rosalie with. I would really rather go to the sun instead of trap here at this mansion. I have some good reasons why I wanted to go to school now. First, I don't want to miss anything; Second, I wanted to see Renesmee Masen again; and third, I wanted to see Edward and Renesmee when they talk to each other. It's like when they talk to each other they already knew each other. But I know that my stupid brother will never talk to her again since the first day. Since the first day with Bella too. Only he talked to her a week after that.

Anyway, Renesmee Masen was beyond mysterious. She doesn't smell human or even a vampire. And the most strangest is, that I couldn't see anyone's future when they're near her. For example, when Edward was next to Renesmee at Biology, his future, too, disappears. _And_I could still remember Jasper calling her Bella but controlled it and said Renesmee. Of course, Jasper would've notice that too. Renesmee's eyes were the same as Bella's. Those odd, beautiful brown orbs. And her name is _Masen_, and that was Edward's former surname. What is Renesmee? Then when I opened the switch to the whole big closet, images of something flickered through my mind.

_It was Laurent talking to Tanya, and he was in a very hurry._

_"Tanya," I saw Laurent said. "I need to be going for a few months. It's important."_

_"Of course, Laurent. But what about Irina? Should you be telling her that you're away for months instead of me?" Tanya asked, suspicious._

_Laurent paused before continuing. "Where is Irina?"_

_Tanya smiled. "She's at the Cullens with Kate." _

_Laurent's eyes were wide. "Uhh... Tanya. I think you should just tell Irina that I'm leaving---"_

_Tanya narrowed her golden eyes at him. "Why, Laurent? Is there something that you're keeping?"_

_Laurent tensed and I could see his hands shake just a little. He noticed it and shoved his hands in his pockets. "No, Tanya. I'm not keeping anything. I'm visiting an old friend of mine..." I could see that Laurent was really lying. His voice broke. Where was he going, anyway? _

Then when I was about to dig in some of their future it turned nothing. Again. Why is this happening? And is he really lying about seeing an old family friend? What does that mean? So... this means he's meeting up with someone. And the way he reacts when he found out that his mate was staying with us Cullens. He _is_ really hiding something.

I need to find out.

* * *

**Guess who was it? It's Alice! Please review guys! It makes me happy. **

**-ArdnaidOcirg**


	5. Getting Together and Arguments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry for updating so long... I have exams and I couldn't go to the computer because... well... I'm studying. Really sorry for the late update!**

**At this chapter, Alice is trying to get to know Renesmee better! This whole chapter is between Alice and Renesmee and a little bit of the Cullens. This chapter is kind of corny because I'm a little busy right now for school. Oh and there is a little bit of drama at the end.**

**Anyway, I want to thank my friends Raya and Ysabelle! Especially Raya! She's my saviour! If they're not here, this chapter won't be finish! Soooo... thank you guys!! XOXO ^_^**

* * *

**4. Getting Together and Arguments**

**

* * *

**

It was my first full week and five days here in Alaska. I was getting pretty used to the students here at Alaskan High School. I was not only sitting next to Amanda, Kathleen, Vivien and Venice. I now also sit with Jemma Mckinley, Ashley Thumper, Damen Cartell, Jackson Fortress, and Ever Mendez. The guys were just pretty loud and the most popular students in school. I fel so guilty that I can seat with anyone here but it's like the group were pulling me away from them. I should dump them but I will recieve bad comments or I'll just do something horrible that the _popular's_ won't like and _they'll _dump me. That would be the most magnificent idea ever! It was lunch time and I was reading a book outside the school, sitting at the bench, clearly not enjoying the clouded sun. Such a boring day! I groaned and focused my eyes on the words in front of me. I could hear the cars driving on the highway not too far away from the school, the kids chattering loudly at the school cafeteria, the birds chirping and the trees swaying with the wind.

I was trying to keep my mind out of the ridiculous meeting again that I had with Laurent. Well... not exactly a _meeting_ but an _unexpected_ meeting. Mom was out for a business trip in Canada for only a two days and she'll be back the next day and she wanted me to go with her since she promised me that she will be by my side whenever I go out. I told her that I still have school and that I don't want to miss out everything they're teaching. So she had no other choice but to leave me. Some part of me was lying and some part of me is not. Then when I started to go hunting again, I met Laurent near a cave. Well he was surprised that we met again and he was a little... uneasy this time and more nervous. I had rolled my eyes at him while I had laughed.

"Oh, c'mon Laurent," I had said. "Mom's not here. And I would be pretty sure this will be our last time because Mom will be staying with me _whenever _I went to the woods or something." I had assured him.

Laurent had nodded and sighed. "I think this _will_be our last time, Renesmee." He had whispered.

I had raised an eyebrow. I was only joking, though. I would find a way to sneak up on mom so that I can persuade this vampire to talk to me and tell me things that my mom won't like. For example: I will persuade Laurent to tell me about my long-lost father. "Laurent, I was only joking." I had snorted.

Laurent had sighed and shook his head. "This is serious, Renesmee. I'm leaving Alaska for about a year or several months." Now my chances of hearing the adventures of my father will not be revealed to me. This is just stupid.

"Why?" I had gasped.

Laurent groaned, pissed. "_Because_ I can't tell you _and _it will cost my life if I tell you." I was clearly dissapointed to when I had heard that.

"Okay... then... well... goodbye Laurent. I hope will see each other again." I had murmured, turning around my back to him. I didn't wait for his reaction and I had run as fast as I could to get to the house.

But I was still thinking about my father and that weird dream. I couldn't get it out of my head. I was wondering if I could still have a chance to hear about my father. And I'm sure mom won't tell me even in the slightest bit even If I wanted to force it out in her. I continued to read all the words printed on the small white paper.

"Hello, Renesmee!" I heard Alice Cullen's voice rang from my ears beside me. I didn't heard her and that made me yelped and threw my book into the snow. I looked at her and she was smug. I was avoiding the Cullens ever since I hang out with the bunch of losers. Well... we're equal though, the Cullens were ignoring me too. Because if I'm around them, I could feel the electricity forming in my body. And they always makes me nervous. I wonder why Alice was talking to me now.

"Alice!" I screamed, crouching down so I can get my book from the snow. "You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" When I got it out from the snow, I brushed the snow on the cover and put it inside my backpack.

Alice laughed but was a bit ashamed. "Sorry. I promise, I won't scare you." She assured me. I sighed and pursed my lips. "You know... you reminded me of someone I used to know." Alice suddenly said. I almost rolled my eyes because she had told me about that the first day of my school here at Alaska, only she told me that I have familiar eyes. Now... I sound like a pathetic bitch again. I _should've_ stayed with people that are_ not_ like the groupies. I looked up at her and she looks like she was concentrating.

"Really? Who?" I asked faintly, staring at the sky.

"Oh, nothing. Just my brother's ex-girlfriend who used to be my best friend." Alice murmured, a bit wincing. For a second, I was interested in the conversation.

"Your brother has a girlfriend? I thought he doesn't date." I demanded. Alice sighed but shrugged.

"Well... he doesn't date anymore. I hope so, really. She was his first and also last girlfriend." She frowned a little. "I miss her, though. It has been years."

"Why is she similar to me? I mean, a moment ago you said that you reminded me of her. What reminds you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Your attitude towards me. Whenever she was just reading a book or writing something I'll just sit next to her and she'll scream and scold me for not doing that again."

I nodded. "Why did they broke up, anyway?" I asked again.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me before answering. Maybe she was thinking that if she tell me I will tell anyone. I gave her a reassuring look. "Okay... well... my brother... is... sort of dangerous. He doesn't want her to get her because he had hurt her enough for he his dangerous. So he left her because he love her."

"Well, that's stupid." I suddenly blurted out. Alice suddenly glared at me and was pouting. "I didn't mean that their love was stupid, it was just stupid to me because I thought 'love can conquer all' and 'love will find ways' and etcetera." I explained. "I get the situation of your brother. But I think your brother is stupid that he left he love of his life just because he's dangerous. I mean... can't he be_ not_ dangerous?" I demanded.

Alice didn't spoke for a moment and I was getting impatient.

"He can't." She whispered. I looked at her, confused but decided not to push it too far. Then I realized what I have just said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking at the snow. "I didn't know what came over me. It's just... I didn't know what love is---aside from the love of my sister--- and I've never experience a _love_ for a _man._" I explained. When I looked up, I saw Alice smiling at me. An understanding smile.

"It's okay. I understand." She murmured.

My stomach was not growling and that means I'm not hungry. Good thing that I ate a lot of breakfast before going to school or this will just ruin the moment.

"Enough of my brother. Let's talk about you." Alice burst out suddenly and her mood changed into the bubbly side. "Wait... aren't you hungry? Should_ you _be eating?"

I chuckled. "Should you be eating _too_?" I replied sarcastically. "And anyway, where are your siblings?"

Alice shrugged. "Inside the cafeteria."

"Aren't you suppose to be there too?"

She shrugged again. "I don't want to."

"Why?"

She shrugged again. Again. I almost groaned. "I'm not hungry and I wanted to go out for a walk when I saw you." I sighed. "Aren't you going to ask any questions now?"

Alice rolled her golden eyes. "Okay... so... what happened to your parents?" I frozed because no one has actually asked me that.

"Well..." I began. "My sister was adopted before I came into the family picture. She was five back then. My sister told me that Mom and Dad were fighting one night and suddenly leaves her. Mom found out a month later that she was pregnant. My mom didn't want to tell Dad because I think she despised him, now. After she gave birth to me, she died." I lied smoothly. I was preparing for that question for almost two weeks now. "Me and my sister lives at the orphanage for like... almost fifteen years. My sister got a job as an adult and she actually raised me on her own. I love her till death." I said.

"Wow. I'm sorry, though... that your parents are gone." She whispered.

"It's okay." I said. "What about you? I heard that you guys were adopted." I said, anxious.

Alice pursed her lips. "Well... me, Edward and Emmett are orphans when we first met eachother. We were already like brothers and sisters. Then, our parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen adopted us." Alice said.

"How old were you guys when you were adopted?" I asked.

"Me and Edward were six back then... and Emmett was seven back then." She answered.

"Then... what about Rosalie and Jasper?" I demanded, looking around.

"Rosalie and Jasper are... twins. They are actually our mother, Esme's, niece and nephew." She assured me.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Do you like shopping?" Alice asked suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at her. _Do I like shopping? _I saw her eyes lit up at the word.

"Umm... not much. Why?"

Alice shrugged. "I was just thinking... that maybe I could take you shopping with me!" She cried. My eyes widened. I've never been with another person when I shop. And the only person I've shopped with is mom. But mom doesn't even like shopping so I really don't go out that much.

"You don't want to shop?" She asked. She looked at me with the suspicious look at her face. Again.

I blushed. "I'm not use to shopping." I admitted. I looked back at the ground and took a deep breath. Then I heard Alice groaned. I looked up, concered.

"Alice, what's the matter?"

"Sorry, Renesmee. You really are just like my brother's ex-girlfriend." She said, closing her eyes. What is her problem around her brother's ex-girlfriend, anyway? If they really like her so much, why did they have to leave? I know that it's because Edward's dangerous and all, why would his family agree to this if they don't want to leave her? I know the answer. And the answer is: we should leave her because he's dangerous. We love her and all but we need to keep her safe. We wanted to keep her safe so we left because we love her.

Well... isn't that confusing?

Back to the real word of shopping. Alice opened her eyes and looked at me. "Okay... so let's just ignore the topic of 'my brother's ex-girlfriend' thingy." She pleaded. "Do you want to shop with me or not?" She demanded. She looked very serious at this topic. And it scared me because it's like she's going to make me a servant or a slave and will force me to shop with her.

I was just shock so I nodded. Alice squealed and hugged me chanting, "thank you, thank you" all over and over again. Her hard and strong arms are like choking me but I simply didn't care at the moment. It's like I was used to hug her too. I hugged her back but only for a moment when I tried to pull away from her.

"You're welcome, Alice." I breathed. Alice giggled and that sound was so beautiful.

"Sure you are, Renesmee." Then I heard the bell ring. "Oh and don't think about our conversation Renesmee." Alice added. I looked at the school and when I turned my head back to Alice. She was already gone. I started running, hoping that the teacher won't be there yet. Because I don't want to get detention! Relief washed over me when the teacher wasn't there yet but nervousness washed through me when I saw Edward Cullen already sitting at our table. I gulped and walked over to him---ignoring him, by the way. I tried not to think about the conversation when Alice told me not to think about it.

It was confusing though, why would she want me to not think about it?

Deep inside me is telling that I should follow her or else.

Then, finally, the teacher arrived with an armful of books in her arms. I shoved my hand inside the bag and put my Biology book at the table and started flipping through pages. Waiting for boredom to be finish.

* * *

**Alice Cullen**

We were on our way to the mansion after school ended. I was just so excited to shop with Renesmee. She was the _second_human that I have ever shopped with. From the corner of my eye I saw my brother, Edward's, hand clenched at the steering wheel. He must've heard my thoughts.

_Sorry_. I thought. _I can't get her out of my head, sometimes._

Edward nodded a little but his hand was still clenched on the steering wheel. I ignored it and turned the radio on. I flipped on through stations when I found something jumpy and dancy. It's called "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas.

I heard Emmett whisled and Rosalie murmured, "Nice choice, sis."

I smiled at Rosalie and bobbed my head sidewards to follow the rhythm. I heard Jasper whispering the lyrics of the chorus and I looked at the road. I searched for the future again, trying to dig something interesting to see. Some are boring and all and I really don't like it. I saw that the Denali's are there and I couldn't help but purse my lips and just stare at the road. I didn't notice the car had stopped when Jasper shook my shoulders lightly.

"Honey. Are you okay?" I snapped out of it and I sighed.

"I'm okay, Jazz. I've got a lot on my mind." I assured him. I saw him nod and he opened the next thing I knew he was opening the shotgun seat for me. I smiled at his gentleman attitude and took his hand. Then I saw Kate and her mate, Garrett on the porch, sitting at one of the chairs.

"Hey guys." Garrett greeted. Kate waved at us, with a grin on her face.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Emmett said, smacking his fist to Garrett's own fist.

"Cool, man."

"How's Irina?" Rosalie asked. Irina was very upset and didn't show up for two weeks when Laurent left. She was always complaining that Laurent didn't even said goodbye to her. I never told her my vision because I think Laurent is keeping something. I looked around to find Edward not here. Thank you!

"Still upset." Kate answered this time when we entered the house and I saw Edward sitting right next to Tanya. "But she's improving. She's just a little shock. I've never seen someone in my whole entire existence who was that much in pain. Other than the movies."

Jasper snorted, but I was the one who blurted out, "Tell me. I've seen it once and I think the one I saw was more painful. And it's not even a movie." The words registered out of my mouth before I could even think about it. I saw Edward stiffened then Tanya started stroking his arm. Ewe. Disgusting.

_Sorry_ I thought again. I didn't even know if it was a lie. Edward just glared at me hard. I smirked at him and then saw Irina sitting standing at the doorway with Esme on her side. She was probably comforting her.

"Hello, Irina. Feeling better?" I asked, going to her side at once.

Irina just shrugged. I let it go for a minute and patted her shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I was sitting at my couch, singing along athe song. The Denali's just left and I was a little grateful that they did. Because Tanya was there. I really hate Edward so much that it looks like it would KILL me. Then another flash echoed in my head. I saw Edward charging inside my room without even knocking. Before I could react Edward did charge inside my room, slamming the door when he was already inside.

_What's wrong with you_?I asked as I turned the stereo off.

"What's wrong with _me?_" He hissed. "Why can't you just keep your shut whenever you think about Bella? Why can't you just go away when you wanted to talk about her?" That did it.

"You're such a bastard Edward! Can't you see what are you doing right now?" I demanded, yelling. I didn't care if the others heard us. I wanted to express it _now_. I don't want to hide it anymore.

"What's your _problem_ Alice?!"

"My problem is that I thought you love Bella!" I shouted at him. Before he could say anything I cutted in. "How could you do this to her? You left her at the woods telling her that you don't love her anymore then seven years later you started sticking up with another _woman_! How could you Edward? How could you? Are you cheating on her or something? Because I don't like it, _we_ don't like it. We've already seen you moping for the past several years and I was a little glad that a _life_ is forming inside of you! But now, I regretted it. I don't like it, Edward." He stared at me, speechless. If I was still human I am crying now.

"Did you even know what happened to Bella when we left?" I asked. Edward just stared at me like I was no longer there. But for seconds his face flickered into life of confusion. I remembered that I didn't tell them. Except for me and Jasper, only. "I called one time at Forks when you're out there '_distracting'_yourself. I just missed Bella so badly that I wanted to talk to her. But, you know, when I called, Charlie Swan told me that Bella ran away. And Charlie was so heart broken when he found out the next day that his daughter was no longer at her bed and only a letter was just sitting there. Charlie never saw Bella again, Edward. He never saw here again for _seven_ years. I even checked for her future but I couldn't see a thing. I panicked and panicked and started to sob because I felt so helpless. I miss her so much Edward. We shouldn't have left her."

Edward looked like something's burning him. It was like his whole world was taken away from him. "Why... why... can't... you... see her?" He stammered. His voice was barely a whisper right now.

I shrugged. "I didn't know." I said tightly. "Now. Get out of my room. Get. Out." I said, pointing to the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Alice." He murmured, before turning his back around me and went to the door.

_Sorry doesn't even count Edward _I thought. Edward stopped for half a second before leaving. I started to sob at the couch when I repeated the whole story again. The thing is that Edward was being selfish right now. I couldn't understand why.

"Sweetheart," I heard Japser's voice comforting me. I felt two arms wrapped around me and I began to sob louder. "I'm sorry, Alice. You could've just not told him."

"But I want to. I want to say the things that he did. The mistakes that he did." I sobbed against his chest. Jasper began to rock me slowly, hushing me not to be like this. We did this for around twenty minutes when I remembered Edward. I realized the mistakes that_ I _just said.

"Where's Edward? Oh my God. I just yelled at him and started telling him his mistakes for leaving Bella. He may be leaving us again, Jasper. I don't want that. I don't want our family to be ruin again." I said as I sat up.

"Don't worry, Alice. When Edward went downstairs Esme started to beg to not to leave again. I felt his emotions Alice. He was purely crushed and was very tortured. Edward agreed not to leave again but he felt guilty when he said that. He doesn't want Esme to be upset too. Because he already caused pain on you." Jasper reassured me, kissing my hair.

I nodded a little before relaxing again.

"Alice. We have to find Bella. We need to set things up." Jasper murmured after a moment. I looked at him like he has three heads.

"Jasper... it's not our responsibility to set things up. It's Edward's." I said, stroking his back.

"I knew that. But Edward couldn't do this alone. We left her too. So that we are part of this. We're just going to help him a little." He replied.

"He told us to leave too. It's all around him." I argued.

Jasper sighed. "Okay, if you don't want to help. Then I am." I stared at him, gaping. "You know, it's my fault too because I was the one that made Edward the decision to leave." Then I remembered the last night we had with Bella. Jasper almost bit her at her birthday.

"Oh, Jasper. Don't torture yourself too. You're just new to this. It's not your fault."

"But it _is!_"

"Jasper. Stop it. It's not, okay? Can we _please _stop having this discussion?" I pleaded. Jasper must've felt my desperation so he didn't argue with it no longer.

"Sorry, Alice. We should."

Jasper and Edward are giving me a hard time. So much.

"If it makes you happy, we should look for Bella." I finally agreed.

* * *

**Sorry that Edward was such a jerk here in this chapter and Alice is so stubborn. Please tell me what you think! And sorry I'm not that really good at writing Alice's POV. She's just soooo HAPPY! Oh and Tanya here is one of Edward's "distractions" soooo Edward is really a jerk! Sorry Tanya!**

**Still... Edward needs to make it up for his family.**

**Oh and this story must've messed up your minds a little and I apologize for that. The next chapter is going to tell it all because it's Bella's POV! Well... just tell me if you want me to write her POV, okay? Oh and I'm thinking that maybe the next chapter will be out for a long time because of school. I promise that I will try to update sooner!**

**Please review guys! XOXO!**

**-ArdnaidOcirg**


	6. The Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Thank you for the reviews and the alerts guys! I love you all! Anyway, one of the reviews asked me if why can't Nessie smell the Cullens. It's because Nessie _was _the suspecting Cullens at the same time they're suspecting Nessie. Aaand she can't quite put her finger on it. Yeah... that was out of the story... still... sorry for my being absent minded. I'll double check next time. And I think some of you guys are going to be disappointed in this chapter because this is not a Bella's POV. I'll do a REAL Bella POV for later chapters. REALLY... i'M SORRY.... **

**

* * *

**

**5. THE SEARCH**

**

* * *

**

**Alice Cullen**

It's a Thursday night and Esme is helping me pack me and Jasper's clothes for the journey between me and my mate in finding my brother's ex-girlfriend. I hope the visions will stay clear and not blurry of even worse--- blank. I have never look into Bella's future for years now. Because all I could see is nothing. I frowned as I put my blue jeans at the luggage. And tomorrow I have to tell Renesmee that we're going to cancel the whole shopping trip because of my leaving here in Alaska. I'm not sure where to start first but Carlisle told us that we should start in Forks, Washington. The whole family knows that we're going to search for Bella and Jasper told me that he's still tortured but underneath all that pain was a brand of happiness on hearing that we're searching for Bella. He should've done it himself. Not that I don't want to look for Bella, it's just that Edward should have been the one because, I know from deep inside him that he still loves her. No, scratch that. He always love her. I could remember in the early days when Edward was _madly_ in love with Bella, Jasper couldn't help it. All I could hear from Jasper when I used to ask him what does Edward feels, all he could say was that he is in pain---a happy pain of love. I understood that for what I felt for Jasper too. It's a happy pain.

I sighed. Now, Edward doesn't feel like that anymore. But I wish that if we find Bella he could be like that again. I just missed his smile when he talks about her. When I placed the last set of clothes at the luggage, I zipped it in and sat down next to the luggage on the bed. I forgot that my mother was there. She sighed too and sat right next to me too, rubbing my back. Esme was worried with the negative tension between her adopted kids. Jasper said that she was very stressed for the past week---one of her kids are fighting and they were never speaking to each other. Jasper was on my side and also Emmett. I'm not sure about Rosalie. Rosalie doesn't care for the first part and that's one of the reasons that I hated my beautiful sister. Esme and Carlisle are siding Edward and I really don't like that. The two are the adults of this coven and it means that they know what is wrong and what is right. I don't know why the picked Edward because if he is in the right side then they're siding him so that to tell us to back away and leave our brother alone or if he was wrong and they're trying to protect him from being treated badly.

And I think Edward had taken my point that if he still loves Bella he wouldn't stick up next to Tanya. Edward was ignoring Tanya's little flirting for a week and I feel happy a little for him. Just a little. But still, Edward is still talking to Tanya and not talking to her like they are in to each other. Let's just forget about that.

Anyway, our flight tomorrow for Forks is already set. And I feel grateful that the flight is after school so I could chat for a few with Renesmee. For the past week, I have grown close to the weirdest---for me---and strangest student in school. And I felt bad that she's a little out casted with her friends. She's a great girl once you get to know her actually. She was sweet and caring. Just like Bella. She's _always_ similar to Bella.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Esme. I'm too stressed on what's going with our life, that I'm also stressed in seeing my husband's future.

Esme now caressed my spiky black hair. "Don't worry, Alice. He's out with Emmett." She assured me. I sighed.

"Esme... I'm nervous." I admitted.

"What are you nervous about my dear?" She asked.

I shrugged. I looked at her, panick in my eyes. "I'm afraid. What if we didn't find Bella? What would happen to Edward now?" Esme shushed me and I took a deep breath, wishing Jasper was here to calm my feelings.

"I told you don't worry, Alice. Whether if you didn't find Bella... I didn't even know what will happen to Edward." Esme sighed in frustration. She doens't know too. I bet everyone doesn't know. "But don't give up, Alice. Don't give up on finding Bella. I know you do." She added.

I smiled a little, great that my mother is very supportive. She's always supportive. "Thanks, Esme." I hugged her, wrapping my little arms around her waist. Esme chuckled but kissed the top of my spiky hair.

"Your welcome."

* * *

I waited for Renesmee impatiently under a snow-covered tree. I had slip a note to Renesmee's locker and it says that I will see her after school and I will be waiting under a tree. The rest of my siblings are there at the car. waiting for me after I talked to Renesmee.

Then I spotted Renesmee leaving the front door of the school, alone. She stopped for a minute and looked around before her eyes landed on me. I smiled at her and waved. Renesmee nodded and went straight to me, ignoring the people who are gossiping about her again.

"Hey Renesmee." I greeted.

"Hey Alice." She said. "Why are we here?" She asked, confused. I giggled a little but turned serious.

"Don't get mad, okay?" I asked. Renesmee looked at me like I was crazy but shrugged. I took a deep breath. "I'm cancelling the whole shopping trip." I confessed quickly.

And, I was surprised, Renesmee just shrugged again and nodded. "Why will I get mad?" She asked. I breathe out a sigh in relief.

"I thought you were going to be hard." I said.

Renesmee smiled. "Don't worrry, Alice. I'm not that much of a shopper. It's okay." She assured me. "Why did you want to cancel the shopping?" She asked suddenly.

This time, I shrugged. "I'm going to be out of the town for a couple of weeks and I'm afraid that I will not be able to shop with you this weekend."

"Really, Alice. It's okay." Renesmee reassured me again. "Stop being so nervous." She giggled a little. I rolled my eyes and, without thinking about it, I hugged her. Her body tensed up for a minute but relaxed a little and hugged back.

"Um... Alice. We're in a public place." She said awkwardly. I pulled away as I snorted. Screw them.

"Um... Renesmee. People do it all the time." I replied, matching her tone. Renesmee rolled her eyes and looked down at her wrist watch. Her eyes widened. I don't know if she's grounded, or she's attending a family thingy or she's just shocked it's already time about something.

"Gotta go." Renesmee said quickly. "Maybe next time we can do something together." She suggested kindly. I smiled and nodded. "Goodbye Alice." Before she turned around to go to her car, she waved good bye at me.

"Bye, Renesmee!" I called.

* * *

_Flight 341 departuring for Seattle, now boarding. _The speaker squaked. About time. I grabbed my purse and Jasper's hand before going inside the plane. We were first in line because we used our speed to get there. I was a little jumpy and Jasper is trying to calm me down. We are seating at the first class seat and I am happy that we're first to get out of the plane when we arrive at Seattle. The first class seat was comfortable and Jasper was comforting me with the best he could. I was excited and also nervous. But I remembered what Esme told me yesterday. I sighed and closed my eyes.

When we got to Seattle, it was raining. Just like another day. I missed this place. We haven't been passing here for years now. We got into another plane to Port Angeles. We reached the Port Angeles airport at night. When we departured I saw an abandoned mercedes in the parking lot. I knew it exactly when I got a vision of it at the plane to Seattle. We got out luggage and when Jasper was about to call a taxi, I cleared my throat.

"What, Alice?" He demanded. I smiled at Jasper angelically trying to be innocent. I jerked my head towards the black mercedes which was outstanding and was nothing compare to the other cars parked in the car. Some of the people who are coming to their cars stopped and gawked at the car. Yeah. But it's nothing to compare to my 911 Turbo. Jasper followed my gaze and groaned.

"You are one evil little pixie." Jasper muttered, shaking his head while smiling. I'm glad that he doesn't think negative thoughts when I stole a car.

"I am!" I said enthusiastically. I grabbed the handle of my luggage and put it in the trunk car. Jasper also put his on the trunk.

"Who's driving?" Jasper asked.

"Me," I said proudly. "since I'm the one who stole it." Jasper didn't argue but he went to the shotgun seat and I went to the drivers side. When I pulled to the road, Jasper said something.

"You _do_ know that we're going to take this back."

I nodded. "Yeah. We're just borrowing this." Jasper nodded. We checked in a hotel in Port Angeles to put our things at the room. We left immediately after setting our things and went to Forks. But I forgot that it's already night time in Forks so half of the people are sleeping now. We stayed at the hotel until 9 AM and left to Forks. It was raining in Forks and I very very very very missed this. If I was still human I would cry. Jasper's the one who is driving now to Forks. We are trying our best to dig up some information about Bella's death. And me and Jasper are visiting Bella's father, Charlie. I also missed Charlie. He was one of our human friends. I don't know if he still remembers us. Of course he still remembers us! Our brother was the one who broke his only daughter's heart and that caused Bella to die. I didn't bother to look for Charlie's future for a moment because I was too afraid to know what will happen. We parked in front of Charlie's old house in Forks. It was still the same and I could smell the scent of a nasty stuff. It smelled like a wet dog. The scent was old, for about a month or so and it was very irritating.

"Ugh. It doesn't smell like this when we used to live here." Jasper complained. Of course, he could smell it too.

"Don't stress out Jazz. We'll be out of here after we got the information."

"What are we going to tell Charlie? If he asks out why are we here... what will we say?" He asked. I sighed. I've been thinking about it in the whole journey and something came up one me on our way here.

"We're here to visit Bella. We're going to pretend that we may be know that she came back. If not then we'll ask Charlie questions. If he's made then we're not going to push him further." I said.

"I thought you were psychic." Jasper muttered.

"I am. I just don't want to see what will happen." I admitted. I looked back at him. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I'm not scared of Bella's father." He snorted playfully. I laughed and opened the door. I stepped out and I could hear Charlie's heart beating. I could hear the sound of a baseball game on the TV in the living room. Jasper was at my side the instant. I took his hand and we stepped into the porch. I pressed the doorbell and I heard Charlie shifted his body and moved to get the door. He didn't even bother to peek at the window. Jasper didn't put on his large smile because some of the humans are freaked out about the whole thing in his face. Which was funny.

The door opened and I could see Charlie. Charlie didn't changed that much he was still the same but a few of his hairs are turning white. And a few wrinkles on his face are forming. He had eye bugs under his eyes, that is the cause when a daughter left the place.

Charlie's eye widened when he saw us. And I could hear his heartbeat grew faster. "Alice Cullen? Jasper Cullen?" He demanded. And me and Jasper gulped by the sound of his voice. "What are you kids doing here?"

I composed myself for a minute and smiled innocently at Charlie. "We're just checking if Bella had visit you... or if she had come back." I said.

Charlie frowned when I said Bella's name. I guess that he really misses his daughter that it hurts whenever they talk about her. "Sorry, kids. Bella hasn't been here for seven years now." He said in disapproval.

"Oh. Did she ever have contact with you?" I asked instead. Charlie shook his head.

"If you're going to ask questions, Alice. Then why won't you kids get inside the house... it's cold." When he said the word, he shivered.

"Thank you, Charlie. We're just here for a moment. We don't want to invaid your privacy." I said coolly. Charlie grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it off.

"Don't worry, honey. You're not invaiding my privacy. Sit guys." Among all the Cullens. Charlie liked me the most. We did what he said and sat the couch. I think that Jasper's already feeling Charlie's emotions. Charlie sat at the other chair and grunted when he landed on the chair.

"So... you're not with...?" I know what he meant about that.

"No, Charlie. It's just me and Jasper." I assured him.

He sighed in relief and muttered, "thank _you_" before saying out loud, "Okay, how are you guys?" This time, Jasper answered,

"We're fine, Charlie."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at him. "Well... that's good. You two haven't changed a bit... Which I guess it's good." He mumbled. We nodded. We haven't spoken for a while when Charlie said something.

"You guys want to eat or drink something?" He suggested.

"No, thank you." We shook our head gently.

"Well... okay. As for your question Alice---I haven't been in contact for Bella, either." He said sadly. _Damn Edward for doing this to us,_ I thought.

"Sorry, Charlie. If we know this is going to happen we shouldn've never left her." I said quickly. Charlie narrowed his eyes at us.

"It's not your fault sweetie"---it's Edward's fault---"we didn't expect this to happen." Charlie said. We talked for moments and I'm just sad that we're going to go again. We have many information about Bella's disappearance now. There's not trace of her, the scent was too old to be smell now. We have failed. But we're going to try. Bella just couldn't do this to Charlie. She loves him. And she doesn't want to give him a shock or something. She must have some reason why she left other than about us leaving her. Even though we left her, I know Edward told her to take care of Charlie and not scare him to death. I don't understand. My brain is going crazy. So... we left, waving goodbye at Charlie. When we drive to around Forks, we took a stop to our old house inside the forest. The house was half covered in vines and leaves. It was still the same but it looks lonely. Dozen of memories flew through me. And all of them is centered with Bella and Edward. I sighed. When we reached the old porch, Jasper opened the door. The things are still there. Covered in white dusty sheets. I feel that I really wanted to clean the dirts.

"Jasper... there's something I need to tell you." I said, glancing around. Jasper has to know this. I don't want to be alone. And he's right---everyone needs help.

"What is it, Alice?" He asked, coming up to my side. He must have sense the emotion around me.

I sighed. "It's Renesmee." I whispered.

"What abour her?" Jasper demanded.

"I had a vision about Laurent like months ago. He was talking to Tanya about leaving and after their conversation he's gone. His future disappeared for a moment." I mumured. Laurent's future came back two days after he talked to Tanya. And I knew he lied ot her. He didn't visit an old friend, he was just wandering around in Europe.

"Alice, I don't understand." Jasper said anxiously. He was narrowing his eyes at me while he was shaking his head.

I ignored what he said and continued. "And remember when I told you that Renesmee's future is always blank?"

Jasper nodded but I could see in his face that he doesn't know what is going on.

"And the one I told you about Bella's future disappeared, also?"

He didn't speak for a moment and I waited patiently. "Do you think it's all connected?" He figured it out fast.

"I think."

* * *

**Please review! Thank you guys!!! Love you all! I think Bella's POV will be the chapter after the next chapter of this chapter. OHHH.. it's confusing. **

**-ArdnaidOcirg**


	7. Enemies and Knowing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**This chapter starts after Renesmee talked to Alice about the whole shopping thingy. **

**WARNING: There are many bad words here in this chapter. I just want to warn you guys! **

**

* * *

6. ENEMIES AND KNOWING**

**

* * *

**

Yes!!

Alice Cullen just declared to me that the whole shopping thing is cancelled! Of course, I wanted to shop with Alice but don't want to _shop._Shopping really was never my thing. But... if Alice would reschedule it...? Well I will just do my best to be there for her. When I turned around to face her again she was gone. Then I from the corner of my eye, I saw the silver Volvo running through the road now, away from the school. She was awfully fast... very very fast. And she's also mysterious. The vampire scent that I smelled months ago was still strong. I haven't brought it up in my mind because I was too busy figuring out things. Now... I'm figuring out things on the Cullens. They're my new trouble now. Oh gosh... let's face it---they're cold, inhumanly beautiful, their eyes change color. What would be answer to that?

_Don't think about it, Renesmee._

I suddenly felt cold a little on my way to the house. I was jumpy and nervous that may be they are vampires.

_Vampires._

I shuddered at that. Why am I being like this? When I met Laurent I didn't become _that_much nervous! Then... the Cullens. They... are making me like this. They _always_make me like this. They are different. Different from Laurent even though their similarities are the eyes. Oh... thank God that the Cullens are vegetarians! I'm lucky that the vampires I met are vegetarians---

_Hold on there, Renesmee,_ My conscience told me _You're not even sure that they are vampires._

_Of course they are vampires, silly. _I argued back. I'm just so losing out of my mind right now. I'm talking to myself like an idiot. I closed my eyes, not even thinking about the road for now as I stopped for a while on the snow. There's no single car driving here except me. I took a deep breath, calming myself. I should be going now... my mom is waiting for me---

_Crap! Mom! _

She told me that she would not be happy when she smells a scent of a vampire. And I always come home from school and I always hang out with Alice Cullen from... school. Oh. Shit. I didn't notice that! Crap, crap, crap, crap! Mom is so going to kill me. I started to hyperventilate for a moment, gasping for air. But the only question in my mind right now was... if I come home from school then Mom wouldn't smelled it... then she would react... but why did she _didn't _react?

This is all confusing. My life has been confusing since I met the Cullens, Laurent and I moved here in Alaska. Oh, man this is all so screwed. Maybe Mom didn't smelled it... scratch that, she must have smelled it! She's a vampire for heaven's sake! Her senses are better than mine. We would've moved by now if she smelled it....

I returned to the house after for being so over dramatic. Mom was there, watching _A Walk To Remember _on the plasma screen TV_. _She loves that movie... I wonder why she loves it, other than Mandy Moore or the story. I greeted her and kissed her cheek before setting my bags down at the counter and going for the fridge that instant. Mom turned to greet me as well, a little louder because I'm in the kitchen now and so dead hungry. Then I had an idea... I walked back to the living room, looking at the TV. The scene was playing when Jamie was talking to Landon on the bus after tutoring kids in their sister school. I smiled to myself. We're going to have movie marathon! Since... it's a Friday! I went back to the kitchen and looked for the popcorn. I put the popcorn inside the microwave and turned it on. It revolved around and I waited patiently. After the microwave sound told me to pick it out, I put one piece of pot holder on my right hand and picked the popcorn up. I put the popcorn on a big bowl and went back again to the living room. I went to Mom's side on the couch and started stuffing my mouth with pop corn. I asked her if she mind that we could have a movie marathon since it's a Friday and she approved. We exchange a few words but none of us starting a conversation. I didn't notice that I have finished the whole set of popcorn before the movie is even finished. So I went to the music-movie room where there are full of stacks of DVD'S, CD'S and other cool stuffs. Since... it's a movie marathon... might as well pick many DVD'S. I picked a scary ones and also awkward for the both of us---_Interview with the Vampire, Van Helsing _and _Underworld. _I picked the normal teenage movies now, like _The Princess Diaries and The Notebook. _I brought the DVD'S inside the living room and stacked it beside me. Giggling the whole time.

"What have you got there?" Mom asked when the ending credits of _A Walk To Remember_showed in the screen. She nodded toward the stack of DVD'S beside me.

I shrugged. "DVD'S. We're having a movie marathon, mom." Mom just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Want to change the movie now?" She asked.

"Sure." I picked up the first DVD and went straight to the DVD player and removed the _A Walk To Remember_ DVD before placing the other DVD in it. I went back to the couch and looked straight at the TV screen.

"Renesmee... you're only seven years old. You're not suppose to watch this kind of stuffs." She said when she saw what we're going to watch.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm eighteen,_ physically._" I replied. "And besides, I can handle it, Mom." I thought she's going to argue on what I said but instead she hit the play button and we watched the movie. And actually... some scenes I can't handle. It was definitely an adult movie... but still, I'm a vampire (half) and Mom's a vampire... so what's the big deal?

After watching_ Interview with the Vampire _we watched _Underworld. _Underworld was not intense like the other one. After watching it we watched the last vampire movie called _Van Helsing. _I gotta say---Kate Beckinsale was good in acting as a vampire _and _a human in one of the two movies. Mom didn't scream or flinch or do something that's acting like she was freaked out. But she would watch me when there's things that give me goosebumps. It was freaking twelve in the morning when we watched _The Princess Diaries_and we should've watch _Underworld _at this time. Mom was a little bored because I can see it in her face. She's not interested in movies; she's only interested in drama-romance movies. She must've really missed Dad. I sighed. And finally---because I'm so sleepy---we watched _The Notebook._I could guess that Mom like this movie than the others. I would cry when the actors cried in the movie and if what they're talking about is really sad. I tried to keep my tears back when Allie was shouting in the rain and demanded why Noah didn't write to her anymore and Noah told her that their romance was never over and they shared a passionate kiss. Don't get me wrong... I freaking crying because I love this scene. And surprisingly and expectedly, Mom released a dry sob from her lips. Yeah... she loves that scene too. I patted Mom's hand, which was placed on her lap, and gave her the 'it's-going-to-be-okay' look.

Then I remembered what Noah said. He said to Allie that their romance with each other was never over. Then I thought immediately about Dad. Mom must've felt it. Poor Momma. I wish I could make her happy again. Then the thoughts about the Cullens are gone on my mind for a moment when I think about my mother in an emotional way.

What if we see Dad again? Would Mom be happy or angry? She loved him with all her heart and I was afraid if we _did _saw them, Dad might've not return it. I know the whole story of Dad leaving her because he doesn't want her and love her anymore. But... why?

These questions are always there planted in my mind since I was born. She should have forgotten Dad if this causes her pain but she can't because she's still madly in love with him.

After the movie... Mom tucked me to bed, like she always used to do when I was a little girl. She kissed my forehead and muttered a "I love you" before leaving the room, switching the lights off.

Mom would do anything to make me happy and I wasn't there to help her if she's not happy. I'm a bad daughter.

I love my mom and I would start doing things to make her happy now.

* * *

It was Monday again and Alice Cullen and Jasper Cullen was nowhere in sight. Maybe they're going to visit some family friends so they skipped school. They're so damn lucky. When I pulled out of my car I saw a bunch of students looking at me like I was the weirdest girl in the planet. I looked away and ignored them. What's _their_ problem now? When I reached the hallway, their are a bunch of girls glaring at me and after they did, they would start whispering to one another. They didn't know that I could hear them.

_"She's such a show-off with the Cullens."_

_"Why can't she ignore them for a week or something?"_

_"She should start backing away or Amanda and her group will be _really_ angry with her and will kick her out of the group." _

I would love that. Being kicked out of her lousy group but the whole Cullen thingy was bugging me off. On lunch, I was went to seat right next to... no one. Even a nerd or a loser. They're all talking about me. They were giving me death glares and freaky faces. So I sat at an empty table also called in my point of view, the rejection table.

_"She _does_ fit nicely with them. She's beautiful and all just like them."_

_"Stupid Renesmee! I wish she didn't come here. I wish she didn't even come in this world at all."_ That was Amanda, the bitch, and I was so angry that I didn't notice that I went to Amanda.

"What the hell did you just say?" I yelled, aggravated. The students in the cafeteria suddenly became quiet and looked at me like I was crazy and their faces were smug, especially the group of insane bitches and bastards. Amanda looked at me in a sarcastic pity look that made me want to throw up on her.

"Aww. The little kitten is trying to be a tiger. What a cute thing to see." She gushed in a sarcastic voice and her friends laughed. Then she looked back at me, serious. "Why do you even care, Masen?"

"And why do your slutty mouth even care, bitch?" I replied, crossing my arms. Half of the cafeteria gasped on what I just said but I simply ignored their reaction. "Oh, let me guess. Because your jealous. So jealous. You're the most talkative person here in Alaskan High School and you seemed to have talked to the whole student body. Well... almost." I smirked, thinking about the Cullens. Amanda's eyes were wide with fury and her mouth was dropped. Before Amanda could argue back, I heard a musical voice beside me. I was startled and I looked at Amanda, who's mouth was hanging open but she was staring at the person who was at my back.

Shit. Edward freaking Cullen.

"Excuse me Amanda but why are you insulting Renesmee here? What did she even do to you?" Edward asked, a little serious and sarcastic. Oh. Shut. It. Is _Edward Cullen_ defending _me_? Why is he even helping? I gaped at Edward who looked smug at Amanda's reaction. Amanda didn't know what to say. Maybe she was too stunned that Edward was talking to her.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hissed at Edward. "I don't want to involve others here in this fight. So back off, please." I said kindly but a little furious. Edward cocked an eyebrow at me.

"No. It's okay. I just want to stop this fight." He said to me. Why is he being like this, anyway? I can't understand!

"This isn't a fight." I glared at him. "This is an argument now shoo, shoo." I waved him off. Then Edward's big teddy-bear brother, Emmett, came up to his side.

"Let's go, Edward. We don't want to get in trouble too." I heard him whisper in his ear. Edward nodded a little. He looked back at me with concern in his eyes before turning his back on us and the two brothers went outside the cafeteria with their beautiful golden sister. Wow. Nice help to get this fight done. Then the whole students turned their attention to me and Amanda.

"Lookie, here, Masen. I finally talked to him." Amanda said.

I rolled my eyes. "You barely even said a word to him and you said you have talk to him. Pfft." I snorted. I could tell she was really, really pissed.

"Why you...!" Then she shoved me. What. The. Hell. She freaking shoved me. Oh. It's on. I shoved her too.

"_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"_ almost all the students yelled in outburst. Amanda raised her hand to slap me but I caught her arm before it could hit my cheek.

"Aww." I said, matching her previous voice. "You should be faster, you know." And while she was struggling to get out of my strong grip, I used my other hand to slap her face.

At the same time, the principal was there.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

* * *

I glared at Amanda who was next to me, who was also practically glaring at me also. I rolled my eyes and looked at the principal, who was talking to the phone.

He was practically talking to our parents. Yeah... we had a massive mess up. When the principal saw me slap Amanda, I had looked at the principal and before I knew it... Amanda threw her food at me. This cause everyone to have a food fight. And we're the source of the problem. I looked back at Amanda who was still glaring at me. Hate that girl so much that I wanted to annihilate her whole body. I groaned and the principal's assistant, Mrs. Donners, cocked an eyebrow at me. After the principal set the phone back, he sighed and looked at up in disappointment.

"Girls. You better explain why did you fight?" He asked.

Then we started bursting our answers together and it made it all jumble and confusing. The principal shushed us.

"It's all her fault!" Amanda accused me, pointing also at me.

"_My_ fault?" I demanded. "If you haven't been insulting me then this wouldn't have happen!"

"If you haven't got a temper then this wouldn't happen!" She argued back. I glared at her. I have a temper? I don't have any! Well... except for now. Now that she had annoyed me and pissed me. I was just defending myself.

"Where are your manners, Masen?" Amanda hissed at me. "Oh. No. There isn't. Because you don't have any mother or father, just your sister. Didn't your sister ever told you to watch your manners? I guess, no. Well... maybe she's stupid."

My anger flared up and I really wanted to kill her right now! She did _not_ just said that. How dare she! Of course, my sister---my mother---is always here for me and she taught me what are mistakes are and what are not. She raised me by her own for the past seven years and I'm thankful for that. She _also_taught me good things. I was just out of control. Maybe Amanda was the one who doesn't have manners. I got up and slap her face again only receiving a pursuit from Mrs. Donners.

"You bitch!" She shrieked.

"Miss Carlson and Miss Masen. Stop this instant!" The principal yelled, standing up from his chair. I glared at him for a minute.

"I won't give you guys detention because that will only be worse. I'll talk to your parents about your behaviours in school---" Mr. Freen started in a business like voice.

"Ugh. We're not in Elementary anymore." Amanda interrupted. Mrs. Donners put in my seat again and I tried to compose my face from the panic. Mom's going to really, really kill me!

"Miss Carlson. Please let me finish first." Mr. Freen glared at Amanda for a moment. Then he looked at us both in a serious type of face. "Your parents will have to go here at school tomorrow after school so I could talk to them about the fight between you two."

"But she has no parents---" Amanda interrupted again.

"It's enough, Miss Carlson." Mr. Freen snapped at her and Amanda flinched at his tone. Yeah, he's probably annoyed at her too. "We already know that Miss Masen has no parents but she has a sister. Now stop complaining and insulting her for she is an orphan." Okay. He did not just said that.

Amanda just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," I heard her mutter.

Finally, after explaining things to Mr. Freen, neither of us won the argument. Mr. Freen told us to go to our classes and we left. I was a little thankful that Mr. Freen pulled us out on our class after cafeteria because that means Edward Cullen is sitting in Biology class next to me. I'm always a little embarrassed when he's beside me. I didn't know why Edward helped me... he doesn't even like me from the looks of it. I think he has some serious issues. But... it's nice that someone here in the school is defending me.

After school I was so hyperventilating the whole way to my house. I've got the feeling Mom is going to ground me or not going to talk to me. I'd rather be grounded instead of not talking to her. She was my super best friend since birth and I love her till death---of course, she's my mother! My mother who was probably very angry right now. When I got home... I was expecting that Mom will be at the living room, standing in the middle of it and her arms are crossed while she's glaring at me. I sighed in relief a little because the punishment is not here...yet. I went upstairs instead of the kitchen. I don't have the appetite right now.

I was shocked when I saw my mother sitting at my bed, looking at the window. Oh. Crap. She didn't looked at me when I set my bag down on the floor. Probably too angry to speak.

"Hey, Mom." I said innocently. Mom didn't looked at me. I sighed and took a step. She still hasn't move.

"I'm sorry, mom." I said. At that she looked at me. Her face was composed and I think she was hiding her anger and disappointment.

"Renesmee..." She began.

"I know, I know," I interrupted her quickly. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that I'm not a good daughter and all but I was just defending myself. I got a little annoyed at Amanda and then she started to shove me and we ended up slapping each others face then got a food fight and then we got send to the principal's office. She talked back at me again and I slapped her again because she insulted me of not having parents and she freaking told you that you're stupid because you didn't raised me well. But you _did_ raise me well, Mom. I think she's the one who was not raised well. And..." I was in the verge of losing myself again. I burst it out quickly like I was in a hurry. Yeah. I was in a hurry. I want to get over this.

"Woah, woah, wait there young lady." Mom said, holding up her hands. I stared at her like an idiot and just waited for the scolding thing she's going to say to me. "You know I'm very, very angry and disappointed at you. But you need to control yourself. When I was in high school, I wasn't like that. I just ignored them because I do think they're stupid."

"But Mom. I'm _in_ control of myself. I just want to be free and wild. Not that really wild but a little wild. And I just don't want to stand there and not protect you for telling me that you're stupid. I want to show them that they're the assholes." I spat. Mom looked at me for a moment.

"Renesmee... Please stop behaving like this, okay? I know that this must be hard for you for not having a father as you grew up but please stop acting like you don't have any parents Renesmee." Uh-oh. She's talking about Dad again. Every time she scolds me, she's going to bring "the-dad" topic again.

"I _don't _have any parents, Mom." I said. "So what am I suppose to do with that? I don't have. Because Dad left, I know. I'm an orphan to not to have a father." My voice cracked. I could sense the tears forming in my eyes but I held it all back in.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I'm sorry that you're father left you. I'm sorry that he doesn't love me and that made him leave so you don't have any father now." She said. I didn't know that she's wrapping her arms around me. I sobbed at her neck, releasing all the freaking tears that I just held back in.

"I just want you and Dad to get back together again. I want to have _real_ parents." I said.

"I wish, baby girl. I wish too." She whispered, shushing me while patting my back. "But you're Dad doesn't even love me anymore."

"How can you even be sure about that?" I asked. Mom didn't answer me. But I don't want to continue this leaving thing, so I tried for another direction.

"Mom... tell me about Dad." I pleaded, when we pulled away and as we went to the kitchen so I could eat dinner. I thought Mom was going to change the subject but didn't.

"Well... he has two brothers and two sisters." She started, filling my plate with mash potatoes and steak. "And Renesmee... you're not fully forgiven for being bad at school. Okay then... carry on."

"I already know that. Just tell me what is he like, please." I begged again as I ate.

"Okay then, he's sweet, charming, handsome, understanding, unselfish, kind, polite and the most handsome man I've ever met." I laughed at the words she said. Dad has everything what a girl could want.

"When was your first kiss with him?" I blurted out anxiously. Mom hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Um... on our first day together, alone." She said. A little smiling. She must have remembered the good old days with him. I liked that. She must think positive things about Dad for a while, I hope.

"That's cool." I was about to ask another question but Mom changed the subject again. I think she can handle "the-Dad" subject in a litte amount of time.

"I'm going to the principal's office tomorrow after school and I don't want you to be going to the house yet. You understand me?" She said.

I nodded. "Cross my heart, hope to die." Mom chuckled a little at my response.

"Just be good, okay Renesmee?" She pleaded.

"Sure, Mom." I said simply.

She was going to school tomorrow and would meet my friends. The Cullens also. Shit.

This is bad.

* * *

**Please review guys! Thank you for your love and support. I was listening to Green Day's "Know Your Enemy" while typing the fighting scene. I know the ending is a little bit corny.**

**By the way... Edward was weird at this chapter, right? If your confuse about his actions in this chapter, he's just helping her because he had the feeling that he must help her. But he also had the feeling that he musn't so that's why he went away. **

**I might update in the next week or so again.**

**-ArdnaidOcirg**

**:)**


	8. Worries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: WELL... HERE YOU GO.... BELLA'S POV!! This is a short one guys because it's hard to do a Bella's POV. And I replaced/extended Chapter 1 Preface because the ending of the story is changing.**

**

* * *

**

**7. WORRIES**

**

* * *

**

Seven years have passed and I can still remember the words he had said to me in the forest. The painful words that registered in my ears once that I have heard it. How can I push it all away from my mind for just one second? I knew that even though my heart is dead and he doesn't love me... I knew from the very beginning that I love him so much and I want him. But the other human memories I can't remember. They were not that important in my life, except for the memory of my transformation and the painful pregnancy. I realized that I was pregnant two days after _he _left. And I didn't want my father to know that I am pregnant, pregnant with the boy who just left me and who was actually a vampire. I couldn't tell Charlie those things... I couldn't tell anyone. I kept a promise to the Cullens that I will not tell anyone about their secret so I ran away.

And now, my daughter is the only one that I have right now. She was my light and my air now. Well... half of it. There's still a missing piece.

I couldn't be with Charlie, Renée, Phil and my human friends. I couldn't even see my best friend and werewolf, Jacob Black now. The last time I saw him, he didn't even looked at my baby for he is too angry. He was so angry that I got pregnant with a "blood sucker" and I kept the "blood suckers" child and I became a "blood sucker." I know that this must be hard for my best friend so I left the Quileute tribe. But that's not the only reason why I left... I also left because of the treaty. The Quileutes made a treaty with the Cullens years ago, that the Cullens can't step a foot in their land.

But my daughter is a Cullen child so we have to leave even though some members of the pack insisted we should stay there with them. I owe them too much, especially Emily Young. They took care of Renesmee while I was in the transformation. And I also owe the vampire, Laurent for the transformation. If he wasn't there then who would change me? I would die and I could never be with my daughter. Well, actually, I owe the Quileutes more because I think they have threatened Laurent to change me. But still... I owe him. He also kept the promise that he would not tell anyone about what happened to me.

I parked my Ferrari Enzo next to Renesmee's parking space. I just got to the store to buy food for Renesmee and also a McDonald on the way home. I picked the two bags and the McDonald bag using my two hands from the passenger seat. I put the other bag in my other arm to shove my hand into my pocket so that I could get the key to open the door. When I opened it, I went straight to the kitchen and put the McDonald bag on the counter while I put the groceries in the refrigerator. After I set things up I went upstairs to change my clothes from the cold.

I changed into a gray sweatshirt and blue jeans. I laughed at myself. Alice will die if she sees me wearing like this. I immediately stopped laughing when I noticed that I was thinking about them. I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail and sat at the bed that I had never used.

I looked around the room, sighing as my eyes landed on the picture of Renesmee when she was just a child. I put pictures of us at my room or hers and a few on the refrigerator door, instead of placing it on the living room. At the picture, Renesmee was sitting on the grass at a sunny day in the meadow where _him_ and I used to hang out. I think this is the first picture that I took on her. She was barely a month and we were staying at Forks for three weeks before settling into South America. A butterfly landed infront of her and she was giggling at the sight.

I smiled a little at the memory, the next picture was me and her, taken by a helpful stranger at night. We were standing at infront of the Statue of Liberty in New York. After looking at the pictures, I settled on to watch a movie. I don't want to watch _The Notebook _again or_ A Walk To Remember. _All of Nicholas Spark's novels that have been turned into movies always reminded me of _him_. I picked up something violent because it's only for adults.

The movie was awkward and at the same time boring while they cut the people's heads off and blood pooled out of their throats. Well... I have worst than that. I didn't want to finish the movie so I turned it off and went downstairs.

I looked at the window at the living room, staring at the blank snow. My daughter would arrive at anytime soon. The situation with my daughter is awkward right now. She always comes home smelling like a vampire. But I _do_ know that there are vampires in this town but I didn't expect that they will be in my daughter's school. If they could be at a room full of delicious people then they wouldn't eat them because that will just expose the whole vampire world.

They could be vegetarians.

My breath hitched. There are only a few of vegetarian vampires in the world. The Denali Coven and... the... Cullen Coven.

Yes, it's too hard to even think about that. But could they be?

What if it was really them?

_No, Bella. They promised you that they will not disturb you anymore. _My conscience argued with me. I groaned in frustration. I shouldn't be doing stupid things like this. I should be figuring out what to do in this vampire situation. If _they_ _were_ here. What should I do?

Run? Move?

I shook my head furiously. I didn't notice that I was pacing back and forth across the living room.

I shouldn't run and move. I should stand up for myself now. I don't want to be the plain, old, fragile human girl that they used to know. I'm a whole new person now, I'm a mother and suppose to be a strong woman.

And Renesmee. Renesmee has been asking questions about her father, actually. And I didn't lie at her questions. What if the Cullens were there at her school right now? What if they became friends? What if one of them would recognize that I was related to her? Would they look for me?

And I really hoped right now that Renesmee would not be thinking about me every time.

If not, I would just leave it there and would get revenge. I know is it a stupid and reckless idea but that's the only way I could think of doing. They have hurt me and this time I will hurt them... emotionally. And even if they will know that Renesmee is my daughter, I would leave them. I don't want them to be with my daughter. Actually, I didn't even want them to know that my daughter exists. But if they hadn't then it's all alright. But if I do want to move---like I really want to move right now so that it could be safe---I will talk to Renesmee about it. She has been enjoying things here in Alaska as much as the other places we have stayed.

But what if Renesmee wants to be with her Dad? Would I just throw it all away? The whole sacrifice that I had made... I'm just going to throw it away? What if she chooses to be with her Dad?

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap---

_Girl, you have some serious issues there._ The conscience told me.

Please... can you just shut up for a minute? I'm concentrating very, very hard here.

_Pfft. C'mon... don't think hard. It's just easy... just forgive them. Then all will be happy._

I'll forgive them after what they have done to me? I don't think so. And we wouldn't be happy if Renesmee's dad doesn't even love me.

_And what if he does? _

I don't know! Just shut up, okay? Just shut up!

The stupid conscience didn't argue back and I was stressed the whole day, thinking about what if the Cullens were really here, they found out about Renesmee and me? But I they will never come in my life again but they will come in Renesmee's life. Is it this really sick? Anyway, if my daughter does want her father, I will just accept that. All I ever care that I just want Renesmee to be happy. And I was failing, always. It's settled then, if the Cullens are really here I just hope that they would not know about her.

Then I remembered the whole thing going to the principal. I admit, I was disappointed and angry at my daughter for being send to the principal's office. She has explained to me everything that had happened and I was shocked on how cruel and bitchy her classmate was. The principal was going to see me tomorrow and I was very nervous because for a thing, I haven't been in the principal's office and also I haven't been in there because my daughter got into trouble. I laughed at that. I just couldn't believe I'm a mother.

Renesmee's a strong woman... she's defending on others and will do everything to make everyone happy. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I heard the gravely sounds outside the house, knowing that my daughter is there. I glanced at the clock and it was almost twilight.

I opened the door so that she could come in. I sat at the couch, fiddling with a strand fo my hair. I looked like a girl that was afraid of being hurt.

"Hey, Momma." I heard Renesmee greet. She closed the door and went up to me so that she could kiss my cheek. Because of her over excitement, over confidence and happines, she sometimes reminded me of Alice---

"I hope you're not getting into trouble." I said. Renesmee snorted while she rolled her eyes playfully and I took that as a 'yes'. She slumped her bag at the chair and went to the kitchen and I waited for her patiently. I could hear the refrigerator door slammed and the glasses clanging into the marble table at the dining table. She returned with a glass of milk on her hand.

"No I haven't. I have been avoiding everyone at school today." She said finally and her tone was serious. I looked at her, confused. I smelled her breath from the milk that she drank. She smelled wonderful, though... In a good way. Of course, she's my daughter for crying out loud! Why would I say that she smells delicious? You may be wondering why I can stand her smell back when I was in newborn stage. At first, I panicked at the thought. But I always thought about how much I love my daughter and that overpowered the hunger and thirst. Well... Love _does_ conquer all.

"Renesmee... I told you to avoid trouble not your friends." I clarified. Renesmee just shrugged and sat right next to me. She always takes things so smooth like it was no problem to her.

"News flash Mom: I don't have friends anymore. They are traitors." She said. I could see it in her eyes that she really was betrayed. My mind was urging that I should scold the one who did that to her but reigned it in.

_Control yourself, Bella._

I sighed. "I'm sorry Renesmee. You know... we should move if you wnat to---" I said, thinking about the things I have planned a while ago.

"No, Mom. It's okay. I love it here in Alaska. Their are many people here that I still haven't met and I'm sure that we could be great friends." There goes my chance. I smiled, knowing that my little girl is confident. And there goes the Alice grin again---

I nodded and looked away. We talked about her getting into the principal's office and I told her that she should be in her best behaviour for tomorrow. After that she ate her McDonald meal while we chatted along. She seemed very nervous like something was bothering her. I didn't push it forward because if I did, I might upset my daughter.

And at last, she went upstairs to sleep.

* * *

It was at night and I was sitting at the chair in the porch, looking at the moon. Renesmee was sleeping upstairs and she looked peacefully. The principal called, saying that we will be meeting tomorrow. Renesmee was upset at herself too but a little confident in herself. She was acting strange when we talked about school. Like she was afraid that I if I went there---she's busted. I didn't understand her reaction but at least she didn't even go to the woods anymore by herself.

She has been eating more human food than animal blood... and I didn't know if that's good or bad. Maybe but she still needs animal blood so that all would be balanced. And it reminded me of the woods.

If they _were_ here... they would be curious who was the vampire that they smell in the woods. I don't hunt in the woods here in Alaska. I hunt outside of town just to be sure. But once or twice, Renesmee had hunted at this town yet after the incident of the vampire scent that I caught around her, I didn't allow her to go to the woods again. I just hope they won't catch the smell. Then out of nowhere something just popped in my mind.

_I wondered if she has a crush?_

Well, that's cute if you found out that you're daughter has a crush on someone and sometimes not. She's only seven years old though she looks like a full grown teenager. If she had a crush then I would let her... and it will only stop there. I will not allow all of those 'I love him' and 'I can't live without him' things that teenagers do when they had their boyfriends. It's not like that I don't want my daughter to be happy. I just don't want her to get hurt, like what happened to me years ago.

_But what if that _did _happen to her? _The conscience was back. Stupid conscience.

Then I would make sure that he won't hurt her because if he does---I will not hesitate to kill him.

_Seriously? You would allow her to have a _boyfriend?

Of course, as long as he won't hurt her, she will make her happy and the end. I don't want her to end up like me. Unloved by the one who got me impregnated. But not raped, just unloved. I want Renesmee to have the man that she loved, waiting for her in her wedding day and have kids. Then I would be a grandmother and Edward Cullen would be a grandfather.

When the words spilled from my mouth, I couldn't help but gasp for air. I curled up into a fetus position and laid my head on my knees, trying to breathe normally.

Well at least we haven't been talking about her Dad again.

"The-Dad" subject would only come up two or three days in a week. And I noticed that every time we argue--- "the-Dad" subject would be brought up again. My mind is going crazy right now.... I leaned back at the chair, closing my eyes and listening to the animals near the woods.

I can't remember anything about my human life and that's a good thing---preventing me from remembering _them._ But as I said before, I could remember the words he had said to me. I bit my lip so that a dry sob won't escape my lips and that will only cause more pain. In the past seven years in nighttime and daytime, this was the first time I've been worrying about _him _for many times. I felt my dead heart suddenly breaking into pieces when I always think about him. And I wonder if I would just try if I think a lot. Maybe it will help me improve on this stage. I started to think about the dim human memories of the first day I met _him. _I groaned and gasped after doing that. It's just so _hard. _

_If you think you're brave enough to stay away from him, he's still in your heart and mind. And you can't do anything about it._

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: Her POV is confusing right?_**

**_Okay.. just tell me if you're disappointed or happy or whatever, okay? _**

**_If you're disappointed, then I'm truly sorry because it's hard to do a Bella POV when all you think about is pain. But I think from later chapters I will do another one. But I promise that she won't be like a zombie or something. I just want to show you the side of her story. _**

**_And she doesn't know the Cullens are also living here. She's just thinking about it so that if they are there, she will have time to prepare. _**


	9. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga... but I own four copies of the book! :)**

**A/N: This chapter will have three _different _POV's. And this one's a little long!**

**

* * *

8. WELCOME**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee Masen**

_Tick, tick, tick, tick. _The sound of the clock send---again----nervousness in my body. My heart thumping so fast that it's like vibrating. I keep it cool a little since I'm still in school and most importantly, I was having a quiz in Biology. Crap. I can't even think straight on this quiz! Crap, then I would fail, then...

UGH!

I looked at the clock again and I only have twenty minutes to finish the damn quiz and I haven't even started yet in number three. I'm having a bad day, actually. She's going to the principal's office after school. _Oh, no worries there. _I thought in sarcasm. I almost groaned in frustration when I looked back at the clock. _Shit._

I looked back at my paper and started thinking about the past Biology lectures. Some of the answers, I only have guessed. But I think I only have a few answers correct. I sighed and saw Edward Cullen by my side, who was already freaking finish because he just passed his paper to the teacher and when he went back to his seat... he looks a little smug. I rolled my eyes a little, while I stared at my paper again. At least, some of the students here are having a hard time like me. Other students like, Mylene Gomez, Jarred Curlie, Van Grant, Emma Fort and Edward Cullen, are already done and are waiting for the bell to ring. I started to answer fast because my mind was so stressed right now. When I answered the last part, that's the time when the bell finally rang.

_Phew!_

"Alright, class. Pass your papers either you're all done or not." Mrs. Eleanor said, standing up from her seat. I put the strap of my bag on my shoulder and I saw that Edward Cullen wasn't already there. I got used to it. The whole, when you looked at the one sitting beside you or whatever---they just disappear. 'Cause they're freaking vamp---

I passed the paper to Mrs. Eleanor and went up to P.E. class, not even bothering to look at Amanda and her other wannabees on my way to Gym class. They were whispering to one another and Amanda keeps telling them that she was so busted because her parents are coming at school. Well, I feel the same too. I went to Gym class and went to the girl's locker to change my clothes into P.E. clothes, with the whole shirt and shorts. While I was putting my t-shirt on, my cellphone rang inside my bag. I fished the phone out of my bag and didn't even see who was calling because no one knew my cellphone number except for my mom. I opened the phone and put it into my ear, curious on why is she calling me in school. Hmm. This must be urgent.

"Hey, sis." I said, because I know that I'm in school and maybe some girl happens to pass by and heard what I was talking about. And they all knew that my mother died and my sister is all that I have left.

"When is your dismissal?" She asked, hesitating. That's weird because she knew my dismissal. But she must be getting ready for it. I put the phone between my shoulder and ear, so that I could talk to her on the phone while putting my Gym shorts on.

"Like six." I answered anyway, unsure. Then I happened to look at my watch. Crap. "Um... sis. I need to go to the Gym now. I don't want to get detention because I'm late." I said urgently.

"Okay, honey. Just be careful. I love you." Mom agreed. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and looked at myself in the mirror. After I looked into the mirror, I glanced around and watched if there's someone here in the room, listening to me.

"Yeah, I love you too. See you later." I mumured before snapping the phone shut and put it back in my backpack. I put my bag on my locker and went to Gym.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I went around the house, cleaning. I was cleaning Renesmee's room this morning and boy, she was a messy sleeper. I found her bed still untidy after she said good bye to me when she went to school. I guess she was not having a good night sleep and she have to get up in the morning so early and she never bother to clean her bed because she's in a hurry. I also cleaned the garage, the backyard and the whole front yard too. When I was cleaning Renesmee's room, I happened to pass by the calendar. It's already November seventeenth and I immediately thought of Christmas.

I know it's too early to think about Christmas but I wanted to think about the presents that I will give my daughter this year. I always giver her a two or five presents every Christmas because I truly love her so much. I was even thinking about giving my father, Charlie, one. I haven't been in touch with him since I ran away from my human life and him. And now for the past seven years, it's only the first time I thought about giving them presents. I'm such a selfish daughter. I know you would be thinking that it's all messed up. Even though I ran away from them, I should still get them presents, starting now. I think they would be so shock if a present got into their house at Christmas day and it was said that it came from their run away child, who never showed up her self to them for the past seven years.

I wasn't doing anything this month, I took a month break from my job, since I work overnight too. I used my free time to clean room or buy stuffs at the market. I haven't been listening to music in a while and---

I sighed again, shaking my head so that I could erase that thought from my mind. I didn't notice that I was already dialing Renesmee's cell phone number on my phone and then she actually answered it.

"Hey, sis." I heard her said. Why would she answer it if she's in school? She must be thinking that it must be urgent. Me and Renesmee agreed that if we're in public, we must call each other sisters so that the humans won't be suspicious.

"When is your dismissal?" I asked, pausing a little because I already knew it. Nothing could came out on my lips so I just asked her.

"Like six." She said and I could hear her walking around and nothing but empty silence in the other line too. There was a light pause. "Um, sis. I need to go to the Gym now. I don't want to get detention because I am late." She said quickly.

"Okay, honey. Just be careful." I told her. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too. See you later." She answered before hanging up. I sighed and put the phone back in my pocket. I'm an idiot right now. I went downstairs and decided to hear music. It won't hurt _that_much. I went to the room that was stacked of CD's and DVD's. I remembered the one that _he_ gave to me in my birthday---a CD. I gulped and closed my eyes when the dim memory hit me, bracing for the emotional impact. When it hit my head, only for half a second, I shuddered violently and tried to block my thoughts from the memory. I was still for a moment, trying to escape from the memory. I opened my eyes and started to think about the other way. Well, the CD that _he_gave to me is now gone and I have never even have it for a week. I looked at the CD's, they were so many. Renesmee likes music, she even wants to play piano. I sighed again. Always like her father. She has the color of her hair, and a carbon copy of his face. And even some of her attitude.

My fingers traced the CD's. They were all rock and I know that Renesmee's dad would be upset if he hears what kind of music his daughter listens to. I chuckled a little. And---thank God---the imagination didn't even strike inside my head. Then my eyes linger on the stereo. Hmm. Maybe I could listen music in there. I went to the stereo and turned it on.

The music started playing in a soft tone and I'm glad that it's not something about dance and all. I took a seat on the couch of the room and leaned back to it. Listening to the music. I closed my eyes and just sighed, wanting to sleep. But I couldn't.

When I opened my eyes I didn't notice that the music had changed into a country song. My head snapped at my wristwatch, glancing on it and knowing that I am going to be freaking late if I didn't get up in this seat. I turned off the stereo and went to my room to pick up my purse, keys and black jacket so that I could go out of the house and go to Renesmee's school.

I went to Renesmee's school in a flash and I was on time because the students are already in the parking lot, chatting and laughing at each other. On my way to the parking space, I passed a silver Volvo. I didn't notice who the driver was because the car was meters away and the driver, drives so fast. I shuddered again and went to park the car. I saw Renesmee standing at the front door of the school, looking a little nervous and a little relief. When I opened the door, vampire scents already filled my nose.

What the hell?

So it _is_ true. There are vampires here. For freaking sakes Bella, you already figured that out, like, yesterday!

_Deep Breaths, Deep Breaths. No one's going to harm Renesmee._

"Hey, sis." She said when I hit the front door. She smiled brightly at me, like an angel. There were students looking at us, especially me, yeah. You have to get used to this kind of world when people stared at you in daze.

"Hey," I greeted back. I looked behind her shoulder. "Are we going now?" I asked, a little bit excited, feeling like a true mother.

Renesmee shrugged. "Sure." She said and sighed in defeat. On our way to the principal's room I tried to talk to Renesmee.

"Okay, if you're going to talk to me infront of the humans you're going to take it easy and you're only going to call me 'sis' or 'Bella' or whatever nickname you give me. Understood?" I whispered to her.

She shrugged again and nodded. I sighed and we stopped at the door, where a woman was standing in front of it.

"Hello. You must be Miss Masen's sister." She said directly toward me. "I'm Mrs. Donners." She extended an arm so that she could shake mine.

"Bella Masen." I murmured and reached out and shook her hand. She flinched from the coldness on my hand but didn't react any further. Then when she let go of me, she looked at Renesmee then back to me. She pursed her lips and opened the door. She stuck half her body in it.

"Mr. Freen, Miss Masen is already here." She informed the principal.

"Well, let her in, please Mrs. Donners." The man said. Mrs. Donners stared at us again and gestured a hand to let us in. When we went in, I saw a teenage girl who had her arms crossed and was sitting at a chair next to her, uh, parents. Who were a little nervous and strict, I think. When they saw the sight of me and Renesmee, their eyes were wide. I looked at the principal and I saw him like that too but controlled it in a matter of seconds. Mr. Freen gestured toward me to sit on the chair infront of him. I nodded and sat at the chair. Renesmee gulped and took the seat right next to me.

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

The bell rang, and I immediately tensed up knowing that school's over for the day. I was startled by the bell when I forgot that I'm playing volleyball and the other team passed a ball to me and I wasn't aware of it and it landed on my head. Ouch. My head snapped and my eyes narrowed at Kathleen and her team mates who were giggling. I rolled my eyes and tried to forget about them. Coach Jesse yelled at me, saying that I should keep my head in the game and he announced that Gym is over. I sighed as I went back to the locker room. I quickly changed my clothes into my normal clothes and went outside of the school in a dash. I know that mom is already here. Then, because of my hurry, I bumped into Edward Cullen. And I was so close to going to the door.

"Ouch," I mumbled. Ouch doesn't even cover it. He's like a stone.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"No, I should be saying sorry. I'm the one who bumped you." I protested.

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "Um, if I haven't been in your way then you wouldn't have bumped me." He replied back.

I raised an eyebrow too and shook my head. "Whatever. I didn't get why would we be arguing about who's the one who's going to say sorry." Edward laughed lightly. And the sound was so... carefree but, a little.

"You really reminded me of someone." I heard him murmur.

"You ex-girlfriend?" I asked suddenly. I didn't even know what I was thinking! Oh, crap. Edward looked at me and there are pain in his eyes. It's like someone's burning him. "Okay, just forget what I said." I defended quickly, afraid that he might be angry at me again. He didn't say anything, he eyes was still in pain, so I brushed away from him.

_Phew! That was close._

When I got out of the doors, I didn't saw my mom yet. Hmm. She must be late. Then I saw a car parking in front of the school, then I think a couple got out of it. They must be Amanda's "The Bitch" parents. They didn't looked at me and they just passed me, with disappointed looks on their faces. I left my car at home because Mom's going to pick me up after they discussed about our "fight".

Then, I saw Edward and his brother and sister got into the silver Volvo---thank you! I hope they got out of the parking lot before Mom arrive. Alice and Jasper have not yet returned. And, the truth, I kind of miss Alice. At the moment when the Volvo pulled from the parking space, I saw my mom's Ferrari Enzo coming at school. The two cars passed each other and I suddenly became nervous when Mom's car stopped a little and then continued to drive, while the Volvo was nowhere in sight, now. Then Mom parked her car at the free space where the Volvo has been parked, minutes ago.

"Hey, sis." I greeted when she was already by my side, knowing there are a lot of humans here.

"Hey," She replied then looked at over my shoulder. Excitement and a little pride on her face. "Are we going now?"

I shrugged. "Sure." I turned my back on her as she followed me. We went through the hallways and there are some students are still there yet.

"Okay, if you're going to talk to me infront of the humans you're going to take it easy and you're only going to call me 'sis' or 'Bella' or whatever nickname you give me. Understood?" She made it clear. I shrugged again and nodded. I heard her sigh and I saw Mrs. Donners standing outside of Mr. Freen's door.

"Hello, you must be Miss Masen's sister." She told mom. "I'm Mrs. Donners." Then she brought up her arm so that Mom could shake it.

"Bella Masen." Mom said and shook her hand. I think I saw Mrs. Donners flinched then removed her hand away from Mom. Then she looked like she was crazy because she looked at Mom, then me, then Mom again. Weird, right? Then she pursed her lips and opened the door.

"Mr. Freen, Miss Masen is already here." Mrs. Donners declared.

"Well, let her in, please Mrs. Donners." Mr. Freen said back. Mrs. Donners let us in and I saw Amanda and her parents at the couch, sitting. Amanda immediately glared at me and Mr. Freen let Mom sit infront of him as well as Amanda's parents. I gulped and took the seat next to Mom.

"Okay, well," Mr. Freen stammered a little. Maybe because he saw the sight of my _beautiful _mother. I laughed in my mind. "As you see, Renesmee and Amanda here started a food fight---"

"But she started it first!" Amanda interrupted in a shriek.

Her father shushed him while her mother said, "Amanda, let Mr. Freen say what's he has to say."

"Hmph." Amanda responded and rolled her eyes. No one spoke for a moment.

Mr. Freen cleared his throat and continued. We discuss things about school and blah blah blah and about our fight and Amanda keep shrieking and I tried to control my temper on not to strangle her. Mom kept it cool, of course she's an employee of a big company so she had got to have a straight and cool temper. And, I was shocked that Amanda's parents and Mom got along. They would laugh when Mr. Freen told us about our fight. Which was crazy because it's maddening and was like my personal hell.

Yeah. Hell. When "the talk" thingy ended, I gladly went out of the room. I went out straight in the parking lot and waited until Mom got out of the freaking school. When she did, I saw her shook hands with Amanda's parents and finally went to unlock the car.

"That was fun," She said, on the way back to home.

I rolled my eyes. Fun wasn't even in my mind. "That was pure hell. I can't stand Amanda's screams and complains in one room in one hour."

Mom chuckled. "Whatever---I did so too." At that, I laughed.

"Mom... let's go to McDonalds. I want to eat McDonald's again." I said, excited.

"Sure." She said simply and turned over to the path where the mall was.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. Actually seven years. Seven years I have left the one reason I existed. The one girl that I will always love. Bella Swan. I never looked back at the day when I told her I didn't love her. And I can't believe she actually believed me. Of all the thousand times I told her I love her, I can't believe just one word break her faith in me. And... the worst part of it was... I can't believe I told her that I didn't love her. It was excruciating. I broke her. And now, she's gone. She's somewhere out there. She ran away.

I never expected it to be like that. _Never. _I expected that she could have a normal human life. The ones who had pets, movie nights with best friends, girls night outs, weddings, kids and... a husband. I swallow that back and I tried to erase it but I couldn't.

I still love her. No matter what she choose, I will _always_ love her. And I was being a jerk that my sister with my brother, that has to be the one who will search for her and not me. I never thought of that, all I could think about years ago was how to get her out of my mind. Distractions. And I was such a fool.

Alice was right--- I am a bastard.

I never got things right with my family. Especially Alice. She was Bella's best friend and also my best friend of my siblings. And I failed the two. I broke up with Bella and I fought with Alice. Things are never right and I didn't know how to fix the situation. Alice was only trying to do it for us. For Jasper. For me. I know, from her mind, that she would be willing to do anything just to make things right. Make us all happy. And I just keep making it hard for her. And all I could repay her after our fight that night, was _officially _ignoring Tanya, and I didn't even come with them to find my love. I'm such a bastard.

But what if Alice and Jasper returned with Bella? Will she be happy to see me again or have she moved on? What will I say to her? And the worst part is... what if Alice and Jasper didn't come back with Bella because they didn't even found her? Then another... What if Alice and Jasper returned with no Bella because Bella already have a peaceful human life that she wanted?

The bell rang, signaling us that school's over. I sighed and picked up my books and walked only in human speed. I was really moping right now when I didn't notice that someone bumped on me.

Renesmee Masen.

Renesmee Masen was weird. According to Alice's thoughts and my other sibling's thoughts---she's like Bella. Her eyes, her attitude and her being stubborn. And she also has my last name. Which was definetely awkward because my real parents have died since 1918. And we don't have any only have her sister, and her sister was only adopted. I remembered Renesmee's first day of school here at the cafeteria, Jasper called her Bella. And she's my lab partner in Biology, which really reminded me of Bella so much. The weirdest thing is---she's not human nor vampire. I also remembered Alice saying that she can't see Renesmee's future, and she can't see the person's future if Renesmee was on their side. And Renesmee smells like a vampire. Not that strong, and I don't know why.

"Ouch," Renesmee said. _Ouch doesn't even cover it. He's like a stone. _I heard in her mind.

"Sorry." I said anyway.

"No, I should be saying sorry. I'm the one who bumped you." She objected. Wow. She really _is _stubborn.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, if I haven't been in your way then you wouldn't have bumped me." I said, playing a long a little.

She copied my face then shook her head. "Whatever. I didn't get why would we be arguing about who's the one who's going to say sorry." I laughed at her. She sounded really like Bella.

"You really reminded me of someone." I said suddenly but quietly.

"Your ex-girlfriend?" She guessed. Then I saw her froze a minute as I froze too. The pain started to increase again and I just narrowed my eyes at her, a little. How come she know? No humans know that I have a girlfriend, especially an ex-girlfriend. I never considered Bella as my ex.

"Okay, just forget what I said." Renesmee backed up for a moment. I was still in pain and then memories of Bella flew through me and it was so strong that it's was just yesterday. I didn't notice that Renesmee was out of my sight before I could recover from the pain.

_Phew! That was close. _I heard her say in her thoughts. I'm glad that she knew but I have this weird feeling inside me. Even though we don't talk much, I felt that I should get to know her. And I also felt that I need to love her... not in a couple-y way, just love. I think I'm losing my mind right now.

I got control of myself and I went outside of the school. I already saw Emmett and Rosalie waiting for me at my new silver Volvo. I hesitated a little when I saw Renesmee, standing in front of the doors. I looked away and ran in inhuman speed, knowing Renesmee wasn't even looking.

"Hey, bro." Emmett greeted. "You okay?" He asked as we got inside of the Volvo. Then I saw his mind. He stared at my eyes and he saw the pain in them.

"I'm okay, Emmett. Don't worry." Emmett just shrugged.

"Alice called." Rosalie suddenly said when I was about to start the car. I suddenly tensed up. "They said they're home now and I'm sorry, Edward. They didn't find Bella. She said that she was so lost in the world right now. They tried their best but no one knew where she really did go." Rosalie Hale was saying _sorry?_ Ugh. Then I saw her mind too. Well, she was mourning. And I relaxed a little but suddenly didn't. Bella was never coming back to me. I shaked a little and hung my head, closing my eyes.

_You okay, Edward? _Rosalie asked.

I laughed sarcastically. "Why would I be okay, Rosalie?" I demanded, my voice sarcastic. "The love of my existence is never coming back to me again. And I wouldn't be okay?"

Rosalie didn't say anything out loud.

_Sorry_, both Emmett and Rosalie said together. I just nodded, hoping the pain would go away. At least, Alice and Jasper _did_ tried. I pulled away from the parking space when I recovered again and went to go out of the lot. Then a Ferrari Enzo drove up and it's coming this way to the school.

_Wow, nice car._ Rosalie marveled.

_Who's the driver?_ Emmett said in his thoughts.

I took a look but I didn't see it quite clearly, because I was driving fast. All I could see was a girl with curly brown hair and her face was heart shaped. I tried to control the pain and reigned it in. This was the worst pain of all, other than the pain of smelling Bella's delicious blood.

When we returned home, I saw Alice and Jasper at the porch, waiting for us. Alice waved lightly when she saw the Volvo but didn't smile.

"Hey, guys." Rosalie greeted when she got out of the car. She hugged them both and finally released them. Esme and Carlisle appeared and went to Alice's side. Esme gave me a sad but comforting smile. Everybody was saying "I'm sorry" in their minds and I just said that I'm okay, even though I lied. Jasper know my feelings and I bet he would tell Alice about it.

I went upstairs, not bothering to do my boring homework for now. I locked my door and closed the lights, the moon only shining pass my window. I sat at the couch and buried my face in my hands, sobbing. The pain was much worser that I imagined.

_Edward? _I heard Alice's voice from outside. I ignored it. _Edward? I know you're moping there but _please_. Can I come in? _

I didn't even thought about it. I would just give Alice a chance. And I would also give her my chance to say that I'm sorry. I opened the door and let her in. I went back to my former position and put my face in my hands again. Alice didn't turn the lights on. She sat down beside me and sighed.

"You know how much I'm sorry, Edward," Alice began.

"I'm sorry too, Alice." I interrupted her, pulling my face away from my hands but staring at the ground. "I'm sorry I have been acting like this for the past seven years and I'm sorry that I didn't fight for Bella and I'm sorry for all the things that I hurt you---"

"It's okay, Edward." Alice said, giggling a little.

"What are you giggling for?" I demanded, furious because she was laughing at the saddest day of my existence.

She shrugged. _Don't worry, I'm not making fun. It's just that... it took you so long to say those words to me. A lot. _She giggled again. I rolled my eyes a little.

"Tell me what you and Jasper did." I said.

Alice pursed her lips for a while. _Hmm. Lemme see. We went to Forks and visited Charlie. We talked to Charlie for an hour and left. He told us that Bella hadn't been in touch with him ever since she ran away. And we visited our old house there at Forks. Her scent was washed away now Edward. It's like she disappeared at the face of the Earth._

I took a deep breath. "Don't worry. After I finish this school year bullshit, I'll find Bella no matter what it takes."

Alice beamed. _That's the Edward, I know!, _I smiled at her. _By the way, how's Renesmee? _

I almost snorted. She really likes Renesmee because she reminded her of Bella. "She's alright, Alice. She got into a fight with Amanda two days ago and they got into a messy food fight."

Alice pouted. _That must've been fun._

I laughed at her entusiasm. Then Jasper appeared on my door with a grin on his face.

"I'm glad everything worked out between you two." He said, switching the lights on. Alice patted my shoulder.

"The Edward we knew is back." She said proudly.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Alice and Jasper is back!**

**There you have it THREE POV'S. One from Renesmee, One from Bella and One from Edward. ****And it will not be in this chapter where they meet. That will be in several chapters later. Patience guys! :)**

**Give me love!**

**-ArdnaidOcirg aka Diandra. Yeah. That's my real name. **


	10. Return

****

Disclaiemr: I don't own Twilight. Huh. Really wish I did.

**A/N: Okay guys! So several of you reviewers asked why does Edward have to wait for a year before he looks for Bella. So.. I decided that he SHOULDN'T wait for a year now. Yeah. I know, I'm so stupid.**

**And I kind of change the preface again. UGH! Why the hell does my stupid brain do that? Well, over 100 favorites and over 90 alerts and I have received 17 reviews on the last chapter! Thanks so much guys!! :)**

* * *

**9. RETURN**

* * *

**Edward Cullen **

I sighed. It's Friday and I was the one leaving now. Not Alice, not Jasper, not Emmett, not Rosalie (of course not her), not Carlisle and not Esme. Me. I'm the one who destroyed everything that I love and I'm the one who's going to fix it. I owe Alice and Jasper all my gratitude for volunteering to find the one that I love. Even though they didn't succeed, I still owe them more.

I had finished packing my things when I heard someone's thougths.

_Edward? The Denalis are here. They want to wish you good bye. _I heard Carlisle's thoughts. The Denalis. I could here there thoughts centering on me. I'm leaving in a few hours or so and based from what I have heard from their minds, they'll miss me. Especially Tanya. I sighed. Of course, she would miss me. I don't love Tanya but I love her as family. And not what she thinks that she wants us to have. She already know that I have a human ex-girlfriend and I know that I love Bella but Tanya has to stop it. I know she's only doing this so that she could take care of me or soothe me whenever I'm down. But I don't need her; I need Bella.

I appreciated her care but Bella's the one who will make me feel whole again.

I went downstairs to see the Denalis. They were chatting with my family, animatedly in the living room. I could still see Irina, disappointed.

_I miss Laurent. Where could he be now? What is he doing right now? Is he thinking of me as I am thinking of him?_ I heard her thoughts. I wish I could tell her that she would stop thinking about it and that may only cause more pain. Like me.

_I wonder if Edward will find the one he has been looking for, well... I wish him luck. _Eleazar said in his mind.

_Why would he have to go?_ Tanya complained. I snorted a little, knowing that was disrespectful.

_Edward? Are you there? _Esme asked.

When I appeared at their view they all greeted me. Then they asked me question on why do I have to leave, where am I going first, and so on and I answered them patiently. Then while I was answering Garrett's question, I heard Alice gasp. My head snapped at the direction of her voice, knowing it was another future.

I looked into her mind and I saw Laurent. He was walking at the forest and he was alone. He was thinking hard on something and I'm not sure why. His head snapped and looked around. I could see his eyes are still golden and that made usre that he hadn't betrayed our diet.

Then he looked at the direction of the house. Our house. Laurent's coming back.

I pulled my mind away from the vision and looked at Alice, who had a blank expression before coming back to normal. I looked around and the Denalis and my family have anxious expressions in their faces and I saw in their mind that they are waiting for an explanation.

"Laurent," Alice choked out. Irina gasped.

"What? Is he hurt? Did something happen to Laurent? Alice, _please, _tell me." Irina demanded, her voice begging. _Oh my God, oh my God_. She keep chanting in her mind.

"No," Alice said reassuringly and after a moment, she grinned. "Laurent's coming back." She said and I saw her stole glances at me before covering her mind with a song. She was hiding something from me again. What could it be?

The family gasped and I saw Kate hugged Irina.

_Oh thank God! _Tanya cried.

_Laurent's coming back; Irina would not be down anymore._ Kate thought while she hugged Irina back and forth so that Irina could sob on her shoulder. They were close. Of course, they are sisters.

"That's great," Carlisle said in a proud voice.

"When will he be coming?" Emmett asked, leaning back at the wall.

Alice shrugged. "Not sure. He keeps changing his mind. But I know that he's pretty coming back here at Alaska."

Irina sobbed a dry sob and smiled. _Oh, thank you._

I smiled lightly, then looked at my watch. I should be going now. I looked up at my family and they had grins on their faces. I'm pretty sure that Laurent would fill in their hearts while I'm gone.

Then I heard someone's voice... mind actually. The mind that I haven't heard for the past months. Laurent.

He was freaking here.

"Laurent's here." I said with a smile. Irina gasped again and pulled away from Kate's hug and went to the door in vampire speed. When she opened the door, I saw Laurent's back was to her.

"Laurent!" Irina cried then Laurent turned his back so that he could face her. Irina jumped on Laurent's surprised arms and they hugged each other for a while and Irina was giggling.

"Aww, that's sweet," Carmen sighed and leaned on to her mate, Eleazar's, shoulder.

"Yeah, they finally got back together." Kate murmured. Laurent kissed Irina's cheek then set her down. They went inside the room, Laurent's arms on Irina's. The family greeted Laurent back warmly and Laurent greeted them back too.

I looked at my watch again and sighed. I _really_ should be going now.

"Um, guys, sorry for interrupting but I should go on now." I said in a low voice.

"Of course, Edward," Esme said in a sad voice. She hates everytime I have to go on to somewhere. But this time I was going away so that I could make myself complete and whole.

I was about to turn my back on my family so that I could get my bags upstairs when I heard Laurent asked, "Where is Edward going?"

"He's going to find the human girl that he loves." Tanya answered a little bit of disgust on her voice. I wanted so badly to hit her for disrespecting Bella but I can also disrespect the Denali family and put a shame on my family. And I wasn't the only one that wanted to hurt Tanya.

_Did I just heard the disgust on the bitch's voice? _Rosalie said in her thoughts. I saw the mental image on her mind, showing that she wants to pull Tanya's strawberry blonde hair. I could see that Rosalie was a little bit going to Bella's side now.

_She just disrespected my little sis! _Emmett complained and Emmett's the only one who calls Bella his little sister. He always think of her like that even though we're not together anymore. Bella's special to the family, she treats us like we were normal people.

"What?" Laurent demanded, surprise in his tone. I turned my head ever so lightly at him and I saw him trying to compose his face. "Um... well... that's none of my business anyway." He stuttered a little. I looked back at Jasper and saw on his mind that Laurent was nervous.

_Yeah, that's none of his business_ Emmett snorted mentally in his head. I looked at Laurent, confused. Why would he be nervous?

Then something slipped in Laurent's mind.

I saw that he was walking around the house when he had smelled an unfamiliar scent but a familiar smell. Laurent had looked around and had sniffed the scent. Then he had ended up behind a girl.

_"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" _Laurent had asked the girl.

The girl gulped and turned around. It was Renesmee Masen. What. The. Hell? Before I could react or think about the possibilities on why did Renesmee Masen appeared on Laurent's thoughts, more came in.

Laurent dragged Renesmee away from the house.

_"Who are you?" _Renesmee had screamed. _"Let go of me!"_ Renesmee was shrugging away from his arm.

_"Don't worry. I will not hurt you." _Laurent had assured her.

_"How can I know if I trust you?" _Renesmee had demanded. Laurent had stopped and looked at Renesmee.

_"I knew who your mother is." _Laurent mumured."

_"Really? What?" _Renesmee had spat.

_"Her name is Isabella Swan." _

Laurent stopped thinking about it and he was panicking, I could tell. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were wide. H-how?

_Oh my. Why have I even thought about that? _Laurent cursed in his mind.

_Edward! Are you alright? _Tanya asked.

_What have you heard? _Alice also asked. I shook my head and composed my face. I looked at Laurent, I was angry and sad and at the same time confused and happy.

Renesmee Masen was there at his memory and Renesmee's mother is... Bella? How could this happen?

I don't understand. But... Renesmee is a teenager. Bella couldn't have a child who's a teenager! I left her only _seven_ years ago! This is... confusing.

And Bella, my sweet, innocent Bella, _pregnant?_ H-how could this be?

"What?" I demanded at Laurent.

"Edward, what are you saying?" Esme asked in her sweet voice, concern in her tone.

I ignored her and narrowed my eyes at Laurent. Laurent was panicking already, based on what Jasper is feeling on his emotions. How does he even know Renesmee?

"Laurent." I hissed. "What did you just think about? What?"

"Edward," Irina defended.

"Back off for a minute Irina." I snapped at her. Irina flinched at the venom on my voice but still kept her protective stance. I shouldn't be this disrespectful, I've known better than to be like this.

"Edward! What's _wrong?_" Carlisle demanded at me. I saw Emmett getting ready to prevent something if there's a fight between me and Laurent.

"No. It's alright." Laurent comforted Irina. Irina met his eyes and she panicked also.

"What do you mean, Laurent?" Irina whispered.

"Just go to Kate's side." He urged. Irina looked up at his eyes for a minute before glaring at me and going to Kate's side. When she's on Kate's side, I shoved Laurent.

"Edward!" Esme scolded, I ignored her once more. I needed to know the truth.

"Care to explain?" I snapped at Laurent. He nodded hesitantly but then shook his head. I shove him once more.

"Edward, this has got to stop. What's the matter with you?" Carlisle said. "What have Laurent done to you that made you so... disrespectful?" I _know_ that he's going to use that word.

"It's alright Carlisle. I've got this." Laurent said then looked at me carefully. "Um... we should discuss this at a proper way, Edward." He suggested. I softened a little but my glare was still there. I looked around and saw Carlisle with concern and disappointment in his eyes.

_Edward? What the FUCK is wrong with you? _Emmett asked in on our way to the long table so that we could discuss there. I also know that he would curse at me like that.

We took our seats and Carlisle's the one who's going to settle this. Laurent sat across from me and he was scared. Very scared of me. For freaking sakes, he's over three hundred years old and I'm only over one hundred years old. I could see in his mind that he was afraid that I will kill him when I, now, know the truth.

"Alright," Carlisle began and he looked at me. "Edward, can you please explain to us why you reacted so disrespectful a moment ago?"

I sighed. "I just saw something on Laurent's mind." I said, not taking my eyes off Laurent, who was still pretty panicking.

"And what did you saw on Laurent's mind?" Carlisle asked lightly, leaning on the table.

"I saw Renesmee Masen." I answered calmly. My siblings gasped at what I had just said. My parents and the rest of the Denalis still don't understand.

"I _knew_ it." Alice exclaimed proudly at herself. "I knew there's something weird and familar about Renesmee Masen."

"What do you mean by that Alice?" Rosalie demanded.

"That Renesmee is related to Bella." Alice replied. I froze. How could she know this? Is that why she has been blocking her thoughts earlier?

"Woah, woah, woah, wait." Emmett said, putting his hand in front of him in a gesture to stop Alice. "Bella? As in human, sweet, innocent Bella? I don't understand."

That makes two of us.

"How could she be related to Bella?" Rosalie asked.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. But I just know. And think of the possibilities---remember at Renesmee's first day and she sat right next to us? Remember when Jasper caller her Bella before changing it to Renesmee?"

"That doesn't even make sense. People make mistakes Alice. It doesn't mean that if Jasper called her Bella, it means that she's related to her to her or something." Rosalie argued.

"Then why would Jasper call her Bella? If he thinks that they're _not_ related. Jasper told me that the reason why he called her Bella is because she looks like her." Alice argued back.

"C'mon." Jasper said directly to everyone."Renesmee had her eyes and her attitude. I bet one of you guys even think that Renesmee is_ always _familiar to Bella."

"Hold up for a second." Carlisle interrupted their arguments. "Who's Renesmee _Masen_?" When Carlisle said my former surname, he raised his eyebrows toward me.

"Renesmee Masen is our classmate at Alaskan High School." Jasper answered instead of Alice.

"And what about her, I meant her past?" Eleazar joined in. "If Alice thinks that your classmate is related to Bella, it hasn't been originally confirmed, we need to know her past first."

"Shall I tell you guys?" Alice asked, innocently. We nodded and she began. "Renesmee said that her parents are dead and that she only have her adopted sister."

"What happened to her parents?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know. Her parents history is simple. She said that her dad left her before she was even born and her mom died at after giving birth to her." Alice whispered.

"Then you said that she has an adopted sister...?" Kate asked this time.

"Her sister is still here." Alice said. "Renesmee said that she's the only one who takes care of her." No one spoke for a moment, all of them thinking hard on what is the solution to the big problem. I felt so wretch that my problems are also their problems now. Even the Denalis got involved in this.

Then Laurent started thinking again.

_"Get the baby out of here!" _a tall man with brown skin roared. Then a lady wrapped a pink blanket around the beautiful baby. The man looked at Laurent.

_"Change her! There's no time!" _the man commanded, panicking. Laurent looked at the woman who was bloody and was panting very hard. Her sweat pooling from her head and down to her neck. Then four tall men cornered Laurent and threatened him.

_"If you kill her you will die." _The other man snarled.

_"Hurry!" _The man screamed. Then I finally remembered who was the tall boy. He was Jacob Black. Laurent leaned down to the girl's bloody neck and bit her.

Then another vision.

It was Bella. My Bella. I felt that I was falling apart. How could Bella be in Laurent's memories? Bella was lying at a furry bed with, sleeping. A Quiluete girl was sitting at the edge of the bed staring at her. Bella's stomach was _big_ and it only made it more bigger when she exhales.

My Bella, pregnant.

_I'm so sorry from keeping this to you Edward. Bella told me not to tell you what happened to her. She doesn't want everyone to know about her pregnancy. _Laurent thought.

I was in real pain right now.

"Why did you... bit her?" I choked out. "Who's the father? Is Bella alive?" I was in deep hurting right now. I didn't even expected this. If I was still a human, tears would be falling right now.

_What? _My family said at the same time.

Laurent shook his head. "I cannot tell you. Even though you could read my mind I will do everything in my power to block it. I promised Bella I would never tell anyone. Especially you."

I didn't notice that I was sobbing dry sobs right now. And I wanted so badly to held it back in.

_Do you think that the sister is Bella, Edward? _Carlisle asked. I shrugged.

Maybe she is. But it's still not confirm.

"It all makes sense now." Alice mumbled. "Even though it's not yet confirm, I know that Bella is with Renesmee all along."

"And she's a vampire." Emmett added.

"She was pregnant." Rosalie said. _How could she be pregnant? This is utterly unfair!_

"She's here in Alaska." Jasper joined. No one spoke again for a minute. The Denalis are trying to understand what we're saying but they're all shocked too.

"I think we should pay Renesmee Masen a visit right now." Esme suggested.

* * *

**A/N: Guys if you're confused just ask me. And they still don't know that Renesmee is Edward's child but they do know that Renesmee is Bella's child and that they know about what happened to Bella but they still don't know the whole of it. They're going to find out in the next chapter. :)**

**Thanks guys so much!! I know that this may have been to early that they know about Renesmee. But it's still not done yet! Bella has a few tricks in her sleeves first.**

**Please REVIEW guys! Love you all!**

**-Diandra**


	11. Troubles

**Disclaiemr: I don't own Twilight. **

**Well guys I must say... i'm so FREAKING OVERWHELMED!! Over 100 reviews!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I 3 you guys a trillion times!**

**

* * *

****10. TROUBLES**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee Masen**

What should I do today? I mean, it's a Friday so you could do anything. But I wasn't so sure. I _do_ want to watch a movie. Well, not in the cinemas but I want to watch another movie marathon!

And this time---no freaking drama. I grinned on my way to the room stacked of CD's and DVD's. I want to be scared as hell tonight. So I chose the scary ones, and the ones that I haven't watch yet. Like _Chuckie, _the six movies of _The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, Friday the 13th_ and_ Freddy VS. Jason._ Yeah. I know that I would get nightmares and all sort of gross stuffs when I dreamed about that. I just want to do something, well, Halloween is finished like weeks ago and it's almost Christmas. Yeah, I think I'm a serious freak right now.

I went to my room instead of going to the living room. I decided that I want to be alone and scared the hell out by myself. I can take scary things now even though I'm seven years old, I just got scared when I lose something very important to me. That's the scariest thing and the most painful thing that I can experience. I placed the DVD's at my bed and chose _Freddy VS. Jason _first. When it started playing I sat at my couch, facing the plasma TV. It was not that scary, it's just going to freak you out and make you close your eyes because of the blood and gore... for a human.

Trust me, I'm a half-vampire, I've seen more blood that Jason. I mean, that's what I ate... well, not much but I drink a lot of blood when I'm not in the mood to eat human food. The sun was pretty setting and I was watching _Chuckie_ at that time. I was yawning the whole seen. But when it comes to creepy killer dolls that's _way_ freaky. I remembered when I got my first doll like years ago and Mom was watching some doll with scars all over its face and it was holding a freaking knife. I think she had left to the kitchen to fix my dinner and I had went to the room to watch it and I had kept screaming. Mom had came back and had turned the TV off quickly, yeah she _had _left the TV on, unintended. She had went to pick me up and shush me while trying to make me sleep. Then the next day, I had woke up, lying beside my doll. I had whine to Mom that she should annihilate the doll and _never_ give me another one.

So that's the story of me hating dolls.

I didn't notice the time that it was actually twelve in the morning. Well, damn. I haven't even eaten dinner yet. Maybe I could just eat a midnight snack. I turned off the TV and went downstairs to the kitchen. Mom was there, leaning at the counter reading a book again and I was actually hoping that it won't be something about romance and drama. I know how Mom acts whenever she reads those things.

Gosh. I think I'm not in the good mood today. I think I'm in the negative mood. It must've been Alice coming back or it must've been Amanda's growing gossip around me.

"Hey, _sis_," I joked, grabbing the refrigerator handle and opened it, quickly my eyes are searching for something to eat.

Mom looked up from the book and she narrowed her eyes. "Renesmee, it's already _midnight_. Shouldn't you be _sleeping_ right now?" She demanded. I ignored her demand for a second because I picked a lemon juice and poured it in a glass near the counter and looked at her.

"I'm not that sleepy and it's a Friday. I could sleep all I want tomorrow." I shook my head since I said the wrong word. "I mean, after dawn." I figured out that it's already tomorrow. It's because it's midnight.

Mom sighed. "Renesmee, this is not good for you. You're not going to be healthy." She argued with me.

"Well, I _am_ healthy mom. It's just one time, I promise." I crossed my heart again and drank the juice. I could feel her eyes boring through me and it was uncomfortable.

"Okay, whatever." Mom just let it go. I was surprised that she really _did._ She must have notice that I'm a full grown now.

"Do we have dinner Mom?" I asked, looking around. I really should've eaten first before watching freaking movies.

Mom shook her head. "Hunting?" She asked. We have never been together whenever we hunt. Well a few times only.

"Where are we hunting?" I asked this time.

"Here in Alaska." Mom answered simply.

My eyes widened. Oh-_kay_. Just forget that I think about that. "No thanks. I change my mind." Mom looked at me curiously, probably wondering why I have changed my mind at the hour of thirst and hunger.

"Why?" Mom demanded again. I shook my head this time.

"Not in the mood to hunt again." I replied. _Well, actually... I don't want to hunt in this land because it's the Cullens land, too. That's why. _Oh crap. I could never say things like that to my mother.

She set the book down at the counter and looked at me. She stared at me for a moment before taking a step and her hand went immediately to my forehead. "Renesmee. Are you feeling okay? What's wrong?"

I sighed in disbelief. "Mom, I'm not sick. I think that I just got a little stressed and I think that I ate a lot of Baked Macaroni at lunch. I'm fine." I assured her. Mom stared at me again, probably trying to figure me out. Then she finally nodded.

"Okay, sweetie. I just thought of not having dinner because I wanted to hunt with you. We have never hunt together for a while." Mom told me. I felt the thickness in my throat. I'm such a selfish and undisciplined girl to my mother. I better start acting good to her, well, she's trying to be good to me no matter what the cost is.

I nodded. "I think I'll just pass today. I'll go get some sleep." I told her.

She sighed and nodded again. She kissed my forehead and bade me goodnight before I turned my back on her and went to my room to finally sleep. I went to the drawer and pulled on some pajama's before going to the bathroom to take a shower. It's a long day. Then my mind went back to the moment this afternoon where Alice told me that Edward was leaving. I was anxious why would he leave, then that would only be rude for asking such a question.

Why would Edward leave? Not that I actually care but deep, deep inside of me, that I think he shouldn't leave. Well, why is he leaving anyway?

First, Alice and Jasper now Edward? Could it be Emmett and Rosalie next?

There's something going about the Cullen family and I don't know what. I stopped showering and I put on my pajamas and went quickly to bed. I looked at my clock and it was past twelve-thirty and I wasn't really that sleepy yet. So I shove my iPod on my drawer and started scrolling on some songs until I found something a little boring. And I wonder, if this song is boring then why did I even download it?

Okay, now I'm pretty rude to myself right now. Ugh. It really must be the stress. My eyes were drooping when other song shifted and I yawned. Now sleepy. I turned the iPod off and tossed it on the ground where my bag is, so that it could catch it and I stood up and went for the switch. I turned the lights off and went to my bed, letting the drowsiness taking over me now.

* * *

I woke up from the horrible nightmare. It wasn't one of the nightmares I watched last night. Well, if I hadn't watched the movies I think I won't be having nightmares. The nightmare was different. At the dream, I woke up and went downstairs and only to find someone there. A man. It was blurry but the voice was familiar in the first dreams that I have dreamt of. And my mother was nowhere in sight.

Then at the dream I was able to choose between my father or my mother and none of them both. It was terrible! I've had a hard decision. My mother was all I have in this world and she was my best friend ever since I was born. But my father... I haven't even saw him. And I wanted so badly to experience some time with him, to make up for the lost time. But it's hard.

And when I was about to answer when I finally woke up. I was pretty panting hard when I groaned and let my head back to the pillow when I noticed something cracking under the pillow. I was curious and I reached under it and was surprised to find a folded paper. And mom's clumsy scrawl was written on it.

_Hey, sweetie_

_I've changed my mind. I think if you find it just right now I am still hunting. Please be careful! And I'll try to be back soon._

_Love,_

_Mom _

I folded the piece of paper and let it fall down on the ground and I let my head sleep again when a scent hit me. A vampire scent that had been crowding my mind for months and it was actually here. _Here_ at this freaking house. The scent that has been lingering in town and the school.

My stupid curiousity got the best of me and I was walking downstairs. Then I remembered my mother. Maybe she is here now. Maybe she had brought a vampire guest. But that will be impossible since I couldn't smell Mom's scent. This is bad.

"Mom?" I whispered and I was only halfway through the ground floor. I heard someone took a steady deep breath and no one answered, just that one deep breath. A shiver passed right through me. My heartbeat got faster than before and I thought I was going to die.

_Okay, Renesmee. Calm. Just calm._

Oh gosh. Mom isn't even here.

Should I go on? Should I run and call mom?

When I appeared at the view I saw the vampires. They were looking at me with shock, pain, relief, happiness, disbelief, and sorts of other emotions running through them. There were so freaking many. Over ten. My mind couldn't do the math right now. I was too freaked out. Freaked out because there are vampires in the living room and freaked out because they're my classmates. Well, only five of them.

What the---freaking_---_hell?

It was the Cullens. They were the vampires? I mean, that's there scent? I was so mentally blind right now. Then I felt a shot of calmness passed through me. I looked at them and I didn't know why I reacted calm right now in the middle of trouble.

"Wh-what... a-a-a-re...?" I didn't finish my question. I was too stunned to speak. I should really take this to the next level of screaming or something. My classmates _are_ vampires. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw the vampire that I have never seen for the past months.

"Laurent?" I blubbered out. A few of the vampires that I didn't know looked down at him before turning their gaze at me. They were all stunningly beautiful. "I-I thought that... y-you're out of the country?" I managed to ask.

Laurent took a step forward from the vampires between him and nodded. "I was." He answered in his French tone.

I shook my head, I was really confused right now. Then the blonde man step forward too, putting his hand on Laurent's shoulder. He whispered something to him that I didn't catch and Laurent took a step back. The blonde man looked at me and I was incredibly shaking right now, if it weren't for the calmness that's taking over me.

"Don't be afraid," the man said. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. I am the leader of the Cullen coven. Perhaps you know my children." The man named Carlisle said in a gentle voice gesturing towards my classmates. I nodded a little, unware that I am doing that. "This is my wife, Esme and our family friends, the Denalis." He looked at the beautiful caramel colored-hair woman and the other coven.

Before he could say anything, I managed to cut in. "Can you please tell me why are you all here, before I freaked out?" I asked in a anxious voice with a little bit of alarm.

Carlisle sighed. "Alright---"

"Can I explained this to Renesmee instead?" Alice stepped forward, looking at Carlisle. Also looking like an angel.

Carlisle deliberated for a moment. "Of course, Alice. If you want. And since you two already knew each other." Carlisle stepped back and wrapped his arm over his wife, Esme's, shoulders.

Alice grinned at Carlisle before turning to me. "Hey, Renesmee. I know that you would be freaking out right now. But you gotta understand---"

"I already understand, Alice. You're _vampires._"I interrupted, a little bit annoyed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, Renesmee. I'm just explaining why are we here in the first place. Do you remembered the story of my brother's ex-girlfriend?" At the corner of my eye I saw Edward grimace. He must not like about the subject of his ex-girlfriend. I turned my attention to Alice and nodded. "Since you already know that we're vampires, it's a lot more easy. Well, Edward was suppose to find her but Laurent came back with a little surprise."

I looked at Laurent and I saw him looking down. "What surprise?" I asked.

"You see, Edward can read minds---" Alice started and that made my eyes even wider before.

"He can _read_ _minds?_" I asked frantically and I was horrified that he could read minds. That means he could read mine. Oh, shit.

"Yes, yes." Alice said impatiently and I cutted her off using my hand.

"Alice, I think I'm probably hyperventilating right now because of the craziness and all, so could you just get to the point before I break into pieces and you would never tell me now if I'm unconcious... So could you tell it right now?" I demanded quickly.

I saw Emmett chuckled and Alice sighed then she looked at Jasper. Jasper stared back at her and he nodded.

"Okay, what's with the whole 'looking at Jasper'?" I demanded, a little bit annoyed right now.

"Jasper could control someone's emotions in a positive way." Alice explained to me. So, that's why I always felt the calmness.

"Any more special gifts?" I asked, I want to know things first before she started explaining.

"I can see the future based on people's decisions." It took me a moment to absorb the information that Alice had given to me.

"Oh, well, um... please start explaining." I said. My voice whispering.

"Okay, you're sister." She began.

"What about my sister?" I cutted in again. I think Alice is probably irritated in me for interrupting. Emmett chuckled with a man in sandy hair maybe because on Alice's face.

She crossed her arms. "If you want me to explain right now then you shouldn't be interrupting me." I blushed and I saw heard someone gasp but I ignored it.

I mumbled a sorry and let her continue.

"Is your sister named Bella?" Alice asked. I was appalled and a little bit frustrated.

"Alice, I don't get it. I thought you would be explaining, not questioning." I shook my head.

"Oh my God. You're so stubborn." Alice muttered under her breath. "Just answer me, Renesmee. Is your sister named Bella?"

And again, how do they know her name, always? I nodded. "Yes, why?"

They didn't even bother to answer my question, they just started to talk to one another so fast that I didn't even hear them. Then my eyes fell on Edward's. He was looking at me intensely. And I was lost when I looked at him. It really felt that I knew him... in a way.

"Okay, guys. I don't get the reaction." I muttered, knowing that they would hear me. They all stopped talking then looked at me.

"Are you blood related to Bella?" Carlisle asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

I didn't get them all but I think I'm starting to understand a little.

_Do they know Mom?_

Before I could answer I heard the back door close.

Oh shit. I should've talked the Cullens into leaving first before Mom catches us. But even though I _did_ have time, the scent was still lingering here at the living room.

"Renesmee? Are you up?" Mom asked and appeared into the view. The Cullens gasped and Mom stopped dead at the corner. She gasped too.

No one spoke for a moment and I was thinking of my explanation right now.

"Bella?" Alice asked, she was grinning.

Mom's mouth was still drop and I saw Edward looked at me and mom back and forth, confused and pained. Then his eyes settled on Bella. And his eyes and whole face was glowing.

Then it hit me.

Mom's Edward's ex-girlfriend?And if it is...that means... Oh for the love of all that's holy!

Is _Edward_ my freaking _father_?

* * *

**A/N: So there is it! But the other secrets haven't been revealed yet... I think. **

**Renesmee knows now and what would Bella think?**

**Find out! And I know that the whole explaining thing was corny. So sorry.**

**Please REVIEW guys! The last chapter's reviews were AWESOME!! **

**-Diandra**


	12. Revelations and Apologies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Okay, so... Thank you guys for the reviews! THEY WERE UNBELIEVABLE!! I FREAKING RECEIVED OVER 40 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!! Thank you, thank you a trillion times!!**

**I can't believe there are so many people reading the story. I pour my heart to all of you guys, thank you!**

**So here we go... The moment of truth!!!!**

* * *

**11. REVELATIONS AND APOLOGIES**

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

_"Bella?" Alice asked, she was grinning._

_Mom's mouth was still drop and I saw Edward looked at me and mom back and forth, confused and pained. Then his eyes settled on Bella. And his eyes and whole face was glowing._

_Then it hit me._

_Mom's Edward's ex-girlfriend?And if it is...that means... Oh for the love of all that's holy!_

_Is _Edward_ my freaking _father_?_

Edward looked at me like I was crazy, insane and mad. Wow. I totally forgot that he was a stupid mind reader. Oh my God.

_Deep Breaths Renesmee. Deep breaths. _Oh shit. I can't even handle myself for just one freaking second! I turned my head to Mom and she was still gaping at the Cullens. No one has talked for a moment and the tension was getting stronger and bigger. I decided to interrupt it because if I don't, the nervousness will get stronger in any minute. By the way, I though Alice said that Jasper could control emotions... where's the controlling-emotions now? I looked at Jasper and I saw him with wide eyes and I guess he was busy on something, he forgot that there are people that he _need_ to calm down.

But it is still not confirmed. If Edward _is_ my Dad... then what happens? _If_ Edward _is..._

"Um, so... what happens next?" I blurted out, a little nervous. I'm actually shaking and I think if I continued, I'm going to break into freaking pieces right now.

Mom glanced at me, her eyes still shock then she blinked a few times and took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" Ugh. I wish I could be strong like her. She was not even shaking. Well, I think she is... in the inside. She's trying to be strong and I'm proud of her, very proud.

Okay, back to the real story. I looked at them, waiting for an answer. They were not looking at me because they were looking at Mom. With wide eyes.

I groaned and the sound made their head snapped at the direction of my voice.

Alice was the first one to recover besides me. She looked at me then back to Bella. She did it a dozen times before grinning so beautiful. "I knew it, I knew it," Alice chanted on and on. What does she mean?

Wait, for freaking sakes, she knows Mom. But why would she know Mom? This is all confusing, I tell you. Very. I looked back at Mom and, well, she wasn't moving. It's like she was made into a statue. I came up to her side and rubbed her arm to comfort her. When I touched her I passed her the things that I'm thinking about.

_Mom, it's okay. And_ please_ don't react too bad. I didn't know why my _classmates_ also known as _vampires_ are here, and they_ know you_. And I know that if it's all going to be settled, please don't kill me. I beg of you and don't put my iPod away. _Please_. _I begged her.

She looked at me for a second and her eyes blinked, it's like a statue melting under the sun, only, there's no sun. I think I saw Edward looked at us curiously for one and a half second before turning into like a frozen person that just witnessed a crime.

"Oh my Gosh! _Bella_, you're here!" Alice said with beaming happiness in the tone of her voice. I've never seen her super energetic before. And before I could even have a time to blink, she had wrapped her little arms around Mom's waist. And I saw Mom struggling from her embrace. She didn't look comfortable about the whole hugging thing. I flinched back on how surprisingly close Alice is to me.

"Yeah, Alice. I _am_ here." Mom said in a hard voice. She struggled a little on Alice's arms, she contemplated for a moment and sighed then hugged Alice back.

So... Alice knows Mom and Mom knows Alice and Mom is Edward's ex-girlfriend and... then what happens next?

"Oh, Bella... I miss you!" Alice cried.

"Uh... Alice... I think you're a little bit overreacting right now." Jasper murmured, knowing that Alice could hear him. The Denalis were still shock but Laurent was different... he was afraid. I turned my attention to Alice and Mom again and I saw Alice letting go of Bella but keeping her right hand. Mom just kept staring at Alice. She flickered her eyes on me, then at Laurent, then the Denalis, then the Cullens and last at Edward.

Mom stared at Edward for a moment and I could see the fire in her golden eyes. Was it a fire of happiness or a fire of pain and anger?

"Bella," Edward breathed. Mom flinched and looked away. She pulled away from Alice's hand and went by my side. Mom looked at the ground, using her brown hair as a curtain to cover the side of her face so that Edward couldn't see it.

I raised my hand and pressed it on Mom's arm. _Can you please explain to me why the hell do you know Alice_ Cullen?

Mom looked at me and I dropped my arm.

"What are you guys doing?" Emmett demanded. I looked at Emmett and sighed.

"I'm showing her my thoughts," I answered. They looked at us in amazement, especially the man named Carlisle.

Carlisle stepped up, seeming animated. "Is that your gift?" He asked me. I was about to nod when Mom answered for me.

"Yes, that is her gift." She whispered. Then she finally looked at them. "What are you guys doing here? And how did you find me? _Us?_" Instead of them, I answered for their sakes.

"It's because of me. I lead them right here. And I didn't even know, I'm so sorry, Mom. I didn't even _know._" Mom sighed again and caressed my bronze hair.

"It's alright, darling. You didn't mean all of it." She assured me. Then she looked at the Cullens again. Before Mom could even ask something, Alice cutted in.

"Before you ask Bella, I want to ask first." Alice said in a serious voice. Mom didn't answer, she just looked at Alice. "Why did you became a vampire?"

I saw Mom looked at Laurent for half a second before shifting her gaze to Alice.

"Laurent bit me after giving birth to Renesmee." Mom answered, her tone impassive but her other tone was on guard. I saw Laurent flinched and this blonde vampire wrapped her arms around his waist and soothed him in comforting words.

Alice rolled her eyes. "We already know that, let's go on with the details." Alice said impatiently. Mom's head snapped.

"How much did you know?" She demanded. I cringed at the venom in her voice. I've never seen her so... scary? I didn't even know if that's the right word. Alice didn't answer, she just pursed her lips.

"You were pregnant." Edward whispered and some of us froze.

Mom didn't looked at him but she answered him. "Yes, I was." Edward didn't know how to repspond that.

Mom let it go and none of us are now speaking again. Argh! Why would it be _always_ like this.

"Oh-kay. I don't understand any of this." I muttered while rolling my eyes. How could I be taking this too easy? "Mom, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her in a whisper.

Mom's eyes widened but keep her cool. "What I didn't tell you?" She asked. My eyes locked at my feet while I said it.

"About Dad." I muttered. She didn't answer so I looked at her in the eyes. "Tell me," I begged. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take it."

"Renesmee. Can we discuss this later?" She asked, pleading a little.

"No." I was shocked that Rosalie joined in. "You should tell us---about her father, I mean." The woman, Esme, looked at her for a moment. The look of scolding. Mom narrowed her eyes at Rosalie.

"No." She answered back. Her voice was stern and Rosalie glared at her. And I immediately know that they are clearly not friends.

"Why?" Jasper demanded.

"Yeah, Bella. _Why?_"Emmett also asked. Almost all of them is ganging up on Mom and I was just standing there.

"It's not your business." Mom snapped at them.

"But it's _my_ business." I replied. "I grew up not having a father and I want to know now."

"This is not the time to talk about this Renesmee." She told me, and from the tone on her voice, she was annoyed and frustrated. "And how do you even know that you have a father?"

I snorted again. "A sperm can't just pop out of thin air and create me, that's ridiculous." Emmett chuckled and Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "And I _do_ know now, Mom. I get it. The missing puzzles of my questions are now solved and are finally together."

"What?" Mom demanded. The Cullens and Denalis are looking at us back and forth and I completely ignored them and I refused to be distracted from this conversation.

"I know who is it now, Mom. It now fits together. The person that you love is here, at this _room_. The reason why I am now here, alive." I told her. I didn't realize the tears have brimmed over my cheeks, "the-Dad" subject is actually emotional when you are finally talking about it in another way. Mom's eyes were wide. And she must be thinking that I now know. Well, I completely know _everything _now.

"Who?" The woman, Esme, asked. I looked at them and I saw Edward's eyes widened but I simply ignored him. When I looked at him I felt the boiling in my blood started to rise, my heartbeat got faster and I simply noticed something behind the feelings.

Anger.

Yes, definitely anger. Even though I didn't grew up with a Dad and I still haven't decided if I would forgive him for leaving us seven years ago. When I said that I looked at Edward directly in the eye.

"_What?_" Edward muttered, dumbfounded.

I snorted. _That's right you dumbass. Can't you see the freaking resemblance? I'm your daughter for crying out loud!_

"How?" Edward asked. Then this strawberry blonde haired girl went to his side. Then she kind of whispered something to him. I felt Mom stiffen a little. I looked at her and her eyes were in pain. Edward didn't bother to answer the girl's question, he just simply looked back and forth at me and Mom, again. I didn't notice that I was clutching Mom's hand and since I was having a conversation with Edward using my head, Mom must've heard me. I drop her hand before I cursed mentally.

Mom looked at me and her eyes are still in pain. Then she looked at Edward.

"Just get out of here. _All_ of you. I don't want you guys to be in my life again. _Ever_." Mom said, directly at them. I could tell she was breaking into pieces.

"But---" Alice objected.

"You guys told me that you would never come into my life again. And you guys promised that." Then she stared at Edward. "Especially _you_."

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"Renesmee? Are you up?"

Just I stepped inside of the living room, I didn't realize the vampire scent was already been into my nose. I froze when I saw the vampires in the living room. They were shocked and I was shocked too. I saw Renesmee also there, her hair was still a mess from rolling around while sleeping and she was still wearing her pajamas. When I turned to see the vampires a hit of pain and memories flood through me. It was them. The ones who told me that they were never coming back. The ones that promised me they will never come into my life again. And one of them told me that they didn't want me and didn't love me anymore. I flinched when I thought of the last one, they send more pain inside of me. I think this was the hardest pain that I have ever encounter. When it reached my dead heart, I suddenly felt numb again. Like at the time in the forest where I used to think that my world have finally ended.

I knew this would come but I didn't expect it so early. But why are they here? How?

"Bella?" The little spiky black haired girl breathed. When I heard the sound of her voice again it made me want to go away, made me want to sob.

I think I saw Renesmee's eyes were confused then for a moment, her eyes widened. What does that mean? I wanted so badly to ask her but not with these vampires here. Neither one of us spoke and I was biting my lip so hard that I bet it would be cut into half because of the razor sharp teeth that I have.

"Um, so... what happens next?" I heard my daughter asked. Her voice was hesitating a bit and I could see that she was trying to make a conversation. But why _is_she making a conversation if she doesn't even know them? Or does she? The vampire scents was all over her school when I went there to discuss with Renesmee's behavior at school. And _their _scent was the exact scent that I had smelled. So does it mean that... Renesmee's classmates are _them?_ I remembered her saying one night after she went to her first day in school at Alaskan High School. I asked her who she had befriended and I remembered her saying that she told me she befriended a group of family. So is it really them?

Renesmee groaned when no one answered her and I saw Alice loosened up a little bit. She looked at me then back at Renesmee. She did it a dozen times before smiling about something. Does she know? Then my eyes flickered at the man that I thought I would never see again. It was Laurent. He was also here. Did he tell them after he made the promise? Oh, the traitor! I restrained to lunge toward Laurent but I didn't because of my daughter. Laurent's scent was also familiar. I mean, he wasn't even there when I was a newborn so I know that I didn't know his scent.

But I did. And the scent came from Renesmee. What is my daughter up to? She's always with the vampires. The vampires that I thought that would never bother me again. Bother _us_again. Then Renesmee came up to me and she rubbed my arm. While she rubbed my arm to comfort me---even though I didn't feel comfortable---she was showing me her thoughts.

_Mom, it's okay. And_ please_ don't react too bad. I didn't know why my _classmates_ also known as _vampires_ are here, and they_ know you_. And I know that if it's all going to be settled, please don't kill me. I beg of you and don't put my iPod away. _Please_. _

She was pleading me not to steal her precious possession---her iPod. She was at the middle of something very hard and serious here and she's worry about her iPod? I think I should think about it first. After _they_ have gone. I looked at her before blinking a few times and a little relaxing.

"Oh my Gosh! _Bella_, you're here!" Alice cried. For only half a second she was hugging me. I was shocked but a little surprised. Surpirsed that I never thought I'd see the day that she would hug me again but only this time, we were both hard as granites. She was hugging me so tight that I wanted a space... Even though vampires don't need oxygen or what ever. I just wanted my body to be free from the craziness that's going on.

"Yes, Alice. I _am _here." I said in a serious voice. I was trying to get off of Alice but she was so still energetic that I think she used all her energy on hugging me. So I just relaxed and I sighed before returning the favor back of hugging this little annoying vampire. She's still annoying, after all these years.

"Oh, Bella! I miss you!" Alice yelled at me. I was getting annoyed at Alice. We were just hugging me and... does she really have to yell when she knows we have extra hearings.

"Uh... Alice, I think you're a little bit overreacting right now." Jasper told her. I forgot that Jasper was even there. Then I felt my emotions changed into something that I don't want to feel right now. Alice pursed her lips and let go of me but taking my wrist. I stared at Alice for a moment, then to the other group of vampires that they have, then Laurent, then at the Cullens. When my eyes mistakenly rest onto Edward, I suddenly looked into his eyes. His golden eyes are like black holes that was going to suck me there forever and keep me in there for the rest of the eternity. Whenever I looked at him, he was making my stomach flip and my heartbeat faster than I could have ever imagine. But I have no heartbeat anymore. Then at the second our eyes met, I felt pain and comfort. It was strange that the two different emotions have joined together as one. Making my head spin and my body foreign to this emotion.

"Bella," Edward breathed. He was looking me straight in the eye and I could see the love in them. And I don't want to believe in them so badly but I think I'm falling again. He was so beautiful that it made my heart want to ache. I have never see him like this before. Now that I have vampire eyes, I really could see him now. I flinched a little and looked away from his intense stare. I pulled away form Alice and went to Renesmee's side. I wanted to be with my daughter. Then Renesmee touched my arm again.

_Can you please explain to me why the hell do you know Alice_ Cullen? She asked in her thoughts. So she _did _knew Alice from school. I looked at Renesmee then she dropped her hand.

"What are you guys doing?" The deep bass voice rang through my ears. Emmett. I know that Emmett would cut into it, he was always impatient and anxious.

Renesmee looked at Emmett and sighed. "I'm showing her my thoughts." They were amazed by the information, especially Carlisle. When I looked at Carlisle, it's like I just saw the sun for the first time. Then I looked down again. I heard Carlisle took a step. "Is that your gift?" He asked Renesmee.

"Yes, that is her gift." I told him, then I finally looked at them. They were so beautiful. All of them. "What are you guys doing here? And how did you find me? _Us?_"

"It's because of me." Renesmee answered instead of them. I was appalled. "I lead them right here. And I didn't even know, I'm so sorry, Mom. I didn't even _know._" I sighed and caressed her beautiful bronze hair. Yes, she's just a kid--- a seven year old kid. She sometimes doesn't know what are the differences between right and wrong. And she's a danger magnet---like me.

"It's alright, darling. You didn't mean all of it." I assured . Then I looked at the Cullens again. When I was about to ask, Alice interrupted.

"Before you ask Bella, I want to ask first." Alice said in a serious voice. I didn't answer, I just simply stared at her. Even though I'm not a psychic, I know she's going to ask hard, impossible and personal questions. "Why did you became a vampire?"

My eyes shifted at Laurent. He was scared. And I immediately know why. He was scared of getting killed. I remembered that the Jacob's pack threatened him, if he ever said something or think about something, and would break my promise. He would be killed. But I pity Laurent, at least he kept it as long as he could.

"Laurent bit me after giving birth to Renesmee." I answered, my voice lifeless. I saw Laurent flinched and this blonde vampire wrapped her arms around his waist and soothed him in comforting words.

Alice rolled her eyes. "We already know that, let's go on with the details." Alice said impatiently. My head snapped at that. They know? So they know already. Laurent must've told them everything.

"How much did you know?" I demanded. Renesmee cringed at the deadly tone on my voice. Alice didn't say anything but she pursed her lips.

"You were pregnant." _He _said. His voice almost made me faint. If there is still blood in my system, I bet it would be boiling right now.

I avoided his intense stare but answered him. "Yes, I was." He didn't know what to respond to that so I just let it go. Then none of us are speaking again.

"Oh-kay. I don't understand any of this." Renesmee muttered while rolling her brown eyes. Then she hesitated a little. "Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Renesmee asked me in a whisper.

My eyes widened at her question but did all my can to keep it cool. "What I didn't tell you?" She asked.

She looked at the ground while she said it. "About Dad." I muttered. Now I was really panicking. Was it the time to ask questions about her dad when her father is really here? Why would she ask at a terrible timing? And why would she ask right now? . "Tell me," I begged. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take it."

"Renesmee. Can we discuss this later?" I asked, pleading a little.

"No." I was surpirsed that the blonde beautiful vampire that hated me have joined in. "You should tell us---about her father, I mean." The Esme looked at her daughter and her look was the look of scolding. I narrowed my eyes at Rosalie in irritation. Why would she even care?

"No." I replied. Rosalie glared at her.

"Why?" Jasper demanded.

"Yeah, Bella. _Why?_"Emmett also asked. I could sense that almost all of them is ganging up on me.

"It's not your business." I snapped at them.

"But it's _my_business." Renesmee replied. "I grew up not having a father and I want to know now."

"This is not the time to talk about this Renesmee." I told me and I was annoyed and frustrated. "And how do you even know that you have a father?"

Renesmee snorted again. "A sperm can't just pop out of thin air and create me, that's ridiculous." Emmett chuckled and Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "And I _do_ know now, Mom. I get it. The missing puzzles of my questions are now solved and are finally together." What does she mean by that?

"What?" I demanded. The Cullens and Denalis are looking at us back and forth and we completely ignored them. I really want my daughter to drop this subject about us.

"I know who is it now, Mom. It now fits together. The person that you love is here, at this _room_. The reason why I am now here, alive." Renesmee told her, then tears have rolled out of her eyes. Renesmee knew. Oh my God. Why would everything be hell today? Mom's eyes were wide.

"Who?" Esme asked. Renesmee looked at them, wiping her tears then her eyes landed on her father, who's eyes were wide. The secrets have already been revealed. It was in the air now. Everyone would know right now even though it wasn't said out loud. Then I saw the anger on Renesmee's eyes. And it was directly toward _him. _Then Renesmee grasped my hand, involuntarily I think. Then I could hear the words that she is thinking about.

_Yes, definitely anger. Even though I didn't grew up with a Dad and I still haven't decided if I would forgive him for leaving us seven years ago. _When she said that, she looked at into _his_eye. Does Renesmee knows that her father is a mind reader?

"_What?_" He muttered, dumbfounded. He knows now. I could do nothing about it.

Renesmee snorted. _That's right you dumbass. Can't you see the freaking resemblance? I'm your daughter for crying out loud!_

"How?" He asked. Then this strawberry blonde haired girl went to his side.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just relax and ignore them." The girl whispered at his ear. I immediately felt my heart shattered into a million pieces. I don't want to feel the other pain of losing someone. He didn't bother to answer the girl's question, he just simply looked back and forth at Renesmee and me, again. Then Renesmee started thinking about that she didn't know that she's clutching on my hand. She regretted and started cursing that I heard her thoughts. I cursed myself too, not shielding her so that I could protect her mind from him.

I looked at Renesmee in pain. Then I took all of my courage and looked at him.

"Just get out of here. _All_ of you. I don't want you guys to be in my life again. _Ever_." I said, directly at them. The feeling inside me was shaking so hard that I wanted so badly to cry, if I was still human. The pain would never go away, would it?

"But---" Alice objected.

"You guys told me that you would never come into my life again. And you guys promised that." Then I completely stared at the man that broke my heart and left me seven years ago, pregnant with our unborn child. "Especially _you_."

"I didn't mean that, Bella." He said quickly. "I lied."

"Bullshit." I snapped and I was sobbing dry sobs. "You just left me Edward! You left me in a freaking forest!" When I said his name, I felt a violent shudder pass through me. Edward stepped and was about to hold me when I flinched away. "And that's not the worst part--- you left me _pregnant._" I spat.

"I know and I'm sorry. If I have known then I wouldn't have left." He yelled at me. Edward have never yelled at me before and it just added more pain in this broken heart of mine.

I snorted. "Just because I was pregnant. If I wasn't, then we would never see each other again. Renesmee would never be here, my daughter wouldn't be here. I bet I have already died from this pain that I'm trying to survive. The pain that I'm suffering everytime when I think about you."

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward's voice cracked. "If you're thinking that I didn't love you anymore, I still do. It's because I lied when I told you I didn't want you anymore. Because the truth is, I still love you Bella!" I shook my head, wanting not to believe in him but part of me is.

I closed my eyes, the pain raging inside me. "Get out." I hissed through my teeth.

"Bella---" Edward said again.

My eyes snapped open. "I said get out Edward!" I told him. Edward flinched, then he opened his mouth again but Renesmee backed up for me.

"Didn't you heard her? She said get out and I said get lost!" She yelled at Edward.

"Where are your manners young lady? You are shouting at your father." the girl with blonde hair scolded her. Renesmee hissed at her.

"I don't have any father. My father left us years ago because he doesn't love us. Even though I wanted to have a father, I simply don't want to have the father who doesn't love us. And besides, he's just a sperm donor." Edward's eyes were in pain when Renesmee yelled that in front of him.

He was hurting so much and I wonder why Jasper can't calm us down. The tension must've been so hard to calm.

Edward looked at us for a moment, his eys full of regret before turning around. He went for the door but Emmett stopped him. I gave Emmett a look and he sighed, letting Edward go.

"Good bye Bella. I hope we could be friends." Alice smiled a sad smile before everyone disappearing. I collapsed and Renesmee caught me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Ssh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry." Renesmee chanted all over again.

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

"Just get out of here. _All_ of you. I don't want you guys to be in my life again. _Ever_." She said, directly at them.

"But---" Alice objected.

"You guys told me that you would never come into my life again. And you guys promised that." Then I she stared at Edward. "Especially _you_."

"I didn't mean that, Bella." My 'so-called father' said quickly. "I lied."

"Bullshit." She snapped and she was sobbing dry sobs. "You just left me Edward! You left me in a freaking forest!" When I said his name, I felt a violent shudder pass through me. Edward stepped and was about to hold me when I flinched away. "And that's not the worst part--- you left me _pregnant._" She spat.

"I know and I'm sorry. If I have known then I wouldn't have left." He yelled at her. How dare this bastard yelled at my mother?

Mom snorted. "Just because I was pregnant. If I wasn't, then we would never see each other again. Renesmee would never be here, my daughter wouldn't be here. I bet I have already died from this pain that I'm trying to survive. The pain that I'm suffering everytime when I think about you."

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward's voice cracked. "If you're thinking that I didn't love you anymore, I still do. It's because I lied when I told you I didn't want you anymore. Because the truth is, I still love you Bella!" Mom shooked her head.

She closed my eyes. "Get out."

"Bella---" Edward said again. Was he this really annoying?

Her eyes snapped open. "I said get out Edward!" She snapped. Edward flinched, then he opened his mouth again and I know that he would be trying so I defended mom.

"Didn't you heard her? She said get out and I said get lost!" I yelled at Edward.

"Where are your manners young lady? You are shouting at your father." the girl with blonde hair scolded her. I hissed at her.

"I don't have any father. My father left us years ago because he doesn't love us. Even though I wanted to have a father, I simply don't want to have the father who doesn't love us. And besides, he's just a sperm donor." Edward's eyes were in pain when I yelled that in front of him.

Edward looked at us for a moment, before turning around. He went for the door but Emmett put a hand on his shoulder, Mom gave Emmett a look. Emmett sighed and drop his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Good bye Bella. I hope we could be friends." Alice smiled a sad smile before everyone disappearing. When they were finally gone, Mom collapsed and it was a hard scene to see. I caught her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Ssh, it's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry." I chanted all over again. I cried too, because I found out about my Dad and ended up losing him again. Me and my Mom are alone again.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

_Edward! Why did you do that? _Alice thought. I still couldn't believe that Bella was there. My Bella! And I also found out that Renesmee Masen was my daughter. I really couldn't believe that I was a father. I didn't know that I impregnated her. Vampires can't have children but the evidence was solid. I still don't know why. _Bella was right in front of you and you just turned your back! Your own daughter was even there!_

We reached the house and I sat at the couch, burying my face in my hands again.

"I love Bella, Alice." I told her.

Alice snorted. _I know! And I don't understand you Edward! If you love her then why did you do that?_

I heard my family's thoughts and the Denalis aren't with us anymore this time.

_We don't get you, Edward._ Emmett complained.

_She was there for heaven sakes!_

"I would do anything for Bella, Alice. I love her. If she wanted me to jump off a cliff, then I would." I explained to her.

"Have you ever considered on thinking about yourself Edward?" Jasper asked. He sensed my feelings. "Bella loves you but it's so hard to feel because it's all covered in pain. But I found something deep inside of it. Even Renesmee is."

"I already have... seven years ago. And I was such a bastard for doing that."

_He is._ Rosalie thought and I ignored her.

"What do you mean Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"I mean that you should fight for her." Jasper said. Before I could respond, Esme joined.

"I think Bella and Renesmee needed time from this. All needs time from pain. When they heal then fight for them." She said.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "What if you just ignored them, it would only cause you more pain and also them too because you're away from them."

I looked down. "You heard what Renesmee said. She doesn't want me in her life. She doesn't want me to be her father."

Alice put a hand on my shoulder. "She also needs time, Edward."

They're right--- I should fight for them when the time is right.

* * *

**A/N: So... it's not done yet! Bella and Renesmee do accept that so simply! They still need time from all the things that have freaking happened.**

**Oh and guys I won't be updating until next week because of the exams! SO SORRY :(**

**Give me LOVE and REVIEW guys! Thank you very much!**

**-Diandra**


	13. Useless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Well, here you go..!!**

**

* * *

12. USELESS**

**

* * *

**

It's another Monday here in Alaskan High School, the kids chatting and laughing loudly at the school's parking lot, the teachers getting ready for their lessons, and everything that's going around in school. It was like a normal day for a human... but I'm not a human. I'm also a vampire. Nothing's normal in my life. Everything is weird around you. It seems like yesterday when you found out that your father was actually your classmate. Weird isn't it? And I don't even know if my so-called father is going to show up in school anymore. I mean, I really wanted him to suffer for what he have done---but he was really hurt when I said the harshest thing that I have ever said.

And I was getting so freaking nervous right now, not because I know there are vampires at my school... it's because he's my blood related father. And that was... well you get it. I parked my car fifteen kilometres away from the silver Volvo. I sighed. He's here. Of course, I heard that no one drives his car but him. So it's a solid explanation that he's here. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I was really hyperventilating right now. I think that he's---all of them are---mad at me. I was the one being so mean to them at that day of our last encounter. I was the one being harsh to him at our last encounter, and I don't know if I will be mad or not when we see each other again. I don't want him to suffer but I want him to see the things that he had done to us for the past seven years---for leaving us. I put the strap of my bag and went outside the car, I immediately ignore the people who started another conversation about me again and went to my first class. The first class with Alice was easy because I know that Alice is easy going and stuff, she's a fun and understanding person. So I know that I won't be _that_ nervous when I stepped inside my first class with Alice.

Then I saw Alice. She was bobbing her head at the sides lightly, like she was listening to a song, and she was smiling slightly. I almost snorted. She's a pyshic, I remember. She knows every people's step but I remembered that it was only based on people's decisions. I sighed and went to the seat right next to her. Before I sat, I put on my 'i don't care' face. Alice didn't speak but she's just humming slightly, her voice like bells. I shook my head and opened my book and started to read. Class hasn't been starting so the teacher isn't here yet and also the other students that are probably somewhere in school.

"Hello, Renesmee." Alice suddenly greeted. She was so quiet in the background for a moment then it's like she started appearing out of thin air. I yelped slightly but control my emotions fast. I want to keep a straight face when I talk to someone that I don't want to talk right now. At my response, I just nodded. I heard Alice sigh but I guess she didn't push it. Wise of her. Yeah, I think she must know that I'm not in the mood.

"So," a bell-like voice rang in my ears again, making me yelp. Again.

"Jeez, Alice. Can you stop doing that?" I modulated my voice so that it's like I won't be shouting at her. I was pissed of, naturally.

"Sorry," Alice said simply. She didn't speak again and I rolled my eyes. Now, it's my time to cut in the silent tension between us before she could go startle me again.

"What are you going to say?" I demanded, still looking at the pages of my book.

"I'm just saying that... we're _so_ sorry. _Especially_ my brother, I know that you guys are angry at us on our last encounter and I know that you won't forgive us that so easily and---" She said quickly like she hasn't been breathing. I interrupted her.

"Stop. I get it. You guys are sorry and all. But you're right---we can't easily forgive on what you did to us." I said, a little angry. "So you can just stop apologizing? Because we already know that you guys are sorry." I said harshly. I think nothing could affect Alice, she was easy and calm.

"Okay," Alice said. I thought she was not going to speak again but she did. And this time, she didn't scare me now.

"You know that I'm really sorry Renesmee. And also to your mother." Alice said sincerely. I guess that I could forgive Alice. She wasn't the one who broke my mother's heart but she also left her. "Edward forced us to go and we only did that so that we could protect Bella from our world." She continued. Well, that's my answer.

"Okay, I think I can forgive _you_. But only eighty-five percent of it." I answered her.

"We're really sorry Renesmee, I hope you can forgive the rest of us."

"You want me to forgive all of you guys in one day?" I demanded, annoyed.

"No, silly. I just hope _one_ day you could forgive the rest of us." She replied simply.

"Well, I guess that one day would be more days to come." I muttered.

She didn't speak for a moment. "Can you sit with us at the cafeteria later?" I looked at her and gave her a look, and she immediately started on what she's saying. "It's not what you think, it's just..."

"What?" I asked when she was stalling.

Alice looked at me with pleading eyes. "It's just that... please. Can you just sit with us for just one day?"

"And why?" I demanded, getting a little bit bitchy here. I don't want to be a bitch like those freaking so-called friends but it's not something that I can control when I'm in the mood of being furious.

Alice groaned. "You're _so _like your mother. Always stubborn." I heard her mutter. "C'mon, please. It won't take _that_ long."

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to control my temper. "I'm not coming until you told you me why."

"You'll see."

My eyes snapped open. "You're a psychic then why won't you look at the future if whether I am going or not." I told her.

Alice frowned. "I can't see." She said in a whisper.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, you can't?"

Alice sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I can't see your future. I can't see someone's future when you're near them." That took me off guard. She can't see me? Well, isn't that cool, or what?

"Why?" My curiosity overtaking my anger.

Alice sighed again. "My theory is, it's because I used to be a human so I can see humans futures. I am a vampire so I can see vampires futures. But you're a half-human, half-vampire. And I haven't experience anything like that so that's why I can't see you."

"Oh," was all I could say. Yeah, I think there are pretty advantages on being a half-human and half-vampire.

The bell rang and I didn't notice that almost half of the class is full. I was so engross on our short conversation that I barely recognize that it was almost time for school. The teacher appeared and greeted us all.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling us for lunch time. I was being a paranoid right now. I was freaking out because my so-called father is going to be there at the cafeteria. As I went inside the cafeteria, someone grabbed me and I immediately knew that it was Alice, because her hands are called and her little fists that are holding my hands are small.

"I haven't decided anything yet, Alice." I told her in a serious voice. Alice didn't stop or even hesitate she just kept walking. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Is she really that desperate? I just let her dragged me in the cafeteria up to the Cullen table. Sheesh. What are the worst thing that they could do? Kidnap me or something? I snorted mentally when I thought about that. Then I heard Amanda's voice murmuring to her other friends when she saw me dragged by Alice Cullen. Could Amanda get a new hobby? I mean, is that the only thing that she could do? Just mutter negative remarks about me when I'm all over the Cullens? I am actually trying to get away from them, but they just keep pulling me in, like I'm a dog that has been dragged around for a walk!

"Um, so can you tell me now?" I demanded, impatient as we passed a group of seniors.

Alice didn't looked at me but she did answered. "You'll just have to see!" I groaned again and let her stone hands haul me to their table. When we reached the table, I suddenly felt relaxed again. I sighed, Jasper must have sense the nervousness in me.

"Hey, Renesmee!" Emmett greeted like a five year old boy. You can't resist of glaring or even doing some stupid face whenever you're in front of Emmett Cullen. He's like Alice... always go for the positive ways. Alice finally let go of my hand but she put her hand on my shoulder so that she could put me down and sat right next to Rosalie.

Well at least it's not my so-called father. I think I saw Edward cringed a little and I almost groaned. I forgot that he was a freaking mind reader. Why would I be so careless and stupid right now? I tried to forget what I said and simply won. _Just forget that it didn't happen, Renesmee._

I put on my straight face, and looked at them, except that I am avoiding Edward's intense gaze on me. "So, Alice didn't tell me that why I should be here..." I started, looking at Alice.

Alice sighed but kept her smile on. "You see, we're going to ask you questions?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. Questions?

"Like what? Twenty questions?" I asked playfully. Emmett chuckled and I didn't even find it as a humor. Alice rolled her eyes at my attitude.

"Not like that. Like, _we're_ going to ask you." Alice explained. I shrugged and sighed. Then I remembered that we're in a public view. With many curious eyes surrounding us. Why would they ask me questions _here?_ Don't they freaking care.

"Um, guys." My voice started to become strained. "We're at a _cafeteria_ with many human eyes watching us. So... can you guys just... ask me later?" I asked.

"Renesmee," It was Jasper this time. "There will be no later. And we can't possibly tell you to come to our house after school, since your mom is not in the 'mood'" When he said the word, he made quotation marks using his fingers in the air.

I sighed. He's right. Mom is not really in the mood. When I left for school this morning, she wasn't even there in the kitchen. And for the past few days, she has not been talking to me frequently or something. And I bet if I am going to the Cullen house just to answer some questions, my mom will _seriously_ and _officially_ kill me. And... I won't just forgive them like nothing happened and appearing inside their house like a welcome guest---no.

"Oh. Right." I blurted out quickly. Emmett chuckled again.

I looked at Rosalie, and instantly regretted it. Rosalie's very beautiful. She's astonishing and amazing and other things that are remarkable. When I looked at her, it's like she's giving me a nasty glare. I remembered that mom and her don't relate too well at the last encounter. I quickly turned into Alice.

"Is he always like that?" I whispered to Alice, knowing that the other's would hear me too. Alice knew what I was talking about because she nodded while grinning like there's no tomorrow.

"You know I heard that," I heard Emmett mutter. I ignored him while I shook my head.

"Okay, it's decided. Ask away," I told them faintly and I leaned back on the chair, waiting for them to threw impossible questions at me.

Jasper was the first one, instead of Alice. "I thought vampires can't have any children?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

What does he mean by that? "Is it a question?" I asked, a little confused. Jasper nodded. I sighed. "I don't know. I haven't even ask that to Mom. But since I studied some vampire legends about us, it made me wonder why could vampires have children. I guess that maybe it's when a male vampire had... the thing... with a human girl, they could reproduce a baby." _A demon baby,_ I mentally corrected to myself. I giggled mentally at the thought of me being a demon baby. Jasper nodded and I felt relieved that he actually understand so fast.

"So, like a incubus and succubus?" Alice asked.

My eyebrows raised in confusion. "A... what?" I asked, knowing that I haven't heard that words before.

"You don't know what are they?" I shook my head. "It's a kind of vampire that... did the things... with humans." Oh, thank God. Even Alice can't say the 'word'.

"Okay, enought of the succubus and incubus talk." Emmett complained. I looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm going to ask her next!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett. Emmett just grinned from ear to ear. Then he looked at me seriously. "Okay, when were you born? Actually that was Edward's question, since Edward doesn't want to talk, I'll do the talking---" Then Edward slapped his hand on Emmett's mouth to shut him up. Emmett just keep talking and talking and I think that Emmett is annoying Edward. I thought that was Alice's job?

"Shut up, Em." Edward commanded furiously. Alice giggled at the sight of her two brothers arguing.

"Fools," Rosalie muttered beside me.

I almost laughed but reigned the seriousness in me. "Next question please," I said, my voice calm and business-like. Edward glared at Emmett before arranging his seat properly and also leaning back at his chair and crossed his arms. Okay so I just looked at Alice.

"Oh. Right. I don't understand. How old are you, _now?_" She asked, anxious.

"I'm actually seven years old right now. I stopped aging like months ago." I told her. Then Emmett's jaw drop. Even Edward's mouth drop a little.

"You're only _seven?_ H-how?" He stammered.

I shrugged. "Mom said that I grew up so fast that it only took six and a half years to reach my full age."

"Wow." Jasper muttered, his golden eyes wide. "And you _do_ look eighteen or something."

I shrugged again.

"So, that means... is this your first year at a school?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded at that. And she also muttered a 'wow'. "But... you're so young... and you're in high school right now---" Rosalie stammered.

"I've been home-schooled. Mom's the one who taught me." I interrupted her. Rosalie nodded and looked away from me.

"Anymore questions?" I muttered when no one spoke. I hate it when everytime people stop talking.

"Where were you born?" Alice asked.

I looked down, remembering nothing. I haven't ask mom about that. All I remembered is that there are people talking, and things and such. And the most strongest memory of me as an infant was at a meadow. A beautiful meadow. The sun was glittering around the area and the wild flowers are spread around the grass. I heard someone's voice humming and shushing me. Then I snapped out of it.

"I don't remember... But I remembered being in some beautiful and magical place when I was a baby girl." I told them. "That's all I could think about."

Then, again, no one spoke. Oh my gosh! Why can't they keep up a nice and long conversation where there are not tensing silences!

"You were born in Forks." Edward murmured, directly looking at me. Then I remembered that he was a mind reader. He saw what's on my mind a moment ago.

"Um, yeah." I wasn't sure. I know about Forks. That's where Mom used to live, that's where she give birth to me (according to Edward), and that's where she fell in love--- "I think. It's a meadow. But I don't know where that meadow takes place."

"It's in Forks." Edward repeated.

"Do you know where it's located?" I asked him. He was a little bit suprised that I was talking directly to him. "The meadow, I mean."

Edward nodded. "Yes, that's where me and Bella used to go." And his voice was sincere so there are no evidences that he's lying. Well, wait. He's a freaking vampire for crying out loud. They lie easily.

"I'm not lying." Edward told me as he heard what I thought.

_Whatever._ I thought.

Edward sighed. "Is that all?" I asked again.

They nodded and I sighed in relief. I looked at my watch and I have only fifteen minutes until Biology class. Then my freaking stomach grumbled. Well, of course! I haven't eaten breakfast and I haven't eaten lunch yet, because of all the questions that they had asked me. Well, thank God that it's no more than fifty.

"Guys---have to go." I muttered before standing up and going to the line to buy my lunch. But I haven't forgiven the rest of them that easily.

* * *

I parked my car at the lot, sighing. It was a hard day in school right now and it's pretty tiring. When I went inside the house, I saw boxes stacked up around the living room. Half of the things inside of the living room are nowhere to be found. And it all clicked.

I remembered that every once in a year or two, I saw these boxes around the house.

And Mom was not in the mood, she was hurt, and she's angry at my so-called father. That she doesn't want them to be in her life again.

"Mom?" My voice croaked. "Where are you?"

Then mom appeared with a box on her arm. She greeted me and started taking the things around the room inside the box.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Instead of answering my question she said, "Can you help me pack your things Renesmee?"

"Are we--- we moving again?" My voice strained.

Mom stopped picking up the things and looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes, we're moving."

* * *

**A/N: I know that you guys are going to hate me for this because Bella and Renesmee are moving. And at the first chapters of this story, some of you guys said that you want Bella to have revenge--- so you guys have it! THIS IS HER REVENGE. She's doing the same exact thing that Edward did to her. But at least, Renesmee forgave Alice (eighty-five percent only). Well, Bella... she's having a hard time so guys, give her some time to forgive! I'm evil right? But don't worry, there _will_ be a happy ending in this story... but it will be many chapters away**

**Oh and guys... the exams were rescheduled for next week and that means... no update next week. :( I know, I'm sad too. But I'll catch up as soon as I can.**

**Please REVIEW guys! Love you all!**

**-Diandra**


	14. Moving

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. But I'm twisting it a little! lol.**

**Yo guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long update, I actually cut my finger using a cutter (ouch) so my typing was dead slow. Well, here you go guys---Chapter 13!! This chapter was inspired from the song called, "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. It just fits the chapter. :)**

**

* * *

****13. MOVING**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee Masen**

_"Are we---are we moving again?" My voice strained from asking it._

_Mom stopped picking up the things and looked me straight in the eye._

_"Yes, we're moving." _

My eyes widened a little but I only have a second or two before composing my face. Moving? As in... you're going _away? Like going to another freaking place?_ I stared at mom before relaxing a little from the tension. I took a deep breath and looked down before turning back to her.

"Is there a problem, sweetie?" Mom asked softly. Her eyes are careful and concern.

I don't know if whether I'm okay or not. This is such a strange feeling. "Um, yeah." I managed to say. "Why are we moving anyway?" I asked carefully, even though I already know what the reason is.

"I just... I want to stay away from _them_, I want _you_ to stay away from _them_." She said in a serious voice. I looked at her with wide eyes. I actually don't have any problem in moving since I was a little girl but when I found out that we're moving from Alaska, I suddenly felt I want to whine so we can't move. What's wrong with me right now?

_Oh shut it for a second. Pretend that you agreed to move. _The conscience is back. And for once, I listened.

"Um, okay." I said. I took a deep breath. "When are we moving again?" I asked, my voice in a whisper. "And where are we moving?" I tried to act like that I was anxious and excited to get away from this place, but it's like I was forcing myself to do it.

"This Friday after school." Mom said simply. "But I never thought of a place yet, maybe you could suggest some places." My breath caught for a minute---only four days left. Wow, when I thought about that, I felt my chest tightened.

"Maybe later." I replied quickly. "So... I think I better go to my room now and... well... pack my stuffs." I said with a shrug. Mom nodded and her eyes are narrowing a bit. I bit my lip and just went to my room, hurrying. I threw my bag at the chair next to the TV and slumped my tired body on the bed and looked at the ceiling, thinking. Well for one reason, I will _never_see those crazy bitches again. But also, I will never see the Cullens too. Mom will make sure of that. Whenever I thought of moving and the Cullens at the same time together, my mind goes crazy. I'm not yet ready to leave the place, and, surprisingly, the Cullens too. I think, before I knew that they were vampires, I've grown attach to them, _especially_ Alice. What if they find out that we're going to leave? Would they stop us? And with Edward's mind reading thing, would he know where are we going? _And_ follow us? I didn't understand his reaction at first when Mom rejected him a week ago--- because he just freaking left. I was grateful that he did, but now I was a little kind of regretting it. Actually, on my way to the house I had been thinking about them and Mom. Then I thought of what Alice had told me in the parking lot.

"You know, Edward loves your mother so much, that we even stopped him _several_times to get in a plane to Italy." Alice had said, she had looked around, then her eyes had been blank. It must've been the whole seeing-the-future thing. I rolled my eyes on what Alice had said. I had snorted mentally, yeah right.

"Why would he go to Italy?" I had asked, not much interested because---- what do I even care?

Alice had looked at me strangely and curiously. She had cocked her head to the side, as if she were experimenting me. "You don't know what's in Italy?" Alice had asked. Now that has triggered my curiosity. I had shrugged while I had shook my head.

"Has your mother told you about The Volturi?" Alice had said. Volturi? That's a cool name and at the same time, creepy.

"No, she hasn't." I had told her.

I snapped out of it. I haven't asked mom about that yet. Well, I was but I was caught off guard on the whole moving thing. And if I ask her about The Volturi, she would be curious because she'll ask where did I get that? Alice didn't told me what is the Volturi because Mom is the one that's going to tell me. I don't have the guts to ask her that question, yet. Ugh! Alice could've just told me, well, I'm going to ask her tomorrow. I took a quick bath and changed into my pajamas, not bothering to eat food or hunt for blood. I was just so tired right now.

I snuggled into my comforter, letting unconciousness taking over me and started to dream.

In the dream, I was dreaming of my mother _and_the Cullens. Well, it was a strange dream, in fact. But I think if _you_dreamed about it, it will not be strange to you. I was sitting at a grassy field, surrounded by different wild flowers. The sun's rays were glaring at my head, heating my hair up. The air was clean, and it was cold. The wind was moving slightly, ruffling my reddish brown hair a bit. I sighed and lied my back at the grass, my eyes closing from the glare of the sun. Then I heard a giggle. My eyes snapped open, and the sun's ray went immediately to my eyes and it hurts. I flinched at sat up, looking around. I blinked so that I could adjust my eyes from the brightness. The voice was familiar and I immediately knew that it came from my mother.

"Mom?" I called, looking at my back. No one answered. "Mom is that you?" No one answered again, just a giggle. I groaned, my patience gone now. I stood up from the grass and walked at the direction of the voice.

"Mom, I know you're in there. C'mon." I said, heading towards the dark trees, surrounding the meadow. Nothing. The silence was creeping me out.

"Hey, baby!" Thank God, I heard mom's voice but the voice was behind my back. I turned around and saw mom. I gasped when I saw that it wasn't just my mother, but also Edward freaking Cullen, my so-called father!

"Wha--what are you doing here?" I stuttered, my eyes focused on Edward's. Edward was smiling a little and my eyes dropped mom's hands---they were intertwined with his. My eyes widened.

"Um...?" I don't know where to start. Is this a bad or a good dream?

I woke up from a loud shut on my window. It was still dark but I think it's already dawn. I forgot to close the damn window. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. The dream was weird enough, but some part of me is wishing that it could come true. I lied back at my bed, turning around so that I could face away from the window. I sometimes thought about things like that, I sometimes wish that things could be like that from the very beginning. What if my father didn't left us? What if things have gone good and cool? There would be no drama and pain in our lives. I snuggled on my comforter and closed my eyes so that I could drift into sleep again.

There were no dreams again, and I was thankful for it, I don't want to start thinking about it all over again. This time I woke up from my alarm clock and I guess that I only slept for four hours because of the dream. After getting ready for school, I made my way downstairs, going to the kitchen to grab a bite. On my way there, I saw a bunch of boxes lined up at the living room---ready to be shift off on to some place. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hello, Mom." I greeted faintly as I saw her standing at the counter, looking at the window and her eyes were blank. I think she didn't notice my attendance as I walked inside the kitchen. I cleared my throat and that made her snap back. Her head snapped and she looked at me.

"Oh, hey. You're there. I didn't notice you enter." She told me, smiling a little. That was totally strange, she's a vampire! Her senses are more advance than mine so it's clearly that she knew that I have entered the room. That was weird for her. I forgot that I needed to eat so I looked at my wrist watch.

"Um... Mom do you have some snack that I can eat right now? I'm running a little late." I said quickly. Mom blushed but nodded.

"Sorry that I didn't make breakfast, I was just busy thinking and placing the things inside the box---"

"No. It's okay, Mom." I told her immediately. Mom nodded again and gave me my snack.

"Thanks, mom." I said and I kissed her cheek. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." She told me. I nodded and went for my car so that I could go to school. When I went to park my car at school, I was thinking about the whole moving thing again. Do the Cullens deserve to know that we're moving? Or worst, does Edward deserve to know about this? Well, for the first time in my life since I found out that he's my father--- I felt sorry for him. I don't know why but that's what I am feeling right now. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jacket, making it warm. I looked up at the dark clouds and I felt another shudder. I went inside the school, making my way through the hallways. I bet Mom had already discuss the matter with the principal that we're moving. I happened to pass by Amanda and her group, talking to each other animatedly. I just wish that the secret hasn't been revealed yet.

When I walked into my first class and saw Alice. Her eyes were blank. I hesitated a little and went to seat at my chair which is next to hers. When I landed on my seat, I heard Alice gasped quickly. Then she looked at me with shock and pain in her eyes.

"You guys are... _moving_?" She screamed but kept her voice in a whisper. Her eyes were half-crazed at the moment. My eyes went wide. I thought she couldn't see me but---shit!---she could see my mother when I'm not around her. Oh. This is _not _good.

I kept a straight face and nodded. She can't tell it! "Yeah, we are." I told her. I tried to make it cold.

Alice's my mouth opened. "But... _why?_" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"I thought you knew. You're the psychic." I snapped at her. Even though I forgave her, it doesn't mean that I can't be a little bitch towards her.

Alice pursed her lips. "So you don't know what's the reason behind all of this?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Of course I know. I just... can't you block your mind or something when you meet your brother at the cafeteria later? Because I won't be at the cafeteria---I'll be outside the school, eating and reading."

Alice's hands shot forward so that she could stop me. "Okay, I promise. But I think they deserve to know this, you know? Especially my brother." I think she has been thinking of what I have been thinking minutes ago.

"I don't know Alice." I told her, panicking a little. "I think Mom doesn't want them to find out. Think about it, if we tell them about the moving thing, what do you think they will do, Alice? I think Edward's going to come at mom's house and begged on his knees so that she wouldn't go! What would mom react about this?!"

"Okay, okay. I can see your point there, my neic---Renesmee." I stopped and looked at her. Was she going to call me 'my neice'? I still haven't thought about that, but I think I would accept it right now. I narrowed my eyes at Alice and she just shrugged.

"So, where are you guys going?" Alice asked. Oh right. Mom hasn't been thinking about it yet. She told me that I'm the one that's going to pick where will we go.

I shurgged. "Dunno. Still haven't decided." I murmured.

I heard Alice sighed. "Only three days left."

* * *

**Alice Cullen**

The bell rang and it's time for lunch. I wonder if Renesmee _is_really spending her lunch time outside, like on the day we talked about something. I carried my books and met Jasper at the hallway. His arm was extended and I passed him my books---he was such a gentleman, like Edward---and he extended his other arm... for me. I murmured a thanks and we went to the cafeteria. Once I entered the cafeteria, I thought about the magazines full of tips on fashion and all that. Renesmee was nowhere to be seen at the cafeteria, she really wanted to have some peace. Jasper and I went to our usual table, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were already there. There are five trays already at the table, and it was already set. When we reached there I immediately thought of something to distract me.

_Gosh, when will I go to Paris, again? _

Now that's just lame, Alice. Then another one.

_Ooh, I heard some movie called "Jennifer's Body". Students are talking about it, especially the boys. Hmm. Maybe I could watch the movie alone or something._

Well, actually, the student's have not been talking about it... yet. It's just a vision. Well, need more trivia.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in?  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

Well that was weird. I just listened to that song one time and I already memorized half of it. Well, the song is catchy.

_What kind of color will I wear tomorrow for my jacket?_

_Oooh! I heard that Jason Vent had a HUGE crush on Melissa Cardigan._

_Shoot! Is it really true that Daniel Lavendar is GAY?!_

_I heard this pretty cool joke from TV. It was off the hook._

_Shit! What did I forget today?_

_Oopsie, exams are two months away, gotta study. Especially in Mathematics. _

Now that's _way_ overboard. I saw Edward's eyes narrowed at me and I think that his suspecting me. I smirked at him and launched the rest of the song of "Party in the USA".

_Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks  
She's gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_

_And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight  
Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight  
Something stops me every time, every time  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

Edward groaned in irritation and I chuckled a little. This is REALLY fun!

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)_

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down, Down  
Even if the sky is falling down._

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,  
(So why don't we run away)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

_(LiL Wayne)  
Even if the sky is falling down like she 'posed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero degrees,  
She cold, over freeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
Now can I be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
On a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sendin arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
And honestly I'm down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down_

"Alice," I heard Edward complained. "Can you please stop _that_." He hissed. I smiled at him innocently and just shrugged. Edward groaned again and slammed his head on the table gently. I was thinking about trivial things again when I saw Edward's head snapped at me.

"Alice," He told me sharply. "What are you hiding from me?"

"What am I hiding from you Edward?" I asked, faking my voice a little.

"I know that. Every time you think about something annoying or too many things, it means that you're hiding something." Edward explained. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper looked at us with narrowed eyes.

"What _are_ you hiding little sis?" Emmett asked, twirling the bottle of lemonade in his hands.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I was just thinking about songs. I'm not hiding anything." I told him but looking at Edward directly.

"You're lying." Edward accused. My annoyance was getting higher but Jasper was there to calm things between us.

"I am _not_." I told him. "Just let it go. It's none of your business anyway."

"So it _is_. You're hiding something." Edward spat.

"Woah, woah, wait there, Edward. We already passed 'the-Laurent-stage'. We don't want it to happen again." Emmett joined, putting his arms at the space between me and Edward, incase if he decided to attack me or something. I rolled my eyes at the idea.

Edward glared at me. "I just hate people keeping things from me," He muttered.

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

The bell rang and I immediately went to Biology class, hoping that Edward was still not there. Well, now the moment of truth. I gotta keep my head busy. I sat at _our_ table and placed my Biology book on the table, flipping on the pages until I'm on our latest topic in Biology. Our teacher appeared and sat at the front table. A few students started entering the class and one of them is Edward.

I took a deep breath as Edward sat right next to me. When class started, I saw from the corner of my eye that Edward kept looking at me. When I tried to look back at him, his head will snap back at the teacher. I wonder what will he do when we---

_Think of something Renesmee! _

Shoot, I almost thought about... _that._

Edward stared at me with wide eyes before his eyes shifting into narrowing eyes. I focused back on the teacher, and I couldn't concentrate on what she's saying. When the teacher turned her back on us and told us to write on what she's writing on the board. I dug out my notebook and started to take notes.

Then something appeared beside my notebook---a piece of paper. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and he was looking down at his notebook while writing the notes. I looked back at the paper and fold it, hesitating a little.

I saw the most beautiful handwriting ever. It was elegant and mastered.

_Can I talk to you after school?_

_Edward_

I was confused, what would he talk about? I sighed and grabbed my pen. There was a space under the paragraph and I wrote something there.

**_Sure. Just make it quickly. _**Then I passed the note back to him. In a blur, I suppose that my eyes have missed it, Edward smiled a little. Weird enough. But that's what he looks like at my dream---

I looked back at the board and began writing the notes.

----------------------

I walked outside the school and immediately spotting Edward beside my car. I was beginning to get nervous again as I walked up to him. Edward his poker face again and that scared me a little.

"What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

Edward sighed. "Can you tell me what are you hiding?" My eyes went wide but controlled my expression for a second. I shook my head stubbornly.

"I have no idea on what are you saying." I told him. Edward glared at me.

"I know that you're hiding something. Even Alice is hiding something. And I won't let you walk or get inside your car until you tell me what is it." He said sternly, almost like a father scolding his kid that had sneaked up on some Rated R movie.

I tried not to rolled my eyes. _You wouldn't do that. If you did, Mom will be furious if I didn't come home._

Edward shook his head and relaxed a bit. "Can you _please_ just tell me?" He demanded, crossing his arms too. I looked at his eyes and they were pleading and in pain.

Should I tell him, now? What if...? Ugh! I really can't think straight right now. Why would this be the time? Will mom get angry at me? Damn it!

But, Mom didn't told me on not to tell them. But she knew that I won't do it. This is all confusing. Okay, since we have only three days left, what will be the worst thing that's going to happen? They'll eventually found about it in Friday, and it will still be the same.

_Okay. We're moving._ I thought. Edward's eyes were wide and his eyes were in much pain. _If you're going to ask why, I wouldn't tell you. And I think you already know that answer to that. _

We didn't speak for a moment and I wonder why didn't I went inside the car right now. Edward nodded glumly. And when I saw that, I felt my heart stop, I couldn't breathe and I felt my chest tightened. Am I actually feeling this right now?

_I'm sorry, okay? It's just... it's not my choice and it's not my business. It's all between you and mom. And I'm not asking you to go to the house right now and beg her not to go---I'm just saying that, well actually I don't understand what's happening with me right now. I'm just sorry. Very sorry. _I thought. _And if you want to ask more questions, just ask Alice. _I went to the driver's side of the car and when I looked back, Edward was gone.

Wow, that must've been hard for him. Very hard.

I went inside the car and started up the engine, pulling the car away from the lot and going straight to home. Tears were falling down from my eyes. I was shocked that I was crying because we're going to leave him. But I have no other choice. I just wanted to be a good girl to mom. But I'm not a good girl to my father.

_Father. My Father._

What kind of daughter was I, anyway?

* * *

**A/N: So I lied. There's an update this week because????? I sneaked into the computer and finished this chapter! :) Besides, the exams are still tomorrow. Oh and the songs featured in this chapter are Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus and Down by Jay Sean feat. Lil Wayne. The songs are makin' me dance everyday! **

**Oh and guys, I posted a poll on my profile, be sure to vote! Thank you! Thank you Thank you!! **

**Please review, review, review! lol. Hugs and kisses everyone. **

**-ArdnaidOcirg**


	15. Sorrows

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was suppose to update last week but we have a Halloween trick or treat going on so I didn't update. And my family went to the cemetery on the weekends. *Sighs***

**Well here you go! **

**Oh and thank you Rose Everdeen for wanting to do my beta! Thank you so much! Love ya!**

* * *

**14. SORROWS**

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

Renesmee. Bella. My daughter. My Bella. What have I done? What will I do so that I could bring you all back into my life? I know that I'm too late now, I've failed myself, I've failed Renesmee... and I've failed Bella. I looked outside the window of our house, glaring at the trees.

_You are so stupid, Edward. Why have you even done that? Why? _

It's my decision for leaving her... them. I'm the one that left them and I felt like a jerk right now. My daughter...she grew up without a father for seven years and she knew exactly what her mother's feelings are. And Bella... I sighed. If she wants to leave me, then she will leave me. All will be balance right now. The feeling of rejection is still here, planted at my dead, unbeating heart. I'm not selfish, if they want to torture me, then they can. I was such a fool for leaving them... I don't want to be doing that again. I am trying my hardest to be close with Renesmee---since she's my daughter and she doesn't know me for the past seven years of her beautiful life. Oh, how I wish I could be there, I wish I could be part of her life.

But I think it's too late for all of it. I flinched. Whenever I thought about the word 'too late', I immediately thought about not having Bella and Renesmee forever. The pain is dragging me like hell this time. Argh. I haven't even been a good classmate to Renesmee and a... _father?_ I don't understand.

I shook my head and laid at the couch, now staring at the ceiling. Why am I just going to let it all go? They're already there, and you're just waisting your time being a lazy jerk.

But I can't... if I tried... Renesmee... Bella will be... you know... mad and the situation is already worst, I don't want to get it a lot worse. I looked at the ceiling, feeling numb and cold. How could I even take this so easily? How?

Am I not going to see Bella again? Renesmee? They---Bella---will make sure of that, I know. But I know that I'm also doing this for them---for Bella. I'm leaving and staying away from them as Bella said so. Though she didn't tell me that but I know that deep inside of her she wants it that way.

Oh, Bella. What have I done to you? I shouldn't have left you, I shouldn't have kept that promise for years.

The guilt running inside me is causing difficult pain that I have ever imagined. Even though I'm dead, I know that---somewhere---my heart is still alive and, now, it's breaking into millions of pieces. I felt the fire---once strong---inside me, dulling into a cold ice.

Loving Bella was never a regret, but leaving Bella is. At first, I thought that I can take it---getting rejected but this time, two of the people that I can't live without is now leaving me. I shouldn't have left you, Bella. Renesmee.

Oh, Renesmee. I wish that I could hold her in my arms in a tight hug and never let her go. My little angel. I know she's not little anymore but she's _my_little girl. Even though she doesn't want me---I am still her father. And even though I only met Renesmee for a few months and knowing that she's my daughter---daughter!---for only days, I felt protective of her---just like her mother.

Of course, Bella will leave me--- I left her. All is fair. But why would they leave? In the exception of not seeing me again. Why? Does Bella still love me? If she does, she wouldn't be leaving me? Or am I just being overreacting here?

Thought, I know when they leave, I will follow them and I will try my hardest that they won't see me, or even feel me there. I would be keeping the promise that I made... well, half of it.

_It will be as if I'd never existed. _

**

* * *

**

Bella Swan

I packed the last picture frame inside the box. The picture was stunning because it was Renesmee when she was three years old. I remembered that we were in Disneyland that night when the picture was taken. Renesmee was wearing a red jacket and a pink hat. She was smiling brightly at the picture and at the background was the castle. There were fireworks exploding also. Renesme is the picture of beauty because it came from her father---

I stopped thinking about it and sealed the box full of picture frames. Renesmee was packing her clothes at her room. She was unusually quiet when she came home and that's odd because she was always bubbly and full of joy when she came home after school. I wonder why.

Renesmee and I had already settled at the place that we're going---Chicago. We've never been to Chicago before and I know that's the place that Edward grew up in. When I told Renesmee about that, she seemed quite surprised but there were no fire in her eyes. Whenever I told her about the Cullens or her father and whenever the subject is brought up, she will be angry and the spark of fury in her eyes are there. But this time---none. And it was definitely strange---but it's also a good thing. I actually kind of pity them. Especially Edward. I know that he's trying his hardest but I don't think that's the one that I'm looking for in him.

I fell in love with a sweet, brave, overprotective, kind, smart vampire. The person that I fell in love with was gone. I don't want Edward to please me first. I want actually want him to please Renesmee first, as his daughter. Renesmee's my first priority and also his. Not that I'm accepting him to be Renesmee's father. What I mean is that, before Edward could beg to me again, he would go and apologize to Renesmee first. All I care is about Renesmee right now. She's all that I have.

Only three days left.

The next day is another day. Two days left. I talked to Renesmee's principal, telling him that we are moving away and Renesmee will not be able to go to school here at Alaskan High School. The trucks will be here at Alaska and I'm pretty sure that maybe I could reschedule it. The flight, actually. I think Renesmee will miss here at Alaska.

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

I parked my car near to the Cullens today. I don't know why but I feel it that way. I kind of accepted the Cullens a little because I was--- it was--- ugh! Only two days left and I will never see my family again.

My family.

My heart ache a little when I said that word. Me and mom are a family but not a full family. A family consists of a child, an aunt, an uncle, a grandpa, a grandma, a mom and a dad. I sighed, a family also consists of love. If you're a small family, the only important thing is---love.

If Mom get back with Dad together---I'm not sure if _that's _possible anymore---a family is not complete without love. Mom and Dad has to love each other. Well, for I know, Mom loves Dad and I'm not sure that Dad still loves Mom. I'm in a serious and horrible situation here.

Mom called the principal this morning, informing him that we are moving and I will not be going to go to school here. I shut the car door furiously and the vibrations startled a freshman that walked past the car. I was actually in a bad mood today, again. I was suppose to be here at schoo like five minutes ago, since I was stalling and hesitating to get up because I wanted to sleep from the exhaustion and stress, I went here late. Aint't that great?

I don't know if Mom noticed my reactions this morning, of course she'll notice it---she's a one heck of an observant. Ugh. I hate my life absolutely right now.

* * *

Gosh, another day past. And the next day--- bye bye Alaska. And that also means, bye bye Cullens. Mom was more busy than usual, she's looking for another job when we move again and she was not speaking to me more often. Well, that's okay, I'm not in the mood to talk to. I haven't been talking to anyone right now, with the exeption of Alice, since she was my _aunt. _And it was kind of actually fun when you talk to Alice. Even though she knows that we're leaving, she still makes me feel welcomed. I have grown close to the family a little. And deep inside of me is wanting to be a part of it now.

But Mom doesn't want to. Because I'm the only one that she has left. I know what she's feeling right now and I want her to be happy. I haven't seen her this so stress in my life. I remembered her telling me that I was her sun.

I remembered her telling me that I always made her day.

I remembered her telling me that I'm the most important person in her life.

I remembered her telling me how much she love me since the begining.

I couldn't be a bad daughter to her, I don't want to crush her feelings.

I sighed. Tomorrow. Only thirty hours left and we'll be gone to Chicago now. It's hard for me to leave this place, because half of me is here. My dad, actually. I can't believe I've grown soft to them. And it was weird.

Mom doesn't have anyone right now except for me. She can't have grandpa because she knows that grandpa will be suspicious of her disappearance in Forks and also her physical appearance today. And she can't just leave me here--- well if she _did_ bring me to grandpa, Grandpa Charlie will also be suspicious to who I am. And if we lied to him that I was a very close friend to Mom, Grandpa wouldn't miss the familiarity in my eyes because it's Mom's eyes. And I bet Grandpa would still remember Mom's "boyfriend" who was actually my father. And he will really notice why I look so much like _him._

_Oh, Hi! My name is Renesmee Carlie Masen. My first name was from my two grandmothers and my second name was from my two grandfathers. My last name is my father's former last name. Oh and I'm actually your granddaughter. Pretty weird, isn't it? I know that you think that I'm an eighteen year old girl but the truth is that I'm only eight years old! And do you know why am I like this? Because Mom got pregnant with a vampire, who was actually your daughter's boyfriend that left her almost dying in the woods. _

Yeah, that would be over. I mean, if we tell him that vampires do exist, he's going to have a freaking heart attack.

Okay, enough of the stupid and ridiculous thoughts revolving around your grandfather Renesmee. I chuckled to myself and when I strolled pass the cafeteria's doors and suddenly received glares from Amanda. Why can't they just leave me alone? I have more problems right now than months ago! Jealous bitch. Can't stand a chance. Stupid, stupid,_ stupid!_ I hate Amanda that I really wanted to chop the girl's body and throw it out in the sea. Well, at least, tomorrow will be the last day that I will ever see the bitch's face again. Finally.

I shook my head from the thoughts again, then I caught the eye of Alice Cullen. Even though Mom was warning me to stay away from them, I was actually sitting right next with the Cullens. Alice smiled and waved at me. I looked around, praying that no one saw her do that. When I saw everybody doing their business, I turned to Alice and went to their table.

"Hey, Renesmee." Emmett was the first one to greet instead of Alice. Jasper snorted a little and Alice glared at Emmett. How can they even stand each other? I smiled lightly and told them hat I will be back. I went to the cafeteria line and saw the lunch lady that I had a Spanish conversation with.

We greeted each other in Spanish and she gave me blueberry tarts, an apple and a sandwhich. I told her goodbye and I went back to the Cullen table. I placed the tray beside Rosalie since that's the only seat available. Rosalie and I never speak to one another. She was not bad as I think she is but we're just too shy to start a conversation. Meanwhile, Edward and I barely talk too. Because it will be akward for me and blah blah blah. We talked feverishly like there's no tomorrow. Actually there's a tomorrow but that tomorrow will be the last. I was only doing this because maybe this will be the last time that I'll ever see them again. I want to share and live the memories.

But I still don't forgive them. Especially my father.

* * *

The alarm clock woke me up again and I was incredibly sweating. The sun passed through the window, glaring at the sheets of my bed.

Crap, the sun is here again. Which means that the Cullens won't be attending school today, and what I mean about today that today is the day that we're leaving. Crap, why would this be the freaking day?!

I groaned while getting up, I need to move faster. After getting ready again, I went downstairs. I saw the boxes have been lined up and the living room was empty, except for the boxes. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a juice before going to school. Mom was nowhere to be found and I guess that she's out hunting. Maybe she forgot to leave me a note.

I haven't been hunting for months now and I'm incredibly thirsty for blood. I found out yesterday that we rescheduled the time and we're leaving about ten in the evening. So it means that I have four hours left later. Maybe I could go visit the Cullens. I called out for Mom and no response. She's hunting right now. I was still fifteen minutes early so I have enough time to run to school. I won't be using my car since it will be shipped to Chicago this afternoon. I hate it when I have to run.

When I went outside, I quickly started to run, the wind blowing my hair and the adrenaline building up inside me. It's a good thing that there are not much people in this area. The sweat was coming out of my pores and I'm sure that I will be a mess when I come home from school. I wasn't fast as a vampire but I was faster than an average human. When I was almost there at school, I started to feel dehydrated. It actually took me only five minutes to run. Phew!

There are a few people in the parking lot and I snuck at the girl's bathroom, using the back door of the school. I quickly brushed my tangled hair---gladly---and changed my clothes into dry ones. I actually packed a set of clothes incase I started to be drenched in sweat. After changing, I put some powder on and some cologne so that they I will smell good and look clean. I tied my hair into a messy bun before going out of the bathroom. The people were already there and I went quickly to English class before one of the bitches sees me.

* * *

I went inside the house, seeing my mother there at the living room, setting the boxes up. I was finally relieved that this is my last day at school and I won't be seeing the biches face anymore! Then I immediatley thought of the Cullens.

"Hey Mom." I greeted her and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, pumpkin. How was your last day?" She asked me. I snorted mentally. Pumpkin? She never call me that since I turn five.

"Pretty cool actually." I told her enthusiastically. "Um, Mom. Can I go out hunting? I am not hunting for months right now. I'm unbearably thirsty." I told her. I rubbed my throat so that I could convince her.

Mom looked at me for a moment. I kept my heartbeat at the normal beating so that it won't be obvious. "Sure, sweetie. But be here by eight, okay?"

I relaxed, relief. "Okay, thanks Mom." I said. I dumped my backpack near the boxes and went out in the back door. Now that I know that it's the Cullens scents that I have been curious before, I know where to find them. I went back to the same path that I had went months ago. The red flower was my mark. And I think that the mark was dead and gone now. So I used my nose to pick up the scents. It led me to the East and I was nervous at the same time. Nervous. Always nervous. I hated it.

Then after mintues later, I saw a white mansion at the center of the woods. I gazed at it in amazement, knowing this mansion could've beat the White House's design. I gulped and swallowed the lump on my throat. I took a step and took a deep breath. They already know that I'm here. They could've hear my heartbeat by now. I took another step and continued to walk until I reached the porch. I took another deep breath and sighed before knocking.

After knocking three times, no more than a second, someone opened the door. A familiar woman with caramel colored hair, a heart shaped face and no more than five feet and six inches. I remembered that she's the Cullen sibling's mother. Adopted mother actually. What was her name again? Esme?

I gulped. Esme's eyes were wide when she saw me and she smiled. "Renesmee," She breathed. "What brings you here? It's a pleasure to see you again, dear." She told me then waved me in so that I could come inside.

"Thank you, uh, Mrs. Cullen." I told her respectively. Esme closed the door behind me and she led me to the living room.

"Esme, dear. I want you to be calling me Esme. I don't look that old, but I am more than a hundred years old." Esme chuckled. I smiled a little, relieved that she kind of accepted me so early.

"So, Renesmee. What brings you here?" Esme asked me.

I looked down at the ground. "Uh, I just wanted to visit you all---since it's my last night here at Alaska." I admitted. I looked back at her and their were emotions in Esme's eyes. She looked at me with care.

"Oh, yes. Alice told me that. Oh, Renesmee. You don't have to do that." Esme whispered.

I looked up at her. "But I want to." Esme didn't argue so she nodded. "I actually lied to mom about me going to hunt. I actually came here so that I could see you guys before we go later."

Esme sighed. "Do you want to talk to us? The whole family is here, actually. I'll call them." Before I could protest, Esme disappeared. I cussed mentally and leaned at the couch. And I could see Esme's fast movements flashing upstairs. When she returned, Alice and Jasper was there.

"Renesmee! You're here!" Alice cried and hugged me. I saw their leader, Carlisle coming down from the stairs with Emmett, Rosalie and Edward following. I patted Alice's back and she let go of me.

"Why are you here, Renesmee?" Jasper asked enthusiastically. Alice sat right next to me at my right while Esme on my left.

"I wanted to visit you guys---before I'll go actually." I told them. Emmett and Rosalie sat at the loveseat while the others at the other available and empty chairs.

"Does your mother know?" Their leader, Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "She doesn't know. All she knows that I went out hunting---which I didn't." Jasper and Emmett's mouth fell open.

"Man, if I have a mother like Bella, I would _not_ be doing that." Emmett told me.

I looked at him curiously. "Why?" They didn't answer me and a thought passed my mind. The scent. Mom will know that I am with them because of the vampire scent. Shit.

"Uh, guys. I gotta go." I told them, standing up quickly.

"But you just got here!" Alice whined, standing up too. I looked at the time, only an hour and a half left.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" Jasper also asked.

I looked at their faces but went straight to the door. "Seriously, guys. I gotta go. I _really_ should be going now." Then their faces were masked in pain. I hate myself, seriously. I opened the door and allowed myself to look at the last moment, saving Edward's pained face for last. Can't I just give them a proper good bye?!

Stupid, stupid, _stupid _you! I went to the West so that I could hunt, hoping that the blood will was the vampire scent a little before coming home.

And after that, I will be leaving this place. Leaving Alaska.

My chest tightened at the last sentence---leaving my father.

* * *

**A/N: Oh and guys! Thank you Rose Everdeen again! **

**I POSTED A POLL ON MY PROFILE! BE SURE TO VOTE!**

**I repeat: I POSTED A POLL ON MY PROFILE! BE SURE TO VOTE! I POSTED A POLL ON MY PROFILE! BE SURE TO VOTE!**

**Review guys and maybe I will update faster or if you guys review, I will send you a small preview for the next chappie!**

**-Diandra**


	16. Start All Over

**A/N: Thank you Rose Everdeen for beta'ing this chapter. I really appreciate it. Love ya!**

**Okay, so on with the story.**

* * *

**15. START ALL OVER**

* * *

The fresh, cold wind brushed at my hair, the wet strands tangling with each other like vines. My hands caressed the stone floor beneath me while I looked out at the gray water, crashing against the rocks. The sun was out, its beaming rays glaring at the surroundings, heating them. It warmed my skin and dried the wetness from dipping into the cold water. I looked at the horizon before me, a little numb from the cold. My feet had become to feel like ice, and I was glad that the sun was here. I slowly stood up, went to my bag and grabbed the towel from it. Wrapping the towel around my torso, I sat down on the rock, net to my bag.

Mom and I had moved to Chicago after the Alaska "incident". We had stayed in Chicago for three years before moving to Boston. Boston was a little too sunny, and so wasn't easy for Mom to go out, so we only stayed there for a year or so. And the rest was history. Now, we were here at Vancouver, which was really close to Alaska. But it's been ten years and we can stay here for as long as we want, without any more sign of the Cullens. There had been enough trouble last time. My eyes closed when I thought about them, can you imagine it? Ten years? It felt like such a long time. I actually missed Alice and the rest of them. But I wasn't sure about my father; I didn't _think _I missed him. Yet, deep inside of my heart, I knew I did. I mean, I didn't have a father for seven years and all that time I was yearning to have one. But when i did see him, 10 years ago, all my emotions mixed together - anger and happiness, love and betray - I couldn't understand it. I was torn between choosing my mother or my father, and it had been hard. Mom didn't want to be around Dad. Not that she had an aversion against Dad because; I knew she still loved him. But she didn't want to get hurt again so she –we - left. I didn't blame her for it.

I stood up and walked to the lake, the towel still wrapped around me. When I reached the water, I dipped my right foot in, and then my left too. I walked around slowly, since I was in the water. I looked up at the surroundings around me while I took a stroll. The lake was at the very edge of Canada and so reminded me of Alaska, except it was in the middle of the woods.

Mom was out of town again and so I took the opportunity to swim at this lake that I found, like months ago, not many others knew about it, and so it felt like it was _mine_. It was comforting. We had just moved here last year, and it was February now. I had celebrated my seventeenth birthday a year ago. My mind drifted. When I think about years, I think about the Cullens. I still couldn't believe that it had been ten years since we last saw them. Part of me was dying to see them again.

Mom was supposed to be back tomorrow and i smiled to myself. I would have all the time in the world to spend here before she got back. We were about to leave again in a couple of days so I was spending every moment I could, here in this beautiful lake. It reminded me of the meadow that Mom and Dad used to go. I heard that Dad found the meadow in the middle of the woods too, back in the old days. Same here, I also found this lake in the middle of the woods. I told Mom about the lake and I was glad that she didn't come here to get me unless there was an emergency. She was giving me privacy and peace - I think she just wants me to get a break from all the stress that I went through 10 years ago. She must have seen me - oh the heck, she's an observant, and she felt guilty for what had happened. I remembered back to then, my last day at Alaska (my last day with the Cullens too). I went out hunting and I was so relieved that Mom didn't notice the scent of vampires on me... actually it was mixed with animal blood and I remembered that I only stayed with the Cullens for less than seven minutes. My feet were getting numb and wrinkled by now so I stepped out of the water and brushed the wetness of my feet using the towel. I went to my bag again and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was still in my swim suit but it had already half-dried and I couldn't just strip here – it was so cold!

After getting ready, I put the strap of my bag over my shoulder and I slipped my feet into my rubber shoes without wearing any socks. It would be a short journey but the rocks here were pointy and dangerous, and so I had to be careful. The sun was setting. I could tell because of the sky turning into shades of violet and orange. It was quiet. All I could hear was the sound of my footsteps and the forest animals. I was close to my home when I almost tripped over my own feet. Why couldn't I just be like Dad for a moment? I knew I got my clumsiness from Mom. I grumbled under my breath when my head almost hit a branch and I sighed when I saw the huge brown and white structure next to the tree, a kilometre away. Even though there were only two people living in the house, it was still huge. We loved open spaces. You see, I'm a little claustrophobic. I headed to my window instead of the front door, so that the living room wouldn't get dirty from my muddy shoes and my mum wouldn't get mad. I climbed the tree that was close to my window. I sat at the thick branch and kept my balance as I opened my window as high as it would go. When I got inside the house, I dumped my bag next to my lampshade and removed my dirty rubber shoes. I went straight to the bathroom, grabbing my brush on the way, and I brushed my tangled bronze hair. After brushing it, I stripped out of my clothes and went inside the hot shower. The hot shower softened my skin a bit and when it started to get uncomfortable, I reached the towel from the hamper and wrapped myself in it. I went out of the bathroom and went quickly to my closet to grab some sleeping clothes. A shiver lightly ran down my back. Damn it was cold! I changed my clothes and went back to the bathroom to throw the towel into the hamper. I grabbed the brush and brushed my hair again, pulling out the tangles as it dried. After that, I went downstairs so that I could eat human food. I actually ordered pizza and even though Mom hated me eating food like this for dinner, I still did. Yeah, I'm bad but I was hungry for walking all day. When I finished the pizza, I cleared all the rubbish away, leaving nothing so that my mom won't know that I ordered it. I went to my room again and went straight to the TV to watch another marathon by myself. I hadn't been going to school for ages, and i guessed actually I needed to, but I told Mom that I needed a freaking break. But it was only for a year. Tough luck.

Anyway, I grabbed some DVD and settled down to watch _Titanic_ and_ Love Story._

They were both tragedies - in the end, one of the main characters die! Doesn't that suck? At Titanic, Jack died and at Love Story, Jennifer died. And the people, who loved them, continued their life without them even though it was excruciating.I couldn't understand how they could move on if the only reason that they had wanted to live was now gone. Confusing right?Anyways, I proceeded to watch the two movies without Mom. Even if there are scenes for adults, I was going to be an adult in a year now. So what? After finishing the two movies, I turned the TV off straight away and crawled to my bed quickly as possible because i could feel unconsciousness was closing in on me. I placed the remote on the floor beside the bed, and I rolled over, turning off the lamp shade, leaving my sight in pitch black. I took a deep breath and snuggled close to my pillow and comforter, closing my eyes, hoping that there won't be another bad dream about the Cullens and my mother , maybe I might even have a good dream for once.I hated having dreams that were uncomfortable and when I dreamed nightmares, I would wake up sweating hard. I hated nightmares were not the kind with ghosts and demons; in fact to anyone else they wouldn't have even been nightmares. But to me, they were, and I was forced to see them.

But, unbelievable for once in ten years, my sleep was dreamless. I woke up from the sound of the sounds of tires rustling against the gravel. My eyes snapped open – that had to be Mom. I quickly (but sleepy) dragged the sheets away from my body and went downstairs so that I could greet her. I happened to pass by the clock on the way, and I glanced at it. It said that it was five-thirty in the morning. Ugh. I hated early I reached the ground floor, I flicked the lights on so that I could see because it was still dark here in Canada. And, since Mom is so fast that I could only see her in a blur when she acts quick, I also turned it on so that I won't be surprised or shock when she appears out of thin air like a ghost.I was a little groggy when I heard the door opened loud, and I guessed that Mom knew i was awake by now - oh for freaking sakes,_ I _turned on the lights! Mom was wearing a black jacket with a white fur on the side of its hood, and jeans and boots. She had her luggage on her other arm and the stack of documents on the other. Wow, that must have been a hard job to do. But then again - with her vampire strength - maybe not. When she caught my eye, she smiled and I grinned in return. Mom put the documents on the nearest table and settled her luggage beside it. She took off her jacket and placed it also on the table. I asked her how her trip went and she told me "fine". I sighed.

It was always fine. But fine was _definitely_ not the right word to asked me how my little vacation was and I told her I had spent my time on the lake, swimming. Then out of nowhere, Mom suggested that _we _should swim there sometimes too.I was taken off guard a little when she suggested that, but before I can think, I told her that we could. I should have been mad at myself – the lake was _my _place. But still, I did not regret it. Mom told me that she was going to make me breakfast. I sighed and hopped to the sofa and grabbed the remote from the table and turned the TV on.

Nothing was really interesting. All of them seemed to be early morning news shows, which I would rather not watch. So I flicked over to the MTV channel and, well, at least it made me a little interested. It was six in the morning when Mom told me that breakfast was ready and I turned the TV off and went to the kitchen. She prepared a good choice for a breakfast; she told me she learned it from a friend while she was away from Canada. It tasted good and awesomely delicious. We talked about this and that, but when she started to mention the whole school thing again, I groaned.I asked her if she would stop talking about school, because my head was starting to hurt. Mom didn't argue and sighed. She told me that we would start packing later for the whole moving thing again. Funny thing is - she wouldn't tell me where we were going. That was quite a mystery.

The next day, I gave up packing my bags and I told Mom that we should go and do the whole swimming thing. Mom agreed with me and we went to the lake. It was late afternoon when we reached and so it was a bit sunny and a bit dark... and scary too. I tied up my hair once again because the wind would blow past me again and make my hair a _huge_ mess. This time, I put my bag under a tree, near the lakes, so that if I could change my clothes I have a cover up. I mean, we're the only people here in this lake but I feel a little exposed sometimes. I still didn't have the guts to tell Mom. I felt that this isn't the right time to ask some questions on about leaving. I took a dip on the cold water, and I couldn't see Mom anywhere. She must have been at the bottom of the lake. Isn't that a little creepy?

"Mom," I called. A wave crashed against my knees, making me tremble a little so I took a step back from the half-dried land. I frowned.

"Mom," I called again but no one answered. This is just like the dream that I had ten years ago. I was in the meadow, instead of a lake and Mom was nowhere to be found then-

Oh please let this not be a dream.

"Mom," I yelled, a little aggravated and impatient. Then a black figure crept up under the water, a few metres away. It scared me and I thought that it was some sea monster –huh, sea monster- but then I realized that it was just only Mom. She rose to the surface, the diamonds on her skin, shining so brightly from the sun. Her body was wet so it made her body more...shiny. When I was younger, I had a big problem with mom because I can't sparkle and she can. It seemed so unfair. But now, I was reasonable.

"Sorry, sweetie." Mom began, splashing the water a little using her right foot. "I found something interesting under the lake...Want to check it out?" She asked me. I narrowed my eyes at the deep, black water where Mom came from. There was _no_ _way_ I was going to swim under there.

"Um, maybe next time. I can't really be bothered right now." I told my mom as an excuse for my fear and cowardice. Mom looked at me then back to the water. She laughed a little, shaking her head. Hmm. She knew me too well.

"Okay." She told me, still giggling. And I knew at that very instant that she knew why I didn't want to go. I rolled my eyes and took a swim, my skin brushing against the cold, fresh water. But I kept my distance from the black water, it was just too creepy.

We went for a swim, until twilight has almost taken the horizons before us. I told Mom that I was going back to the house and she told me that she will still swim, so I let her. When I reached the house, I did what I had to do, until something triggered inside me - I was ready to ask her. I dropped the bowl of popcorn I was holding and went to my room. I tied my reddish brown hair into a messy bun, and I pulled out my rubber shoes, now wearing socks. I looked at the sky and the sun was setting, and I knew that i really had to go and ask her now. I went to the door, not bothering to lock it because we were the only people here inside the woods. I went to the lake, the sounds of the animals sending cold chills through my , alas, I was finally in the lake again. I saw mom sitting at one of the rocks, looking at the sky. She was now wearing her normal clothes but her hair was still wet making it darker. Her face sparkled marvellously and also the other parts of her body that were exposed glittered too in the dying sunlight. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her chin rested on them. I walked slowly, not wanting to the shock her, but as she was a vampire, she could probably hear me now. I reached for her exposed neck and showed her that it was only me. Mom turned her head to the side, facing me and she smiled. I grinned back in response and, I sat right next to her, mimicking her position.

I stared at her for a moment, a little taken guard over my mother's perfection and the sparkling diamonds. Yeah, I was still captivated by it. Mom noticed me staring at her in awe and she laughed again, ruffling my hair a little. I pouted and fixed my hair.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, not really serious.

Mom was still laughing, but she looked at me. "Nothing. I just remembered that when you were a little girl, you admired my 'sparkle'. And you were jealous that I could, and you couldn't."

I scowled as I rolled my eyes. "Well, yeah. I could never get over it. I still wish that I can sometimes. So if I get bored and I'm under the sunlight, all I have to do is look at my hands and arms in awe."

"But you do sparkle, sweetie. You sparkle for me." Mom told me sincerely. "And you are the most beautiful person in the world. Sometimes – you dazzle _me."_

I snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I dazzle you... um... why _do_ I dazzle you?" I asked her, distracted.

Mom grinned, the sunlight reflecting her perfect teeth. "You're very beautiful Renesmee, more so than me. I think it's from the genes-" She immediately stopped when she said the word.

I raised an eyebrow, and I knew why she did that. I remembered that Mom told me that I look like Dad a lot and... If I dazzled Mom, then Dad dazzled Mom too.

It took her a minute to change the subject. "So, uh, why did you come back here? I thought you were going to eat dinner."

I blushed a little. "Well, actually," I began. I don't know how to finish this. "Well, can you tell me where are we going? I mean, where are we moving?" I asked her. Mom looked away from me and she just stood up. Was it really that bad? Or was the timing too terrible? Mom grabbed her bag from the rocks and went immediately to the trail.

"Come now, Renesmee." Mom called, her voice shook a little. And that stunned me, why was she so nervous about the place? And why wouldn't she tell me?I stood up from the rocks and I followed her quickly. When we reached the house, Mom went quickly to her bedroom and all I did was eat dinner well - eat popcorn, actually. I was still worried about Mom. What was wrong with her?When I had finished, I went upstairs to my room, and I happened to pass by Mom's room. There was no sound, except that of her breathing. It reassured me. I thought she might have gone for another hunt without telling me.I deliberated whether or not i should go inside and ask her why or just continue to walk away. I finally decided to leave her alone, and so just went to my room.

I thought I'd asked Mom in a bad time because she was in a bad mood. I took a book from the shelf and started to read while lying on my bed. I was half way through the story when my eyes started to droop a little bit and I yawned. I put the book away. Before I could close the lampshade, I heard a knock on my door. I yelped quietly, shocked but controlled it.

"Renesmee," I heard my mother's voice. "Are you still awake?" She asked from the outside of the door, her voice muffling a bit.

"Uh, sure Mom." I called and fixed my position, crossing my legs. Mom entered the room, her face controlled and she closed my door when she entered. She turned on the lights before going to my bed, sitting right next to me. Mom studied my expression first.

"Sorry for overreacting there a while ago." She apologized.

"It's okay, Mom." I said softly. Mom smiled and caressed the back of my curly bronze hair. She didn't speak. Maybe she was deciding what to say. I prompted her. "So, uh... where are we going again?" I asked her gently.

Mom took a deep breath, using her nose in the process. "We're moving to Forks, Washington."

I was slightly taken back. I looked at her in a confusing way. "Forks, Washington? _Forks?_ Where you grew up? Forks, as in where you met Dad?" I demanded. I saw her flinch a little.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Forks, honey?" She asked me.

"No, nothing's wrong." I told her. "But what if Grandpa sees you again and he sees that you never age? What about me? Are we going to tell him?" I asked, alert now.

Mom sighed. "I have no choice, Renesmee. We have to tell him sooner or later- about you, I mean. I left my father seventeen years ago. I thought that this would be very hard for him and I don't want that. And he has the right to see you, too Renesmee."

I pursed my lips and looked down. "So what are we going to tell him? That you ran away because you got pregnant with a vampire?" I asked, my tone a little mocking.

Mom tried to smile. "Yes, we are, but without the _real _details. We don't want to give him a heart attack." I wanted so badly to sleep now so I lied at the bed and just pressed my hand at Mom's arm.

_That's what I have been thinking too. _

Mom laughed and kissed my forehead, and she turned the lamp shade off. "Good night, sweetie." She murmured. She pulled away and went for the door, closing the other lights too. And my eyes looked at the shade of darkness before me. Wow, Forks, I couldn't wait to see where Mom grew up.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe... they're going to Forks. **

**Please REVIEW guys! **

**-peace-**

**-Diandra**


	17. New and Old

**16. NEW AND OLD**

**

* * *

**

I sat down in the airplane seat, and buckled myself in. It was dawn and the sun was still nowhere to be found, a dark gloom still hanging in the sky.I was a little jumpy, actually- over excited to go to Forks, Washington. The place where Mom grew up, fell in love and, well, got pregnant. I sighed in my seat, and closed my eyes. I was still drowsy – I had woken up at four in the morning, with only enough time just to have a nice warm shower before going to the airport. Mom sat to my right, while the other passengers went down the aisles and put their bags on the upper compartment. When I opened my eyes again, Mom crossed her legs and pulled out a newspaper out of her bag. She looked at the paper intently, narrowing her eyes as she read. She seemed...uncomfortable.

Then, some man - well a teenage boy - sat right next to her. And the look on his face was priceless. When he saw us, he stopped for a moment and his eyes went wide, before glancing over us again. Then he started to shake a little then turned to see the boy standing next to him. I heard him mutter that he had two hot chicks next to him. And his friend, or brother or whatever it is, slapped him at the back of his head. The boy yelped a little before sitting right next to Mom. I sighed again and ignored the boy, who was giving Mom a creepy love-sick look. I guess I was kind of used to people acting like that around us. My Mom really was beautiful. I felt awkward and really didn't know what to do. Then, what the heck, I pulled out my iPod from my pocket and began scrolling my on the songs on my play lists until I settled into one song. I placed my iPod on my lap and I leaned to the chair and closed my eyes once more. Then the sound of the pilot's voice rang through the speakers in the airplane, telling us to buckle our seat belts and to turn off our cell phones until we were airborne. I drowned out his voice with my music. Then, the plane started moving. I looked out of my window once more.

Well, good bye Canada.

I clutched the arm of the chair as the plane turned upwards toward the sky and braced myself. It felt like my heart had dropped through my stomach. I really hated planes. Then, after five minutes, I felt the plane tilt up to the sky and could hear the sound of the engine building up. And when I opened my eyes, I knew that we were in the air now. I turned my head to the side and watched Mom. She was still reading the newspaper, seemingly focused on what she was reading. I stared at her for a moment. She was acting weird, but then again I wasn't exactly good at predicting my mother's moods. I dismissed the thought and continued to listen to my iPod. At some point I fell asleep without realising. I was woken sometime later by the suns glistening rays that shone through the window and onto my face. Eugh, I'd forgotten to close the damn curtain. I groaned and pulled the material across to block out the sun, wincing as the light shone into my eyes. I took a deep breath and then remembered that I was still listening to my iPod. I turned it off and pulled out the earphones and shoved it back into my pocket.

I looked back at Mom and her eyes were closed. I gave her a strange look before pressing my hand on hers. When she opened her eyes, I asked her if we are almost in Seattle. She just shook her head, before going back to 'sleep'.  
I knew that Mom didn't sleep but the people will get shocked and sort of freaked out if they saw Mom didn't sleep and still was energetic in the morning. They'd probably jump to their own conclusions and think that Mom was an insomniac or a drug addict.

Anyway, I pulled the window up a little so light streamed in and I could see what time it was. Hmm. It was already seven in the morning... wow, only a few hours of sleep. It had felt like so much later. Then, finally, the pilot announced that we're going to land in a few minutes in Seattle, and to fasten our seatbelts. I buckled myself in and I heard the boy, next to Mom, thankfully wake up from his incredibly annoying snore. Mom's eyes snapped open at the same moment before she buckled her seat and smiled at me.

"We're coming home sweetie," She whispered. Maybe she means that, she's coming home – not me. Wait, maybe she's right, I was born there, in Forks... it was technically my home too. I paused for a second. I didn't really know how I felt about that.I clutched the arm of the chair again as I felt the plane descending. When the pilot told us that we just landed at the airport in Seattle, I groaned. I knew this wasn't the last plane ride of today. When I was young, I used to like riding the airplane – I even used to try and sneak into the pilots' cabin. The stewardesses were not leaving the plane, we went immediately to our next flight, to Port Angeles this time. I could have driven my car there. I sighed mentally, my car. I had actually bought a new car but it's still a Mercedes Guard. The car was shipped directly to Forks and also Mom's. Thinking of my car reminded me of something else – where were we going to stay in Forks? It took us an hour before reaching Port Angeles and, finally, I saw my baby---ehr... my car, I mean, parked on one of the airport's lots. Mom and I decided that we should use my car since mine's more... normal. Still, Mom has her new black Ferrari Enzo. I carried my luggage to the car's trunk with the rest of the bags. I could see the people staring at the car in absolute amazement. I sighed in exasperation. Hadn't they seen a car like this before? Did they really have to stare? Anyway, I went to the driver's side and saw Mom, shutting the car's trunk. I looked at her pleadingly, desperate to drive; and she knew it. Then, she just shook her head. "No, Renesmee. You don't even know where Forks is." Mom said, crossing her arms. Mom was wearing a white leather jacket, black sweatshirt and blue jeans. Just normal and simple clothes, but to other people's-humans - eyes, it didn't look normal – not on Mom anyway. I remembered what Alice told me ten years ago-Dad looked at Mom like she was a Goddess. Alice found it funny and a little sweet at the time, when Mom was still human. She told me that Edward never thought about Mom as a normal, simple and plain girl - he thought of her as the most beautiful person in the world. Well, that had made my heart soften a little back then, but now? It stung a little. I looked down so Mom wouldn't see the expression on my face. It was still hard for me to think about the Cullens. I regretted what had happened in the past, but I couldn't dwell on it for too long – there was nothing I could do now.

Mom stared at me for a while before gathering herself up. I forgot that I was supposed to give her the keys to the car. I deliberated for a moment before tossing them and I went – reluctantly - to the shotgun seat. Mom snatched the keys from the air, and the next thing I knew she was inside of the car. I looked around, checking to see if anyone was looking at us. I relaxed a little when I saw that nobody had noticed us – that was a good sign. I was glad that they weren't staring at us like we were angels sent down from Heaven. If only they knew the real reason my Mom was so beautiful, they wouldn't stare at us. They'd more kind of run away screaming. Mom started the engine and I went inside the car, groaning when I saw myself in the rear view mirror.

Gosh, I looked horrible. My hair was messed up again, not that it wasn't to begin with but after lying in a plane for hours, it was even worse. There were black circles under my eyes; a sign that I hadn't had a good night's sleep. People must have been horrified of my image back in the airport. Now, I sounded so shallow and bitchy. Weren't there more important things to think about then how I looked, for God's sake? Mom pulled away from the lot and started driving, there was no sun here in Forks and now I understood how Mom met Dad here. But I still didn't know the full story of what really happened here in Forks. I'd better ask her later, now really wasn't the best time. Well, speaking of asking...

"Mom, where are we living?" I asked her, looking around the strange grey clouds that glared down, as if threatening to burst into a storm.

"Well, I was thinking about living with your grandfather but that will be just awkward so I bought a house in the middle of the forest." Mom told me, shuddering a little. What does she mean by that?

I moaned. "The forest again? Mom, we're not hunters or animals. Why are we always let ourselves in hiding, anyway? There's no sun here in Forks. It's better than the other ones that we have been through. Couldn't we please just live in a normal house for once?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

Mom sighed and shook her head. "Well, we can always hang out with your grandpa's house if you want that. If Charlie will want that." She muttered the last sentence under her breath. Then I saw the sign "Welcome to Forks" and I saw many, many, many trees. It was so green here. Green and wet. Eugh. This was such a boring place.

"Um, Mom? Can I ask you something?" I asked her. She was humming slightly as the car stopped because of the red light in front of us.

"You can ask me anything, dear." She replied.

"Uh... why did you even move here in Forks? It looks so... dull here." I told her, making a disgusted face. Maybe I could do something fun here, maybe I was just new here and I'm still not use to it... I could get use to this. I hoped.

Mom laughed and I looked at her curiously and I blushed. "If you think I'm laughing at you, honey, I'm not. I'm laughing because you're just like me when I was about your age... mentally." She told me, and then the lights turned into green again and Mom sped again. "Yeah, that's a good question. You see, my mom, - your grandma - Renée, remarried to a baseball player named Phil and, well, he travelled a lot so I figured that I should stay with my Dad for a while. I didn't want to come here but I felt I should"

"Oh," was all I could say for that moment. And speaking of family, I realised that I didn't really know much about my grandparents, Mom never talked to me about them. So why didn't I give it a shot? After all, I was almost an adult; I could pretty much do what I wanted.

"So, uh, Momma? Can you tell me about your parents?" Then I bit my lip, cursing myself mentally as soon as those words left my, now, trembling lips. I wished that I could just take it all back. I sometimes hated being confident, courageous, because it made me a little regretful when I did things like that. Now, I wasn't even sure if Mom's would answer my question.

She had never really mentioned her parents – it was too painful for her to think about them as well as the Cullens.

"Well, uh," Mom began and my heartbeat lowered a little, knowing she didn't decline my question. But I knew talking about her parents-my grandparents- was hard for her. "My mother met my father, well, when she was about a couple of years younger than you are right now, and then they got married right after high school." I saw her eyes looked at me for a second before turning to the road again and continuing her story of my grandparents. "Then a year later, they had me. My father, Charlie, actually bought a house for us here in Forks. Renée doesn't like the rain, no, scratch that, she despises it - she's a sun-person and she couldn't stand here in Forks because it was too boring and there's no sun, plus, it always rains here. She couldn't stand here in Forks so she went to California, taking me when I was barely a year old and also leaving my dad, Charlie."

"Ain't that a little unfair?" I demanded.

"Yes, I know sweetie. Then when we moved to Phoenix, Arizona- Renée met the baseball player named Phil Dwyer. Mom was all sweet and nice to Phil when she laid eyes on him. It was kind of disgusting and uncomfortable at first but I got used to it a little as the time passes. Then months later, after all of those dates, texts, and online chats, I heard the most shocking news." Mom made a dramatic pause.

"What was it?" I asked her, getting a little jumpy in my seat. Mom was a good storyteller when she wanted to be.

Mom stared at me before continuing. "They were getting married. I was shocked and devastated at first but I didn't really have a choice. I wanted Renee to be happy. Whatever my mother wanted, I went along with it." She told me. Her words repeated in my head. Whatever my mother wanted, I went along with it. I also had Mom's genes when it comes to that. I didn't want my mother to be hurting because I loved her. She was my best friend and an amazing mother since the beginning. She raised me by herself even though she was a new born vampire. I owed her so much.

"Well, then that's the story of my mother." Mom concluded.

"How about Grandpa Charlie?" I asked her, wanting to hear more information about my grandparents.

Mom paused for a moment. "I don't know much of Charlie. I wasn't with him for long when I was human."

I frowned, disappointed. Mom saw my expression and she sighed. She patted my hand, my bronze curls bounced.

"Don't worry, honey. We can visit your grandfather if you want." She suggested. And when I looked in her eyes. I wasn't so sure that she really would be ok with that. I smiled at that so I nodded. I turned my head to the window, looking at the people of Forks. They were wearing wintry, but fashionable clothes.

Then Mom turned and suddenly there were no houses along the road anymore, just the surrounding forest. Mom turned the car again and we were inside the forest. I stared out of my window. Even though it was only ten in the morning, it looked almost like twilight. Very creepy, I tell you. Then I saw a house, not as big as the rest of the houses that I had lived but nice...comfortable. I loved big houses because I didn't suffer from my claustrophobia but this was good, normal. It was perfect. I saw Mom's new Ferrari Enzo parked at the parking lot and I saw the big boxes lined up at the front yard. Thank God it didn't rain – I would have been seriously annoyed if my stuff had gotten wet. I guessed everything else was already inside. Mom parked my car and I immediately jumped out, going to the trunk and picking up my bags. I looked at the house, it was simpler than the rest of the houses too – understated yet classy. And, for once, I liked somewhere like this. It felt like home.

I placed the bags inside the house and I looked around. The rest of the things were already settled, like the sofa, the tables, chairs and well, you get it. At least it wouldn't take much time to give this place a makeover. A brief smile flash crossed my face. I liked it.I went outside and helped Mom carry the boxes into the living room; I was just so damn energetic today-like Alice. I almost dropped the boxes that I was carrying; when I remembered her or any of them, like that it was like a sharp stab at my chest. It seemed like yesterday, I met Alice Cullen and her mysterious familiar family...my family...

Mom's voice pulled me from my thoughts, telling me to fix my room and that tomorrow I could see my grandfather. I sighed happily as I carried my bags upstairs and went to my room. The walls were a familiar color and it felt good to be home. I had a balcony that gazed over the scenery; the beautiful river and the mysterious woods. Hmm. When I woke in a morning, I could get up and go outside onto balcony and just admire the view – well, that's if there was no rain. Highly unlikely then. I placed my luggage and my other bags on my sheet less bed and opened the glass doors to the balcony. I looked around; the sounds of the crickets echoed through the dark forests, and a shiver passed through me. The air was colder than I expected and the clouds were so thick that you couldn't even see the sun.

Relax, Renesmee. You could get used to this. I nodded to myself, and grasped the railings of the balcony, breathing in the cold air. I relaxed a little and I took a step back, looking at the woods before I turned my back on it. I went downstairs to pick up the boxes so that I could finish my room before dark. I carried the boxes upstairs and started picking the things out from the boxes.

I placed the last picture on the shelf and sighed. I glanced at the clock - it was only three thirty in the afternoon, I had time to rest at least. Mom hadn't disturbed me since I got here in my room- maybe she was so anxious to get this whole house done. Oh well, she could have done the whole house by herself, I bet when I went downstairs, the first floor would be ready. Well, I'm not some super-fast and super-strong vampire, I'm only half-human, half-vampire---I need energy and rest!

Well, as I went downstairs, I wasn't surprise when I saw the living room, the dining room, the kitchen and all the rooms completed. The light of the chandelier, lights brightly on the ceiling making the vast dark and gloomy afternoon a little happier and more... enthusiastic-looking? Oh well, I kinda wasn't really in the mood today; I had been thinking about things way too much and I was tired. I grimaced at what I'd been thinking earlier and erased it of my mind. I went to go find my mother. She moved so quietly - like the wind and it's sometimes creepy, I tell you. But you could get use to it if you spent your whole almost eighteen years with someone like that. I went to the kitchen, calling my mother's name and saw her, crouched at one of the cabinets under the sink. I think she was fixing it – she was better plumber than those who we had hired before to fix our broken sinks.

"Hey, Mom." I greeted her. I closed the distance between us and I moved to her side, crouching to get a better look on what she was doing. I had only a second to look at it before Mom pulled away and stood up, brushing the dirt on her jeans and shirt. When the dust passed me, I choked it and I coughed.

"Sorry," Mom muttered, smiling a little. I looked over at the clock in the kitchen and I looked back at Mom. Mom saw me and sighed. I took a step in front of her and I pressed my hand to her arm.

Are you thinking what I'm thinking? I asked her. Mom blinked a little before her face turned a confused and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you thinking?" She replied, the corners of her mouth are trying to fight a smile.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, "Yeah, yeah. I forgot that you're not a mind reader like Dad." The words were supposed to be a joke and I didn't really think about what I'd said until they'd passed through my lips; too late. Shit. Mom looked at the ground for half a second; a pained look crossed her face, before she faced me again. Her face was impassive and her eyes were solid dead. Neither of us spoke for a moment and I hated the silence. Then I finally muttered, "Sorry." And she already knew what I meant by that.

"It's okay, Renesmee. You can talk about them if you want. No one's judging you." Mom soothed me.

Yeah, but I'm judging myself. Isn't that a little confusing? I sighed and nodded. I think I saw Mom tense a little at my response.

"So, uh, are we going to Grandpa's house?" I asked her, desperate for a distraction. Mom looked out of the window.

"Sure, change your clothes now Renesmee." I grinned like an angel before giving a peck on her cheeks and bounding up the stairs to my room. Another family member I was going to meet. Exciting or what? I changed my clothes quickly, the excitement taking over me. I was so hyped up like Alice. Eugh! Again with the Alice comparisons! I winced mentally. I was no Alice. After dressing up in my new and nice clothes, I went downstairs, tying my hair again. I saw Mom outside the window, leaning at the Mercedes Guard. I went outside of the house, shutting the front door behind me and moving to the car in a flash. Mom was inside and the engine was already started. After I got in, Mom pulled away from the lot and onto the main road. I thought she would turn toward Forks, but she went in the opposite direction. I was confused so I looked at Mom.

"Mom, I thought the direction to Forks was that way?" I asked, pointing behind my back.

"I know. I just want to show you something." She told me, a hard smile playing on her lips. I raised an eyebrow at her before staring at the windshield before me. Mom turned to the inside of the forest and I gasped, the horrific scene happening was like a terrible nightmare.

"Mom," I gasped. "The branches are going to leave a mark on my car!" I told her, panicking as we went deeper into the woods. I should've driven the car; hell, no we shouldn't have used my car. This was insane! My car.

"We have enough money to redo the paint job." She said simply. Huh, yeah, like that reassured me. "And besides, nothing's going to harm your car; we will be at the road in...Two seconds." I wasn't sure if she was kidding but then in incredibly long two seconds, I saw the gray stone, covered in leaves and moss a metre away from me. Then when the car was at the road, Mom followed it and then a few minutes later, I saw a big white house. The trees were covering it, but nothing would camouflage a house that big. What did Mom mean? And the house looked strangely...familiar.

When Mom parked the car in front of the house, I got out and gawked at the scene before me. Sure, it was old-looking but it was still beautiful. The house was elegant and there was a porch there. Half of the house was covered in glass and I could see the things inside of it. Without even thinking, I went inside of the house, pushing the unlocked door open. I took a careful step on the wooded porch, knowing if I won't be careful, it might break because of being my half-vampire and all. When I went inside, I saw the white sheets covering the objects; dust coated everything. Spider webs wound all over the arches of the mansion, and then something caught my eye. I knew, despite the sheet that covered it, that it was a piano. I took a step towards it. I reached out to uncover it. The sheet fell to the floor, revealing the glossy, black grand piano, old and dusty. I opened the keys' cover and my fingers trailed the black and white keys. Why is this place so familiar? I pressed a key and the tone echoed around the empty and silent room, making me jump a little.

"Whose place is this?" I muttered under my breath.

"It's the Cullens'." She replied, her voice empty. I snapped my head around, shocked. Mom was looking around, but there was something about the way she was standing – it was like she was scared. I couldn't believe it; this house was there's.

"Mom? Why are we here?" I asked, anxious. Mom turned her head and her eyes connected with mine.

"I just want to show you where they used to live. I am surprised that nothing has changed here." She whispered the last part. I knew that wasn't the only reason, but I didn't press further. I was distracted when my eyes trailed towards the elegant stairway. Curious, I wondered what was up there.

"Can I...? Can I go upstairs?" I murmured, unsure.

"Sure, go ahead, Renesmee." She told me. I sighed in relief and I went upstairs. I paused mid-way when I remembered something. "Mom? Do you want to go with me?"

Mom hesitated for a moment before nodding her head. "I'll follow up in a few." She said, looking away.

I nodded and continued to go upstairs. I lingered at the rooms, overwhelmed at what was happening. Mom didn't follow me but I when I went to a room on the next floor, I saw Mom inside. I jumped in surprise and almost cursed but bit my tongue quickly. Mom was sitting at an old black sofa, her hands trailing across the leather. I looked around and the room was awesome. Sure, it was old but it's cool. Then my eyes froze at the picture of a man. It was Edward Cullen. This was his room. My father.

I gulped and took a step and went to the part of the room where the pictures hung. I looked at them. I didn't know how to feel. Then it rested on the picture of a woman. The woman had a long wavy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, just like mine. She was smiling and I could tell she was so happy. I startled when I realised the man next to her was Edward Cullen. I felt the rage of fury when I saw his arms wrapped around in another woman's arms. I narrowed my eyes and I gasped when I figured that I was incredibly wrong. The woman was actually my mother, back when she was human. They looked so happy, perfect, in love. I froze and the tears leaked from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" I heard Mom asked and she came up to me. Then when she saw what I was looking at, she gasped and froze too. We couldn't believe it still existed. Then, when Mom recovered, she wrapped her arms around me and I sobbed on her shoulder.

"C-C-Can I keep the picture?" I whispered against her shoulder.

"Of course, honey." Mom told me.

I looked back at the picture. My mom and dad. They had loved each other so much. They still did.

I just wanted them to be back together in each other's arms, where the belonged. They should have been together, with me. We should have been a family.

I hugged the frame tight to my chest. I could only pray that one day, it would happen.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it everyone! Thanks to Rose Everdeen for beta'ing!! I hope you got your computer fixed. :) Next chapter's with Charlie. **

**Review Please!!**

**-Diandra xx**


	18. Visits

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns it all. :D

* * *

**17. VISITS**

* * *

We left the Cullen house as quickly as possible, with the picture still clutched in my right hand. I was holding onto it a little too tightly, and had to remind myself that as a half-vampire, I was more than strong enough to break the frame. And also, this picture was like, what...20 years old? My heartbeat sped up we turned onto my grandpa's road. Just thinking about him made me excited. Seriously, a grandfather - a _human _grandfather! I could hardly believe it. I had waited for so long to meet him. I hoped that Mom would be able to control herself when we were there. This time, I didn't bother to freak out when the braches scratched the red paint of my stupid car. Wait - did I just say that my car was stupid? I must have been in a seriously weird mood today. Mom hadn't said anything since I started crying back at the Cullen house; she was just looking at the road with dead and impassive eyes.

I sighed and ran my hand on the glass of the picture frame. I looked down, and smiled a little, knowing that I could keep this _happy _picture to myself. my mom and dad, together . I wasn't going to give hoping because I knew that maybe - one day – I will be able to start all over and put my demons behind me. and maybe, Mom could do that too. Why had I never thought of that before? You _are _stupid, Renesmee. I told myself. The long road narrowed at the ending, making the sense of claustrophobia crawl through my body. Mom made a few turns inside the forest, until we found the road again and I could finally see the little houses. It looked like the sun was setting, but it was just too dark here - you couldn't even define if it was afternoon or evening. The clouds still looked the same; a full dark gray that could never be different- unless the sun came up - a rarity in itself.

Then, I saw a streak of gray water roll over the right side of my car window. I stared at it for a second, and then others fell next to it - rain. Of course, it's Forks, Washington, one of the dullest and the most boring place on the Earth- what could go wrong? But then again, I really had to get use to this lifestyle. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Mom scowling and I could tell from her position that she was uncomfortable. I knew that she hated the rain and Forks but when she met... Dad, she forgot that she hated this place. Love can _really_ make you forget anything in the world. Everyone always said that when you saw the one you loved, it felt like the world had stopped and everyone is gone, except for you and the one. They also said that when you looked into your lovers eyes, you felt a spark in there, just by looking at it. Like, you suddenly felt full of love. It's just... Wow. But, I've never experienced a situation like that before. Of course, I'd had crushes- celebrity crushes, actually. My human classmates meant next to nothing for me -but I have never felt that way in my whole entire life, maybe like my mom once had. After leaving Alaska, I started my life over. I started repeating high school and college for the past years and still nothing. it wasn't like I was expecting anything and I didn't care. I knew I would be complete if my mother and father were back together (if _that_ would ever happen).

Mom took a turn and we passed a couple of streets before she pulled the car to a stop. I glanced at the medium-sized old-looking house next to us and my eyes were freaking wide. We were actually here in Grandpa Charlie's house! Geez, I _always _got nervous. Huh, absentmindedly I wished that Jasper was here. I remembered that Jasper could control the emotions around him – something I really could have done with right now. I was always in the goosebumps-and-numb mode whenever I started to feel a little uneasy. I looked at Mom and she was staring at the little house. I could sense that she had missed it ever since she ran away from her human life and became a vampire, moving to another state, far away from Forks as possible with me. Of course, she'd missed it here. The car filled with unbearable silence but it wasn't the absence of sound that I hated. I could tell that we were stalling, both of us unprepared for it. Neither of us spoke for a moment and I started to get a little agitated – I really wanted to just go. But I was a little afraid of the "what if's." What if something terrible happened there? What if Charlie kicked us out of the house, before we could even step a foot inside? That's load of shit. I sighed, and shifted akwardly on my seat and unbuckled my seatbelt. When the belt clicked, Mom's head snapped at the direction of the sound, distracting it from her former thoughts and she also sighed.

"We can't stay in here forever Mom." I told her. Sometimes it was like I was the parent, sometimes not. I was somewhere in the middle and sometimes didn't know where I belonged. Mom took a deep breath through her nose and unbuckled her seatbelt. she opened the automatic doors and I opened the door, getting out of the Mercedes. I left the old picture of my Mom and Dad in the passenger seat, saving the memories for later. The cold raindrops brushed against my face, and I wiped them away with my hand. I put my hood on and I saw Mom waiting for me, leaning against the wet car. I nodded and shoved my hands in my pocket. Mom closed the automatic doors, the sound beeped and I knew it would be a matter of seconds before Charlie noticed the car outside. Mom walked with me to the front door as I glanced around, inhaling the fresh familiar scent of the forest. We reached the old porch and I stopped at the door, deliberating whether I should ring the doorbell. I looked at Mom and she sighed again, raising her arm forward until her long, perfect and pale fingers touched the doorbell. Mom placed her hand to her side and she froze when we heard the sound of heavy boots thudding along the floorboards. Mom looked at the ground, letting her dark brown hair cast a curtain so I could no longer see her face.

Then I noticed that I was in the middle of the door, and Mom was at my side, meaning that when Charlie opened the door, he'd see me first. Well, excuse me, but shit. Before I could move to the side, Charlie had opened the door. my eyes widened when I saw him. He still looked like the guy that was in the picture back in our old house in Alaska, except his hair had turned gray in some parts and his face more wrinkled. Then I saw his eyes and I gasped mentally when I realised he _really_ had my chocolate brown eyes. Even though it looked like those eyes were empty, like there was no life in it. Charlie had a little smile on his face and he looked at _me_ with a curious expression. I was still stunned, I couldn't even speak.

"May I help you, little lady?" Charlie asked, his voice a little hoarse. I stared at him before blinking and coming back to Earth. I blushed a little and I nodded.

"Are you Charlie Swan?" I asked, though I already knew – but he didn't know me, so I guessed I'd start off polite. Charlie narrowed his eyes at me and nodded. Mom still had her head down, eugh, it was unfair that I was the only the one doing the talking. Well, if Charlie didn't kick us out, she'd speak next.

I sighed. "Well then, I'm Renesmee - " I was interrupted by, none other than...Mom.

"Hey, Dad." Mom greeted, I looked at my side and she was staring at him. She didn't looked down anymore, she was really staring at him. Charlie narrowed his eyes before they opened wide in astonishment.

"B-B-B-B-Bella?" Charlie stuttered, blinking and shaking his head, obviously shocked that it really _was _her "Is that _you_?"

Mom shrugged, giving Grandpa a small smile. "Yeah, it's me, Dad." Mom told Charlie and Charlie was still in shock. He couldn't believe that Bella---_his long-lost daughter_---was at his doorsteps taking to him. with a complete stranger beside her, but still.

"What are you doing here in Forks?" Charlie asked, still surprised. Well, he was going to get a whole other load of shock in a minute, when we told him everything.

"I live here again, Charlie." Mom answered.

I could tell that Mom had a nervous expression on her face but she hid it well. Charlie couldn't see the slight features but then again, he is only human . No offense to my Grandpa. And then I remembered that in a matter of seconds, he would turn to me again and ask who I was. Mom looked at me for half a second before turning into Charlie again. I could guess that we were on the same page.

Then, Charlie narrowed his eyes at Mom. "Why did you _leave_ Bella? How could you do this to me? To Renée? Why did you run away from home? Do you have_ any _idea on what we've been through?" Charlie demanded, crossing his arms. Uh-oh.

Mom didn't know how to answer to that and so she looked at me, her eyes panicked. Well, we _could_ tell Charlie the _real_ reason but we couldn't tell him the _other_ reasons. It will really give him a heart attack. And so, I replied for Mom's benefit.

"It's because of _me_," I whispered, loud enough for Charlie to hear. Charlie's head snapped at my direction and I bit my lip, looking down this time.

"And who_ are_ you?" Charlie demanded.

I took a deep breath and I touched Mom's exposed hand for a second, and it so fast that I doubt Charlie saw it. _I'm going to tell Grandpa, Mom. Please be prepared. _I thought.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Swan." I murmured. I couldn't tell him my surname was Masen. It would only make it worse. "I'm your...your granddaughter."

I heard Charlie suck in air and I looked up to see his eyes wide again.

"Charlie, can we talk about this inside the house?" Mom begged and Charlie looked at her. I thought he wasn't going to allow it but he nodded and Mom sighed. Charlie let us through the door, keeping his eyes on me in a creepy way. I looked around the house for a distraction, noticing the layer of dust everywhere. Charlie sat at the armchair and he rocked back and forth, his eyes still narrowed. I gulped as Charlie told us to take a seat and we did. I bit my lip, fidgeting with my fingers.

"Can you explain to me what on _earth _you just said?" Charlie demanded, and I was surprised that his voice was controlled and calm.

I looked at Mom but she was staring at Charlie. "We're telling the truth. Renesmee's my daughter. And I'm really, really sorry Dad for running away." She told him.

Charlie grunted. "Bella," He said in a disappointed voice. "Why? How? How did you become pregnant?" Charlie asked. "And don't tell me that you run away then you got pregnant and ended up showing here with a daughter on your side." He added and I almost giggled. But then I realised that there was nothing remotely humorous about the situation, so I kept my mouth shut.

Mom shook her head. "It's not that Charlie. I ran away because I was pregnant." She told him.

Charlie focused a little and he got up and started pacing around the room. "Wait, I've still not forgiven you _yet_, Bella. So you got pregnant here in _Forks?_"

Mom nodded.

Then I heard him mutter, "_Oh gosh, shit, don't tell me that this is true."_ And my eyes widened, mom's too, because Grandpa cussed under his breath. He didn't know that we could here. "Bella, don't tell me... please I'm begging, don't tell me that _Edward_ _Cullen's _the _father_." He begged.

"How did you figure it ou-out?" Mom stammered.

Charlie rolled his eyes, and it was kind of funny. "Bella, the _only_ boy friend you had and the _only_ one that you're crazy about is Edward_ fucking_ Cullen. Who else could it be?" _Really,_ I _so_ wanted to laugh. Well, Charlie had the right to call my dad bad things, since he got Mom pregnant and he left her. But the image of my _Grandpa_ saying "fucking" or "shit" was just really funny.

I pressed my hand at Mom's and I asked her, _Did you hear Grandpa say things like that when you were human? _

Mom shook her head a little, invisible to Charlie's eyesight.

"Okay, it _was_ Edward." Mom confirmed.

"That's why she looks like him." Charlie muttered and flopped at the couch next to Mom's side.

"I'm really sorry, Dad. I don't know how are you taking this-"

"Just shush, Bells. I'm thinking about whether I'm going to forgive you now or not and give you lectures and _then_ forgive you." Charlie muttered, his eyes closed and his hands buried in his old wrinkled face. Mom stayed quiet and we waited for Charlie to speak.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"So, what do you want, Dad? Steak or Pasta?" Mom called from the kitchen. Grandpa had decided to give Mom lectures and then he forgave her and now we're here at Grandpa's house, while Mom was cooking dinner. I was watching baseball with Grandpa. Grandpa wasn't too comfortable with me here and neither was I. Grandpa was looking at me back and forth, from the TV and to me, from the TV to me, from the TV to me. Yeah, it was really weird and at the same time uncomfortable. Charlie had been yelling at Mom for half an hour before calming down and, finally, forgave her. It was simply shocking, I was expecting that Charlie would kick us out without ever forgiving Mom but I was wrong. I didn't get it, if I were Charlie I would wait a month or something before forgiving my daughter who ran away from home without even telling. Then something hit me... like what we did to the Cullens. We didn't forgive them and we just... well, moved away. suddenly I felt guilt running inside me, creeping into my veins. I felt kinda sick. This was just pure shit.

Evening had passed – it was almost twilight and dinner time was ready. After Grandpa had calmed down, we talked about it a little and I introduced myself and blah blah blah, then Mom offered if she could cook Grandpa dinner, since it's been years since she had cook for him. I was biting my lip while I watched the TV screen, thinking about the "what if's" again. Then I forgot that Mom doesn't eat human food anymore but she was cooking human food. What if Charlie asked her why she didn't eat? Oh, right. We're just going to freaking tell him that she's on a diet and crap.

Mom went out of the kitchen, the apron wrapped around her perfect vampire form. I wonder why Grandpa didn't notice the changes around Mom? Well, he _is_ an old man now, and his eyes might not be in the right shape anymore. I mean, why doesn't he get eye glasses? Well, I don't have to think about _that_ one.

"Charlie, what do you want? Steak or Pasta?" Mom asked, repeating her early question from the kitchen. I guess that Grandpa was too distracted about me---his unknown granddaughter---sitting across the room from him, that he didn't notice Mom's question.

Charlie blinked and shook his head in daze. "Um, yeah. Anything, Bells." He told Mom.

Mom nodded and she looked at me. "How about you sweetie?"

I shrugged. "Anything too, Mom." Mom nodded again before going back to the kitchen. Charlie held the remote in his right hand and flipped on to different channels until he settled into a news channel, which was pretty boring.

"So, uh," Charlie began and I froze involuntarily. "Where did you get your name?"

"From my grandparents." I answered simply.

Charlie nodded. "Renesmee Carlie," He murmured but the pronouncation of my first name was horrible that I kept myself from giggling again.

"No, the pronouncation is Ruh_-nez_-may." I corrected him. Charlie looked at me in confusion.

"Rah-nez-may."

"No, Ruh-_nez_-may."

"Reh-_nez_-may."

I almost groaned in frustration but that will be just disrespectful. "No. It's Ruh_-nez_-may. _But _the spelling is R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e." I spoke in a very, very slow sentence.

"Okay, Ruh_-nez_-may." Oh thank God. Charlie chuckled by the akwardness of the conversation. "Did I get that right?"

I nodded and smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. "Yeah, you got it, Gramps." Then I heard Mom giggled from the kitchen, loud enough for me to hear, but low enough for Charlie to hear.

Charlie smiled back the side of his eyes forming in crinkly lines. "Well, let me guess. Renée and Esme, and Charlie and Carlisle. Hmm, Bella has a good imagination."

I giggled and nodded in agreement. "She told me that when she was pregnant and she thought I was a boy, she was going to call me EJ."

Charlie smiled but narrowed his eyes a little. "EJ? Edward Jr. or something?" His eyes darkened whenever he said the name, and I knew for afact that he hated it.

I shook my head, the memory didn't access my mind until this very moment. "No, some kind of Edward _Jacob_." I told him. Mom never told me about who this Jacob guy is and I didn't even want to know, so I didn't question it again. She just told me that Jacob was her best friend in Forks, or something"

Then Charlie looked down. "Oh," he mumbled. "Jacob, that's kind of nice of her. Including her best friend." Charlie murmured, and I could bet that Mom was listening in to our conversation. Idecided to prepare myself for her own lecture to me. "But still, I'm glad that she gave birth to a baby girl instead of a boy, so that she wouldn't have to use the name _Edward_."

I just shrugged. "Yeah, but I still look a lot more like my Dad." I whispered.

Charlie snorted. "Yeah, I figured. Though you had Bella's eyes and her hairstyle."

_Your eyes too, Grandpa._ I wanted to say but I don't want to be all teary again. "Uh-huh. So... what happened with Mom, anyway? When Dad left her?" I asked, in a quiet tone.

Grandpa narrowed his eyes and sighed. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to remember the vast and painful memories but I was just too freaking curious. "Well, your Mom was in the 'catatonic' stage, as a doctor said and she never talked to me, or anyone else. I didn't know what to do with her, so we tried to send Bella back to her Mom's in Florida, but when we started packing, she, well, she snapped out of it and she started screaming, crying and throwing her clothes. So we didn't persuade her anymore. The next day, I found out that she ran away...,"

Before I could say anything to comfort my Grandfather, Mom called, "Guys, dinner's ready."

Charlie and I stood up simultaneously and we went into the kitchen and sat at the table to eat dinner.

"Bella, why aren't you eating too much?" Charlie asked, chewing the steak inside his mouth.

Mom was taking a little bit of the delicious steak and she would sometimes make a face before Charlie cought her doing it.

"I'm on a diet, Charlie." Mom told him simply.

Charlie shrugged but didn't drop the subject. "You're not even that _fat, _honey." Charlie commented.

I laughed out loud, causing Charlie and Mom to laugh also. Yeah, I am glad that things are normal for once and everyone are enjoying, I completely forgot the whole stress. I'm happy that this moment is kind of _human._

Mom rolled her golden eyes. "Whatever, Charlie."

Then Charlie looked at Mom for a moment. "Bella, why are your eyes gold?"

Mom shrugged, taking another bite from the steak. "Contacts, Dad. I want having gold contacts, I want to experience something different. I want a change."

Then he looked at me, then back to Mom. "Alright, Bells. But your brown ones were pretty." Then Charlie stared at me. "Renesmee, don't follow what your Mom did." Charlie said in a mocking voice.

"Yeah, don't follow me, sweetie." Mom told me in a voice same as Grandpa's, but behind the playfulness, the warning was real.

"Sure, scout's honor." I promised, rolling my eyes too.

"Oh, and Renesmee? Where college are you going to?"

I froze and looked at Mom for help. I haven't even thought of that. Crap. "Well, uh, I'm taking a year off, Grandpa. But don't worry, I'm finishing my college in some place else."

Charlie's eyes widened. "A _year_ off?" Then he looked at Mom in a very disappointed expression. "Isabella Marie Swan, why did you let your daughter do such a thing like that?"

Mom looked at Charlie in an impassive expression. "She wants too, Charlie. _But_ she's not what you think, she's a very smart girl. She graduated her elementary when she was just _ten_."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Mom. "We'll talk about this later, Bella."

-*-*-*-*-*-

I put my jacket over my shoulder, while Mom was telling Charlie good bye... for now. Dad hugged Mom for a second before realeasing her.

"Gee, your cold Bella." Charlie mumbled but didn't press it further, then he turned to hug me too.

"Good bye, Grandpa. It was really nice knowing you, finally." I whispered to him. Charlie patted my back and pulled away.

"You too, Renesmee." Charlie whispered and he stared at Mom. "You promise that you won't be running off again without telling me?"

Mom nodded. "I promise." She said sincerely.

Charlie nodded. "Good." Then before we could even step out of the porch, Charlie said, "You guys mind if you come here again tomorrow?"

"We don't mind, Dad." Mom told him, shoving her hands into her pockets.

Charlie nodded again and he scratched his head. "Well, actually, I wanted to go to La Push. You don't mind if you come with me, right?" Before Mom could even replied to that, Charlie added, "and plus, you'll be able to see Jacob again, and he'll meet your Renesmee." Hmm. That will be nice, so I'll know who was the person that Mom tried to name me after.

Mom stared at Charlie with impassive eyes, her face was expressionless. "Of course, Charlie. We'll be there."

Charlie smiled at Mom. "Thanks, Bells."

"We'll be here in the morning." Mom murmured. We said good bye again before turning our backs on Charlie and getting back inside the car. It was very, very dark here in Forks, and I'm glad that Mom was the one that's going to drive since she was better eyes than me.

"Where's La Push, Mom?" I asked her, as we went pass the creepy woods again.

Mom sighed. "It's a tiny Indian reservation, sweetie. Oh, and I heard what you told Charlie, Renesmee."

My eyes widened. "About what?" I asked her, preparing myself again.

"The whole EJ name." Mom whispered.

"What's wrong with that?" I demanded.

Mom sighed. "Nothing." She told me. And she took a turn and I could see our house, the light of the moon giving us the sight.

La Push, La Push, La Push. I think La Push is a beach... hmm. It might be good if I come to the beach for a while. It has been years. And also, I will finally see this mystery Jacob guy.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Really Sorry. Soo, tell me what you think. **

**And THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU my wonderful beta, Rose Everdeen!! :D**

**Please review guys!! I just finished the next chapter, and I think it will be posted soon. **

**Again, review guys. :D**


	19. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. But I do own the storyline of the story. :D The wonderful and brilliant Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight world.**

* * *

**18. MEETINGS**

**

* * *

**

**Renesmee Masen**

I opened the balcony door, the thick and moist air brushed against my warm skin, making me shiver from it. Well this _is_ better than the snow. The dark clouds of Forks, Washington were... puffy and I can't even see the sun. I sighed, I will miss the sunshine and in fact, I already missed it. But on the brighter side, we _are_ going to the beach later. But, Mom sparkles under the sun and we had Charlie with us. I closed my eyes, wishing that Alice would be here so that she would tell me. I don't get it, why would Mom agree if she knows that we're going to a _beach_. I might have stopped her last night if I wasn't calculating on options. Why? Then I remembered what Mom told me a long time ago, actually almost seven years ago. I had asked Mom on how she found out that Edward---also known as Dad---was a vampire. She had declined at first, so I protested that I'm _old_ enough to know what's going around in this wretched world.

She told me that she had a friend that convince her that Dad was a "cold one" and I had asked her who was that friend and she just told me he's from a beach or something. And that led me thinking last night that maybe it was this Jacob guy. But, does this Jacob guy know that Edward---aka my Dad---is a vampire? Weird enough, actually. Speaking of vampires, I haven't asked Mom about the whole 'Volturi' thingy. What is it anyway? I should've asked her ten years ago, but when we moved away from Alaska, I thought that it wasn't the right time to ask questions like that when the one that you're asking questions with was in a bad mood. Now, since Mom is 'happy,' I can ask her the questions later.

I glanced at my wristwatch and saw that it was almost eight-thirty, we should be going. I grabbed my backpack full of beach supplies or something, like a bathing suit or whatever, sunscreen---I don't want to burn but I know that I won't burn that easily. I went through the stairs, hearing the sound of my car's engine, outside of the house. I sighed; Mom would be in there now. I don't get it, last night I saw her pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. And her face was, now, easy to read, she was calculating on something and I bet that she was deliberating whether to go to La Push or not. Believe me, for almost eighteen years with my Mother; I could understand her so well now, even though she doesn't tell me what it is. I caught myself thinking about my father, thinking that sometimes I wanted to be him someday---the whole mind reading thing. It seems pretty cool that you're gift is that, but unfortunately, I was the opposite of Dad.

I was wearing slippers so that my feet could go walk freely later at the La Push beach. I climbed at the Mercedes Guardian, buckling myself as Mom pulled away from the lot. And for the first time I've seen since, like, yesterday or the day after yesterday, she was smiling. I could guess that she was excited.

"So, why are you smiling?" I asked, grinning as we were at the boundaries of Forks, Washington. Mom raised an eyebrow at me, beautiful smile lighting up her perfect angel face. I sometimes gasped whenever I see my mother; she was just so beautiful and so breathtaking to look at. I'm not only saying that just because I was a supportive daughter; I was saying that because I love my Mom and she deserves happiness and love. I think that it's enough for one day---surrounded by her dad, daughter, and old friends. But I know nothing could _ever_erase the pain that still's stabbed in her immortal heart. I shook my head mentally from that me can never erased those heart breaking memories.

Mom shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just glad that almost eighteen years away from my father, he forgave me---well not fully but still---and I'm spending the day with my daughter and my dad."

I smiled lightly at response. "And friends," I added.

Mom's face hardened a little before turning soft and she hesitated for a minute of silence. Stupid silence, I hate it. Why does it have to be discovered?

"Um, yeah. _Friends_," Mom whispered.

I stared at her for a second before looking at the scene before me. We were out of the town for sure, I could see the woods thinning a little and the smell was awfully different that the fresh, wet place of Forks. Then my eyes widened, I thought we're going to Charlie's first.

"Uh, Mom." I said in an awkward voice. "I thought we're going to Grandpa's before going to La Push." I reminded her, panicked that maybe Mom ditched the whole family thing and wants to go shopping---I snorted mentally. _Shopping? _Mom would never do that unless it's an emergency.

"Don't worry, Ren." Mom said in a soothing voice. "Charlie called in the morning, he said that he's going to be fishing with his friend at La Push and he told me that he'll just meet us there."

I blinked before blushing red, obviously embarrassed that I have considered thinking that Mom would take me shopping. Screw that.

"Why are you blushing?" Mom asked, her voice a little teasing. Well, she could read me as well. Ugh. My crazy face-reading family.

I just shook my head, giving her the look of 'just-drop-it-mom' look.

Mom grinned but nodded, turning her head to the direction where she's driving again. An hour passed and I was kind of sick of all the silence, and again, besides it's a not-so-comfortable silence. Then I saw it, a few people were holding their surfboards and I saw a bunch of tan-skinned girls flirting with the La Push boys, I think. And I know that we're almost in La Push now.

"Did you bring your swimsuit, sweetheart?" Mom asked, parking her car at one of the lots. There are several cars parked in here and I'm obviously going to blush at the beach later, with my swimsuit on. I don't like being half-exposed to the public.

I nodded and we simultaneously unbuckled our seat belts and we went outside the car. "Where's Grandpa Charlie?" I asked, looking around if I saw my grandfather. The sun's rays were behind the clouds and I frowned a little. Of course, it won't be that sunny here in this _beach_. We live in freaking Forks, Washington. Well, at least the sun wasn't really _showing_, or Mom's pearl-colored skin will sparkle, and it will only cause the vampire exposure. I almost groaned and I just grimaced as Mom led me towards the beach. I saw her hesitate a few seconds, her head glancing at different directions and I wasn't sure if she was sure to walk me there as I stared at her curiously. Then Mom started walking again, and this time her footsteps were calculated. She was biting her lower lip while we were walking to the beach and I wasn't sure if her lips are strong enough from the sharp razor teeth of hers. Mom pulled her cellphone and started dialling an unfamiliar number, then put the cell against her cold, pale ear.

The phone rang a few times before I heard a gruff voice from the other line of the cellphone.

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?" Mom asked, her voice in a human normal voice tone. Did I mention that Mom used her 'human or normal' voice when Charlie's around? Yes, I guess I haven't mentioned that.

I heard Grandpa Charlie's voice from the other line, telling Mom where he is. Mom nodded and bade good-bye before hanging up.

"Where's Grandpa?" I asked, fidgeting with the strap of my bag. Instead of answering me and going straight to the beach; she didn't answer and she just pulled me away from the beach, going back to the car.

_Mom, I thought we're going that way_--- I thought, sending her what I am thinking.

"We're just going to somewhere. Don't worry, we'll be there after going somewhere." Mom responded and we went back to my freaking Mercedes Guardian. Mom went to the driver's side and I climbed in the passenger seat and Mom already turned the engine on and I buckled myself in and Mom pulled away from the parking lot of the beach.

"So, uh, can you tell me where are we going?" I asked her, as we passed the thin woods and a few small houses down at the small, dirty road.

Mom stirred the car left and I saw a small red house. And also, Grandpa Charlie's old car. I raised any eyebrow and I just stared at the little house, until Mom honked softly and parked the car next to Grandpa's. Then I saw Grandpa Charlie on the front door, with a long white-haired man in a wheelchair beside him. I looked at them curiously and I unbuckled my seatbelt and went out of the car, so as Mom.

"Renesmee, Bella." Charlie called, waving at us. I smiled at my grandfather and I waved back. I went to Mom's side and I touched her hand for a moment.

_Who is that man, Mom? And why are we even here? Please, I want to go to the beach now. _I thought. Then when I pulled away from her, I saw the old man's eyes narrowed suspiciously between me and my Mom, and before he could catch me staring at him, I looked away and just pretend that he wasn't there. Mom didn't answer me again, which was pretty irritating since she hasn't answer half of my questions yet.

Mom put a hand on the small of my back and led me towards the front door, her eyes a stance guarded as if she was ready for a fight.

"My, my, my." The old man in a wheelchair said, staring at Mom. "Bella, it has been years. I'm glad that you finally came home." Then the man stared at me and I tensed. "Let me guess, this is Bella's daughter. Hmm. You really look like your fa---mother." Charlie stared at the man with a warned and a sarcastic look, the man just shrugged. Has this man met my father? Because he was about to say 'father' rather than 'mother.' And he was right, I do look like my Dad. Very much, it's like I was some girl version of him. The memory of my dad send a cool shiver through me, I should have stopped thinking about this.

"It's nice to see you again, Billy." Mom murmured, her lips stretching a little.

Billy hesitated. "You too, Bella." Then Mom stared at me for half a second, neither Billy and Grandpa saw that little exchange. Grr, I forgot my freaking manners.

"Hi, I'm, um, well Renesmee. I mean, you already knew that, I was just..." I stammered. Ha! Good one, Renesmee. I rolled my eyes mentally and the man Billy nodded.

"It's nice to see Charlie's granddaughter." Billy replied, chuckling a bit. "Huh. Who wouldn't thought Charlie would be a _grandfather_." He muttered and Charlie heard that so he slapped his hand light enough for an old man. "Charlie hasn't shut up about is since last night." Billy joked, and Charlie rolled his old brown eyes.

"Whatever, Billy. Come on in, guys. It's probably a little cold out here." Charlie said, nodding towards the door. Charlie pushed Billy's wheelchair inside and me and Mom followed behind them. The room was small and warm, the windows small and I smelled something awfully disgusting. It smells like a wet dog. I glanced at Mom and her face looked disgusted too. This smell was so awful that it burns my lungs like hell.

Billy told us to seat and we did, Charlie and Billy talked to us and we ended up having a conversation. It was a little uncomfortable at first and I was only speaking words rather than sentences, so they can't understand me. I caught Billy stealing suspicious glances at us before turning his expression into an impassive expression. And _he_was just so creepy to even look at. His black eyes were so deep that all I could see was the everlasting hole in there. Luckily, Charlie and Billy haven't brought the subject of 'dad' and if they would, I would excuse myself to the bathroom or go out of the room, not wanting to hear about it. And for the first time I say this, _I really freaking miss my Dad_.

I totally adverse the memory of me telling that we don't want him anymore, and that I don't care about him. I was so stupid back then that maybe I hadn't realize on what I was thinking. I bit my lip and I glanced at the little clock of Billy's and saw that it was almost noon time. I really want to swim right now.

"Uh, Mom." I whispered, loud enough for only her to hear. Then I touched her hand again. _I want to go swimming now._

"Oh, yeah." Mom said, loud. "Charlie I forgot, Renesmee actually wants to go to the beach and..." Mom shrugged, not finishing the sentence. Surely enough that they will get the meaning behind her simple words.

"Of course, Renesmee can go to the beach." Billy said.

"Do you want to come, Bella?" Charlie asked. I froze, looking at Mom in panic. She can't go out in the sunlight.

"No, thanks. I'd rather be here than the beach." Mom informed them.

Charlie shrugged. "Well, suit yourself. But you can't just left your daughter all _alone_ there at the beach, Bella. What if someone threatens her?" I accidentally and involuntarily snorted. Crap. They looked at me in surprise and I blushed furiously.

"I can take care of myself, Grandpa." I said, not even lying. I'm a black belt in karate and a half-vampire, if someone threatens me, then I pity them because they'll be freaking so sorry.

"Uh-huh," Charlie responded, unsure.

"You could come with Renesmee, if you want Dad. So that you'll have a grandpa-and-granddaughter time." Mom suggested. "I'll help Billy in cleaning here, and I'll catch up." I nodded, agreeing and Charlie thought for a minute before nodding too.

"Yeah, great idea, Bells. That would be fun." Charlie said, grinning. I smiled a little, knowing I would be spending a day with my grandfather for the first time in eighteen years. Mom and Billy bade good-bye and me and Grandpa went to the beach, using Grandpa's car instead and leaving my Mercedes Guard.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I watched as my daughter and father pulled away from the Black's front yard and going to the La Push beach. It's just hard enough to see Renesmee go, even though I know we won't be separated that long, but still. I turned back to Billy and he was staring at me. I have another reason on why did I decided to be left here. I need to discuss this with Billy.

"So," Billy began. Billy haven't change that much, his face produced more wrinkles and his black long hair just turned grayish. "This is her. She's big now."

I nodded. "Yes," I whispered. Billy and I went back to the living room and I picked up the pizza box that Charlie delivered, while Billy picked the cups up. I pretended to eat the pizza so that Charlie won't notice how strange it would be if I haven't eat. I threw the pizza box at the trashcan and I went to the kitchen so that I could clean the cups, and Billy was there with me, helping me washing half of the cups. Then I heard a creak and my head snapped at the direction and I saw the door open, leading to a room, that smelled like a dog. I sighed.

It was Jacob's room. And speaking of Jacob...

"So, how's Jacob, Billy?" I asked him, putting the cups at the cabinet. Billy sighed.

"He's fine, Bella. He graduated at Forks Community College and, well, had a degree in engineering." Billy whispered.

I blinked. "Wow, that's good. I'm glad that he finished college." I told him. Billy nodded as well. I sighed and we went back to the living room, I sat at the sofa and buried my head on my hands.

"Billy, we need to talk about this." I mumbled against my hands.

"I know Bella. But we need to involve Sam and the pack about this too." Billy said, his voice serious. I looked up at Billy and I groaned.

"Billy, are you _really _sure that is it safe for Renesmee to be here? I mean, she's a daughter of a _Cullen_. I left here in La Push when I figured that out and now I'm back here with Renesmee." I asked him, panicking.

Billy's gaze softened. "Don't worry Bella. All is alright. I spoke to Jacob about it and well, he's not in the mood when he found out that you would be coming, so he rushed away from the house last night." My dead heart crashed at the thought, Jacob really must have hated me and Renesmee so much. He sighed, shaking his head. "You're _invited_ here in this territory, it won't break the treaty."

"I'm not so sure, Billy." I murmured. "Where's Jacob, anyway?" I asked Billy. Trying to get away from the subject.

"I don't know. Earlier today he went to Sam's."

Then I remembered something. "Did you tell Sam about this? About our visit?"

"No, but Jacob might inform him. And if Jacob didn't, then all is fine because Charlie's with Renesmee. They won't lay a single finger on her when Charlie's beside her. Stop worrying so much Bella."

-*-*-*-*-*-

"I already called Embry Call to pick you up." Billy muttered. "Are you really sure about this Bella?"

I nodded, not even hesitating. "I'm absolutely sure, Billy. I need to see the pack, I need to discuss this with them."

"The elders also needs to be there too, Bella. So that we can decide."

I thought for a moment. Of course, the elders should be there too. Their decisions the most important of all. I nodded in agreement and Billy called the others and told them to meet at this house, before Charlie and Renesmee comes back. Billy told me to just sit there and wait for the others to arrive. I've never felt so much serious before, other than the meeting of Edward and the Cullens back at Alaska. I cringed at the memory that vast of shadows taking over me again as I thought of Edward. Edward. My love. My daughter's daddy. Sometimes I wished that all things will be the same again and it would just stay there forever. I remembered yesterday when I saw the picture at Edward's room. We were in the meadow and we were so happy and we love each other so dearly that it just hurts to think about us going in separate ways. I still love Edward, though. But I _can't_trust him, anymore. He broke my heart, and he left more at Forks than me. His perfect vampire child. Renesmee.

I closed my eyes and looked away, fighting the verge of pain crawling back again inside of me. Where is the pack when you need them to be a distraction?

And then at the nick of time, I heard the mutters a kilometre away from the house. I stood up and looked at the window, my vampire eyes seeing them. It was the pack, their were many of them, like about twenty. Gosh, they're so many. They were not in their wolf form and all they were wearing was jeans and others almost ripped shorts. I saw a woman at the pack and my eyes widened. Is that _Leah Clearwater_? Oh don't tell me that she's a wolf. I thought only male descendants are the only ones that can transform in to wolves. Then I saw my best friend. My Jacob. He was taller than the last time I've seen him and more muscular. His hair was long that it almost reached his waist.

"Billy," I called. "They are here." I informed him. Then I heard grumbles behind me and I saw that Billy wasn't alone. That it was the other elders. They came in from the back door?

"You all remember Isabella Swan, right?" Billy asked, motioning towards me. I tensed a little, my eyes narrowing.

"Of course, how can we not." The older one said, and I remembered from my human memories that he was the original Quil Ateara. I looked back at the window and I saw the pack a few metres away from the front door.

"Bella, step aside from the front door." Billy said and I obeyed. I've seen these guys before and they were _huge_. The first one who entered was Jacob. His black eyes roamed around the house before stopping at me. His eyes turned into something that I can't recognize, before moving away from the door and letting the others in. Gosh, Billy's small house, how can twenty large men fit in here?

The wolves face turned disgusted and one of them sneeze and I know that it was because of my vampire smell. I couldn't resist the smell either. It was just so disgusting like Hell. As everyone settled in and the room turned hotter because of their body temperatures, Billy began.

"As all of you know that we have a vampire in the house." He said and the other wolves that I haven't met before stared at me in shock, some have understanding expressions, and some growled.

"Do not worry. This vampire's not going to attack you. She's on our side." Quil Sr. clarified to everyone and I kept my guarded position close to my side. Some of the members snorted.

"How could you tell that she's on our side?" A boy with short cropped hair asked, glaring at me.

"David," Sam Uley, the alpha of the pack, warned at the boy named David. David silence but still kept his glare at me. Sam nodded to Billy to continue.

"Thank you, Sam. And maybe almost all of you here doesn't know that this is the former Chief Swan's long-lost daughter."

The other members eyes widened at the information and they stared at me with their mouths hanging open.

_"This__._ This is Isabella Swan?" One boy asked, dumbfounded. They all looked at me, mirroring the same expression as the other one.

Instead of the elders answering the pack, I answered for their benefit. "Yes, I am Isabella Swan. Though, Bella would be more comfortable." I said, biting my lip a little.

"Crap, dude." The other boy said, nudging his friend beside him. "I've heard stories about you. They told me that you got pregnant with a vampire."

I nodded again. "Yes, I have." _Don't even think about it, Bella. Stop thinking about _him.

Then almost all of the members' mouths went hanging open.

"So that's true? You have." David said, narrowing his eyes. Then Sam smacked his head and David yelped, rubbing his head on the spot where Sam had slapped him.

"Whatever." Embry Call snorted. "What are you going to say again, Billy?" The members looked at Billy, who was giving them a sarcastic look.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Please, just once, no disturbance." He said, a bit of a warning edge in his old gruff voice. Then Billy stared at me with his dark eyes, nodding for me to say something. I cleared my throat, and the pack members snapped their heads at the direction of my voice. I gulped, a little nervous. I've dealt with this thing before I gave birth to Renesmee.

"I want to ask if it's alright that my daughter can stay here in La Push. Not actually _staying_, but _visiting_." I began in a soft voice. _"_And_,_Renesmee is a Cullen's daughter, and I don't know if it's safe for her to be here."

"I don't get it, why would _you_ ask permission?" Some boy asked.

"Cullen?" Another boy asked, this one has a brownish-blonde hair and his face was more harmless to look at. Almost as if he was barely thirteen years old.

"The Cullens are vampires, Shane." Embry explained.

Then Billy spoke. "My father, Ephraim Black, found them hunting here years ago. They were not hunting _humans_, but _animals_. The Cullens told my father that they're not what they think they are. They only eat animals, and they made a treaty. The Cullens will never step a foot here in the Quileute lands, because if they did, we will expose them to the peole that didn't know that they even exist."

Half of them nodded, their faces have understanding expressions on them again, but the others were still shooting daggers at me like I was ready to kill.

"So, a Cullen had a child and it's your daughter." Someone said, it wasn't a question but a statement. I'm glad that someone here understands.

"And you're not sure if your vampire daughter can step foot here." The other one added. I nodded, and my eyes accidentally stayed at Jacob's. Well, damn. Jacob wasn't glaring at me, but his eyes were like on Hell, I can see the fire of hatred in his eyes. He really hated me right now. He hated me since he found out that I was pregnant with his mortal enemy. And the worst part that he hate is, was the time I gave birth to Renesmee. He adverse my child so much that he didn't even look at her. It just crushes my dead heart when I found about that years ago.

"Okay, let's vote." Quil Sr. announced and I could have sworn, if my heart is still beating, it would be beating one million times in a second.

"I think it's alright, so I vote yes." The boy said, that looks like another version of Jacob. He was younger and more harmless-looking. Then I remembered from my human memories that this could be Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater's younger brother. We just stared at him, dumbfounded.

Seth noticed the attention around him and his eyes widened. "What?"

Leah Clearwater smacked his forehead and whispered at him. She didn't know that I could hear her even if she whispered to her brother. "Think before you say something."

"Alright, alright. Whatever." Seth responded, irritated.

"So, who agrees with Seth?" Sam asked, looking around.

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

I'm finally here in the beach! Grandpa Charlie and I have been in a comfortable atmosphere but I think Mom got her silence from Grandpa because he was silent too. I'm the only one who has to say something so that it won't get a little awkward. Luckily, Grandpa Charlie was a good sport, he would joke at something and then suddenly we would have a _long_ conversation. It's really fun when you hang out with Grandpa Charlie, it felt so_ human_.

I made a sand castle with Charlie and when I told him to pick up some shells, and when he returned with a hand-full of shells, I laughed at it when I saw the shells he picked.

"What?" Charlie demanded, looking at the shells. His brow raised in confusion and I just laughed harder at that.

"Grandpa, look at this." I picked up the so-called shell that he picked. "This is a rock, not a shell."

"So, what's even funny?" He asked, blushing a little at his mistake.

"You _all_ picked rocks, not shells, Grandpa." I explained to him and he stared at me for a moment before his face turned into understanding. I giggled at his expression when it hit him. I didn't realize having a relative, besides my Mom or... my _other_ relatives, would be fun.

"Oh," Charlie mumbled, his face blushing. Shit, I'm so glad that I could control myself a little when I'm around with humans. Grandpa's blood smells appetizing, but I'm not hunting right now, and this is my grandfather. Charlie started laughing with me.

"It's okay, Grandpa. Everyone makes mistakes. Mom and I always makes mistakes too." _Like the mistake of leaving my Dad_. I added in my thought.

"Really, what kind of mistakes?" Charlie asked, sitting right next to me in the sand. We were watching the sunset and we had hamburgers and hot dogs for lunch. Pretty cool for a grandpa-grandaughter alone time. But now, since Charlie's been asking me what are my mistakes. I think this is not pretty cool anymore.

I shrugged, trying to let the tension lighten a bit. "Like the time when I saw my Dad." I mumbled, and Charlie heard that. He tensed beside me, when I looked at him, he was glaring at the water. I know Grandpa would have a reaction like this. He resents Dad so much that he would really kill him, not even having second thoughts. But that would be impossible, since you _can't_ kill a vampire. Well, you can, actually. Just rip the vampires apart and burn the pieces.

"You met your Dad?" He asked, I could sense that he's struggling not to growl or something. "When? Where?" I knew that if we're in 'the dad' conversation, he would be overprotective. Then it hit me that I have never heard 'the dad' conversation since we left Alaska. And this is the first time, instead of talking about this with my Mom, I'm talking about this with my Grandpa.

I sighed. "Um, it was years ago in New York." I lied. I don't want Grandpa to know the real reason. _I met my Dad at school, and he was my freaking classmate_. That would send Charlie to the ER. "Dad has been working there and so as Mom. Dad's a doctor there, and Mom was a nurse. One day, I got an accident at school and they send me to the hospital and, well, Dad became my doctor and then Mom saw us and she started panicking and, Dad noticed Mom. And well, you know what's going to happen."

"And what's the mistake?" Charlie asked, scratching his white hair, still frustrated and confused.

I sighed again. "We left New York, and well, we left him too. I yelled at him for leaving Mom pregnant with me, and I said something _horrible _to him, and now I'm regretting it." I cringed at the thought of the memory, when I told my father that he was just a sperm doner and all. I shook my head and I sighed, leaning against my knees, I hate-no, I resent- thinking about this memory. I remembered Dad's painful expression when I said that. Oh damn, Renesmee. Could you _please_ stop it?

Neither Charlie and I spoke for a moment, before he finally said something that made me look up. "You know, that happened to me too." He whispered, hesitating to tell this time.

"What do you mean?" I stared at him, confused. What does he mean by that?

"Bella's mom and Bella left me too." Charlie explained, looking down at the sand beneath him.

"Oh," I said, stunned. This is getting so awkward, I didn't know that Granpa Charlie would really say something about Mom's mom.

"Yeah," Charlie said, putting the can of soda to his lips and taking a big drink. "You know we should get going now. Your Mom will be worried."

I agreed and we cleaned up before going back to Grandpa's car. We were silent on the way home but I begged Grandpa Charlie that he won't tell anything to Mom. And I was happy that Grandpa agreed, smiling in response also. We returned to the use in less than fifteen minutes and when I got out of the car, the wet dog smell got stronger and I grimaced. Blech. Where is this smell coming from anyway? Mom must be dying in there. It's awfully disgusting.

We went back to the house and I saw Billy and Mom watching the TV. With some guy next to them. His back was the us so I can't see him. But he was so muscular. It's like he was a wrestler, and that made me shudder a little. His long shiny hair was long enough to touch his stomach, and my eyes widened. Billy's hair was long too, but not _that_ long.

"Jacob you're here!" Charlie called from the front door. Oh. So this is Jacob. Jacob's back tensed when he heard Grandpa Charlie's old voice. Then Mom's head snapped at the front door and she smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you guys are here." She said, hugging me tightly. I hugged and smiled at her in response.

I giggled. "Whatever, Mom." I said playfully. I love Mom being like this. It makes me happy too. It's like, I really wanted her to be happy always, but there's nothign I can do. Some people gets angry, sad or depressed. But now, I'm enjoying on her attitude today, before it shifts into another negative mood.

Charlie plopped down next to Jacob and was watching the baseball game. "I don't know if you know this Jacob... or has Billy already told this to you?"

Jacob's head looked at him for an inch. "About what, Charlie?"

Charlie sighed and instead of him telling Jacob, Billy chimed in. "Bella was pregnant. And this is her daughter, Renesmee."

"Oh," Jacob mumbled, not totally interested. I almost snorted. I thought he was going to be in shock when he found out that his best friend got pregnant and her daughter is here now.

Mom's face hardened for half a second, I wasn't sure if Charlie noticed that. "Nothing, just watching and chatting." Charlie nodded, and looked at the screen. Then I heard it, it was a howling sound and it came from the woods. The sound wasn't loud enough for the humans to hear but I heard it clear enough. And I bet Mom heard that too.

I looked at her and I secretely touched my hand against hers. _Mom, what's that howilng sound?_ I asked.

Mom tensed up a little, and I'm really sure that she's hiding something from me. Something that she doesn't want me to know.

Then Jacob's head snapped at the direction of the howl. I looked at him, confused. Did he also hear that? This is all confusing, how can he hear that? He's _human. _Jacob looked at Billy for half a second before standing up, his back still on us.

"I gotta go," Jacob said. Then when he turned around, his eyes caught mine. And then he stopped dead on his tracks.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for updating so long. I have school productions and busy family things so I can't sneak on the computer. Really sorry. Okay, so guys you might be confused a little. Bella told Charlie at the last chapter that Renesmee's last name was Swan but I wrote Masen down. It's because Bella was only lying to Charlie. And, Renesmee is more comfortable and is used to the surname Masen. So... that's all. **

**Please review guys. And thanks Rose Everdeen for beta'ing again!**


	20. Continuations

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Twilight Saga. The wonderful and brilliant Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight world. But I do own some of the wolves. Like Shane and hot-headed David (hmm.. sounds like Paul!) :D

**Announcement:**The poll has been closed and the winner of the villain who will be in FOMA is.... *drum rolls*

............. you'll just have to read the story to find out. Hehe.

* * *

**19. CONTINUATIONS**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

_"Okay, let's vote." Quil Sr. announced and I could have sworn, if my heart is still beating, it would be beating one million times in a second._

_"I think it's alright, so I vote yes." The boy said, that looks like another version of Jacob. He was younger and more harmless-looking. Then I remembered from my human memories that this could be Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater's younger brother. We just stared at him, dumbfounded._

_Seth noticed the attention around him and his eyes widened. "What?"_

_Leah Clearwater smacked his forehead and whispered at him. She didn't know that I could hear her even if she whispered to her brother. "Think before you say something."_

_"Alright, alright. Whatever." Seth responded, irritated._

_"So, who agrees with Seth?" Sam asked, looking around._

They didn't speak for a moment, all of them deep in thought. But, then, I saw Jacob from the corner of my eye, he's expression was different from the others and I recognized that this expression was saying that Jacob has decided. I bit my lip, scared as Hell. I felt so really bad right now. I know that Jacob resents me right now, but I don't know that he wants to vote yes. I mean, he is my best friend, but to him, I think we're not best friends anymore. Our friendship ended when I gave birth to my daughter, Renesmee. I really wasn't sure.

I looked away, trying to focus at the wood beneath my feet and stared at it. Silence filled the room, and no one has said anything yet. I was beginning to hyperventilate, even though I am a vampire. But I wasn't expecting this.

"I vote yes," I heard a deep, husky voice said a few feet away from me. My head snapped up and I stared at Jacob with wide eyes. Did he just say that? The members of the pack looked at him, dumbfounded also and none of them expected that to come from him. Like me. Jacob noticed that attention centered on him and he raised his eyebrows. "What? I have my reasons on voting yes." Jacob muttered. And my heart kind of soar a little. I know what kind of reasons are that. And I'm freakishly happy that Jacob finally accepted Renesmee. I mean, not much, I don't think he fully accepted Renesmee.

A smile played on my lips and if I would still be human, tears would be shedding right now. I wanted so badly to hug Jacob right now. But that would just be awkward and it's not the right time to do that since everything has to be serious.

Billy nodded. "Okay, so Jacob agrees. What about the others?" He declared, looking around like Sam did. Seth grinned at Jacob, and went to him, giving him a pat on the back. Jacob raised an eyebrow at Seth and Seth backed up a little, holding his hands in front of him, defensing himself, as a smile still on his face. I was beginning to like Seth now. No, I like Seth since we started to become close. Seth was an easy-going guy and I'm happy that he's part of my life.

"I agree with Seth and Jacob." a boy spoke, and I looked at him too. I was literally not expecting that some will be on my side but I was hopeful that they would.

"Yeah, I don't think that the vamp's child is a harm to us. She's a human too, so well, we protect humans." The boy said, glancing at his friends.

"But she's also a vampire, Jeric." Leah spat at him, glaring. My eyes tightened. Leah's sometimes not a good company to keep. I mean, I know she hates vampires so much, and... well, the rest is history.

"So? This vampire-human girl is not your normal, scary vampire like that vamp we hunted down years ago." The boy, Jeric, replied. Leah opened her mouth but nothing came out, so she just rolled her eyes.

"What vamp? The red-head?" The other boy asked. And I think my world just stopped. The pain in my head started to ache so hard that I could die. A vision of memories flooding back through me as the word 'red-head' registered in my ears. No, it couldn't be. She's still here.

"Yeah. The quick little thing. I'm glad that she's not here anymore." Shane said, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you guys always keep changing the subject?" Seth demanded, looking at them with a pissed expression on this face. I was only paying half attention, I couldn't believe Victoria was here. Still here, wanting me to die in her hands. But Shane said that Victoria wasn't here anymore. And I still get nervous when I hear her name, I know that I'm a vampire now, and I can defend myself now, but the horror inside me still never washed away. It's like I'm having de ja vu again, like things are bad again. And... Renesmee. Oh no. I don't want Victoria a kilometre away from my daughter. Or else, I would kill her, without having second thoughts.

"Victoria?" I whispered, and the others heard me. They looked at me curiously. Some wolves that I have met already knew that I know Victoria. But others, still not.

"You know the vamp?" David asked, his voice still harsh on me. I ignored that and nodded weakly. "Is this Victoria your friend?" He accused, narrowing his eyes on me again.

Instead of me, it was Billy again. "No, she isn't Bella's friend. This vampire doesn't like Bella. She hates her, so she's here to seek revenge for her lost mate." Billy explained.

Embry looked at David incredulously. "See, think before you accuse." Repeating the meaning behind Leah's words again.

"But why does she want revenge?" One boy asked.

"Yeah, you guys haven't told this to us before," One complained.

Billy sighed but didn't answer. The rest of the elders were just listening, and Billy did all the talking. Though Sam did the explanation to the boy's question. I mean, he is the leader of the pack, so he has a right to explain things to his pack.

"The Cullens killed the red-head's mate last year, and now, Victoria was after Bella." He said, summarizing it. I'm glad that Sam didn't tell all the details because I would barge out of the house if he did.

"Actually," Jared added. "That was years ago. Back when Bella was human and her boy friend was the leech."

Every body remained silent again. "So like, an eye for an eye?" Shane asked, interested.

They nodded, including me. I looked at Billy with hopeful eyes. "Are you sure that she's not here anymore?" I asked, with a little pleading voice.

Billy shrugged, scratching his gray hair. "I don't know Bella. She left years ago, and I'm sure if she finds about you here in Forks. She will seriously come here again." I swallowed the lump on my throat on what Billy have said. Why can't things be so normal right now? Why can't I stop having any problems? And this time, I dragged my daughter into it.

"Don't worry, Bella. Once that psycho red-head comes back, she'll be dead." Seth said, smug and over confident. All of the wolves are so confident with themselves, that they didn't even know what they're doing will hurt them. I just don't want to start another vampire fight. I'm always the main reason why they get hurt.

I stared at him in grave, really hoping that his words would come true. I don't want another thing like this again. And this time, I don't want my daughter to be in hurting.

*-*-*-*-*

After the "meeting", Billy told Jacob to stay at the house for lunch. Sam said that they'll just howl if they need Jacob. Jacob hesitated for a moment before protesting that he's not hungry yet and he needs to be in contact with the pack. Quil butt in and told Jacob that's it's alright. Jacob stared at his friends, obviously upset and frustrated that his pack was ganging up against him. Jacob huffed but agreed and the members of the pack left the little house. The heat of the wolves were still around the house, and it's making me uncomfortable. Any human can't stand the heat here... and any vampire can't stand the awful smell surrounding the house.

I looked at Jacob, who was staring at me with a curious expression. I tilted my head to the side a little, mirroring his expression. Neither of us said anything before Billy went inside the living room.

"You guys talk for a bit." He murmured, narrowing his eyes at us. "Both of you haven't talked to each other for a while." Billy added before going away.

I sighed and just nodded. I looked back at Jacob and I was thankful that he's not looking at me. The tension I could handle but the silence I couldn't.

"So, how are you Jake?" I asked, using his nickname. I couldn't stand the silence around us. Though, I bet that using his nickname would lighten the tension a bit. Jacob narrowed his eyes at me and took a step backward.

"I'm fine, Bella." Jake said in a tight voice. I frowned at the progress between us and tried again for another one.

"Really? Billy told me that you graduated---" I said in a rush but Jacob interrupted me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I graduated college. So what's the big deal?" He snapped at me. My frown got deeper, I hate Jacob being like this. I remembered that he wasn't like this when we were best friends... that is until Renesmee came. I'm not blaming my daughter or anything, she's the very best part of my life and existence.

I raised an eyebrow at him, my anger reigning in. "What's your problem, Jacob? I was just asking." I replied, trying my best not to lose my temper. I couldn't hurt my best friend.

"The problem Bella? There's _no_ problem." Jake said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice while he rolled his dark eyes. "So can you please stop asking questions."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Ugh. Is this about my daughter, Jacob?" I demanded, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Damn, always so stubborn." I heard Jacob muttered. "No, it's not about your 'little nudger' Bella." He said. Then a dim memory hit me. I remembered me -when I was a human- naming my baby 'little nudger'. I'm surprised that he remembers it.

Neither one of us spoke again and I was busy trying to control my anger issues. "Whatever, Jake. Can we just start over again-" I was interrupted because of his expression. "I mean, can we start all over again as friends? You know, like the old times."

Jacob looked at the ground, his brow furrowed. "I think your precious 'Renesmee' won't like the idea of you hanging out with a werewolf." Jake muttered. I smiled, I like it when he calls my baby with her real name.

"Renesmee wouldn't mind. Anyway, we could join her too." I said and Jake looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed at his expression.

"Okay, whatever... Ugh, I mean... nevermind." Jacob waved his hand off. I grinned but then my smiled fade when I remembered something.

"Jake...?" I called.

Jacob looked at me in curiosity. "What is it, Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," I whispered. And Jake already knew what that meant.

Jake smiled a little. "I'm sorry too, Bells. You know, with being a jerk and all. Sorry how I reacted around your daughter."

I nodded. "Okay, you're forgiven... but you...?" He know what that meant too.

"No need to apologize, Bella."

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

_Then I heard it, it was a howling sound and it came from the woods. The sound wasn't loud enough for the humans to hear but I heard it clear enough. And I bet Mom heard that too._

_I looked at her and I secretly touched my hand against hers. Mom, what's that howilng sound? I asked._

_Mom tensed up a little, and I'm really sure that she's hiding something from me. Something that she doesn't want me to know._

_Then Jacob's head snapped at the direction of the howl. I looked at him, confused. Did he also hear that? This is all confusing, how can he hear that? He's human. Jacob looked at Billy for half a second before standing up, his back still on us._

_"I gotta go," Jacob said. Then when he turned around, his eyes caught mine. And then he stopped dead on his tracks._

He was really cute, I have to admit. And his body-woah-was like the most sexiest thing I've ever seen in my whole entire life. Those abs, gosh. Wait, stop yourself this instant, Renesmee. Did you just say the word 'sexy'? And did you just admire the guy's abs? Ain't that a little disrespectful and absolutely ridiculous since this is your Mother's best friend? I can't stop looking at him. Well, that's disgusting, Renesmee. This is your Mom's best friend; you shouldn't be such a pervert. I just stood there, drooling over him and I have to stop myself because this will be embarrassing once somebody will see me doing this. I know that Mom caught me now, her senses are sharp, and she wouldn't miss one bit of this.

I blinked and I smiled a little. I need to get back to business. I composed my face and looked at Jacob, who was staring at me in the weirdest way I could've imagined. I bit my lip, and I just looked away from his uncomfortable stare. You have to remember, this is your Mom's best friend.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee. It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob Black." I said. My voice kind of like a freaking business tone. This guy is just making me uncomfortable... but in a good way. I don't know what's happening in this situation. Jacob just stared at me, and I saw Mom raised an eyebrow at him. Billy noticed the reaction on Jacob's face and he cut in.

"Well, Renesmee. What do you want? Your Mom will cook fries or make spaghetti." He suggested, gesturing towards the kitchen. I stared at him and shook my head.

"No thank you." I said in a soft tone. "Grandpa and I already ate at the beach." I told Billy as I sat right next to Grandpa Charlie.

"Yeah, she ate a lot. She can be a spoiled when it comes to food, Bells. How did you manage to feed her all those years?" Charlie asked playfully, directly at Mom. Mom rolled her eyes and she just sighed. I giggled because I do ate a lot... animal blood and human food. Gosh, this is just hysterical and at the same time weird to me. Then, as always, I was distracted by the stare that this Jacob Black guy give me. I think he's debating on whether to kill me or something because I was the evil spawn of a vampire.

Charlie looked at the TV for a moment before looking at Jacob. "Hey, Jake I thought you're going somewhere? I'm not kicking you out, kid, since this is your house. But... I was just wondering?" Charlie asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes on Jacob.

Then for the first time, Jacob snapped out of his daze and looked away from me, trying to focus on Charlie. "Oh, uh, yeah." Jacob blinked. What's wrong with this guy, anyway? "Sorry, I just... this is Bella's daughter. Wow." Then he looked at me again. "She has her mother's beautiful brown eyes." Jacob whispered. And I caught myself involuntarily blushing.

"Uh-huh." Charlie muttered then looked at Bella. "I told you to stick to your natural eye color, Bells. Even Jacob agrees with me." He said, giving Mom a playful smile.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Jacob didn't even say anything." She scoffed. Then she looked at Jacob, who started staring at me again, with curiousity and disbelief. And at the same time, something I can't notice, because he was hiding it perfectly.

Then, I think Mom looked at Jacob for half a second... and this time, Jacob was looking at her too. I saw her raised an eyebrow before staring back at me.

"So, when do you want to go, Renesmee?" Mom asked. Jacob's eyes widened for half a second before cutting me off.

"Why won't you guys stay for a while?" He suddenly blurted. Billy looked at Jacob with curious eyes, and I think he's asking something like this-_Huh? I thought you don't want to be near Bella's daughter?_

"Yeah, Bells. Stay for a while." Charlie butt in. I looked at Grandpa.

Bella sighed and just nodded.

The rest of the afternoon went in a blur, we all just chatted like there's no tomorrow. I sat right next to Grandpa and I was surprised that Jacob sat right next to me. I was totally confuse because I thought he's going out, but then I thought for other reasons and maybe he wants to spend the day with his best friend or something.

For the rest of the hours, I felt being comfortable around Jacob. When I caught the eyes of his, I felt my heart melt at the sight. I didn't know why but it just did. We chatted a bit and I caught sights of Mom looking at us in an odd expression. I don't know why but there's something kind of different. The way Jacob looks at me moments ago, the way he cancelled his outing. I felt something weird and at the same time... something good.

When the sun started to hide beneath the clouds, we finally decided that we are going home. Charlie was left behind with Billy while Mom and I went back. Mom gave all of them a big hug, including Jacob. I hugged Charlie and Billy but shook hands with Jacob since it's going to be awkward when I hug him. But deep inside of me, I wanted to hug him. When my skin touched Jacob's skin, I suddenly felt an electricity jolted in my body, shocking me. It's like static. I pulled away from Jacob's hand immediately, ignoring eye contact. We bid good bye and when Mom pulled away from the lot, I looked back and saw Charlie and Billy nowhere, just Jacob.

I went to bed early, so tired from the activity that I did with Grandpa, Mom, Billy and Jacob. It was fun having friends besides the... Cullens and Mom. I sighed mentally. The Cullens. I remembered the discussion that Charlie and I at the beach. I wanted so badly to forget the Cullens, but I can't. Because it's already planted in my heart.

I closed my eyes but I was awoken by the sound of a howl in the forest a moment later, causing me to fell off the bed. The howl was so close, like it was just outside my balcony. I waited for a moment, checking if it will howl again and decided to get up and went outside the balcony. The coldness suddenly hit my skin, and it made me shudder. I looked over the dark trees and saw nothing. But there was a darker portion there that was hidden very well.

I went back to my room and locked the balcony doors. I went back to sleep, dreaming about the tall, dark man with beautiful dark eyes that made my heart soar.

* * *

**AN: So sorry for the late update and the shortness of this chapter. I was busy with the holidays and I'm working on some outtakes for the story... so there. This chapter was meant to be long but I cut it into two chapters instead. I think that the next chapter's going to be a Jacob POV. Oh well, and with the Victoria situation coming up... ****Okie dokie! Thanks for reading and please leave me some love my reviewing. :D**

**And, my story has been voted Best Renesmee Story in the 2009 Twilight Awards, so guys help me and please vote for my story. Thank you, this will the best Christmas gift you guys have ever given me. **

**Happy Holidays guys. Wish you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**-Diandra xoxo**


	21. One Sight

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer = Owns EVERYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT WORLD!!!**

**Diandra = Owns NOTHING IN THE TWILIGHT WORLD. Well, just fooling around. :D**

* * *

**20. ONE SIGHT**

* * *

**Jacob Black**

I stared at La Push beach ocean, just watching some couple of surfers showing off their moves to the crowd on the beach. I hid under the thick bushes and trees in the beach so they couldn't see me. It was the summer, and I really don't know what to do besides doing wolf-things with the pack. This is just getting a hell lot of boring than the old days. Huh. I scoffed. The old days, yeah right. The old days were much better because we were only five to seven members. Some of the members that joined us were annoying as hell. Especially David. He's really worst than Paul. It got worse when Leah Clearwater joined the pack. Leah Clearwater? She's like a girl right? I used to think that only boy descendants can be werewolves, but now I'm wrong. Though, I think some thing's wrong with Leah. It's just eerie.

I was taking a break from my human form, I like my werewolf form rather than human. Because the strength, the speed, the agility is like magnificent. Just when I closed my eyes, trying to block the other members of the pack, I remembered what my father, Billy told me yesterday. He said that Bella Swan and her daughter - disgusting bloodsucker - are here in Forks. Charlie Swan, Bella's dad, told Billy about it and Billy was surprised that Charlie let in some evil leaches in his house, though he didn't tell Charlie about that. He told me. Of course, I was surprised too - I thought Bella doesn't want her father in danger. And the most shocking ever, Bella told Charlie that she has daughter also known as the vampire spawn. Then I got a little mad, that Charlie invited Bella and her devil spawn here to our house! And Bella actually said yes!

Yes, as in freaking YES! Bella's going to be here. _And _that evil daughter of hers. I shuddered, just thinking about it, my fur shuffling a bit from the movement. Actually, I haven't seen that "daughter" of hers. And I hope that I will never be. Because that _thing_ almost took Bella's life away. And Bella almost sacrificed her life for it. And I didn't like it one bit. Bella is my best friend - _was_my best friend, I think. I kind of ended our friendship because of that little pest. I was mad at Bella for risking her life for a monster, and she was angry at me that I called her "little nudger" a _monster_, a _thing_, and _it_. Who cares what Bella says, in my book, I think her daughter is the most evil creature that was ever created. Just like it's father.

That filthy bloodsucker was an asshole. A pure asshole. He slept with Bella and looked what he did to her after they had sex.

_Ugh, Jacob Black, keep your head out of the gutter._

It's just disgusting when you thought about the girl you like had slept with the enemy. And then he fucking left her, he hurt Bella so deep that she was in the "catatonic" stage back then. The claws on my paws, dug through the soil as my eyes narrowed and my temper heating out of control. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I wasn't even thinking about it when I thought about Bella. Grr. Whenever I thought about Bella, I thought about her daughter, then that may lead to me thinking about the devil's monster father. Whatever, I should just stop. Yeah. Stop thinking about it.

Then I heard a howl from the woods. It was Sam's howl, the alpha of the pack.

_Yo guys. _I heard Jared's voice echoed through my head. _Pack meeting, now._

I got up, stretched my front legs and then my back legs, shaking myself a little so that the leaves that were stuck on my fur would fall down. I heard the other member's thoughts said 'yes' and I didn't respond. They would already know that_ I'm _going. I turned my back from the view of the ocean and ran as fast as I could inside the woods. I should be there first, before Leah could step foot to the meeting area.

Then when I was seven seconds away from the beach, I saw the small light gray wolf from the other side of the path, it was effin' Leah. I should have known. I moved my legs faster, and at the same time Leah pushed her legs too. I growled. Leah and I are always doing this. Leah was being a little "show off" and she was like trying to annoy the hell out of me. Though, Leah was looking at me and she wasn't looking at where she's heading, so she slammed her small wolf form body against the big, tall tree. Poor tree. I smirked, and I could hear Leah's complaints from hitting the tree, I was so sure that I'm going to be first. Even though I know that Leah was far away from me now, I pushed my long legs in case that small wolf could catch up.

Within seconds, I was first on the meeting area. Almost all of the members are there now, Embry and Quil smirked at me. I know that they heard me and I know the pack saw Leah's scene. Sam looked at me with a disappointed face. He knew that he doesn't like me and Leah always fighting. And of course, he cares for Leah. He was her ex-girlfriend.

_Congrats, Jake. _Embry said in a proud voice.

_Yeah, man. Wish I could see there, _live._ Poor Leah. _Quil added. And some of the wolves chuckled, even Leah's younger brother, Seth, laughed. Who wouldn't? Oh I know - Sam.

Then before I could say something in my mind, Leah appeared, showing her teeth as she growled at me. _You know I could hear you guys. _Leah grumbled._ And that doesn't count, Black. I want a rematch._ She added.

I snorted. _Yeah right, Leah. Oh maybe __next time you could hit a huge rock, that will be _more _distracting_. The members laughed, except Sam, and Leah snapped her teeth at me.

_Jacob, Leah. Stop this right now. This isn't a wrestling match or something. This is a meeting. Now sit down before I _will _make you two sit down._Sam threatened. Leah scoffed and went to the other side of the area, sitting right next to Jeric. I sat right next to Quil and we waited for Sam's orders or announcement. Sam was hiding something, I could tell. He was focused on the members of the pack, which was weird at some times.

_We will all go to Jacob's house after I give my orders, because Isabella Swan wants to set up a meeting there. _The moment the name Isabella Swan was out of Sam's thoughts, half of the members gaped at him and started protesting and asking questions.

_What? Why is she here? _

_This is a disaster..._

_Why is she back?_

_This can't be happening again. _

_A meeting? Why would she want a meeting here and with _us?

I didn't say anything. I just stared at the ground, feeling slightly okay with the idea of seeing Bella again. Forget what I said earlier. I miss my her so much. I haven't seen her in almost nineteen years.

_Who's Isabella Swan? _Alfred, one of the newest, asked patiently. I forgot that half of the members doesn't know who Isabella Swan is. Before the wolves who knew Bella, Sam cut in.

_Stop asking questions. I know almost all of you are anxious but we need to be going. We don't want the elders and Isabella to be waiting so long. _And with that, Sam took off on running to the woods. The other wolves were curious but followed Sam's lead. We were going to the direction of my house and I suddenly felt uneasy. What does Bella look like now? Her attitude? I hope she's still the same Bella I saw at the beach years ago.

Then when we stopped at the boundaries of the woods, before we could step outside of the dark and into the light and then go to my house.

_We need to go human form. _Sam ordered, and we obeyed. We took off in other directions and changed ourselves into human form. I went to the rock beside the marked tree. I left my pants there. When I changed into human form, I looked around me, narrowing my eyes, making sure that Leah wasn't spying on me something. Cuz sometimes, she's a total perv. I put on my jeans and meet up with the members. When we meet at the very spot we all left together a while ago, we went outside the woods and went straight to my house. I saw a black Mercedes parked. I guess that Mercedes belongs to Bella.

"Wow, nice car." Collin muttered, with appreciation in his voice. His twin brother, Brady, agreed with him. Then we settled on to going inside the house. And to meet Bella Swan again.

*-*-*-*-*

After the meeting, the other wolves left but my father, Billy told me to stay here for lunch. And I protested that I wasn't hungry and I must be in contact with the pack but Sam and my other friends told me that I should just eat, they will just signal a howl for me to come to them if they need me. I sighed, glancing at them. I hated them ganging on me. And the worst, I will be stuck in my house for hours - unless the pack will howl - with Bella.

The meeting was a total success for Bella. Half of the wolves voted yes. I was surprised that Bella would be calling a meeting for her daughter's safety here in La Push. Her "devil" child _is _a Cullen, but since the other members and the elders thought that "Renesmee" was no harm, she's allowed to go here in La Push. Of course, I cared for Bella so much that it hurts. I still love my best friend - even if she got pregnant with a leech and her daughter is a half leech too - and I would do anything for her. But at the same time, my loyalty is to my pack. Bella was frightened a moment ago when they started voting. She immediately relaxed when Seth Clearwater, declared that he's going for a 'yes'.

Seth is probably the most "vampire-friendly" wolf of the pack, unlike his bitch of a sister, Leah. After Seth said yes, I also told them that my vote is yes. I did that for Bella and not for her daughter. I pity Bella and I kind of want to hug her there, but kept it cool. I don't want to cause a scene. Besides, a part of me is saying that I should not be friends with her so fast.

"You guys talk for a bit." Billy said, looking at us. "Both of you haven't talked to each other for a while." He added before getting out of the room. I seriously hated my father for saying such things like this.

Bella sighed and nodded, looking at the spot where my father was a moment ago before leaving. She looked back at me, but I wasn't looking at her, I was looking away. She didn't say something but I just wish that she would because I don't have the guts to say something.

"So, how are you Jake?" Bella asked, using my nickname. Her voice was like a bell now, high and clear. That just makes me angry, knowing that the human Bella wasn't really like this. And also, Bella's eyes were a beautiful brown but now... gold. I narrowed my eyes at her and took a step backward.

"I'm fine, Bella." I said in a tight voice. Bella frowned and I don't really get her reaction. Maybe she was upset that I was being an asshole. Huh, yeah. I _am_ an asshole.

"Really? Billy told me that you graduated---" Bella said quickly that some words were like a blur but I interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I graduated college. So what's the big deal?" I snapped at her. Her frown got deeper. There I go again, shit, I can't even control myself.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me, her expression shifting from sad to angry. "What's your problem, Jacob? I was just asking." She retorted at me.

My fists were balled and I was trying not to transform into a wolf with her seeing it. "The problem Bella? There's _no_ problem." I muttered sarcastically while I rolled my eyes. "So can you please stop asking questions."

She narrowed my eyes at me. "Ugh. Is this about my daughter, Jacob?" Bella demanded, crossing my arms across her chest.

"Damn, always so stubborn." I muttered, getting irritated. Well, Bella changed physically but I think that stubbornness of her would never go away. I wonder what "Renesmee" does when her mother's being like this. Damn, I don't even want to know what that "devil" of Bella's is doing. "No, it's not about your 'little nudger' Bella." I spat, using Bella's former nickname on her little "baby".

Bella didn't say anything and I wanted so badly to hear the howl in order to get away from Bella. She's just getting bitchy here and I don't like her attitude. But she's my best friend, and whatever you do, you have to sacrifice for keeping a friendship with an enemy. "Whatever, Jake. Can we just start over again-" When I gave her a meaningful look, she stopped. Then she pursed her lips and continued. "I mean, can we start all over again as friends? You know, like the old times."

I looked at the ground, not entirely sure on what to say. "I think your precious 'Renesmee' won't like the idea of you hanging out with a werewolf." I said. And from the corner of my eye I saw her smile. What did I even say?

"Renesmee wouldn't mind. Anyway, we could join her too." Bella said I looked at her like she was some psycho. Bella laughed at me - she _laughed_ at me. Why would she laugh at the situation?

"Okay, whatever... Ugh, I mean... never mind." I waved my hand off. I am _not_ going to spend my day with a leech.

"Jake...?" Bella called and her tone was different

I looked at me in curiosity. "What is it, Bella?" I asked.

Bella looked at me for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry," She whispered and I was suddenly angry. Why would she even say sorry? I'm the one who should.

I smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry too, Bells. You know, with being a jerk and all. Sorry how I reacted around your daughter." Well, I _could_ try to be more accepting to her daughter.

Bella nodded, smiling. "Okay, you're forgiven... but you...?" She said again and I already know what that meant.

"No need to apologize, Bella." I said in a hush tone. Of course. She shouldn't apologize.

*-*-*-*-*

We hung out for a while and Billy hasn't started cooking yet, well, Bella insisted that she would cook and we all looked at her curiously.

"What? Even though I don't eat human food anymore, doesn't mean I cook." Bella looked at us with an irritated look. We just agreed and let her do that cooking. It was lunch time and Bella cooked us spaghetti and her spaghetti was awesome. I can't believe that she wasn't eating something like this and she's good at making. Then we heard the tires outside the house and immediately heard voices. Oh fucking no.

"Well, Renesmee and Charlie are here." Bella announced, obviously excited with the presence of her daughter. I rolled my eyes and continued watching the TV, my back to the door. Then when I heard the door open I heard Charlie's voice filter the room.

"Jacob you're here!" Charlie called from the front door. Bella's head snapped at the direction and she smiled. My body tensed up a little bit and I the smell of the air was different. The scent was human but not really a human. It's different, and it smells kind of sweet. Woah. Hold your horses, Jacob. Just shut up.

"Good, I'm glad you guys are here." I heard Bella said.

The devil giggled and her voice was the same as her Mom's but Bella controlled her voice into a normal voice from keeping Charlie to notice the change in her voice. "Whatever, Mom." I rolled my eyes when her tone was being playful. another negative mood.

Charlie plopped down next to me and he was immediately watching the baseball game seriously. "I don't know if you know this Jacob... or has Billy already told this to you?"

I looked at him for a moment. "About what, Charlie?" I was playing dumb, because I already know what's he going to say.

Charlie sighed but Billy was the one that told me. "Bella was pregnant. And this is her daughter, Renesmee."

"Oh," I mumbled. Of course I know that. We're just trying to say that in front of Charlie.

"So what did you guys do?" Charlie asked. Why is he always asking?

"Nothing, just watching and chatting." Bella said quickly. Charlie nodded, and looked at the screen. Then, finally, I heard the sound of the howl. Yes! About time Sam's howl filtered.

My head snapped at the window. I looked at my father for a second before standing up.

"I gotta go," I murmured, still looking at the window. When I was about to go to the door, I was trying not to look at Bella's daughter but I wasn't successful. Then when I looked at her, the greatest moment - and also the weirdest - happened to me. When I looked at her, she was just so beautiful. Her reddish brown hair was wavy and it reaches up to her splendid curves. Her face was an angel and I immediately saw that brown eyes again. Only when I looked at it, I felt the spark. I am only seeing Renesmee right now, it's like she's the only girl here in this room. Just the two of us, actually. What was happening?

I felt something tingling and something relaxing when I stared at Renesmee's beautiful brown eyes.

Then, I remembered that when Sam looked at Emily, he said that it was very powerful. And Jared with Kim. Quil with Claire. And Paul with my sister, Rachel. Did I mention that Paul was now my brother-in-law? All of those couples were destined for each other. And that strong feeling of love and respect was called imprinting.

Well, shit, I just imprinted on Bella's daughter.

I couldn't look away from her, it was just so mesmerizing.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee. It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob Black." Renesmee said, and this time I actually adored her sweet voice. I just stared at her, not even caring what people think right now. This still kinds of feel weird. Now, all of the love of my father, for Bella, for my late mother, for my two sisters, for the love and loyalty of my pack was cut. And that girl over there, held it all for me now.

"Well, Renesmee. What do you want? Your Mom will cook fries or make spaghetti." _Again. _He suggested, gesturing towards the kitchen. I almost snorted. Billy and I ate all of the spaghetti, not leaving anything. The angel, Renesmee, stared at Billy and shook her head. Now, I'm so regretting for calling her a devil, a leech, and any bad names I call her.

"No thank you." Renesmee said in a soft tone. "Grandpa and I already ate at the beach."

"Yeah, she ate a lot. She can be a spoiled when it comes to food, Bells. How did you manage to feed her all those years?" Charlie asked playfully, looking at Bella. Bella rolled her eyes and she just sighed. Renesmee giggled, and I suddenly felt that she and Bella are hiding a secret. And it hurts me that I should know that secret too.

Charlie looked at the TV for a moment before looking at me. "Hey, Jake I thought you're going somewhere? I'm not kicking you out, kid, since this is your house. But... I was just wondering?" Charlie asked suspiciously. I snapped out of it, and for the first time, I looked away from Renesmee.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I blinked. Woah, this is sort of embarrassing but I wouldn't care less. The pack should just wait. I want to be here. With her. I know that I already met her and now I was some kind of overprotective and obviously in love with this beautiful creature before me. "Sorry, I just... this is Bella's daughter. Wow." Then I looked at her again. "She has her mother's beautiful brown eyes." I whispered. It was the truth, and then Renesmee blushed a deep read, and that blush made her more attractive to me.

"Uh-huh." Charlie muttered. "I told you to stick to your natural eye color, Bells. Even Jacob agrees with me." He said, giving Bella a playful smile.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Jacob didn't even say anything." She scoffed. Then she looked at me.

Then, Bella looked at me with a second and I looked at her too. She raised an eyebrow at me, probably wondering why am I being like this.

"So, when do you want to go, Renesmee?" Bella asked. And my eyes widened, knowing Renesmee wouldn't be going home.

"Why won't you guys stay for a while?" I blurted out, not knowing what to do. Then Billy looked at me with a curious expression.

"Yeah, Bells. Stay for a while." Charlie butt in.

Bella sighed, giving up and just nodded. Yes, I have more time with Renesmee. I wish they could just visit again. Or _I'll_ visit _her_.

*-*-*-*-*

"What has gotten into you this afternoon?" Billy asked when Charlie, Bella and Renesmee left. I sighed and just shook my head. Billy was a little worried on my reaction and I wouldn't care less.

"Whatever, Dad. I gotta go." I said in a rush and went straight outside. It was dark and no one was here so I phased into my wolf form, carrying my jeans with me. And at the time, I don't even know where I'm going. I just let my legs carry me to where I will go.

I wanted so badly to see Renesmee again. Then I forgot that maybe some of the members, who are in their wolf form, could possibly hear me. I just wish that Leah wasn't in her wolf form right now.

_Man, why didn't you go with us? We signaled you a howl. _Embry thought.

_Sorry, there was sort of an accident back at the house._ I lied simply.

_Hey Jake, where are you goin'? _He asked.

_It's none of your business anyway, Embry. Now, please, stop talking to me. _I pleaded. Then I know that I was in Forks now, because of the speed, I roamed around the woods, searching the scent of Bella's or Renesmee's. I want to see Renesmee so badly.

_!!!!!_

I rolled my eyes. Why would their reaction always be like this?

_Jacob? Did you just imprint? _Jared asked, obviously shocked. Well, shit I shouldn't have been thinking about Renesmee. But I can't get her out of my head.

_To Bella's daughter? _

_A vampire? That's just insane, Jacob._

_Is there such a thing like that? _

_Oh My God. _Leah's voice laughed. I growled. So, she _was_ in her wolf form. Shit.

_Well, that's just weird, Jake. I mean, you imprinted on a vampire and also you imprinted of Bella's daughter._ Seth said.

_I know, I know._I said in an urgent voice, following the scent of Renesmee. _I don't even know what to say to Renesmee or Bella. _

_Haha. Funny, Jacob. Or maybe you could say 'Hey, Bella. I just want to you to know that I imprinted on your daughter so please don't kill me.' _Paul joked.

I shook my head, trying to not think about. Then the scent ended on a house in the middle of the forest. It was big and it was quiet. I can't see Bella nor Renesmee. I frowned and carefully went to the back of the house where my nose and legs carry me. And also, my heart.

I heard the sound of Renesmee's fast beating heart and I smiled. Knowing that she would be safe there. Then, I just lied at the ground and stared at the balcony. Renesmee's balcony, I suppose. I felt so protective on Renesmee and it's just... complicated. And I have worst problems - red head Victoria. Well, sure, she's not really a problem, it's just that she's going to be a problem if she's still here. For Bella. And, she might do something horrible to Renesmee so that Victoria can get Bella. I shuddered involuntarily. No. Nothing bad will happen to Renesmee. I'll make sure of it.

I just imprinted on a vampire. A half-vampire actually. What was I suppose to do with that? What was I suppose to say to Renesmee when I had the chance? Or even Bella? What was I suppose to say to her? Huh. I hope that Renesmee would accept me for who I am. I know that she will but I don't know what the fate has planned for us.

Imprinting was really strong. It's a very powerful thing. This isn't just a love at first sight.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I heard Bella's voice from behind me. Oh shit...

* * *

**AN: First of all, I'm not really good at Jake's POV. But I wanna give it a try . :D So please don't hate me. **

**Okay.... soo.... review anyone? **


	22. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Diandra = Owns nothing in the Twilight Universe. Stephenie Meyer = Owns EVERYTHING!!**

**Now... on with the freaking LONG chapter. WARNING: I think Bella's a little OOC here. **

* * *

**21. THE TRUTH**

* * *

**Bella Swan **

I parked the Mercedes at the free space next to my car. Renesmee was leaning against the window, her eyes were hooded, and I immediately know that my little girl's sleepy. I glanced at the clock in the dashboard, saying that it was very late. I'm glad that the meeting was over and Renesmee had a fun time with Charlie. But the tension was still here, and I guess it will never end. I looked back at Renesmee and I could see that her eyes weren't hooded anymore - they were closed. I could hear her quiet snore and I chuckled lightly. Renesmee looked like an angel. She's so much beautiful and she deserves to be beautiful. It was so cute that I didn't want my little girl to wake up. Not that I didn't _really _want to wake her up.

Renesmee mumbled that she wants sausages for breakfast and shifted her body a little. I giggled, Renesmee would want sausages? I stared at the house, my mind coming up with so many memories. I remembered one time when Renesmee was eight months old. We were living in New York City at that time, Renesmee was dressed up in a cute little pink princess dress. I don't know why she's dressed up like that but it's adorable so I let her. Renesmee looked like she was a two year old instead of an eight-month old baby. Renesmee had been walking a week after I gave birth to her. And, she was already talking. Her first word was "Momma" and if I would have been human, I would be in tears. Instead of crying, I sobbed dry sobs.

Renesmee was dancing around the apartment like a professional ballerina. Her moves were so graceful and so beautiful and perfect.

"Momma," I heard Renesmee's voice behind me. I was making breakfast - cooking sausages that is. I hummed in response, wondering what could it be. No one replied and I raised an eyebrow, still facing the stove.

"Momma," Renesmee said again. I was confused and I turned around and saw her still there.

"Yes, baby?" I asked, crouching down a little so that I was short as her. Renesmee's little nose scrunched a little, her head tilting a little at the side.

"Why didn't you look at me, Momma?" Renesmee demanded, crossing her arms. I sighed. She even acts like a thirteen year old.

"Sweetie, I was just cooking your breakfast, if I turned around, then I would've burn the sausages if I didn't mind if for a long time." I told her, ruffling her beautiful bronze hair a little. Renesmee squealed and at the same time nodded. I chuckled a little. Then I smelled the sausages and I went quickly to the stove and turned the fire off.

"Phew," Renesmee declared. "That was close. I'm glad that the breakfast wasn't burned." She murmured, going to the dining table. I nodded and I set the plate, the fork, the spoon and the spoon.

Renesmee speared a sausage using her fork and quickly put the food in her mouth. She started chewing for a while, then her face was gagging a little and she finally spit the sausage back at the plate.

I gasped, shocked. "Renesmee Carlie," I scolded her. "Don't ever do that, you hear me? It's disrespectful," I said.

"But Momma," Renesmee said in her whining voice. "It was odd and it's not my type." She wiped her mouth using her pinkish-white arm.

I sighed. "Even though it's odd, it doesn't mean you have to spit it."

Renesmee pouted but nodded. We didn't talk for a moment, and I was simply distracted by thinking what kind of food will I make for my daughter.

"Oh, and Momma," Renesmee added, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Please don't make any sausages again."

Then another memory hit me...

It was Halloween and my little Renesmee was 1 and a half months old at the time. She was dressed up like a witch. She was over from the whole princess attitude. She wanted to be like me. A vampire. Of course, acting playful, I told her that it was okay. But in reality, I don't want her to be like me. I don't want her to make the same mistakes I did, I really don't. I don't want her to be in trouble because of me. I really don't. Renesmee had a black bag - we were actually having a treat or treat in Washington, D.C. I was dressed up as, well... a witch too, but I'm not treak or treating. Renesmee received many candies and I told her that it wasn't good to eat that many candies. Renesmee pouted but gave in.

I'm sure I missed the old days. I missed how Renesmee was still curious and she wasn't _that_really stubborn. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and looked back at my little girl. After a minute staring at her, I finally decided to wake her up so that she could rest in a comfortable bed or something. I unbuckled her seat belt quietly and went out of the car. I turned to the shotgun door and opened it, lifting Renesmee in my arms. She was so feather light and... soft too. I remembered Edward telling me that I was soft and I was feather light. I shook my head, trying to shake away the thoughts that had registered inside my mind. I closed the shotgun door using my foot and went inside the house to Renesmee's room using my inhuman speed. I placed Renesmee lightly at her bed, she rolled lightly putting her head against the pillow by herself, though her eyes were still closed. I leaned forward and kissed my daughter's forehead before heading downstairs to lock the doors of Renesmee's car.

After locking it, I settled back to the mini library and grabbed _Pride and Prejudice _from the bookshelf. I sat at the closest chair I could find and turned my attention to the book I was holding. _Pride and Prejudice _was my favorite book of all time. I was at the part where Elizabeth meets Mr. Darcy when I heard heavy footsteps from the outside of the house. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. I dropped the book and left the library, going straight outside. But I stopped at the door, listening hard. I could hear Renesmee's breathing from her bedroom, I could hear the trees swaying a little because of the wind... then I heard a howl.

I went outside of the house quietly, suspicion reigning. I heard someone laid at the ground, just at the side of the house... where Renesmee's balcony is located. Shocked and alarmed, I went quickly as possible to the side of the house, only find a huge _dog _there. My breath caught, realizing that the color of the fur was, only, Jacob's. Why was he here? What is he doing at my yard? He was looking at Renesmee's balcony for a moment before snuggling at the ground. Confusion hit me. I decided to say something but I can't even think.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I blurted out. The Jacob-wolf's back tensed up and he didn't turn his back to face me. I thought about trying again but before I could, Jacob-wolf was already facing me. His eyes were nervous and I could tell what he's thinking - _Oh shit!. _

"Um, Jake? Again, what are you doing here? In my yard In the middle of the night?" I asked, not even breathing. Millions of questions flooded through my brain as I asked that. Of course, Jake couldn't answer a million. But if I was Jacob, I can. I can do it every night if I had to.

And again, he said nothing. I tried to be patient but I can't. I was anxious as the same time I was angry. I looked at him suspiciously and all what Jake did was bowed his head.

"Let me guess, you want to go inside the house to explain it there?" I said sarcastically. Jake nodded his big head and he turned to the direction where the front door is but I stopped his using my hand.

"No, change yourself first. I don't want a dog inside my house." I snapped at him. Even though the tension is thick, Jacob had the nerve to roll his eyes. Jacob nodded once again before turning to the trees and disappearing out of sight. Jacob came back after a few minutes and I told him to follow me inside the house. He did what I said and we went inside the house.

As soon as we're inside the living room, I slammed the door forcefully.

"Okay, what the hell were you doing in my yard, Jacob Black?" I composed my voice as I hissed at Jacob, who was now in his human form. His tan chest was bare and he was only wearing shorts, just like before. Jacob shook his head.

"Look, Bella." He started. "Calm down--" I gave him a 'don't you "calm down" me' look and he stopped. "Ugh. Bella why are you always being like this? I _am _trying to explain here."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sure, whatever. Explain." Jacob took a deep breath before starting.

"Bella, please, I'm begging. If you really want to know, then please don't be mad at me." He said and I glared at him. What does he mean? Unsure, I nodded.

"Okay, you see... well, I'm kind of here because of Renesmee--" Jacob began and I stared at him in horror, interrupting him once again.

"What do you mean you're here because of my daughter? And since when did you started calling her by her name? What Jacob? Did Renesmee do something to you?" I demanded, furious.

"Well..." He murmured nervously. I was getting irritated. What?

"Just spit it out, Jacob." I snapped at him. Jacob was fidgeting a little before sitting at the closest chair he could find.

"Actually, Renesmee didn't do something. I did." Jacob whispered, staring down at the ground. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Jacob?" I said softly but guarded.

"I followed her because... I feel protective of her." Jacob explained. My eyes widened. Now I was really confused. What did I miss this afternoon? Well, I missed nothing. This afternoon, I saw Jacob staring at Renesmee strangely and... I thought that he was going to his pack but he didn't. Why?

"Why?" I asked out loud. I kneeled beside Jacob so that I could see his dark eyes. Jacob looked at me with a worried expression and I silently told him that I'm in complete control of myself. Jacob sighed and looked at the other direction from me.

"I imprinted on her, Bella." Jacob whispered.

I stood up and took a step backward. "Huh?" Because I've never heard a word called 'imprinting' before. "Imprinting? Jake, what is it? I don't understand you."

Jacob stood up and took a step forward to me; I looked at his house-like form, anxious. "Bella, I'm serious. Don't go into shock if I tell you this." He warned me. I nodded and crossed my arms around my chest.

"I promise, I'm going to behave." I swore.

Jake eyed me for a second, trying to see if I was lying. He eventually gave up and said, "Imprinting is a love at first sight for us, werewolves. But it's stronger than that..." He trailed off. I looked at him curiously, I still can't understand. Jacob was like reading my mind because he knew that I didn't get one word he said.

"And again, what do you mean, _exactly?_" I clarified, hoping that this will be the last time she'll ask something like that for this day. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Jacob looked at me with worried eyes, trying to see if I was serious about this. I looked back at him as he sighed. "Bella, I just imprinted on Renesmee." He whispered, staring at his feet again.

I stared at him, still confused. I tried to decipher something but it finally hit me. A dozen emotions swirled through me as the thought registered in my thoughts. I gasped, my mouth opening and my eyes widening with full shock. I put a hand on my mouth, really, really shocked. No, it can't be. Jacob looked at me in a horrified expression. He backed up from me, as if I was going to lunge on him.

"Jacob..." I gasped again, feeling so shock than ever before. I have no experience on doing this, I didn't even consider this. I mean, I'm not ready to face something like this before. Now, this is absolutely the hardest part of being a parent - your kid or kids having a relationship. And I didn't even consider my daughter was going to have a relationship with a guy she barely knew, and also known as, my best friend! And my best friend _freaking imprinted on my baby girl!_

When I finally snapped out of my 'shock mode', Jacob immediately put his hands in front of him. "Okay, okay, before you say anything, Bella. I just want to say that this whole imprinting thing is _involuntary!_"

I narrowed my eyes at him, my fists balled. "Jacob Black," I hissed through my teeth, trying to fight back the urge on ripping his throat out.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Be mature about this---" He started but I interrupted him.

"_Mature?"_ I demanded. "Yeah, right. I _am _being mature about this Jacob. Why the hell would you imprint on Renesmee?" I screeched.

"Ugh! Bells, I already told you. It's involuntary!" He yelled back.

"That's not what I meant, Jacob Black. I meant that why would you imprint on Renesmee? Why her?" I said, crossing my arms. I grind my teeth together so I won't have to lunge for his throat and kill him.

"I don't know. Maybe this is fate, Bella. No, scratch that, it _is_ fate. She's the one for me, Bella. I have to be with her, it would cause difficult pain if I stayed away from her."

I cringed, it's like my mind was exploding right now. Ugh. This can't be happening. I screamed inside of me as I ran a hand through my dark brown hair a dozen times, pacing back and forth in the living room. What am I going to say? That I don't want him to see Renesmee. But he just explained that it can cause he difficult pain if he stays away from her. But _can_ my daughter? Is she going to be in hurting too? Of course, I don't want that. I won't ever want that. But there's only one way to find out.

I stopped pacing around the room and I went to the couch and sat there, trying to calm down my breathing... and my control.

My head snapped at Jacob and I glared at him. "Get out of here, Jacob." I snapped at him. Jacob's eyes widened as I told him that. He doesn't get it. I need to be alone for a moment. I have to. "I don't have time for stallings, Jacob. Just please get out of the house. I need to be alone for a moment." I told him.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me before nodding. He went to the front door, opening it. Jacob stopped at the moment when he stepped out of the door. He turned his back around to face me again. "Whatever you do Bella. I'll come back. Renesmee needs to know this. I can't lie to her... I won't lie to her ever. And if you're thinking that I'll hurt her - you're wrong because I won't." And with that he finally left.

After minutes of trying to regain my self-control, I went upstairs to Renesmee's room. It was almost four in the morning and I was just checking on her. I opened her door lightly, slipping inside of her medium-sized room. It was still dark and the moon was nowhere to be seen. But with my vampire eyes, I could see anything in the dark - like a cat. I went to Renesmee's bed and took in her sleeping form.

She was sleeping soundly and her face looks so angelic. I sighed and closed my eyes. I want my daughter to be loved, I want my daughter to be married and to have kids. I don't want her to make the same mistakes I did.

~*~*~*~*~

The forest was still dark, the sounds of the birds' wings flapped quietly and the sound of silence was creepy. The sounds of the waves on La Push beach crashed against the pointed rocks, the sound of the footsteps of the elk there were mixing awkwardly with the silence. It was four in the morning, the sun hasn't shown yet and someone was finishing a mission.

The girl with short dark hair narrowed her red-blood eyes at the scenery before her. Her pale-white skin glowing even though it's still dark. Her head searched around if someone was there. She was listening closely, trying to hear if there are any approaching enemies. She smelled the air, trying to sense if there's someone coming. She went to the other side of the tree, her hand was tightened - but not too tight - around the thick branch she was leaning for support. Her feet was placed at the other thick branch and she smelled the air again. Nothing. But underneath that nothing, there's something. Something that she can't understand - something that disgusts her.

The girl sprinted like a cat from the other tree so that she could get a good look at the places. No one was here and the girl was getting impatient that she couldn't find what her creator has been looking for. She can't fail her creator, so the young girl went down from the huge tree and landed gracefully, like she was just a figment of someone's imagination.

She was on a mission to find the woman. Her creator had send her here and all of her different brothers and sisters to different places, so that they could find the human easily. But she's not alone. She's with one of her closest brothers. A twig snapped and the young girl's head snapped at the direction of the sound, tensing up. She prepared for a crouch but it was only her brother.

His face was so beautiful and so angelic like any other vampire, his red eyes were needing blood. He was young too, probably seventeen or sixteen, and he was the girl's creator's assistant too. The girl stood up properly, clearing her throat.

"I don't see anyone here," she whispered, her ring-like voice echoed from the trees in the forest. "Why are we here anyway? And don't give me something stupid again, Riley." The girl added, crossing her arms. The vampire, Riley, smirked at his sister. Technically, they aren't related. They treated each other like they were siblings since they have been spending almost two decades together.

"I am sorry, Bree," Riley said in a hush voice. "But Victoria will never allow anyone to know till we found her." He explained. Bree glared at her brother menacingly.

"Why? Riley, I know you love Victoria but I know you love me too. You're my brother for goodness sakes!" Bree yelled. "I promise, I won't tell anyone about this. Just please, I've been curious about who's the girl for days."

Riley narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't you ever listen, Bree? I can't tell you. I wish I could but I can't." He told her. "And quiet down, someone will hear us."

Bree snorted. "Screw that. Victoria isn't even here - she'll never know, unless if someone told her about this."

Riley thought for a moment, deliberating whether to just say it or not. Well, at the very least, Bree could stop annoying him with the questions. "I warn you Bree. If someone finds out about this - I will not hesitate to kill you myself."

Bree rolled her crimson eyes. _Yeah, right._ She thought. "Whatever, why won't Victoria let you, anyway? I don't understand."

Riley shrugged. "I don't know my sister. She just told me to do it..."

"Or what?" Bree hedged.

He stared at her for a moment and shook his head. "Never mind. Enough of this conversation," He said. Riley started walking in a different path. "Come here my sister. I'll tell you who she is along the way."

Bree nodded and went to follow her brother. They started walking until they hit the beach, it was still dawn, no one was there.

"We're looking for the one who destroyed Victoria's life." Riley started, staring out into the dark waters. Bree looked at him curiously.

"Who was it, brother?" She whispered eager.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. They call her Bella." Riley said, still staring out into the darkness.

"Why did this... this _Isabella Swan_, a _human_, ruined Victoria's life?" Bree asked once more.

Riley shook his head. "That has always been a mystery to me, my dear. She never told me." Riley responded. "Victoria has always been talking about killing her and how Victoria always wanted to, but one day... the human disappeared out of nowhere."

"Where did she go?"

"I told you my sister. I don't know. Victoria came back here only to find her scent nowhere. And not even the humans know where _Isabella Swan_ is." Riley said.

"Maybe she's dead now, brother." Bree said, it wasn't a question - it was a statement.

Riley shook his head again. "I hope she is not." His sister looked at him curiously. "Victoria wanted her to be dead, of course. But she wanted her to be dead in her arms. Not somebody else... We better keep looking. We're here to check if the girl had been here, not to chat all night." He explained.

Then before Bree could respond, they smelled something disgusting. Their noses wrinkled and they prepared for a crouch. Then the smell came from the huge wolves in the night. The huge black one stared at the vampires, showing his sharp teeth. Bree backed up and hissed at the wolf. Their were three wolves behind the black one; the black one went to spring to the two vampires but Riley and Bree moved swiftly - and fast - away from the wolf. Bree moved fast as she ran towards the tree, but there was another wolf in her way. She went to the other direction, still running like a ghost, and sprinted towards the nearest and tallest tree she could find. There was one available and she quickly climbed there, the other wolves almost biting her foot. When Bree landed on a branch, she crouched, hissing down at the wolves. The wolves growled and barked furiously at her. One wolf ended up jumping high, heading towards Bree. Bree saw that and dodged away, sprinting to the other tree.

"Ha!" Bree yelled confidently.

Meanwhile, Riley was still running and he ended up going to the La Push beach. There were two wolves behind him but he kept running faster. This was a trick that he learned from Victoria - only Victoria's more quicker than him. Riley lunged for the water, diving underneath the sea. The wolves stopped at their tracks, one gray was looking at the water, one black-gray came back for the vampire girl. The blackish gray wolf returned and saw that the small gray wolf had it's mouth on the vampire's arm. Bree kept hissing, telling them to stop. But they didn't. The black wolf backed away and went into the darkness inside the deep of the forest. He came back a moment later, only he was not a wolf anymore. He was a man. He had dirt all around his body and some of the men beside him too.

The other wolves cornered the vampire who was still screaming for the wolf who was biting her to let her go.

"Leah, release her. Everybody, corner her and stay at your stances." The leader ordered. The gray wolf looked at the leader, narrowing her dark eyes at him but never releasing the vampire from her mouth. "Leah, I said, release her. That's an order." The wolf, Leah, released the vampire. Bree was cringing from the slight pain but even though the pain was only little - she couldn't fight the wolves. She was outnumbered. It was better if she gave up.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our land?" The leader asked.

Bree flinched from him talking to her directly but she just shook her head. The wolves growled at her and one took a step forward. Bree cringed again, yelping.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you." Bree gasped, kneeling. "Just please don't kill me."

The wolves looked at the each other but the one who decided for them was the leader. He nodded.

"Who are you?" One boy asked.

"I-I-I'm Bree," The girl stuttered, cringing again and again on the ground.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing in our land you filthy bloodsucker?"

"I'm here for an order." Bree whispered. The leader narrowed his eyes at her.

"What order? Whose?"

Bree flinched. "S-She ordered me to come here to look for a human. I was with my brother---" Then Bree stopped, remembering Riley. "Where's my brother? What did you do to him?"

"Ha!" One tall boy said. "Your bastard brother went to take a dive to water."

"H-He left?" Bree whispered, horrified.

"Tell us," The other boy growled at her. "Who made you go here? Say it!"

Bree whimpered, shaking her head. "Her name is Victoria!"

All of them froze.

The leader said. "Again, why? And who are you looking for?"

"I-Isabella S-S-Swan..." Bree answered and the men gasped, looking shocked. They looked at each other murmuring "Oh No's" and "This is not so good". They know who was after their friend, and it was only one person - Victoria. The leader ordered Leah to bite her cracked arm again, only this time, lightly. He said they are going to bring the vampire to the Elders. Bree yelped when Leah bit her again and Leah carried her to the Elders.

"And Embry," The leader said to the other wolf. "Contact Jacob. There's a huge emergency. Tell him that Victoria has return and she's still searching for Bella."

Embry nodded, sprinting towards the other direction. They thought that the other vampire had left - but he didn't. He was still out of the water, smelling salt and fish. He was hiding in some seaweeds that are scattered around the beach so that they couldn't smell him. His eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to cry. He felt sorry for his sister, Bree. He doesn't know what to do. Then a thought occurred to him.

"I'll come back my sister. And this time, they will pay. Along with the _human _who destroyed my lover's life." Riley hissed, narrowing his angered eyes at the men in the dark forest.

~*~*~*~*~

**Bella Swan**

I kept caressing my daughter's soft bronze hair, adoring it. I have made my decision. I am going to allow Jacob and I'm going to see if Renesmee will want this. I'm not sure about this - I really am. I wanted my daughter to be happy but I... ugh. I just don't know what to do. It was six-thirty in the morning and that's when I heard footsteps from downstairs. I groaned, smelling the air.

It's Jacob again. Doesn't he get the concept of getting out? I was furious, so I quickly went downstairs.

"Jacob, why the hell are you here?" I demanded as I saw him at the door. "Didn't you hear me for almost an hour ago?"

Jacob shook his head, as if he was ignoring me. "Bella, shut up. You have to come to La Push, now. It's an emergency." He said quickly, tugging my cold hand.

"Jacob, why? What's the matter?" I asked, curious and also frightened.

"Victoria," Jacob spat. And I froze, it's like the world stopped and fear coursed through me. Jacob paused for a moment, not tugging my hand anymore as he took in my expression. He let go of my hand and I was grateful because my two hands were shaking. I forced myself to say anything but my voice couldn't come out of me. My body started trembling as that name registered in my mind. _Victoria._ Why? Why does she have to come back right _now?_

"Bella," Jacob's voice was soft like he was trying to soothe me. But nothing could calm me down right now. Victoria would be gone forever will calm me down, not this. I choked a sob and I wrapped my arms around my granite torso, chanting "No" all over again.

This wasn't happening, this can't be. Jacob hesitantly took a step forward as he raised his arms in front of him. I narrowed my eyes at his arms, trying to understand what that meant. Jacob looked at me in an odd way of saying '_Oh come on, don't be afraid'._I remembered that he always used to do this back when I was still pregnant with Renesmee - it seems like an awkward déjá vu. I hesitated as I opened my arms and walked to him, dry sobs escaped as soon as I felt his warm skin.

"Ssh... it's okay, it's okay." Jacob whispered. "Everything will be alright, no one will hurt you and Renesmee." He swore. I kept sobbing, unable to stop it. What the hell am I suppose to do? Then Jacob snorted, "I can't believe with one name you already know what's going to happen." He joked, trying to ease the tension.

I sniffed, not in the mood for hearing jokes. "Of course," I whispered.

"You know Bells, if we stood here for a long time, we can't know what's going on there at La Push." Jacob said a moment later. I jumped out of his arms and cleared my throat.

"Uh, yeah, right..." I muttered. Then I remembered something. I decided to leave Renesmee a note saying that I'm gone and went to the Quileutes. And I said in the note that I'll be back for a a few hours. I told her that I love her and when I put the note on the kitchen table I heard footsteps from the stairs. I saw Renesmee, her hair wild and messy, standing. She yawned and continued to walk down the stairs. My head snapped at Jacob but he wasn't staring at me - he was staring at my daughter. His eyes were full of joy at the moment but he wasn't smiling.

"Mornin'" Renesmee muttered, ignoring Jacob I think. I mean, she can't ignore him - he's like a house! Renesmee blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted from the sunlight. Then, that's when she spotted Jacob. "Oh - uhh... I didn't see you there... urhh... good morning..." Renesmee stuttered, obviously blushing and looking away. I smiled a little only it was involuntary.

"Good morning too, Renesmee." Jacob said in a calm voice. I could hear the happiness in his voice when he said my daughter's name. Renesmee can't help but smile at Jacob, and Jacob smiled back at her.

I looked back and forth, still smiling. This was obviously awkward...

"So, uh, Mom... It seems a moment ago you and Jacob are heading off... to where exactly?" Renesmee asked. I sighed, she sometimes ask like she was thirty years old rather than just an eighteen year old girl.

"We're going to La Push, honey. You'll stay here in the house - me and Jake had some business to attend to." I told her casually. Renesmee narrowed her brown eyes at me, looking at me, then to Jacob. When she looked at Jacob, she quickly snapped her head back to me like she got stung or something.

"Okay," She said simply. Then something flickered in her eyes but it was too fast that I didn't see it.

"Okay, baby. We'll be back in an hour or so, be careful." I told her, coming up to her quickly and kissed her forehead. Renesmee was actually taller than me now - she had the model's height. She really got the perfect things from her father. I cringed a little, trying to shake away the thought.

I pulled Jacob's muscular arm and drag him to the front door. When we were out of the house, Jake glared at me.

"I didn't even had the chance to say good bye to her," He told me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, you need to stop staring at her like she was the Sun or something, it's still awkward and _uncomfortable _for me to see that." I snapped back at him.

Jake smirked. "Touché." Then he looked at the house again. "Will she be okay?" Jake asked, very concerned. "Don't you think it's a good idea that you send her to Charlie's so that she can have some company?" He suggested.

How stupid of me. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." I muttered. I went back inside the house and I found Renesmee eating cereal. I told her that she can go to Charlie's now. She asked me why so early and I replied by saying "Just go". Renesmee agreed and told me that she's going to change her clothes first. While she was changing, I called Charlie saying that if he can babysit Renesmee for a while. And he eventually said yes. I told Jacob to wait here because I'm dropping Renesmee off to Charlie's.

After Renesmee going to Charlie's house safetly, I went back to the house with Jacob.

We decided that we're not going to take the car - but run. We're going to run. Running was like second nature to me and it was fun to have your hair flowing. Jake transformed himself into a wolf before we took off running. We got to La Push at exactly two minutes only. When Jake was in his human form, he told me that we have the meeting with the elders. When we reached the house where the Elders consult, I smelled the scent of a vampire and blood. I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to calm myself down. When I opened the door - I saw a girl - a young girl, probably fifteen - was kneeling on the ground with two wolves watching over her. Her hair was messed up, dirty and there were chains tied on her hands, throat, legs and stomach. Her arms had a long crack but we know that chains won't do the job - but it was the only thing we got.

It's like I was in a horror movie again - watching a chained girl kneeling on the floor. I stopped dead on my tracks and I stared at the girl. She had black hair, and had a nice shape of face but her face was covered in dirt. The thing that scared me the most was that her eyes were red. The girl stared at me - glared at me actually - and the gray wolf - Paul - growled at her. The girl cringed, whimpering.

"Who... who is she?" I asked, finding my voice again. The girl reacted to the sound of my voice and she snarled a little, which made Paul showed his sharp teeth at her.

"She told us that her name was Bree," Sam's voice echoed the room. I searched for him and I saw him standing beside the Jared-wolf.

"Why is she connected with Victoria?" I asked. The girl's, Bree, head snapped at the sound of Victoria's name. She hissed at me.

"She told us that Victoria created her - as well as her brothers and sisters." Quil Ateara Sr.'s voice answered me. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Brothers and sisters?" _I whispered, my voice strained from the fear.

The men looked at each other before Seth answered me. "Victoria's creating an army, Bella." He murmured and I think I just died inside. An _army?_ This is... insane!

Then when I started trembling again, I heard a soft laughter - it was from the vampire Bree.

"So _you're_ Bella? Wow, I finally got to meet the wretched human - _oops, I mean vampire _- that my my mistress has been planning to kill for _ages." _Bree said in her sugary sweet voice. But the tone of it was oddly disgusting.

"Shut up, you bloodsucker." Jacob growled. Bree just laughed.

"Haha. My brother will come for me and he'll get revenge. And I bet that Victoria and my other brothers and sisters will come here too," She spat. I balled my fists, controlling my temper. _I can't lose this. I can't. _

"And she will slaughter you all mercilessly." Bree continued, ignoring the wolves growls around her.

I lost it. I lunged for her, growling, my teeth scratching her throat as I ripped the head out of her body as I clawed her forearms. Bree screamed but it was too late for her now. It was very fast, like it was a blur for humans. Bree's head landed in front of Jacob's feet and he stared at it, with his mouth open. The pack stared at me, mirroring the same expression as Jacob's. I lost it. I lost my self of control. I knelt at the ground, burying my face in my hands and sobbed. I felt Jacob kneel beside me and hugged me, shushing me.

"Get the body out, Jared." Sam ordered.

"I lost control of myself, I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

"It's okay, Bella. That vampire was sure annoying as Hell," Seth answered, joking a little. How could he joke at something like this? Victoria was coming... as well as with her army. _Here, _in La Push or Forks... with Renesmee in it. I have to keep my baby safe.

~*~*~*~*~

"So, what are we going to do?" Brady said, glancing at his feet. "We have a whole vampire army coming to town."

"This is seriously going to be a problem. The humans are here - we have to lure them away." David said. "We have to lure the bloodsucker mommy and her bloodsucker daughter out of town."

"And to where exactly David? If we lured Bella and Renesmee away to another place - the other place will be affected too." Seth demanded. David glared at him.

"Ugh. Seth. Can you please shut up?" Leah said, smacking her brother's black head.

"They're going to stay here," Sam confirmed. "We will fight the army for our people and for the humans."

"But we don't know what we are up against. What if the other vampires are gifted. And it's an _army _and we're only thirty. This army must have been forty or something." Quil added.

"Are you saying that we need help?" David growled.

Quil shrugged. "I'm not saying that - I'm saying that we're not sure what we're up against."

"We can beat those bastards," Paul joined in the conversation.

"No, Quil's right. We don't know what we're up against - whether they're skilled or something. But we're not cowards." Sam said.

The young girl who was sitting in the darkness, stared at the window. She was sitting on the branch of the tree, leaning her head on the trunk. She had tears in her eyes as she saw what happened a while ago. She saw her mother ripping the vampire's head from the body.

Her mother and her mother's friend just left and went to the house, not knowing that the mother's daughter left her grandfather immediately just to go here. It's like she was in a nightmare.

_Wolves exist after all,_ She thought, running a hand through her messy reddish brown hair. She was shocked a while ago, finding out that wolves exit and there was a vampire army after her mother.

_This isn't good, _She thought again. _I need to get out of here before they see me._ So with that she went down from the branch and took off running back from the house. Then she remembered something. The wolves said that they need help... well, not exactly but she know what that meant.

When she returned from the house, she knew that her mother was gone to pick her up from her Grandpa Charlie. She knew that she would be in big trouble for doing that and for doing what she will do.

She went quickly to her room, looking for her luggage and put her clothes and necessities in the luggage. She was really doing this. And she's not hesitating about this. After packing up, she ripped a page out of a pad and wrote:

_Dear Mom,_

_I know that if you found this letter - I'm already gone in Forks. And if you're going to follow my scent, I'll be riding in the airplane now. I'm so sorry Mom that I left Grandpa Charlie's house. I'm so sorry. Really. I went to La Push because of my curiosity, I didn't mean to see all of it. I didn't get understand why you didn't notice me there. The vampire was bitchy by the way. When you and Jacob left to go back to the house, I stayed for a little while to hear what they were saying. They need help, Ma. It's an army. They said that they're only thirty and the army may be forty or something. They even considered some vampires having powers or gifts. _We _need help. _

_I'm going to find them. I'm going to find Dad. To the Cullens. They're my only choice._

_I know this must be hard for you because this is hard for me. I am not only doing this because we need help but this is my only chance to set things right with Dad, Ma. And I know you're supper angry and hurt right now but this is the right thing to do. We're not alone, Ma. We have _them._ We need them. _

_And I can take any punishments when I come back home. I'll be back soon. _

_Please take care of yourself and I love you,_

_Renesmee_

* * *

**AN: Uhhh... so uhh... I'm not good in fighting scenes or whatever... sooo... :D Woo! That was a long chapter for me. But I think the next one will be shorter. Just want to say that Bella _does _feel angry about Jake imprinting on Renesmee, but she's more accepting than in Breaking Dawn. To me, I think in Breaking Dawn, Bella thought that Renesmee's _so _young to have a relationship with Jake but here in my story - Renesmee's full grown now so she can do whatever the hell she wants and with that Bella's trying to open up herself a bit. And just want to say that Bree and Riley are not related. It will be Nessie's POV - we miss Nessie! And I miss my beta, Rose Everdeen. **

**To Rose: Rose! Where are you? I miss you so much! **

**Oh and if you haven't seen the outtake that I posted weeks ago, check it out! Thank you very much. :D**

**Reviews are as good as Bella ripping Bree's throat out. :D**


	23. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Diandra = Owns nothing in the Twilight Universe. Stephenie Meyer = Owns EVERYTHING!! **

**Thank you for all the beautiful feedback! And I'm SO SORRY for updating SO late. It's because... for the first time in my life... I had writer's block. And I just started typing on Wednesdsay. Then I got another writer's block that lasted about a day and a half. Really sorry. **

**WARNING: Ness and Jake are a little OOC here. Yeah you hear me, Ness _and _Jake. :D **

**

* * *

****22. AFTERMATH **

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

I quickly went on board inside the plane, looking for my seat number. Thankfully, the airlines had given me the last ticket on a plane to Alaska. And when I reached the airport, I went quickly to the reception and they told me that the flight to Alaska was now on board. I'm so lucky today. I sat right next to a business man - well, looks like a business man - and I smiled at him tiredly. The man smiled back. My heart was beating frantically in my chest and I couldn't even slow it down. I sunk on my seat, closing my eyes... praying that the plane would just go now. I know I'm a bad person for leaving my mother, it's only for the best. We're not alone and I left her to help. I could only guess that she's freaking out right now.

Then I heard the voice of the pilot from the speakers announcing that we're departing Port Angeles and we're going straight to Alaska. As the plane flies up to the air, I suddenly remembered about how am I going to find the Cullens. Of course, I go straight to the Denalis. If they're still here. Okay, so exactly, I don't really _know _the Denalis... Alice just talked about them being a second family. But I know that the vampire, Laurent - the Laurent who I talked with in the woods on my first day of school in Alaskan High School - lives there with them. I'm not sure if the Denalis still live there. I know that if the Denalis were still living there, people will start noticing that they aren't aging. But deep inside of me is telling that I have to go there. And I don't even know why.

As I closed my eyes, I drifted to sleep. The next thing I knew, I heard the pilot's voice again announcing that the plane is landing in Alaska. I blinked, trying to adjust my eyes from the light and cleared my throat. I looked around the airplane, sighing. Can't this plane land any faster?

I huffed and leaned back at my chair, running a hand through my hair. Then when the plane finally landed, I quickly picked up my bag and waited impatiently for the line in the aisle to move faster. I didn't know I was being impatient today, my only guess is that I'm excited to see my father again.

When I got out of the plane, I went to find my luggage so that I could move on faster. When I was outside the airport, I called for a taxi. While I was waiting for a taxi, I noticed that there were snow around Alaska. I smelled the air, the scent of human blood filling my nostrils. I tried to control it and succeeded.

A group of family went out of the airport, the teenage girl, who looks like she's about my age, and the teenage boy, who looks a little older than his sister, stopped to look at me. The girl looked at me for a moment, curiositiy in her eyes. I ignored them, wondering why the was the girl looking at me curiously. That's just probably I'm not wearing any jacket or something. It _is _cold here in Alaska and almost all of the people here are wearing thick jackets and coats. Meanwhile, the boy stared at me like I was some celebrity. Yeah, I always get that reaction a lot.

Then I saw a taxi coming, I waved at the driver and he pulled to a stop in front of me. The driver went out of the car and helped me get my luggage inside the car trunk. I thanked him and we went inside the car. I told the driver where I'm going and he drove there.

I leaned back and looked at the scenery before me. I miss this place. Really. I knew that the trip to the place where I'm going is not going to be easy. And I should probably book a hotel incase it would get dark and I don't have anywhere to sleep in. I told the driver to take me to the nearest hotel instead and he agreed, driving up to the other way.

A few minutes later the driver parked at the nearest hotel. It wasn't that fancy and it wasn't that cheap. It was okay. I thanked the driver and gave him a the money. He went out to help me with my luggage and I thanked the man again. And this time he said "Your welcome". The driver went back to the wheel and sped away. I looked back at the hotel, picking up my feather-light luggage instead of dragging it in the snow. The security guard opened the door for me and I smiled at him, dazzling him a little. The lobby wasn't that bad, it was kind of cold a little.

The blond receptionist greeted me and I greeted back, saying that I'm staying I'm going to book for a room. The lady nodded but narrowed her eyes at me. I was guessing that she's suspecting that I don't look like an adult. So, she told me to bring out my I.D. and I gave it to her. She studied it for a moment before giving it back to me. Of course, even though I looked like a seventeen year old girl - I _am_going to be eighteen. I remembered that Mom was filling out real IDs but she was giving fake information so that we won't get caught.

As the girl gave me the key to my room, I thanked her but she always has her eyes narrowed on me. Sheesh.

When I went to my room, I quickly opened the lights and put my luggage beside the bed. The room was not big, but not small. It was alright. I sighed and laid at the center of the bed, feeling so exhausted after the flight and the journey. I decided that I should go and take a nap before I'm off to find the Denalis.

I must say, I miss my mother. I wonder what she's doing right now - oh I know, she's freaking out. Then I remembered that she was so stubborn that she would not listen to what I wrote in the note and still go find me. But I know she won't find me _that _easily... unless she asked help with the wolves. I scowled at the ceiling. Werewolves. Well, since vampires exist, werewolves exist too. And my mom, who is a vampire, befriended werewolves.

That reminds me, I gotta stop stalling around and get on with it!

I flew across the room and into the door, grabbing my bag and the keys of the room. Instead of riding an elevator, I took the stairs. I don't even want to wait a minute. When I was out of the hotel, I looked for the nearest (and available) taxi. Then I saw one. I waved at the driver and the driver parked the taxi in front of me. I got in and told him where I'm going, the driver started to drive.

An hour later, the car started to slow down and I realized that there were tall trees and I could smell the air outside of the cab. A few moments later, the taxi driver stopped at the middle of nowhere but it's a somewhere to me. I paid him and said thank you before going out of the cab. I waited for the cab to be out of sight before I headed into the trees. I didn't much remember about the Denalis scent because I only met them once.

I cringe as the memory of me, Mom and Dad in the same room. Fighting. But I _do_ remember the vampire, Laurent's scent. I just hope that he's there with them. I smelled the air, going deeper and deeper into the woods, trying to find that smell. As I sniffed and sniffed around the area, I think I just saw a shadow moved from the trees. I stopped feverishly and my whole body turned ice. What the...?

I narrowed my eyes and stared at the spot where I just saw the shadow. When I didn't see anything move again, I continued on sniffing the air, thinking that maybe it was just my imagination. Then my nose started to wrinkle in disgust when I smelled the air. It smelled bad. The scent was so not good for my liking... and also familiar. Very familiar.

I gasped, remembering whose scent it's from. Then I heard a twig snapped from the eastern direction and my head snapped at the direction of the sound. I backed up a little, gulping for air. I was angry and ashamed that it was _his _scent.

"Who's there?" I asked out loud even though I already know who it is. There was no response and I could hear a heartbeat beat fast and the sound of breathing. I smirked, rolling my eyes. "I know you're there, Jacob Black."

And with that, Jacob Black, appeared before me. He was shirtless and his washboard abs were kind of distracting but I looked away from them. Huh. I wondered if this guy owns a shirt. And it's freaking cold here in Alaska and there's freaking snow for goodness sakes! I smiled but not pleased that he's here. Jacob stared at me for a moment, a look of something odd was in his face. The look that I always received when he looks at me. I got used to it by only a few days of knowing him. Then I raised an brow and crossed my arms around my chest, staring at him intently. Jacob knew what expression I was wearing because he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry that I followed you." Jacob said. I snorted mentally. _Yeah, right. _

"Why are you here? Did Mom tell you to find me? Is Mom here?" I asked quickly, looking around.

"No, she isn't here. It's just me." He said shortly.

"But why are _you _here? Why did you follow me? And how do you know where I am right now?" I demanded, glaring at him now. Doesn't he respect any privacy here?

Jacob stared at me for a moment, probably debating whether he'd lie or not. I tapped my foot on the ground, impatient.

"You know, I haven't got all day." I said impatiently.

"Okay, okay. You're so like your mother." Jacob grumbled. He took a deep breath before answering. "I'm here because... I feel protective of you. And I know where you're going because I stalked you secretly. I'm surprised it took you so long to notice that I followed you."

And for a moment, I was speechless. _C'mon, Renesmee. Think! _"You know... I need to find someone... so..."

"I'll come with you." Jacob answered.

I think my mouth fell open. "What?"

Jacob smirked. "Say what you want, I'm coming. I don't want you to get into any trouble." I glared at him and I didn't keep my guard down. How dare he? He can't just come here and tell me that he "protective" of me. And after that he'll go with me and... and...

Ugh. I can't even think. I was too angry to even freaking think!

"No you're not going to be with me." I said angrily. But then as those words left my mouth, I suddenly felt guilty for saying that. And I don't even know why.

Jacob's eyes were sad for a second and they change into something unknown to me. I don't get him, really. He's always been a mystery. And... I can't just let him go with me. He might run away from me and go to Mom when he found out where I was going to.

"If you think that I'll go and tell your Mom where you're going - I'm not." He told me seriously, his dark orbs boring into mine. I gulped and my heartbeat started racing faster than my usual beating.

I didn't know what to say and I tried to wrap up my brain to think of something. And the only thing that I did was nodding.

Jacob sighed in relief and smiled at me. I think my mouth has fallen again - did he just charmed me so that I could say yes? What the-?

~*~*~*~*~

"How's Mom?" I asked as I kicked a pebble at my path on our way to the Denali house. It was noon already and I want to get this over with before night fall. We were in the middle of the freaking woods and all... alone. I shuddered a little. Jacob noticed that and looked at me, concern.

"Are you cold?" He asked instead of answering my question.

"Aren't _you?_" I snapped back, gesturing his body. I blushed a little, looking away. Well, I could see the protective thingy now. But...

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" I demanded. Jacob sighed but looked at the woods, narrowing his eyes like he thought there was danger there.

"I don't know. I left before she even know that you ran away. But I do know that she's super depressed right now." Jacob said and my heart crash at the little piece of information. I truly hate myself but this is for the best. "She's more depressed that I've ever seen in my life. It's worse than your _dad _doing that to her."

I cringed. Yeah, I totally blew it. Well... like father like daughter. Ugh. Wasn't that suppose to be like father like son?

"Ugh, just don't tell me about it anymore. I feel so sick of myself for doing that but it's the only way I could think of." I said, stopping. Jacob stopped too and glanced at me.

"Why did you even leave her?"

I was really getting annoyed. "Are you deaf or something? Didn't you hear what I said a moment ago?" Okay, because of that tone - I think I'm being a big bitch right now.

"I heard you but I... you know... never mind." Then he started walking without me. I took a deep breath, controlling myself. The last thing I wanted to do was rip his throat out. I followed him, so annoyed that he has to come and ruin everything. We didn't speak for a moment, just shutting our mouths.

"I don't get it," I heard Jacob say. "Why did you even leave?" I raised a brow and he looked at me sarcastically. "Oh, come on, I'm with you here and I'm going to help you. So the least you can do is tell me what your plan is."

I looked at him suspiciously but answered him anyway. Of course, that meant he didn't read the letter. "Tell me something first," I whispered.

"Okay," He said not even hesitating or thinking about what he just said.

"Uhm... does your pack know that you followed me? I mean, they will trace your scent and it will lead here..." I trailed off.

"No, they don't know. Only Seth Clearwater does. I saw you leaving the house with a luggage and I was suspicious at first but then I saw you looking for a taxi in the town so I bet you're going away from Forks. So I followed you. Hoping that you would be safe."

I nodded.

"And as for the scent... No, I don't think they'll smell my scent. It has been a couple of days since I left and the rain might have washed the scent away."

But I know he wasn't sure about that.

I started walking with him until I smelled the air.

Vampires.

I know we're getting close. Jacob smelled it too because he cringed. I know I'm suppose to be disgusted with his smell but I got used to it. And it's not that really strong because I'm not a full vampire to be able to smell all of it. I grabbed Jacob's hand and I felt suddenly warm. His hand was hotter than mine but not _that _hot. I felt a tingly electric shock through my arm but I didn't drop it. I lead him to the house of the Denalis.

That's when we were ten meters away from the house, I felt someone knocked me down at the ground and hissed at me. I panicked a little, knowing it was one of the Denalis and I looked at Jacob, who was now turned into a huge wolf. He was crouched and was glaring at the other vampire. The vampire man had dark hair and olive tone skin but still pale as the moon. There were two vampires now against Jacob and it's now the opportunity to get up and say something.

"Wait," I said as I got up. Then I noticed that there were seven vampires surrounding Jacob. They all hissed at them but Jacob snapped his teeth at the woman with blonde hair, she took a step back hissing at him.

"STOP!" I yelled and all the hissing sounds were gone. Their heads snapped at me, gold eyes looking ferocious at me. Then I noticed the vampire, Laurent.

"Renesmee Carlie..." Laurent whispered. His accent in thick French. And he sounded so surprised.

"It's nice to see you again... Laurent." I said in a controlled voice. They were shock and I looked back at Jacob, giving him a 'go-and-change-yourself' look. He understand that and he jumped into the dark woods. One vampire was trying to follow him but I yelled a no.

"Please don't follow him. He's... he's my friend... and well, he's kind of a werewolf and..." I stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" Laurent asked.

"Laurent!" One man with long sandy hair asked. "Who's this?"

"It's Renesmee Carlie." He answered.

"Rene-what?" The woman with strawberry blonde hair said in disgust. I glared at her. Hey, I was named after my two grandparents.

"Renesmee,"

Then Jacob appeared, now in his human form. The vampires crouched again and glared at him. Jacob glared at them too while going to my side.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Alright, alright." The man who looked Mexican or Spanish said. "Let's settle everything in the living room."

"But Eleazar, get realistic - we do not know who they are. And one of them is a _mutt." _The strawberry blond growled the last word.

"Tanya, Laurent knows her and I know her too." The man, Eleazar, said.

Then the lady, who looks like Mexican too, gasped. "You're right, Eleazar. I know her too." Then the lady went to me, and Jacob stance was guarded as the vampire lady walked to me. I froze a little, not knowing what to do.

"I remember you..." Then the lady smiled. "Oh, you do have your father's beautiful face! But your mother's wonderful eyes." Then the three vampires back at the group looked at her like she was crazy. "It's a pleasure to see you again Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

Then the the other vampires that doesn't know who I am gasped. Even though they do not know my first and middle name; they _do _know my last name.

~*~*~*~*~

"So let me get this straight," Eleazar said as he paced down the hallway. We were all in the large living room and I just told them about my problem. Well, half of it. I didn't tell them about the vampire Victoria and her army coming to kill my mother and me. Instead I told them that there was some problem and I needed to find the where the Cullens are.

Tanya, the strawberry blonde, didn't accept me as one of the Cullens. Well, she was so surprised that it was me. I mean, she saw me ten years ago, right? But I'm glad she's not a bitch or anything stupid. She's just very protective over something that I can't put my finger on.

Tanya was arguing with Eleazar, saying that I shouldn't know where the Cullens are because I broke my father's heart. Well, well, well. Don't we have any boy-stealer here, because Dad belongs to Mom and no one else. When Eleazar and Tanya's fight grew louder, the vampires Garett and Kate stepped in their fight.

"Guys!" Kate yelled, causing us to look at her. "Can you just freaking please shut up?"

"Yeah, I mean, Tanya why won't you just let Renesmee know where the Cullens are so we can get this over with." Garrett said as well.

Tanya narrowed her eyes at the vampire couple who has been ganging up on her but she said nothing. Eleazar sighed and shook his head. He looked at me and I looked at him. I can tell from his eyes that he's going to finally tell me where the Cullens are. Thank you.

"The Cullens are living in Rochester, New York now." He confirmed. Then he suddenly disappeared. Jacob was beside me all the time, I could feel the heat coming from his body. I mental noted that I needed to stop to a T-Shirt store before going to Rochester so that Jacob wouldn't be shirtless all the time. Then Eleazar went back, appearing with a paper on his hand. He hand it to me and I took it gingerly.

"It's the address of the Cullens in New York." Eleazar said as I glanced at the paper.

"Thank you," I whispered, feeling very accomplished. But... I wasn't.

--

We were in New York and Jacob told me that we're going to book in for a hotel because it was already nightfall and we're just going to go in Rochester tomorrow morning. I agreed, I know I was tired. My knees were buckling from the soreness of walking. Jacob - or Jake as I call him now - doesn't mind sleeping on the couch. Of course, I can only afford one room and one bed. There was no freaking way I would share a bed with him.

I laid on the middle of the bed, putting an arm across my eyes as I took a deep breath. I heard Jacob sat at the couch and sighed.

"Why didn't we just picked the Denalis? They're more easier to find..." Jacob grumbled. I removed the arm over my eyes and put my elbow on the bed so that my body was facing him. I narrowed my eyes at him, doesn't he get the point?

"It's none of your business anyway," I started. "I want the Cullens and only the Cullens. Besides, I barely even know the Denalis. I just met them twice, including the thing that happened yesterday." I told him. "_And _this is not about me - it's for Mom and Dad's sakes. I want them to get back together."

Jacob nodded but didn't say anything else.

We didn't say anything for a moment, we just simply stared at each other.

"You know if we're just going to have some stupid staring contest I'd rather be taking a shower right now." I muttered and leaped out of the bed. I heard Jacob chuckled and the sound brought music to my ears. I headed off to the bathroom. I know this is kind of awkward having someone in the room - someone that I _barely _know - and I was showering. I shuddered about the thought and I picked up my clothes and bathroom neccesities then went inside the bathroom, locking it.

After showering, I went and ordered dinner at the hotel. I asked Jacob what does he want and he just said "The same as yours". As we ate dinner, I suddenly remembered about Mom.

I dropped the fork and knife, shoved the plate away from me and looked at the ground.

"Renesmee?" I heard Jake say. I didn't look up at him, tears started falling down my eyes as soon as I noticed them. "Are you crying?" He was shocked, I could tell. Then I felt his warm hand cupped my chin and forced him to look at me. His eyes widened as he saw the tears and he quickly brushed it away. My heart was hammering in my chest as he did that.

Before he could say anything, I placed my hand on his and pulled it away from my face.

"I-I just miss Mom." I admitted.

"I know, Renesmee. I know. But it's for the best and---" But I cut him off.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say it's for the best?" I asked, distracted.

"Yeah. I mean, you said so yourself that it's for the best too." Jacob replied.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry - I'm just... well... no one agrees with me." I confessed. "But I really hope that you understand my situation Jacob. It's very hard."

"I understand your situation, Renesmee. I really do." He told me.

I looked at his dark eyes and I smiled. I noticed that his hand was still on mine so I squeezed it. Jacob was surprised and looked at our hands, but in return, he squeezed it back too.

We smiled at each other before cleaning up the table and going off to bed. But before we went to bed I did something so stupid... and so crazy.

"Jacob?" I whispered. I was sitting on the bed, my legs tangled in a Indian style position.

"Yeah?" He said.

Without thinking, I hopped out of bed and went to him, wrapping my arms around him in a big hug. Jacob's body tensed but it loosened a little. I think my heart just melt.

"Thank you," I told him. "For understanding and for being here."

"You're welcome, Ness." He whispered. I immediately pulled back. "What?" Jacob demanded.

"Nothing, I was just surprised that you would call me that...?" It turned out to be a question instead of a statement.

"Oh," was all he could say. "Well, your name is kind of a mouthful and I just want to make it shorter."

"By calling me Ness?" I asked.

"No, Nessie." Jake replied and with that, I laughed so hard that tears formed in my eyes.

"What's so funny about the name? It's not _that _funny." I wiped away the tears and went to the bed, my stomach was in hurting right now from laughing.

"Sorry... I was just surprised that you named me after the Lochness Monster." I told him. "You know, my Mom will officially kill you if she finds about this."

Jake snorted. "Nah, she won't. She loves me." He joked. He laughed and I laughed with him. Then I happened to look at the clock beside the bed. It was eleven-thirty pm and we really need to sleep if we want to get up early and find go to Rochester.

"We need to sleep - it's late." I informed him. Jacob nodded, not even looking at the clock. He believed me. I was in total relief now. I went to the bed, pulling the sheets so that I could wrap it around my body. Jacob was already lying on the couch.

"Hey - you need a blanket or something?" I asked.

"No thanks. I don't get _that _cold." He told me. I nodded and went to turn off the lights. Then the room was covered in black, the lights of New York City passed through the curtain in the window. I snuggled close to my pillow and hugged it.

"Nessie?" I heard Jake hissed. I giggled at him calling me that.

"Yeah, Jake?" I hissed back.

"Goodnight."

I smiled in the darkness. "Goodnight, too."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I heard someone calling my name but it was faint. It grew louder as I felt my body being moved.

"Nessie," I heard Jacob say and he moved my shoulder. I hmm'ed but didn't response - I was too tired.

"You need to get up. It's already seven in the morning." He told me. My body shot up and my eyes widened.

"Seven? You think that it's late? It's so freaking early, Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you told me last night that we need to be up early." Jacob replied. I moaned and went back to sleep.

"Give me five minutes, Jacob Black." I begged.

"Well, sure. Fine. Whatever." He grumbled. After a moment of silence. "Don't you wanna see your Dad?" And with that I shot up out of bed and went to grab my clothes and neccesities so that I could brush my teeth and change my clothes. I heard Jacob chuckled and I scowled as I went inside the bathroom.

Jake and I went to Rochester and checked in a hotel before searching for my father and his family. After going out of the hotel we checked in, we called for a cab to take us where we're going.

"Hey, Ness." Jake whispered as soon as we were in the taxi. I gave the driver the address to it and he was going to lead us there. He reacted when he saw the address.

"The Cullens?" The driver said. Me and Jake's eyes widened but I nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to the Cullens..." I told him.

"Wow, the Cullens are loaded. Why are you going to them? Are you a relative or a friend?" He asked in one breath. Wow, doesn't he remind me of Alice?

"Yeah... I'm a relative." I said and the driver went back to his driving.

"Well, she _does _look like them." I heard him mutter under his breath. Jacob snorted beside me - too quiet enough for the man to hear.

The town was simple and plain - it's just like Forks. It took us less than ten minutes until I saw a big house at the corner of the deserted streets. I immediately knew that the Cullens own that place. Of course, it was one of the biggest houses here in this town and the designs of the house was simple glorious. And well, there were glass walls - so that's why it's the Cullens house.

"Um, can you please stop here," I told the taxi driver.

The driver slowed but didn't stop. Ugh. "The Cullens house just there - you guys don't need to walk."

I sighed. "I know, I just want you stop right here." I said again. And this time, he finally stopped the taxi. I gave him the money and thanked him and he thanked me too. Me and Jacob went out of the car, we waited for a moment until the car was out of sight.

"Let's go," I told Jacob and began walking but he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Are you sure they're here? What if they went to a vacation or something...?"

"No, they're not. I can feel it." I said, looking down.

"Okay," He replied, patting my shoulder lightly. "Will they know you're coming? Um... you know, since they have a psychic member..." He said after a moment, and I realized that he was reffering to Alice.

I shook my head while smiling. "No, they won't know. Alice can't see hybrids like me." I told him assuringly. "Wait, how did you know they have a psychic member?"

Jake laughed sheepishly, shrugging. "Well, your Mom used to tell me about the Cullens." He explained.

"Oh," I said as I nodded. Then I looked at my wristwatch. "You know, we should better go now."

Jacob agreed with me and we strolled down to the Cullen mansion. The silence of the house was very eerie and it would make any five year old kid frightened. Even though it looks like a Hollywood star was living in the house, people are afraid of stepping foot inside the Cullen house.

When we reached the front door step, I heard hush whispers inside and my heart started hammering inside my chest. The Cullens could surely hear it - even Jacob does.

I looked at Jacob, making sure if he was ready. He nodded and I took a deep breath and stretched my hand out to knock at the door.

_Knock, knock, knock _

I was suddenly flinching and I stared at the door, panicking. I haven't seen them for a decade and I don't know if they'll still accept me. Then I heard faint footsteps coming from the door and I think I was going to pass out. But before I could do that, Alice Cullen was there. As in _there. _Right in front of me.

She looked shock and taken aback for a moment before squealing like a six year old girl excited for Christmas or a teenage girl who was looking at a hot Hollywood superstar. Then before I knew, it she was hugging me. Her small arms were wrapped around my waist in a tight hug. While she was hugging me, she was jumping up and down in joy. Okay, so this wasn't the kind of reaction I was planning to get.

"Alice? Who's there?" I heard some motherly voice came from the door. I immediately tensed up again as I prepared for Esme Cullen's reaction.

Esme gasped, her hand was around her open mouth as she took in me. "Renesmee," Esme breathed. Then I could hear the voices inside the room got louder as they figured who was out of the door. Wait, don't they know? I mean, my father was a freaking mind reader for crying out loud, why didn't they know?

Or... Dad didn't tell them.

"Oh my goodness," Esme said, still shock. "Please do come in, Renesmee... and your friend." She glanced over Jacob, who was looking at the other way, his back tensed up. I remembered that vampire smells disgusts him, and it won't be a matter of time till the Cullens realized something was bothering their noses.

Alice still has her arm wrapped around me as she lead me towards the house, blabbering how she's so shock that I was here. But I don't want to listen to her right now, I was looking around the house. Searching for Edward. Where the hell is he?

"Renesmee, why are you here?" I heard Alice asked. "Uh, hello? Renesmee?"

"Ugh," I heard a beautiful voice at the other side of the room. "Why does it stinks?" That caught my attention and my head snapped at Jacob. He looks like he wasn't breathing.

Then I heard someone playing the piano. The words were only faint in the background, I could hear Esme, Alice, Jacob and a vampire arguing but I can't hear their words. My focus was on the music in the other room. I pulled away from Alice's grip and went to the direction of the sound. It was so beautiful and... oh shit, is that my Mom's lullaby?

The music stopped and I could hear the chair moved. Well... that makes sense, it was Edward playing the piano. Hasn't he heard me at all? Or his family?

_Or maybe he was really focused on what he's playing. You know, your Mom's lullaby. Also known as his one and only love's lullaby. _Some voice said to me. _So that's why he doesn't want to hear the other voices. _

"Renesmee?" The voice was not silky as I remembered it because it belonged to another person. And another place in the house. I turned my attention to the stairs and saw that it was Carlisle and Emmett, their mouths opened in shock.

"What are you doing here, dear?" Carlisle asked softly.

My mind couldn't wrap something to say because I was panicking. Then I heard faint footsteps coming out from the music room and my father stepped out of the room.

It was _him. _He was still the same man I remembered. Reddish brown hair and that beautiful angelic face who looked like me.

Without thinking, I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly. Well, I _am_ his daughter and I had the right to hug him because I miss the hell out of him even though we didn't get along in the past. It's been ten freaking years since I last saw him, and my top priority was to get along with my father. Edward's body reacted but suddenly melted as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard my relatives gasped as I did that. And, in truth, I did too.

Wait, wasn't I suppose to be casual or something? What the hell am I doing? I pulled away from Dad's body and went to Jacob's side.

I was seriously embarrassed.

"Renesmee," My father said, a little hurt when I pulled away. "You're here. You're really, really here."

"If you're thinking you're dreaming, Dad. You're not." I suddenly blurted out, looking at the ground. But I rethink my words. "Well, you know, since you don't sleep at all."

He didn't find the joke funny, instead he said, "Why are you here?" Then after a moment. "Where's Bella?" His voice cracked a little when he said Mom's voice.

"She's not here," Jacob said. Oh crap.

Alice cleared her throat and glared at Jacob, disgusted. "And who _are _you?"

Jake smirked but said nothing. I smacked him on the arm but he didn't flinch. He returned his gaze on Edward. "Oh come on, seriously, don't you remember me _Edward?"_

Edward's eyes narrowed as he remembered who he is. "Jacob Black." He hissed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, raising my arms in a stop sign. "Have you guys met each other before?"

"I met your Dad at prom." Jake said. "Kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Actually, no." I said in a tight voice.

"Uh... can you tell us why did you just hug Edward?" Alice asked enthusiastically. "There must be a reason for you being here."

I sighed as I looked at the ground. "We need help. _Mom _needs help---"

"What is it? Is she hurt? Tell me, Renesmee." Edward demanded, obviously panicking.

I shook my head. "No, she isn't." I assured him. "But she will be if we don't act quick."

"Oh, stop giving us riddles or something, Renesmee." Emmett said anxiously. "What is it?"

I looked at them, not sure if I was ready to say it. I was trying so hard to keep my mind away from Dad. I looked at Dad's eyes and his gold eyes were anxious.

"Victoria... Newborn army... coming to Forks." I stammered as I held on tightly to Jacob. The Cullens gasped and I looked at my Dad as if he was itching a chance to go out of the door and go to Forks.

"Renesmee," I heard the blonde one, Jasper, said. "We're in."

"Yeah, I'm ready to fight." Emmett said. "_We're _ready to fight." He looked at his breath taking wife, Rosalie, who was expressionless.

"How did you know about this Renesmee? That Victoria is coming back? And why did you know her?" Edward asked in one breath.

I released in my story with a little help of Jacob's. They listened to me as if it's their whole lives depend on what I was saying. When I told them that I left Mom, only leaving her a note, Edward suddenly froze.

"Why did you leave your mother?" Esme asked, as if she was scolding me.

I sighed impatiently... and kind of rudely, I guess. "I told you, it was the only logical way."

"I think we should pack right now..."

* * *

**please review!**


	24. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: Diandra = Owns nothing in the Twilight Universe. Stephenie Meyer = Owns EVERYTHING!! **

**Sorry for the late update! Really sorry. :D I hate freaking exams. :( Need to study-udy-udy. And also, I got addicted to polyvore. lol. :D Okay... sorry for the short you go. **

* * *

**23. COMING HOME**

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

I woke up from the sound of Jacob yelling my name. I groaned. What time is it anyway? I shifted the comforter away from my head, and also the pillow, and glared at the clock. The sun shined brightly that it hurts my eyes. Ugh. Why the hell would the curtains be open?

Only one answer - Jacob Black.

In spite of me in a bad mood today, I still remembered what happened yesterday. Esme, my grandmother, told me that I should go back here and sleep. While, Carlisle, my grandfather, insisted that all will go tomorrow... which is today. And at the same time Edward, my one and only dad, stubbornly persisited that we should go right _now._ I smiled at the memory, knowing that my Dad really cares and was worried for Mom. But Jasper, sighs... my uncle, calmed him down and Alice, ugh... all of them are my relatives... I'm not going to say it again, and the other members of the family ganged up on Edward.

I giggled at the memory but I felt sad that Edward didn't get his way.

_"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Edward exclaimed as he ran a hand through his hair, furious but trying to control his temper. Huh. We both have the same issues regarding out genes. Edward's head snapped at my direction and his face softened when he looked at me. He heard me. _

Aww Dad. Stop it. _I said teasingly. Edward smiled - but it was only a tiny smile - and turned his attention back to his family who was ganging up on me. I decided to intervene._

Um, Dad. I respect your care for Mom but I agree with the family. _I told him._

_Edward didn't look at me but he sighed, giving up. _

_"Sheesh, stop being dramatic Edward," Emmett complained. "We don't need to hurry-"_

_"But we have to, Emmett! Bella's in danger... Victoria!" He yelled. Then Jasper looked at Edward and I could see Edward loosened up a bit. _

_"Emmett's right, son." Carlisle said in his 'leader' voice. "Besides, Jasper and I will still plan about it." Okay, hold on a second. Why is going to be Jasper? I think I'm going to ask that later. Edward frowned but nodded. _

Poor daddy_._ _I thought. Before Edward could react I left Jacob's side and went to Edward's. Edward looked at me curiously but seemed a little happy when I went to him. I raised my hand and touched his exposed skin - his face. _

It's alright Dad. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise. But... I can I talk to you later? I want to ask something... _I thought and I thought about Mom. I thought of the day when Mom was with me. When I was still a small child. We were in the forest at the northern part of America and Mom was yelling to me about something. _

_"Come here, baby!" Mom had said. I was still young, probably a week old. I was practicing my run and I went to Mom, my arms outstretched in front of me. I caught my foot from my foot and I had tripped. I thought I was going to fall hard on the grass but I was already in Mom's arms. _

_"Don't worry, Renesmee. Practice makes perfect." She had told me and she had leaned down to kiss my hair. _

_I snapped out from my memories as a child and I pulled my hand away from Dad's face. Edward look like he was glowing. _

I know you would like it, _I thought. _

_"Very," Edward responded. _

I snapped back to my thoughts as I heard Jacob yell my name again. Oh shut up, I wanted to say. We're in the same hotel room. Why the hell would he do that? I groaned and pulled the comforter away from my body and went to the bathroom, yelling "I'll be there! Sheesh." To Jacob Black. I wish he would just stop yelling.

I pulled the brush and started combing my tangled hair. I looked at the mirror, feeling a little happy today. Boy, I was really in a good mood. When my hair was not a mess anymore, I opened the sink to wash my face. After washing it, I pulled a towel and rubbed it softly over my face. Mom said that I don't have to rub my face hard using a towel.

I quickly went out of the bathroom and went to the living room-like place of the room. Jacob was at the window, his back to me, looking at the scenery before him. He was wearing the black printed shirt and jeans that I bought for him yesterday. He looked so peaceful and so beautiful. How old is he anyway? But I do know he's a few years younger than my mother. He couldn't be _that _old. I stared at him like an idiot before Jacob turned around. Jacob was a little shocked but he composed his face before raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, why-why w-w-were you y-yelling?" I stuttered, my head still floating nowhere.

Jacob shrugged. "Just making sure you're alive or something." He murmured but I could hear the hint of amusement in his voice.

I glared at him. "What time is it anyway? And if it's still seven in the morning... boy, I'll kill you." I threatened. Jacob choked back a laugh and I blushed. Yeah, I was not the best when it comes to threatening people.

"Does it really look bad?" I asked him. "I mean, do I really threaten so poorly?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You look like a kitten trying to be a tiger. And it reminds me of your mother when she's lying about something."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Mom's not good when it comes to lying." Then I was startled by the ringer on my phone from my room. I excused myself and went to grab the phone. I looked at the caller ID and it was Alice. Alice insisted that she should know my number incase if there's anything I need or emergencies. I listed the Cullens' numbers too. Well, they _are _family.

I opened the phone and pressed it on my ear. "Where are you?" was the first thing I said. I tried not to laugh.

I smiled sarcastically. "Good morning, too, _Aunt _Alice." I said and I saw Jacob went inside the room, leaning against the door frame. Okay, I think my heartbeat stopped when I took in his perfection. Well, to other people... he isn't perfect. But to me, he is. Dang, what am I saying?

"Oh pish posh, Renesmee." Alice said. I thought that she didn't heard what I said when I heard this, "_Hey, _I'm not that old."

"_Physically _old." I mumbled at the receiver.

Then I heard laughter from the other line, the laughter was mixed with different kinds of voices but all of them like rings to my ears. Then I heard a little argument.

"Hello?" I said, wondering if Alice was still there.

Then a deep bass voice replaced the high soprano voice. "Mornin' my beautiful niece." I heard Emmett on the phone.

I blushed when he called me beautiful. No one calls me beautiful unless my mother. "Mornin' too Emmett."

"What the-" I could hear Alice's voice. "Give me my damn cellphone Emmett McCarty Cullen. And how come she calls you Emmett?" I heard from the other line.

"Well, sis, Emmett _is _my real name." Emmett responded. I can't help but giggle at their little argument.

Alice groaned and I heard Emmett curse.

"Okay," I heard Alice say on the phone. "Forget about the whole Aunt thing - where are you?" She asked me.

"I'm still at the hotel." I answered back, a little confused. "And I'm still in my pajamas." I suddenly blurted out. Well, that was too much information.

"Well, you better dress up, kiddo." Alice said. I rolled my eyes when she called me 'kido'. "Because in a matter of minutes we'll be there."

I was apalled and at the same time, furious that I have to shower so quickly. "What do you mean?"

"Carlisle just bought plane tickets for all of us-"

"Including the _mutt!" _I heard Rosalie shouted. "Esme, why? He can run but why does he have to be in the same plane with us?"

"Rosalie - manners." I heard Esme chided. I looked back at Jacob and I almost yelp when I didn't saw him. But I did heard the TV from the other room.

"As I was saying," Alice continued. "Carlisle just bought plane tickets for all of us - including your dog friend - and the earliest flight will be on eleven in the morning."

I think my eyes are going to bug out of their sockets. "Alice, you could have told me this yesterday!"

"Well it's not my fault we just bought the plane tickets." Alice replied. I groaned and threw myself to the bed.

"Okay, I'll be dressing up. When are you picking us up?" I asked.

"In an hour." She responded. I nodded and mumbled a yes before hanging up. "Jacob!" I yelled. He was there in a nano second.

"What is it, Ness?" Jacob asked, concern.

"The family's picking us up in an hour. Get ready." I told him. Jacob nodded. I went to the bathroom again but before going in there, I grabbed my necessities. I stopped at the door.

"Jake!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" I heard Jacob yelled back. Where was he anyway?

"Is it okay if I use the bathroom first?" I said out loud. I could already imagine him rolling his dark, mesmerizing eyes.

"Ness, it's alright. Go ahead and take your time." Jacob replied. "Besides, I've already showered."

"He _did?"_ I whispered so he can't hear me. "Oh well," I said louder. "Okay!" Then I shut the bathroom door. I took a long nice shower since I'm sitting on more than two flights. The water was warm here in Rochester. After taking a long shower - probably fifteen minutes - I wrapped the towel around me and went to grab the brush. I brushed my tangled hair - it was tangled from knotting my fingers around it while I rubbed the shampoo on my hair - when I smelled the scent. _The Cullens scent. _Okay, they are here. I looked at the clock hanging on the eastern wall saying that I was in the bathroom for forty minutes. Whoa, since when did I start becoming obsessed?

Then I heard the high, musical voice. "Renesmee!" It was Alice and I could guess from the loudness of her voice, she was meters away from the bathroom. And I haven't even lock the door. Shit. Before I could lock the door, the door was already open and I saw Alice there. I screamed. Actually, double screamed when I saw Jacob a few meters behind Alice.

"Well, shit," Jacob cursed as he put his hands on his eyes and turned his back to me. "I did _not _want to see that."

"Alice!" I exclaimed.

Alice was not shocked but her eyes were wide and full of amusement. "Oops, sorry, Renesmee. I should have knocked first."

I rolled my eyes and Alice closed the door. And this time, I locked it. I was blushing furiously. More than you could ever know. After dressing up as quickly as possible, I unlocked the door and opened the door slightly. I was checking if Alice _or _Jacob was there but I heard the talking at the other room. They were all here, I suppose. I wonder how did Jacob handle that or Alice threatened him to let them get inside. When I saw no one, I opened the door and step outside of the bathroom. I saw that my bags were already gone and I guessed that Alice already packed it.

I wore my converse shoes and went outside of the room. Everyone was settled but I could see that Edward was glaring at Jacob like he was so ready to rip him into pieces. I glanced at Dad - Dad... I'm not really used to saying the word Dad - and his hands were balled, preventing smack something.

_Um... why are you looking at him like you're going to smack him or something? _I asked and Edward's head snapped at my direction because of course, who can even hear my thoughts? And he already knew that question was meant for him. Edward just stared at me and I sighed. _Just tell me when we get to the airport. _

And with that, Alice announced, "Okay, guys! Let's go!"

~*~*~*~*~

I was sitting at the first class seat on our way to Seattle. What the hell? First class. The Cullens are so not what I expected. I was sitting between Dad and Jacob which was pretty uncomfortable since they were, like, having a staring contest. I mean, don't they get that I'm here? Oh well, and it was totally uncomfortable since Jacob so me wrapped around in, only, a towel. When Dad found out about that, he was pretty furious and was so unsure to Jacob. I mean, he started threatening him that why was he even here or things like I'll kill you.

So, when we're up in the air, I pulled out my iPod and plug the earphones in my ears. I was shuffling the songs until I found one. I remembered Mom downloading it but I never took interest in it. Then I saw Edward's head tilted reflexively to my direction. He heard me.

"Mom downloaded it." I said to him even though he already know. Since I was missing Mom, I decided to listen to the song that she likes. I hit play and the guitar strums started ringing in my ears.

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

Haha... that was totally Mom. No wonder she likes this song and she downloaded it in my iPod.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

One thing hit me - this song is about Dad. I tried not to think about anything so I could listen to the lyrics.

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...  
_

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never Say..._

When the song ended, I forgot about the next song and thought about what the lyrics meant. What _does _it even mean? Then tons of memories flooded through me like they were a fast water flowing in the river. But it was too fast but I get the message behind it. I peeked at my right and saw Edward staring at my iPod. To distract myself from thinking about it, I shuffled my iPod and played a rock song.

When I was totally distracted, I didn't know that I fell asleep and was woken up by someone touching my shoulder. I groaned and slapped the hand away. Thankfully, it wasn't a cold one - but a warm one.

"Hey, Ness." I heard Jake's voice. "Wakey wakey."

"Why?" I moaned, covering my eyes.

"The plane has landed." And with that my eyes popped open and I unplugged the earphones in my ears and turned off the iPod. I looked around and saw Edward standing and I unbuckled my seat belt. The aisle was crowded because the people were going out of the plane.

We waited for another flight to Port Angeles and I think I'm going to be sick because of riding so many airplanes in just two days. When we're finally in the airport in Port Angeles, I saw two fancy cars parked there in front of the airport's front opening. I think my jaw dropped. I think I need a lot of explanation for this. Because... what are we anyway? Are we like really, really famous celebrities or something?

I heard Jasper chuckled. "If you're think where we got this, Edward ordered it so that we can have a ride to Forks."

Wow. My Dad is _seriously _loaded. "Wow," I said out loud.

"You know what, Renesmee? You're really like your mom." Emmett said, grinning. Then I heard Emmett shout my name to get in the black car. While I was walking to the car, I suddenly felt Esme beside me.

"I hope you like the car, dear." She told me, concern in her dark golden eyes. I suddenly felt a little ease and the trace of panic has left me when I looked at Esme. I guess Jasper wasn't the only one calming people down.

I smiled softly. "Of course I like it... Esme," I wasn't sure whether I'll say Grandma or just by her name. But she does not look like a grandmother. Esme smiled like an angel, when I was going inside the black car, I heard something.

"I am _not _riding with that _mutt_," Rosalie growled as she glared at Jacob. Jacob rolled her eyes.

"You better get use to it, blondie." Jake muttered. Rosalie snorted but kept her narrowed eyes on Jacob.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned as he looked around. Probably looking if someone's staring at us.

"Don't worry," Jacob said directly to Carlisle. "I'm gonna go and inform the pack anyway. Just in case when we get there and they will start to think that the so-called _army _might be here now." Jake shrugged. Then he waved at me and went running down the streets. I looked at him until I didn't see his figure.

I went inside the Chrysler while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were on the other. Edward was driving the car while Jasper was sitting on the passenger seat because Alice wanted to chat with me on the back seat. When we were in Forks, I told them the direction where the house.

"Is your Mom home?" Edward suddenly asked. Well, shit. I forgot. Then my coincidence, my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Jacob.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Renesmee. You can got to the house. I just saw your Mom went out. I think she won't be coming back a little sooner." He told me.

"Are you pyshic or something?" I teased.

Jake chuckled. "No, I'm not." Then he paused. "Meet you there later. Sam and the other members are still unsure of the situation."

"Well, good luck with that." Then I hang up and turned to Edward. "Mom's not at home so we can go there."

When we reached the house, I told Edward to park the car right at the yard.

"Wow," Emmett said when he got out of the car. "Nice house, though." He complimented.

"Thanks." I muttered and went to the back yard so that I could go to the side where my bedroom leads. They actually followed me. Can't I have a moment?

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To my bedroom," I replied. When I reached the side of the bedroom, I climbed at the tree. I heard Esme gasped as I climbed the tree. I love climbing trees, I used to do it allot whenever I sneak out of the room at night or sometimes, when I don't want to be caught. When I was leveled with the balcony, I jumped and landed there.

"Impressive for a half-vampire," Jasper commented. I turned my attention to the balcony door. I know that I keep the door open and Mom doesn't even know. I twisted the knob and, thankfully, the door opened.

"It's clear." I told them. "I'll just unlock the front door." And I step into my bedroom. My bedroom was still the same, and I think Mom never touched it. My Mom must have been so heartbroken. I searched my drawer, trying to find the keys of the front door. When I finally found it, I went downstairs to unlock the door. They were already here.

I let them in and told them to sit back and relax. I asked them if they want something and they were a little amused but they said no. Well, I guess I'm really stupid. They _don't _even eat food.

"Hey, can we watch TV?" Emmett asked.

"Of course," I told them. I went to the kitchen to get some drink, when I came back I saw Edward holding one of the pictures of me and Mom. I looked at Edward and his eyes were impassive but I could see a little joy in them, at least. Then I heard tires parking outside the house. I was about to go to the window to check if it was Mom but Rosalie already beat me to it.

"Bella's here." Rosalie whispered for all of us to hear. So maybe Mom couldn't hear outside. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. This is the moment of truth.

_

* * *

_

**Bella Swan**

I looked at the ground, seeing nothing. My hand was clutching the piece of paper that I found lying on the desk days ago. I still hadn't let go of it. I can't believe that Renesmee, my own daughter, would do that. Why? And... how? How did she knew? She was at Charlie's for heaven sakes! And if she was there, she heard it... then she must have saw what I did.

I groaned and hung my head low, I'm such a horrible mother. But why didn't I saw her? I didn't smell her? I must have been so distracted with the vampire that I was killing that I didn't even saw or smell her. But the pack would know it... though they don't know Renesmee's scent. They haven't met her.

I sighed and opened the crumpled paper once again.

_Dear Mom,_

_I know that if you found this letter - I'm already gone in Forks. And if you're going to follow my scent, I'll be riding in the airplane now. I'm so sorry Mom that I left Grandpa Charlie's house. I'm so sorry. Really. I went to La Push because of my curiosity, I didn't mean to see all of it. I didn't get understand why you didn't notice me there. The vampire was bitchy by the way. When you and Jacob left to go back to the house, I stayed for a little while to hear what they were saying. They need help, Ma. It's an army. They said that they're only thirty and the army may be forty or something. They even considered some vampires having powers or gifts. We need help._

_I'm going to find them. I'm going to find Dad. To the Cullens. They're my only choice._

_I know this must be hard for you because this is hard for me. I am not only doing this because we need help but this is my only chance to set things right with Dad, Ma. And I know you're supper angry and hurt right now but this is the right thing to do. We're not alone, Ma. We have them. We need them._

_And I can take any punishments when I come back home. I'll be back soon._

_Please take care of yourself and I love you,_

_Renesmee_

I clutched the paper between my hands and felt that I was going to collapse. My baby girl is so strong and she is not selfish. She's risking her life just to find help. And not only help... she is looking for the Cullens too. I cringed as the name registered in my mind.

But why the Cullens?

Jacob was missing too... Exactly two days ago he left without saying good bye to the pack. But we only found out that he was gone since he didn't show up at the pack meeting. Billy, Jacob's father, was intensely worried that his only son was missing. We were too late, his scent was washed away from the rain. I have a suspicion that Jacob must have followed Renesmee. I remembered Jacob telling me that he imprinted on her. That he wants to keep her safe.

I have an odd feeling about this. Victoria's comeback, Renesmee running away, Jacob disappearing and the Cullens.

I stood up from the ground and put my hands in my pocket, slouching as raindrops fall from the gray sky. I dug out the keys to Renesmee's car and went inside it. I was not that really wet since I got in the car, I turned the engine on and drive to Charlie's.

Charlie doesn't know that Renesmee ran away. I only told him about Renesmee being sick that she can't go outside and can't see anyone but me. Yeah, I know it's a lame excuse but Charlie bought that. I didn't know how long will Renesmee get back so I don't know how long I will lie to Charlie that Renesmee is sick. As I parked the car at the front yard of Charlie's house, I saw him peeked on the window. When I got out of the car, it was raining, and Charlie went out of the house with an umbrella opened. He ran to my side as I closed the door and we went inside his house.

"So, how's Renesmee?" Charlie asked at once. He can be so protective like me.

I sighed. "Still sick... She's probably sleeping right now but I told her I'll be at your house." I told him sincerely as I lied.

"Why can't you just get her to the hospital?" Charlie demanded as I sat at his couch.

"I didn't want her to go to the hospital because they'll see me, Charlie. What if my old school friends work there? I don't want them to see me after all these years. And especially, I don't want them to see me being with Renesmee. They will get suspicious and maybe they will find out that the reason I left because I was freaking pregnant with Edward Cullen's child!" I lied again but it sounded so real.

Charlie looked at me, amused. How can he find this funny?

"So, instead of going there, I called for a doctor and he told me that Renesmee had some serious sickness but harmless. She just needs to rest." I continued.

Charlie chuckled. "You really have some serious issues, Bells."

I glared at my father as I narrowed my eyes at him. He jokingly put his hands in defense as I shot glares at him.

Charlie and I talked for a few hours before I told him that I'm coming home and going to check on Renesmee. He agreed, still concered that he's only granddaughter is sick. But deep inside of me, I think Charlie's getting very suspicious. The way I acted around him, the way I tried to pretend that Renesmee is sick. I think it won't be a matter of time he will start asking questions based on that. I shook the thought away from my mind as I waved and went outside the house, going back to Renesmee's car. The reason why I use Renesmee's car is because it's more normal than mine. Mine's more flashy and it makes me look like I was some rich Hollywood superstar.

I waved once again before I got in the car, I started the engine and drove off. I went back to the house, probably not knowing what to do. What the hell am I even doing? I'm a mother for goodness sakes! I should call friends-

Friends.

That stopped me for a moment but I was still driving the car. I decided to park it near a tree so I won't hit anything when I was too distracted about thinking things. I looked at the scene before me but seeing nothing. Friends. Those words rang like venom inside of me. I don't have any friends that can contact Renesmee. And, the only vampires I know are the Denalis - but I don't really know them. The Cullens. Renesmee is going to them but I was too chicken track the Cullens down. I was too afraid to face Edward.

Edward.

I miss his name. I miss him. I miss everything about him. Renesmee and I haven't spoken about him for years, I guess. And now, when I don't have anyone but myself for comfort for my daughter running away, I need Edward here. But Renesmee is going to him. I raised Renesmee very well. She turned into a proud, brave, determined, smart, unselfish... well, and also stubborn girl.

I leaned my head on the wheel, trying to slow down my breathing.

Where is Renesmee now? What is she doing?

I finally told myself to be strong. I wonder if Renesmee is thinking about me, like the way I'm thinking about her. I drove and went to the house immediately. I have so many problems in my existence not my life. My daughter's gone, trying to go to my ex-boyfriend (who's also her father) and his family for help, and the vampire Victoria who was planning to kill me for about two decades for revenge.

The pack has been planning strategies and we don't know when or where it's going to happen. They told me that I need to go to the clearing... so that they will follow my scent and that will lead the army to the clearing instead of Forks or La Push. I agreed, knowing that Victoria won't allow any of her newborns to go away from the opportunity of killing me.

As I passed the strange trees on my way to the house, I suddenly felt eerie. And uncomfortable of the atmosphere even though I'm inside the car.

Something tells me that there's something going to happen today. Even though I felt a little uneasy, I still went to the house. When I got to the house, I saw two cars parked there. I froze. One car was silver and the other was black but from the design of the car, I could tell it was familiar. I wondered who was it. But deep inside of me, I think I need to run away.

When I stepped out of the car, I smelled the scent of... vampires. Shit.

What the hell am I suppose to do? Run or do something! The scent was so familiar that I think I'm going to faint. It can't be. They're already here.

Renesmee. My daughter is home... with her father.

_

* * *

_

**_Um... this is shorter than I expected. But it answers all. And next time, I'll try to writer faster but Sorry, I'm busy for the tests. I just listened to the song 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne and I thought I want to put it in the chapter since I really love it. :D _**

**_P.S. Pictures for this chappie are on my profile. Sorry for the cliffhanger though. I love writing cliffies. _**

**_Thank you for reading and please leave a review. _**


	25. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: Diandra = Owns nothing in the Twilight Universe. Stephenie Meyer = Owns EVERYTHING!! **

**Sorry for the long wait, people. I really appreciate the reviews!! Keep them coming! :D Haha.**

* * *

**24. MISUNDERSTANDING**

* * *

_As I passed the strange trees on my way to the house, I suddenly felt eerie. And uncomfortable of the atmosphere even though I'm inside the car._

_Something tells me that there's something going to happen today. Even though I felt a little uneasy, I still went to the house. When I got to the house, I saw two cars parked there. I froze. One car was silver and the other was black but from the design of the car, I could tell it was familiar. I wondered who was it. But deep inside of me, I think I need to run away._

_When I stepped out of the car, I smelled the scent of... vampires. Shit._

_What the hell am I suppose to do? Run or do something! The scent was so familiar that I think I'm going to faint. It can't be. They're already here._

_Renesmee. My daughter is home... with her father._

**Bella Swan**

I panicked, not knowing what to do. Should I go inside or run away? I'm not a coward and never will be. But this is _Edward _we're talking about and I don't have the guts to look at him after a decade of leaving him. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my fears. I could hear Renesmee's voice in the house and I immediately knew that they knew I'm here.

My panic started to increase, realizing that Edward's looking at the window by now, without me noticing.

_Bella, _my conscience told me. _This is it. Stop being a chicken and get over it. _

I took a deep breath again and took a step forward, calling Renesmee's name. I could hear her heartbeat got faster when she knew that I'm here.

"Oh my god," I heard Renesmee said as I made my way to the door. "Mom knows I'm here."

"She knows you're here because she must have smelled your scent _and _us." I heard a tingly, high, musical voice that I thought I won't be ever hearing anymore. Alice.

I opened the door, glad that it was open, and stopped when I saw seven vampires there, all looking at me. Their faces were shocked, happy, content, nervous, anger and disbelief. I think if I was still human, I would faint at the sight and be brought to the hospital if I can. I tried not to do anything rash, and it's like de ja vu again. I remembered ten years ago when I went out hunting and when I came back, I saw the same vampires here in this very room with my daughter. Only, this wasn't the situation right now.

The silence was getting awkward and I looked over at Alice... or Emmett, for a second, wondering if whether he or she will break the little silence that's enveloping us. But it wasn't them. It was Renesmee. I knew she hated silence ever since she was born because she's uncomfortable with it.

"Mom," Renesmee whispered, nodding a little but her eyes were glued to the floor. I couldn't speak, my voice was stuck inside my throat.

"Re-Renesmee..." I stuttered, my eyes also glued to my shoes. I used my hair was as a curtain from them seeing me. But they can see pass it.

No one said anything... I felt the strongest de ja vu all over again. But, for a few seconds, I felt the odd comfort and the nervousness inside me was gone. I remembered Jasper.

I looked at Jasper, but not really directly to him. I wasn't sure how to react. Do I have to be angry, sad, happy...? But I think I know that all of the emotions are centered on me. I felt almost numb, as if my body wasn't already frozen, it's just that... I can't believe what's happening right now.

I could see Renesmee shifting uncomfortably at her spot, looking at everybody. I saw her shot a pleading look at someone and when I looked at the direction where Renesmee's looking at - I saw Edward. I felt a little gasp in me when I looked at his perfect form.

He was still the same. His reddish brown hair was a mess but it was a cut a little shorter. No human could see the difference but I can. His face was still beautiful and angelic as the last time I saw him. But his face was very nervous and I have a feeling that he doesn't know what to do.

"Mom?" I heard Renesmee said again. When I looked at her, she was not looking at the ground anymore. Instead she was staring directly at me.

Then I happened to look at the woman that I thought I would also never see again. She was gleaming with joy, and clinging to Jasper's side as Jasper was holding her still as she hopped a little. It was so like Alice Cullen. She was still the same too.

I could hear the TV still on and my eyes swift to the person who's using it. Emmett. He turned the volume down at least. Emmett was one of the people here in this room who wasn't very tensed. Aside from Alice. I remembered Emmett's wife, Rosalie. Where is she?

From the corner of my eye, I saw someone with long golden hair and I immediately knew who was it. I don't have to look who is it. Carlisle and Esme were also here, they were beside Edward. Then

before I could say anything about what's happening, a shadow was already in front of me. All was shocked, including me.

"Bella," Alice said, taking my hand. I stared down at our hands.

"Uh, Alice," Emmett said in an uncomfortable but defensive voice. "I think that's not a good thing to do right now."

Alice looked over her shoulder, narrowing her golden eyes. "I don't see her attacking me or something, Em." Alice snapped back at Emmett. Emmett shrugged but didn't let down his defensive form. Jasper was still controlling me but I don't want to be controlled.

Alice stared at me again but kept a safe distance.

I finally found my voice. "W-Wh-What are you doing h-here?" I stuttered. Of course I already know why they're here, but I want to know why they decided to come. After all what I've done. Leaving them without saying good bye and never accepting, or even forgiving them.

Then Renesmee was beside Alice. "I already told you Mom---" She protested, getting a little impatient that I asked that question which she knows that I already know.

"That's not what I meant, Renesmee." I told her in a cold voice. And that distracted me. "Why did you leave, Renesmee? How could you do this to me? I was in the verge of breaking down when I found out that the vampire Victoria - and her army - is coming here in Forks and when I came back at the house, I only saw a letter!" I exclaimed.

Renesmee's face was unreadable and expressionless but I could tell from the stiffness of her jaw that she was trying to be brave. She crossed her arms. "Mom... of course I left a letter! There's no way you'll allow me if I asked permission to get the Cullens. Be serious for just once." She told me.

I heard Emmett chuckle and my anger was racing - Jasper was trying to control the atmosphere - but I was thankful when I heard a slap and saw that Rosalie was towering over her husband on the sofa, giving him a look to shut the hell up.

"Whatever, Mom." Renesmee said, her voice cold as ice. I was taken aback of the coldness of her voice. She hasn't spoken to me like this. But before I could scold her or anything, someone interrupted me.

"Bella," It was Rosalie's voice... it was her. Rosalie was the only member in the Cullen family that, well, doesn't like me even in the tiniest bit. She doesn't accept me to be a Cullen, and that hurts at first. "What are you even saying? Your daughter flew a thousand miles from Forks to get us so that we could help you defeat the army that Victoria has created and you're just going to say 'what are you doing here'?" She snapped at me. "And you won't even listen to your daughter!"

"Rosalie," Esme scolded Rosalie's manners. Rosalie snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. And also, her husband Emmett was agreeing with their mother figure.

I didn't say anything but kept my ground. How dare she?

_Well, how dare you too? _Oh no. My stupid conscience is back! I shoved the little voice away from me and focused on what's happening.

I took a deep breath. "I appreciate that you want to help but--"

"But what, Mom?" Renesmee cut, narrowing her eyes at me. "You know the wolves and us can't do it. We need company and _help." _Renesmee told me.

"And experts," Emmett smirked, glancing at Jasper. I looked at them curiously.

I took another deep breath. "Alright, thank you... for helping us. This really means a lot to us." And from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's perfect lips smiled a little.

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

Now I was getting a little annoyed at my mother even though she finally gave up. I was sitting between Emmett and Rosalie. I sighed. The two couples. The two are very different, I don't know why they got married, but oh well. Emmett was staring at the TV, focused while Rosalie was totally interested. Of course, what kind of girl likes football? I mean, their are other girls out there that loves football but with Rosalie - that would be a no.

At the other room, Carlisle, Edward, Mom and Jasper were talking intently... making strategies. I heard Mom talking to Jacob that the leader of the pack and a few others will come here and have a meeting with the Cullens. If... Jacob can force them to meet up with the Cullens.

I was looking at the TV, with no interest at all. Alice and Esme were unpacking the clothes upstairs. It was good that the house was big and there were many rooms for the Cullens to stay in.

From the other room, I heard them whispering to one another, figuring out strategies. I was getting really bored when I heard Rosalie made a disgusting noise.

"Ugh," She spat. "The _mutt _is here." She said. I sniffed the air but it was a little faint and I could guess that they were kilometers away from the house. Rosalie's senses were much stronger.

"He's not alone." I heard the soft voice from the door in the other room. It was Edward, he was staring intently at the door.

I shrugged. "Well, I'm glad that he survived the wrath of his pack." I mumbled. Then before I was on the door, Mom beat me up to it. She opened the door and I could see Jacob and several pack members beside him. They were all massive but I'm glad that they had shirts.

"Jake," Mom murmured, narrowing her eyes at him. She was a little surprised when she called Jacob's phone and he answered it. She thought that he was still gone and now he's back. She must have been suspecting that our arrival and Jacob's arrival are the same.

"Bella," Jacob nodded, looking around the room. He stopped at me and I looked away, blushing mad. When I looked back at Jacob, he nodded saying, "Ness,"

"Ness?" Mom asked, glaring at him while crossing her arms. "Do you have something to tell me Jacob? And you too, Renesmee?" She said, glaring at the both of us. Emmett chuckled at the scene.

"Um..." I muttered. "Can we talk about this later?"

Mom didn't answer but looked at the pack. "Please come in, Sam." She told the taller one, next to Jacob. This Sam guy was the leader, I suppose.

Sam nodded and stared at his fellow members, giving them a look to come in. The others were unsure, and their faces were disgusted by the smell. Rosalie looked like she was going to puke or something. And the others too. Jasper was looking intently at the pack coming in, like Jasper was prepared to fight.

"Welcome," Carlisle said, stepping in front of him but I could tell that his step was measured. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, the leader of the Cullen Clan, and I'm very glad that you came here to stop this chaos."

Sam nodded. "You're welcome. From now on, we stand as allies, not enemies."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed.

"But are you still aware of the treaty?" Sam said, his voice still impassive.

"We never forget about the treaty, of course." Carlisle replied.

They discussed a little about the treaty and things before they got back to business. Then I heard light footsteps coming down from the stairs.

"Ew, why does it smell like wet dog here?" I heard Alice complained. Then when she saw the sight of the pack, her mouth fell open. "Why are you _all _here? And why haven't I seen this?!" She screeched that it kind of hurt my ears.

"Alice... tone down your voice." Esme said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Bu-But--" Alice replied.

"Alice, honey," Carlisle said this time. "You can't see pass wolves and Renesmee because they're not one of us, remember?"

"I know," Alice whined. "It's just the first time and I'm not used to it." I could see from the corner of my eye that Mom and Dad were, like, across the room from each other. I frowned at that. One of the reasons I went to the Cullen is -

I stopped myself, remembering that Edward is here in the room. And I was so far away from Mom for her to shield me. Edward tilted his head to the side, his eyes on my face. I tried my best to ignored it and I succeded.

"Renesmee," Mom said. "I think you should go Grandpa's house. I mean, you don't need to hear this."

"But, Mom!" I complained. "I have the right to know the plan too!"

"Renesmee's right, Bella." Edward said. Mom flinched when he said her name. "But, Renesmee, your Mom's right too... you don't need to hear this. We're just going to tell you if something's happened."

"But I want to _help,"_ I said, emphasizing the word.

"You _are _already helping us, honey." Mom replied, using the soft tone in her voice.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah, like what? Just staring at nothing while things are going to get bad?"

"Things are not going to get bad, Renesmee." Edward answered, completely sure of what he's saying.

"Well that's great," I muttered. "Now, my parents are together and ganging up on me." I know that they heard me but I simply don't care. I grabbed my bag and grabbed my keys that Mom placed on the drawer.

"I'm going to Grandpa's. Just call me when you guys are not _planning _anymore." I grumbled and went outside, not bothering to say good bye because of my anger.

"She's so stubborn like you, Bella," I heard Emmett said when I was in my car.

I took a deep breath and gunned the enging yelling, "I heard the Emmett!" before going to Grandpa's house. I know that they could hear me and Mom's probably going to tell Grandpa Charlie that I'm visiting.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I went to Grandpa's house while they kicked me out of the house. I mean, why the hell would they do that? I know I'm half-human but I'm still a vampire. I hate people treating me like _shit. _

I parked my car in front of the house and get out of the car. I locked the car and went jogging to the door, pulling my hoodie up. I was glad when I was on the porch now, and I knocked on the door. I heard Charlie's loud boots and in less than ten seconds, the door opened.

"Hey, Renesmee!" Charlie said, opening his arms. I hesitated but wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, Grandpa, I miss you." I told him. I wonder what Mom told Grandpa Charlie when I ran away. Oh shit. Bad idea to come here.

"You okay, though Renesmee? Your Mom told me that you got a nasty sickness." He said, observing me.

I blinked a little. "Uh, yeah. I did. I'm just glad that it's over." I said, lying.

"Well, come on in." Grandpa unblocked the door so that I could come in. It was warm here inside Grandpa's house and it's comfy. He's place was still the same and I'm glad. "Why's your Mom not here with you, anyway? She just told me that you're coming here."

Well, shit. I'm not really good in lying so my back was to him. "We have visitors."

"Really? Who are the visitors?" Charlie asked. Wow, can't Grandpa just believe me?

"Yeah, she invited a few friends for a reunion. The visitors are from Alaska." There you go. I said to many information right now.

"Oh," Charlie said. Then I sat at the couch and leaned back. Charlie went to the kitchen and my eyes were drooping a little from being tired.

"I only have pizza here, Renesmee," Charlie yelled from the kitchen. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that Charlie!" I replied, yelling.

"Okay, I'm just gonna heat it up in the microwave." Charlie answered. While I was waiting, I dug my iPod from the bag and turned it on, not caring what song I played. Because... I really need a distraction.

Okay, that's definitely a good distraction since it's not the case right now. I'm just so angry that they would do that to me!

When the song ended, I saw Grandpa Charlie had two plates of Pizza both on his hands. I smiled and helped him set it up on the table before us. We chatted a little while Charlie asked me about my sickness. I cursed myself mentally for even running away. Now what am I going to tell Grandpa? So, I told him that I don't know much about my sickness. Way to go, Renesmee. That I was so sick that I didn't even bother asking Mom about what kind of sickness do I have. But I'm glad that Charlie gave up asking questions and turned into random things. Random things I can handle but when it comes to lying... I'm out of there.

I bit the last piece of the pizza but I was still hungry. I haven't been eating animal blood for, like, a week. I made a mental note to hunt tonight.

"So, Grandpa," I said, looking around. "You haven't shown my the whole house yet... you don't mind though?" I asked quickly, concerned that he might be angry at me for asking such rude questions.

When I looked at Grandpa Charlie's face, he was not angry but he looks excited. "No, it's okay Renesmee." Then Charlie stood up, looking around, debating whether he would start.

"How 'bout you, Ren? Where would you like to start?" Charlie said.

I scowled, deep in thought. I shrugged saying, "I don't know. Maybe Mom's room?" I asked.

Charlie chuckled. "Don't say anything about this to your Mom." He demanded, staring at me jokingly.

I smiled, nodding. "She would be estatic when she finds about this."

Charlie led me up to the stairs, I was a little bit nervous and at the same time excited to see Mom's old room. I want to know what's inside there unless.... Grandpa turned it into a storage room.

"Um, you didn't turn Mom's room into a storage room, did you Grandpa?" I asked, biting my lip.

Charlie chuckled. "No. That would make me a bad father for doing that to my only daughter's bedroom." I laughed along with him. Then I saw the first door on the left and Charlie opened the door. It was a little bit dusty I could tell. I could smell it. It's like it hasn't been touched for at least a few years.

The bed the first thing that you can see and also two windows. One beside the bed and the other was on the corner. It has violet sheets and there were many decorations on the wall. Though, the windows where shut tight, like it hasn't been used more than a decade. I slapped myself mentally.

Of course, it hasn't been used for almost two decades, loser.

"Whoa," was all I could say. Charlie chuckled beside me. But when I was about to step inside the room, I heard a loud shrill dowstairs. The telephone.

"Uh, excuse me, Renesmee." Charlie muttered. He didn't let me answer, but I simply didn't care. I heard Grandpa Charlie's footsteps downstairs. I heard him pick up the phone in the kitchen. I know it would be rude to eavesdrop so I continued to step inside the room. The wooden floor creaked when I stepped and I made a mental note that I should walk lightly. Thank God, I'm not that heavy and I'm a half-vampire so that I'm graceful enough.

I looked around, absorbing the scene before me. This was where Mom used to sleep, do her homework, and do something. And... well, I know that this is appropriate for me to think... but I guess this is where Mom and Dad first had sex. I cringed when I thought about the word. And... I remembered from Alice saying that Edward (also known as my father) always visit Bella (my mother) at night when they were together. I kind of think that it was cute. . . but to other people, they think it's disgusting.

Then I heard Charlie running and I coudl hear his heart.

_Thump thump thump thump thump _

I bet it was a little faster than mine since he's old and he's running upstairs. "Renesmee!" I heard him yell.

I was taken aback. "Yeah, Grandpa Charlie?" I used my soft voice so, if anything bad happens... he would know that I'm not affected.

Charlie was panting when he saw me. "I gotta pick up something in the hardware store. It would take twenty minutes to get there if you walk. So I'll take the truck so that it will only be less than fifteen minutes. But I guess since it's already late... I think it would be best -- " I quickly interrupted him.

I shook my head. "No, it's okay Grandpa. I would like to stay here until you get back. I want to see Mom's rooms and her stuffs." I said, hesitating if that's okay to state. "If that's okay with you," I added.

Charlie nodded. "Sure, Renesmee. Whatever you want. Are you sure about that, though?" He asked me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"It's okay, Grandpa. You can trust me with the house." Then I became playful, turning my voice into a dark, teasing tone. "Unless... you're thinking about me throwing a party here."

Charlie cracked a smile but didn't laugh. Though, he snorted. I think he knows that I can't do that and he knows that I don't actually have friends here in Forks. "Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes and I giggled at the sight of my grandfather rolling his brown eyes. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He added and I followed him downstairs. Grandpa Charlie gave me the keys to the house and asked me if I have handled a house on my own. I answered him by saying that he doesn't know what I've been _always _doing. I'm glad that Charlie didn't question what I meant about that.

"You should probably call your Mom... that you might be late or something." Charlie said as he stepped out into the twilight atmosphere.

I snorted. "Don't worry, Grandpa. Mom will not worry. She's busy handling the visitors. She won't mind." I replied, smiling like an idiot. Charlie's eyes crinkled at the sides and bid me a good bye before leaving me with his house. I closed the front door and proceed to come up stairs and go to Mom's bedroom.

I went to the window in the corner and tried to open it. It was a rusty so I can only managed to open it a little. But I could see the outside, at least.

I sighed and started observing the pictures. They were all covered in cobwebs and I brushed it away, not caring if there are spiders. There was a picture of some woman on the desk beside Mom's bed. She had her arm wrapped around a large man. She has short brownish blonde hair and has blue eyes. She was smiling at the picture. Who is she? But suddenly, it struck me.

This was my grandmother, Renée.

I think my jaw just dropped. Okay... I looked at the next picture. There were pictures of two boys and a picture of a group of friends. Okay, who the hell are these two boys?

I shook my head and continued on looking at the other pictures. When I gave up looking at the pictures, I proceed on looking at the books. They were all classic books. Shakespear, Brönte, Austen and other beautiful and creative authors in the old days. Wow, my mom really loves the old days.

When I was about to sit on the bed, I lost my balance and tripped on a book lying on the floor and landed on the floor. Because the floor was woodened and old, my foot got stuck on the floorboards. I groaned.

"Oh great," I muttered. Now, Grandpa's really going to kill me when he saw this. I lifted my feet from the old, dusty floorboards, but when I moved my feet, I felt something shuffled under my foot. My eyes widened, knowing that there must be a rat or snake under there and my foot is in it too!

I shrieked and quickly pull leg away from the floorboards. I gasped when I noticed that nothing was in there. But some... things. I was confused and because of my curiosity, I ripped the little amount of the wooden floorboards so that I could get the things.

I coughed when the dust hit my nose. I gathered the things in my hand and placed it on the floor. I would just cover the hole later. There were pictures, a CD, and two plane tickets. I glanced at them, feeling confused.

Then, when I observed the pictures, I gasped. This was the picture of my mom _and _dad. The picture was very old and I I was really shocked. Why the hell is it here? I scanned the other things that I found and I picked up the tickets. They were tickets to Jacksonville. Then I was staring at the CD.

It was an old CD, I could tell. It must have been more than eighteen years. I know this would not work. . . but I know that Mom kept an old CD player, and I'm hoping right now that it would still be here. I looked at my wristwatch. Charlie won't be back for at least ten minutes.

I gathered the things in my hands and went downstairs in vampire speed. I searched for my bag and placed the things inside the bag, hurrying up a little when I remembered about the hole on the floorboards beside Mom's old bed.

I'm not stealing anything, actually. I bet Charlie doesn't even know about it. I mean, why would he placed the things under the floor? I went back upstairs, searching for something so that I could cover the hole. I saw a rag and that's perfect. I know that Charlie hasn't been coming inside my mom's room for a long time. . . So I bet he won't notice the rag. I placed the rag on the medium-sized hole and sighed. I looked at my wristwatch again and in the nick of time, I heard car tires in the driveway. I actually heard it from the window - well, shit. The window.

I went quickly to the window, peeking a little bit, making sure that Charlie wasn't looking so that I could shut the damn window. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that he wasn't looking. I gracefully - and quietly - shut the window and made my way out of the room, shutting the door behind me as I left.

I heard the door open when I was in the middle of the stairs and Charlie was at the hallway. Charlie saw me and smiled. He had a package with him under his right arm. I know that it would be really rude if I asked what's inside of that box.

"Hey, Renesmee." Charlie greeted. I smiled at him and waved half-heartedly.

"Um... Mom just called and she told that I should go home right now," I lied, shrugging.

"Oh," Charlie said, his face dropping a little. "Okay... I thought that you would be bored here... but oh well, I guess your Mom's probably worried about you." You have no idea, Grandpa Charlie.

"Uh... so I gotta go, Grandpa. It was really fun talking to you!" I said and went to grab my bag from the living room couch. I hugged Charlie and whispered a good bye to him. He told me to take care and watch down the road.

When I didn't see the Charlie's house anymore, I sighed and looked at my bag. I was so anxious to see what's on the CD. If it's about music, a movie or a TV series. I really wanted so badly to see it.

When I was on the driveway of my house, I could still see the lights opened and I could see the inside of our house. Though, there were light and thin curtains to cover a little of the inside of the house. I parked my car and grabbed my bag, focusing on thinking about wanting to help.

Okay, so I was now distracted. I would really want to help. I don't want to feel weak, like they treat me like a fragile glass. No, this is my decision and my life. If I die, who cares? I died because I know that I was protecting and saving my mother.

I got out of the car, but when I was about to come inside the house, it was already opened. Esme opened it for me.

"Renesmee," She said softly, smiling lovingly. I actually noticed that Esme's a very nice, very loving woman. She cares for everyone and believe that people make mistakes and behind those mistakes were reasons.

"Good evening," I said back, softly as I could. I don't want my voice turn harsh on her.

She let me in and I sniffed the air. I could only smell Esme's scent but not the others. I looked around and saw maps, pencils, books and other unfamiliar things are on a table. I jumped when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry," Esme said apologetically. "They're not here. They went to a clearing several kilometres away from Forks."

"Why are they there?" I asked, curious.

Then I saw Esme's face worried a little before composing it. I wonder why. "They're preparing and practicing for the battle. Alice is looking for the future and she said that it will only be a week." So, that's why Esme's worried. Of course she's worried. She has a family and me with mom, including. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt.

A week.

"The wolves?" I asked, remembering Jacob. "Are they with them?"

Esme nodded.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

I stared at the scene before me in the balcony. It was already ten in the evening and they are still not here. I found out that Esme insisted on staying because she can't bear to look at them, acting violent. But she told me that she would join them after she's settled down. I also looked for the old CD player that we have and I had it on the bed. It was cold tonight, colder than I expected.

I sighed and went to the bed, shutting the balcony door behind me. I hopped into bed and grabbed my bag, looking for the CD. I opened the case and put the CD in the player. I had my fingers cross, hoping that it would work.

Then a few seconds later, I heard a soft sound.

YES!!!

The first song that played was very familiar though. Like, I've heard about it before. I listened to it harder, trying to figure out where I had heard this song before. The music was so beautiful, so classic, so original and so. . . familiar.

I gasped, figuring out where I had hurt it.

I remembered that it used to be the song that Mom hummed to me while I tried to sleep and when I get nightmares as a child.

It's a lullaby. But. . . how is it all connected?

Then I heard a soft knock on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"It's Esme, dear." I heard her voice behind the door. I stopped the music and put it at the floor.

"Yes?" I said. Then the door opened. Esme was already at my side but she wasn't on the bed.

"May I sit?" She asked.

"Of course," I said, smiling at her.

"I heard you listening to a song..." Esme started. "Actually, a composition. It's Edward's compositions."

Okay, rewind and freeze. _What?!_ So I finally understand right now. But before I could think of any possibilities and reasons why would it end up on the floorboard on Mom's bedroom, Esme interrupted.

"Did Edward gave you a CD of his compositions?" Esme asked.

I was still frozen about this information but I shook my head. "No, I found it on Mom's room."

Esme raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded.

"I knew from Edward that the first composition on the CD was your Mom's lullaby." Esme said.

My eyes were wide open. I was really in shock right now. "Oh,"

"Okay," Esme said. "I think it's really late and you should go to sleep right now. I hope I didn't mind you, though." Esme's face was masking a concern look.

I shook my head. "No, you're not disturbing me. It's okay... Esme." I felt a little uncomfortable calling her by her name. I wasn't sure what to say. . . either to call her Grandma or Esme.

Esme rolled her eyes. "I'm so happy that you're not calling me Grandma." I was confused, Esme saw it on my face. "Because it makes me feel like I'm a grandma... Well, I am but... you get it." Esme chuckled nervously. I laughed with her.

Esme said good night and told me that everything will be okay tomorrow.

But that made me think a lot of things.

Jacob. He and the pack are going to get hurt too. I just hope that things will get better.

And I have to think of some way to convince my parents and my family that I want to help them.

* * *

And I would like to inform you that I think I'll update FOMA outtakes on the last day of February... if I can. :D reviews are the best!


	26. Preparations

**Disclaimer: Diandra = Owns nothing in the Twilight Universe. Stephenie Meyer = Owns EVERYTHING!! **

**Sorry for the long wait, people. I really appreciate the reviews!! Keep them coming! :D Haha. **

**And before you read this, I would like to say that Renesmee is kind of Bella here in Eclipse. Well, like mother like daughter. :D **

* * *

**25. PREPARATIONS**

* * *

**Bella Swan **

I flexed my neck, rolling it. The venom inside of my mouth was raging as I tried to control myself from killing the vampire in front of me. Of course, I couldn't kill my - our - tutor. Jasper was tensed but it seems that he's calm. I couldn't understand his actions. It must be because he has the gift of controlling emotions around him, even himself. I wasn't one of the people that are good when it comes to fighting. Thank God, I'm a vampire now so that my balance is not that really clumsy and I could keep my stance. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. When I reopen my eyes, I crouched and snarled at Jasper. Jasper didn't crouch, instead he just stood there.

"Bella," He warned me, using the 'disagreeing' tone for the upteenth time. "I told you that you shouldn't crouch because your balance isn't that right yet."

I stood up and groaned, hearing Emmett chuckling beside me. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I apologized, running a hand through my tangled dark brown hair.

We were at the clearing - the clearing where the Cullens used to play baseball and it was the same place as James and his coven found us. It was almost twilight and Renesmee was still in at Charlie's, I think. She truly hated the fact that she was rejected from the plans and meetings. Of course, I know that she wants to help but helping us won't _really _help us. It's because she's a half _human. _She can be easily harmed and hurt, not like us, full vampires. I'm not saying that my daughter is very fragile, she sticks up to her grains but. . . I don't want her to get hurt in the process.

I didn't notice that Jasper was calling my attention. I snapped out of it, shaking my head and looking at him, blinking. Before I could say anything, Emmett cut in.

"You know what," Emmett started. Alice rolled her eyes. The rest of the wolves were getting bored at watching me. I mean, it has been twenty minutes and I bet that they really want to fight, not sit there and watch. That's what they're here for - to learn so that they will be able to protect the people. "I think Edward should be your enemy for now." Then Rosalie glared at him, her white fist smacked the back of Emmett's head. If Emmett was a human, he would be taken to the hospital right now. I also glared at Emmett. I had the urge to _not _stare at Edward since I know if I looked at him, and the didn't notice he was actually looking at me too - that would be embarrassing as hell. What the hell was the man thinking? Does he really mean that? No, he doesn't mean that. He's Emmett. Emmett always joke around and doesn't mean - or know - what he is saying for heaven sakes.

"What," Emmett complained, rubbing the back of his head. It must have hurt since Emmett was so big and so muscular that Rosalie Hale just gave him a smack then he was in hurting right now. "I was just suggesting."

Then I focused my attention to fight but was distracted when I saw Jasper looking at Edward. Edward cocked his head to the side, looking at the awfully bored - well, except for Seth Clearwater, who was the only one standing - wolves. Jasper nodded and stared at us with an annoyed look on his face.

"I think we should get going." Jasper urged, then he started grinning. I raised an eyebrow. Oh shit, this isn't good. "And yeah, how about you and Edward could do the routine for me? So that I could see it for myself." He said, grinning like a Chesire cat. My mouth almost popped open. What the hell is everyone thinking? Then I saw the Jacob wolf form scoffed at what Jasper said. Emmett smiled, connecting his fist to Jasper's fist as they both grin. I was sure they are planning this to happen. I saw Edward glare at Jasper and Emmett. Then I remembered something. Edward could have known this since he's a mind reader and all. Why didn't he try to warn Jasper in this first place? What the?

Carlisle was sitting right next to Alice on the rock. Esme was left at home since she told us that she can't stand us being violent. Carlisle stood up and glared at us. "Please, we are not the only ones here in the field too." He said, gesturing towards the wolves. Jasper grinned but nodded and got back to work. My eyes widened as Edward took a step, only three to four feet from me. Were they serious?

"Okay, Bella," Jasper said, getting back to what it's done. "And Edward," He added, his voice amused at the thought of us fighting together. "Do what I told you to do a moment ago and Edward. . . well, you already know." Jasper shrugged, smiling at Edward who was staring intently at my face. I tried to ignore him and succeeded. Emmett chuckled.

"Now this would be entertaining," Emmett remarked. "Since Edward can't read Bella's mind." Alice snorted but Edward rolled his golden eyes impassively at his big, burly, irritating brother.

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed. "Can you _please _be quiet?" She snapped at her annoying as hell husband. Emmett nodded but kept smiling, looking comfortable. I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to recall what Jasper told me a moment ago. Edward was standing, his stance careful as he eyed me. The thought of him eyeing me made my stomach full of butterflies. I cleared my throat, clearing my emotions. I wanted so badly to sit right next to Jacob or Alice right now. Why would I always be the one who gets stuck at the lessons like this? I can't even walk straight!

I took a deep breath and started to run behind him but Edward was already in front of me and I groaned inside. What the hell? Before he could pounce or do something to me, I quickly shifted my foot to the other side and went to his other side. But when I went to the other side so that I could pin him to the ground, he had his hand wrapped around my arm and put his other hand on my arm so that he was both holding my two arms behind my back like he was a police officer getting me arrested.

But I smiled. _Wrong move, _I thought. I've seen Renesmee doing karate's when she was young. And I always watch her performances and fight. Renesmee even got a two black belts and even taught a few for me. Well, why haven't I tried and thought using that before? Since Edward can't read my mind, I twisted my arms and my body so that I was facing him, while twisting my arms, I managed to untangle his hands on me. His skin was still electrical to me as it made contact to my skin. I went to his back before he could react and tangled my hands on his, I was like mimicking the position that he had on me a moment ago.

I heard Edward chuckled, signaling that he gave up. Emmett snorted while Alice and Carlisle clapped.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed. "Go Team Bella!" She said, grinning.

Jasper had a frown on his face. I bet Emmett and Jasper was betting on each other again before we 'fought'. "That was incredible Bella." Jasper remarked, clapping slowly. "I know it's not part of the things to get to the newborns but how did you learn to do that?"

I shrugged, quickly letting go of Edward's arms and going to Alice's side. I felt a little shock when the same feeling returned to me. The feeling of touching Edward for the first time in the meadow. "Renesmee took karate classes when she was young. She taught me a few moves since she had two black belts." I didn't mean to brag, but my daughter likes me saying this to other people. She felt that it was because she knew that she did something successful and she's proud of herself.

"Whoa. . . two black belts?" Emmett was amazed. "The kid's good."

"I know she is." I whispered, thinking about Renesmee. I know that she would be extremely mad at me - at _us _- for disapproving of her choice to fight with us.

"Okay," Jasper declared, looking at the wolves. "Since you already saw and gained information, I would like for you guys to be the next." Then Seth Clearwater wiggled his tail in enthusiasm. I chuckled at Seth, and also Alice.

And the so-called fight continued in the clearing.

After twenty minutes of practicing with the wolves, I heard Alice sigh and said, "Oh, Bella." She said in awe and hugged her small, but strong, little arms around me. I froze. I was waiting if Alice got the message but didn't react or let go of me. Oh well. She _is _Alice. "I miss you so much." Alice said. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's head tilt reflexively in our direction. I was getting uncomfortable and decided to get it over with. I wrapped my arms around Alice, but not too tight like what she's doing to me, and tok a deep breath.

"Me too, Alice." I replied, hoping she would let go now. But some part of me doesn't want her to let go. Because that part misses and needs Alice. The part was her best friend, the one who cares for it even though it's getting crazy.

Then, finally, Alice let go of me. She sighed in relief then held my hand.

"Wow, I can't believe you let me hug you." Alice started, giggling a little.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah," I muttered. "You would alrealdy know that since you're a psychic."

"Based on what people decides." She added, chuckling. I laughed with her. Same ol' Alice.

"So," She started again. "Where did you guys went when you. . . you know. . . left Alaska?" Alice asked, shrugging but was looking away from my direction. I could tell that she was pretending that she was interested on the practice.

I sighed. "You don't wanna know," I muttered, hoping that Alice wouldn't be so stubborn tonight and ask further. But instead of being annoying, she just nodded.

"I still can't believe that we're here." She said again, trying to make conversation. "You know, it was really unexpected to find Renesmee. . . and the _mutt _on our doorstep a couple of days ago." She said the word in a disgusted voice. I was only half listening but I picked up the words 'Renesmee' and 'mutt'.

I looked at Alice, narrowing my eyes. "What?" I half-whispered, half-hissed.

Alice didn't recoil but she looked at me like I don't know what's the answer of the most basic question in the world. "What do you mean Renesmee. . . and the mutt?" I asked again, more information this time.

Then surprsise and understanding crossed her face. "Oh," Alice said, "Yeah, the wolf. . . Jacob? That's his name, right? He was with Renesmee when she went to get us in Rochester."

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, urging not to pounce myself on Jacob. What the hell? So, is it really true that Jacob went with Renesmee? This is absurd and so. . . disturbing. How could Jacob do such a thing? I know that Jacob. . . _imprinted _on her but I didn't even consider him stalking her! Then I remembered Jacob greeting Renesmee this afternoon, calling her 'Nessie'. How dare he call my daughter from a Loch Ness Monster. I glared at Jacob and he was staring at me. Ah, he must have been listening. Well, he already knew and he's going to deserve what he did later. Jake looked at me with a pleading glance. But I still glared at him. How could he?! Jake whined from ten meters away from us and I still continued to glare at him. I could see Alice looking at us both with a confuse expression on her face. I would just tell her later.

"Um. . ." Alice muttered. "Is something going on?" She whispered. I'm sure that half of the wolves and vampires here are listening to us, and especially since Edward can read minds, I covered Alice to shield her from Edward seeking her thoughts.

I shook my head, not tearing my glare on Jacob. I stood up and brushed the dirt on the back of my thighs.

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice asked. I ignored her and I could feel her eyes boring to my back. My shield snapped away from Alice, uncovering her thoughts and letting Edward to reac her mind now. I marched up to Jacob and looked behind me. "Can I talk to you. . . ?" I asked. Jacob rolled his big dark eyes but didn't respond. Then I looked around. "Alone." I added. Jacob bobbed his big head and disappeared, jumping off into the woods. He was probably changing from wolf form to human form.

I went at the different direction where Jacob disappeared and I know that Jacob would find me. I ran until I know I was out of ear-shot. . . unless someone followed me but that doesn't count anymore. I heard fast breathing and turned around to see Jacob. I quickly covered my shield

"How could you---" I started, feeling betrayed and angry at Jacob for doing this.

"How could I?" Jacob said sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow at him, crossing my arms tightly around my chest. "Bella. . . have you been listening to what I said almost a week ago? Can you even recall?"

"Yes," I said coldly. "I have been listening and I can recall, Jacob Black. You _imprinted_ on _my _daughter."

Jacob narrowed his eyes on me. "Yes, I did. _But _can't you recall what I said to you?"

"That what?" I retorted, annoyed at him not asking my questions. Instead, he was asking me. "I only recall you telling me that you imprinted on Renesmee and you said it was involuntary. I kicked you out of the house before you can say anything."

Jacob froze. Ha! "Oh. . . kay. I think I haven't told you about this."

I shifted uncomfortably at where I was standing. "What do you mean?"

Jacob sighed and hung his head. "Just, Bella. Please hear me out, okay? I'm begging you."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Yes, whatever. Just tell me Jacob. My patience is getting out of control here."

Jacob took a deep breath before answering my question. "Imprinting is not just a love at first sight, Bella. It means that if I imprinted on someone, it means that I have to keep her happy, safe and would do anything for her." He said. "Like what I just did to Renesmee. If you understand about Imprinting Bella, you would know the reason why I followed Renesmee. I was keeping her safe, Bella."

I didn't say anything. I was really in shock. Maybe. . . I should cool it down for a bit. I sat on the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees, resting my head on my knees. My head is aching. I have so many predicaments right now. First, my ex-boyfriend, who was also the father of my only child is here and I am chickening out. Second, the vampire who's sending an army to destroy me and my family for revenge on her mate's death and third, my best friend imprinting and stalking on my daughter. Couldn't this be more worse?

"When are you going to tell her?" I whispered against my knees.

I could imagine Jacob looking away and into the dark trees. "I don't know. . . Someday. . . When she's ready for it. It would be awkward for her that she only just met me and I would be saying that we're bound to be forever."

I chuckled. I may have heard that line before. Then, finally, I looked up but not to Jacob. "I'm still not accepting you would be. . ."

"I know, I know." Jacob responded. "Gah. . . I don't even know how tell her that."

"I think. . . you should just wait for a moment, Jake." I half-whispered, half-muttered.

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

_3 days later. . . _

I heard the sound of people talking downstairs. It has been three days since the Cullens stayed with us. Grandpa Charlie doesn't know that the Cullens are with us, which is a good thing since I don't know - or Mom doesn't know - what to say if he finds out.

I was still persistent that I should be fighting and helping too but they seemed to turn me down. I also noticed that Edward and mom are talking to each other - as in seriously, they're finally _talking _- I don't know who's the first thing that made their guts do what they want to do but I'm liking it. No, screw that, I'm loving it.

I closed my eyes and remembered the scenes where I saw Mom and Dad were talking.

Two days ago, the family just got back form the clearing. I went out of the porch and stopped when I saw Mom and Dad close to each other. Well, not that really close but they were a few feet away from each other. My jaw had fell when I saw that, I can't believe it. Then I heard their muffled words but I couldn't make the words out of it. Then Dad stopped when he saw me and I have to blink, telling them that I was going out for fresh air.

I had asked them. "Are you guys. . . _talking _to _each other?"_ I teased, giggling a little. I think the two were blushing if they were human, but no one could deny what's happening now.

"Yes. . . we are." Mom said uncomfortably, shifting her weight.

"About plans." Edward said at the same time.

I grinned mischeviously at them. "Okay? So. . . uh. . . I think I'll be walking around." And with that, I left. Feeling hope in my heart as I walk.

But it's a little sad since they only exchange a few words then mom would leave dad. Yeah, I know. It's a kill joy. I groaned and opened my eyes, the clear sun passed through the windows. Who the hell opened the curtains? I sat up and rubbed my hand on my face, yawning. I still need sleep, though. I'm kind of tired of persuading everyone to qualify me in fighting.

We only have four days left and I felt a little nervous. The Cullens and the wolves were very confident about what's going to turn on but I have an odd feeling about this. I looked at the alarm clock on the desk beside me and notice it was seven in the morning. Why would mornings be so dreadful?

I decided that I should go up so that I could do more things today, and more planning on what kind of strategy will I use now to talk them into me fighting with them. I went to the mirror and examined myself. I look thinner, I noticed. Of course, I rolled my eyes. It's because of my concern for my _family. _I haven't been eating properly since. And I noticed the dark lines under my eyes. I groaned and grabbed my black brush on the desk and brushed my hair through my distastrous hair as I tried to untangle the strands of my reddish brown hair.

When I looked presentable, I put the brush down and went downstairs, skipping and hungry for breakfast. Alice, Jasper and I went hunting last night. It was fun hanging and hunting with them. Not that hunting with my Mom is boring, it's because I'm really, really used to it. Now, I had spend my night with my relatives and I was thinking that my next hunt would be with the others. And I'm really looking forward for my plan of Edward, Mom and me on a hunt. Well, that should be fun.

I went downstairs, and immediately smelled the air. It was Jacob's scent. I have to admit, for all of those days I've spent with Jacob. . . I'm use to his smell now. And probably a little attracted to it. Oh just shut up Renesmee. I continued to walk down the stairs when I saw Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. I bet that the others were at the other room, figuring out things to do.

"Hey guys," I greeted groggily. My voice still thick of sleep. They looked at their backs and smiled but didn't greet. Before I could sit right next to Alice, I heard footsteps coming behind me.

Rosalie made a disgusted noise but didn't look what made her do that. And I immediately knew who was behind me now. The scent was strong though and the only one who can irritate Rosalie, aside from the others, is Jacob. I whirled around and saw that it was indeed Jacob. He was wearing a plain red shirt and blue pants.

"Yo Ness," He greeted, grinning at me. I smiled back at him and was so glad that I cleaned myself before going down. Because if Jacob saw me like a storm just run over me, then that would be _really _embarrassing.

"Hi Jake," I greeted back. Jacob was a miracle, because when I was out with Charlie, he already explained to Mom about him calling me Nessie and all the strange tension between us.

Then I saw a black shadow walk beside me. Alice. She was smiling like an angel and was looking back at Jake and me.

"Um. . . Alice?" I asked uncomfortably. She doesn't want to be called Aunt Alice because, just like Esme, she doesn't want to feel old even though she's chronologically one hundred years old.

"Nothing," Alice said quickly. Too quickly, I suppose. She knows something is going on.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

~*~*~*~

_Tomorrow. _

Now, I'm getting nervous about tomorrow. They said that it will only be a week but. . . it felt hours.

My family and Jacob's brothers are going to fight tomorrow.

I played with my fingers nervously as I sat at the empty dining table. Alice convinced me that she will stay with me but I told her to go since the last lesson will be important.

What if something happens tomorrow? What if someone made a mistake? What if. . . someone gets hurt?

_No. No one will get hurt. I got to stay positive and be optimistic. Everything will turn out okay. _I thought.

I have been trying to convince them that I should fight and have seen no response or positive reply about my request. Why would they reject me? I'm a fighter. I have two black belts in karate for heaven's sake! I don't think they should leave me here, though. What if. . . this vampire girl Victoria knows me and follows my scent? Surely, she would capture me and will send a letter or something to Mom that she has me.

Oh, God.

I buried my head on my face, rubbing it. This is so not good. I should have thought about this earlier. I groaned when I heard the front door open. I yelped, surprised, sensing a fight. But when I sniffed the air, it was only the Cullens.

"Renesmee." I heard Mom shout, concern in her silky voice. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"In here," I muttered though I know she could hear me.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat right next to me. I sighed. Jasper and the others were going inside the kitchen, wondering what has happened to me.

"Gosh," I groaned again. "I'm fine. Why the hell is everyone assuring that I'm okay?" I said angrily.

"What's wrong, Renesmee Carlie?" Mom said again, narrowing her eyes. "And don't use that tone ever again. Is something bothering you?"

"As a matter of fact - yes." I told her.

"Then what is it?" Edward asked this time, concern too. I rolled my eyes.

"I just. . . Haven't you guys consider that this. . . Victoria knows me? What if she knows me? Haven't you guys thought about her coming after me if I wasn't in that clearing too?" I asked, standing up.

They were all shock.

I guess they have never consider this before.

"Renesmee," Mom started. "Can you please go to your room?"

I rolled my eyes again, not saying anything and went upstairs to my room.

~*~*~*~

I climbed down the balcony, going straight to the woods. I know that it would be only a few seconds that they will know I'm not in the house anymore. I don't know where I'm going to go. I don't want to be in there. I just want to release the tension inside of me. Things were not this. . . tensed when I was a kid. Now that things are falling into pieces, things are getting worse.

I didn't notice that my feet took me to the Cullen house. I still remember where the direction is, since the Cullens moved in again there. The Cullens are always at our house, and never theirs. On the second day when the Cullens went here, Esme and the others tidied their house up so that they could move in there again. They lived with us for only a shot period of time before going out on their own.

I opened the front door of the Cullen house and looked around. I went to the room where Dad's new piano is and sat at the chair. I know a little in playing the piano but at least, I know how. Music is my life. I don't know if Dad would allow me to play some of it. Instead of opening the lid, I put my elbows on it and rested my head. Man, I'm so tired.

Then I heard footsteps inside the room and my head snapped to the direction of the sound. My eyes widened when I saw Edward leaning against the doorframe.

I blinked. "Uh. . . "

Edward held up a hand. "It's okay." Then he was beside me, sitting right next to me. I wasn't shock though, I'm used to these things.

"Do you play?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not much." Then Edward opened the lid and touched the keys with his fingers. "Can you play a song for me. . . Dad?" _Man this is so uncomfortable calling you Dad. . . No offense though. I'm not just used to it. _

Edward smiled but nodded. "What do you like?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." Then before I could even think, I blurted out, "Mom's lullaby?"

Edward froze and looked at me curiously, searching for an answer. I sighed. _I accidentally stuck my foot on the floorboards of Mom's old bedroom and found a bunch of pictures and a CD. By the way, that reminds me. . . Do you have any idea why did those things ended up there? _

Edward closed his eyes, still in his frozen form. "I did it. I placed them all under the floorboards."

My eyebrows shot up. "Why would you do that?"

Edward didn't answer but instead, he asked, "How do you know that your Mom's lullaby is in the CD?"

"I didn't tell you that," I replied.

"Yes, but you thought of it."

Did I? "Well, Esme told me. She found out that I was listening to the CD that you gave Mom and she kinda' told me that the first one on the CD is Mom's lullaby." I explained to him, shrugging. Edward nodded but didn't say anything.

_Oh, come on. Work with me here! It's not like I'm the only one who was a mouth and voice here. _I thought while rolling my eyes. Edward chuckled. _So are you gonna play Mom's lullaby or what? _I demanded, half-joked when he stalled.

"You know. . . I sometimes wonder where you got that attitude." He complimented, starting the song.

"Shh. . . " I said, trying to listen to the song. Actually, I have already listened to the song in the CD but I want to listen to it right _now. _The reality and the original one.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I sighed, looking at their faces as they concluded the small 'meeting' we have started over twenty minutes. It has been twenty minutes since Renesmee started debating and started demanding things about Victoria knowing her and following her. It has also been twenty minutes since I sent her to her room.

We decided that Renesmee would be in the clearing but not _in _the clearing.

"But. . . We can't leave Renesmee in the forest by herself." Esme said, concern. Her forehead creased as those words came out of her mouth.

Then I thought of something. "She's going to be fine, Esme. Jacob's going to be with her." I told them.

"That _mutt?" _Rosalie complained, standing up from the chair. "What the _heck_ are you _thinking_, Bella? You can't let her stay with that dog."

"And why not, Rosalie?" Alice snapped at her sister. "Because you're afraid that Renesmee might stick with you and she now smells like a dog?"

Rosalie hissed at Alice, Emmett grabbing Rosalie's arm. "Don't you dare, Emmett," Rosalie told her husband but Emmett didn't let go of her.

"Rose, that's enough. Let's just hear Bella out." Jasper said, trying to let Rosalie calm.

Carlisle, who was the only one not saying and doing anything, cleared his throat. "Yes, Jasper's right, Rosalie. There must be a reason why Bella picked Jacob." Then everyone look at me. But, Rosalie glared. She will never change, doesn't she? Rosalie stalked out of the room while hearing her muttering about things about pros and cons of having a werewolf best friend.

We ignored Rosalie, though.

"It's just that," I tried to explain. I couldn't possibly tell them that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and that may be some day in the future, Jacob would marry Renesmee. I stopped there. I still haven't considered that. But. . . It's not the right time to think about things like that. This is serious. "Renesmee has been _very _close to Jacob and I know that Renesmee would trust him. Hell, I think she trusts him more than me."

Carlisle nodded. "That could be possible. And, that's a good choice, Bella. Jacob's scent disgusts us, right?" He asked us and we both nodded, not sure what is he saying. "I thought that if vampires would negatively react on the werewolve's scents, and if - as Renesmee said a moment ago - Victoria will try to find her, she wouldn't because Jacob's with her and his scent repels us."

"So, all we have to do is that Renesmee would be with Jacob so that his scent will be all over her and in time for the fight?" Alice asked. Alice told me that she couldn't see Renesmee and Jacob.

Carlisle nodded.

Then out of the blue, Emmett asked, "Hey, where is Edward?"

I thought Edward's going to respond or something but he didn't. Then I heard nothing from the upstairs. Not even her breathing. . . or heartbeat. I stood up from my chair and went quickly to the front door.

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I responded as I opened the door. "Just don't follow me, please." And with that, I quickly closed the door and started sniffing the air. I smelled Edward's scent and Renesmee's scent at the east side of the house. They're together. Where have they gone? I followed the trail, following the scent. Then when I passed the dirty old road that leads up to the Cullen house, I immediately know that they're in the Cullen house. When I was saw the sight of the house, I heard a familiar music coming from the house. Coming from the piano. It was my lullaby.

My knees buckled and I tried to stand up as the sound was coming in my ears.

_"You know I sometimes wondered where you got that attitude." _I heard Edward said.

Then I heard my daughter, "Ssh. . . "

All I heard was the my lullaby. Edward's playing my lullaby with our daughter in the same room. I tried to keep my fears out of me and started walking in the house. My footsteps were not loud for a human, but I know that they could hear me. I followed where the music was coming from and poked my head inside the room. Edward and Renesmee were on the bench, side by side. It was so beautiful to look at these two beautiful creatures. A father and a daughter. Edward didn't stop playing, his fingers were magically flowing while playing the piano and Renesmee kept grinning while looking at her father's hands.

Then Renesmee cocked her head to the side and yelped in shock. "Oh my God Mom. You almost scared the hell out of me." She said, putting a heart on her chest. Edward stopped playing and looked at me.

"Bella," Edward greeted, nodding.

I went inside the room, nodding as well. I looked at Renesmee and I gave her the 'why-are-you-here' look. Renesmee rolled her eyes. "I just got bored," She replied, standing up and went to the shelves. Then I looked at Edward, giving him the 'why-are-you-here-too' look.

Edward shrugged. "I followed her. Well, since you've been busy discussing things with my family" - Renesmee snorted - "I went up to the task to follow her. You know, since I'm a fath -" He stopped, glancing nervously away from me.

"A father," Renesmee finished, still looking at the stack of books. "Just say it, Dad. It doesn't mean if you said that it means all hell would break loose." I guess, Renesmee is really angry with me. She always does this kinda of 'I don't care if you're here' thing.

I walked up to Renesmee. "I know that you're mad at me and you're using the 'I don't care if you're here' attitude of yours but I want to let you know that we decided that you're going to clearing but not exactly in the clearing. You will be staying with Jacob a few kilometres in the woods."

"With Jacob?" When she said her name, it's like her eyes sparkled. I sighed. I think things are going to be different in the future.

"Yes." I told her.

She smiled at me and I know that I'm forgiven. Then I looked at her and Edward.

"Oh! Mom!" Renesmee said. "I found this bunch of pictures under the floorboards a few days ago in your bedroom - can I keep it?" Renesmee asked eagerly. Even though she knows the situation is bad, she still manages to be optimistic.

I was confused. "What pictures and what floorboards?" I asked.

Renesmee grinned. "I'll show you later. With you and Dad, by the way. I guess you guys will like it. Will that be okay with you Da. . .?" She stopped and looked over my shoulder. I looked behind me and didn't see Edward there. The doors were opened the curtains were flowing. He left. My chest tightened at the sight of him gone again.

"Where did Dad go?" Renesmee asked, sounding hurt. I was hurt too. But, just like Renesmee, I have to optimistic. And everything has a reason.

"I guess he's trying to give us a moment." I told her, smiling. "Don't worry. I doubt it that he's sad."

"But why did he have to leave?" She demanded. I don't think she understands this but I know she will. And I know that she'll ask him about it later.

"Because he cares."

* * *

Well, some of you guys PM'ed me that why is Renesmee's surname is still Masen. Well, guys. Remember that it has been ten years since the Cullens saw her and Bella doesn't want anyone to know who her real father is, so she's still a Masen. But Renesmee feels that she's a Swan-Cullen. :D

*sigh* Only two more chapters to go and an epilogue. :(

Review. Thanks. :D


	27. Gates of Hell

**Disclaimer: Diandra = Owns nothing in the Twilight Universe. Stephenie Meyer = Owns EVERYTHING!! **

Extra long chapter. :D Enjoy! Warning - A little violence and blood in this chapter.

* * *

**26. GATES OF HELL**

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

"Because he cares." My mom whispered, looking at the ground beneath her. I was very confused right now. First, Edward, who is my father, left the room without even saying anything. Second, my mother told me that I can be a part of the plan as long as Jacob's there. Whenever I hear the name Jacob in my ears - I felt things are stopping and it was all centered around him. Okay, stop there for a second. I was getting easily distracted in one of these days. I was suppose to be, again, angry with Mom. Not the normal angry, the pissed off-angry.

I nodded. I went to the piano and pressed my fingers against the keys. It made an unfamiliar sound as it echoed through the big, empty house of the Cullen household.

"So, what did you mean by the way?" Mom asked, standing across from me. The piano was between us. "The whole pictures under the floorboards thing? You know, that you're going to show me?" She asked, leaning, interested.

I shrugged. "Maybe later. I think it would be nice if I showed you instead of telling you."

Mom smiled and nodded. She understands me. Okay, and again. Another effin' distraction!

"So when did you decide that I should be part of the plan now, Mom?" I asked sarcastically as I played a few notes, playing a random song wandering in my head.

Mom sighed. "I know that you're mad at me, again. But I don't get why are you angry at me. I already know the cause but the reason. . . No. Sometimes, I don't really know you Renesmee." She told me, frustrated. Okay, here goes a little fight. Or an argument.

I tried not to roll my eyes. "You already know it Mom. And of course, because I'm mixed of both Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." I told her, shrugging again.

"That's it, Renesmee. Why are you talking to me like this?" Mom shouted. And again, I tried not to do anything that would, again, upset her. But, as much as I don't want to hurt her. . . the wildness inside me wants too. But not in the bad way, it's for the good.

"Well, Mom. . . It's because I don't get you too." I responded, standing up. Before she could answer. "I don't get why are you always like that with Dad around? I mean, he apologized and all but why won't you accept him? I already know what you're going to say."

Mom groaned. "Renesmee, you do not and will not use that tone with me. Even though I make mistakes you are not allowed to use that tone on me. You are my daughter and I'm still your mother."

I snorted. "Well, apparently. Edward _is_ my father too."

Mom narrowed her eyes at me. "Renesmee Carlie, what's happening to you? You're not like this before."

I turned my back on her and went to the path where my father disappeared. "Renesmee," I heard my mother said in a hard voice. She put her hand on my arm, preventing me from going to the door and I groaned.

"Mom, can you just please give me some time to _think?" _I asked. "I'm already having a hard day." And with that, I didn't even bother to hear her complaints or her protests, I quickly ran as possible away from here. I know it's the first time I've gotten very rude to my Mom but this is the real me. I want my _parents. _I hope that mom isn't following me, I just don't know where to go. I have mood swings, seriously. I just don't know how to act today. I want to be responsible but I'm only ending up hurting someone in the process, including me. How am I suppose to live with this?

When I thought I was a few kilometers away from the Cullen house, I quickly called, "Jacob!" Jacob was the only one who I can trust. I know, it's like I'm betraying my own mother because it's a mother's job to be the one who knows her daugher's secret but. . . she can't. Not right now when I'm having some serious predicaments. To my opinion and thought, I know deep inside you can trust a secret with Jacob. So now I understand why Jacob is mom's best friend.I went to the East, running and yelling Jacob's name. When I heard the sound of waves coming from my ears and the smell of oozy disgusting scent lingering in the area, I know that I'm near or in La Push.

"Jacob Black!" I called, looking around me. I sighed when I didn't hear a thing. He must have gone to the Cullens or they had another practice in the clearing. I leaned against the nearest tree and slide down on to it, resting on the ground. I buried my face in my hands, rubbing it.

Mom had already told me that I should be there with Jacob and I know she had a meeting with the Cullens. I don't get myself anymore. Nobody will ever understand me. When I heard that I was going to be a part of the plan, I know that I have been useful for the first time. But now, my only problem is about Mom and Dad. How can I get them back together? Their relationship - or you should call it a 'so-called relationship because they're not even doing touchy-touchy things' - has improve but how can I make Mom see that Dad wants us together again? Even though Dad hasn't told me about that, I could see it in his eyes. Whenever he looks at us, it's like his eyes were sad and at the same time happy. That it looks like he has been regretting everything that he did that turn mine and Mom's life miserable. From the very time he met her.

But no, it doesn't mean that he shouldn't have laid his eyes on Mom or else, I would be not here. My only guess is that because he's a vampire. And that because of his lifestyle, he had hurt Mom in the process. Making love to her _and _hurt her emotionally. But I think it's kinda' sweet that Dad would _show _Mom his love. . . minus the part where he accidentally got Mom pregnant with me.

And now, Mom and Dad are reunited again. But not that really reunited. My mind wandered off a bit when I heard a twig snap and the strong scent enveloped my nose. I didn't even cringe now. I was use to it. Vampires senses are much more stronger so I'm lucky that mines are not. . . in a way.

I looked behind me and I saw Jacob, standing a few feet away from me. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. He was wearing a blue shirt with pants.

"I heard your voice shouting my name. . . and you seem kind of desperate when I heard your voice. . . So. . . " Jacob trailed off, shaking his head while smiling. "Is something wrong Renesmee? What's the problem?"

When he said the word problem, I groaned and hung my head against the big tree. I could feel the heat coming out from his body and his strong scent. It's like he's right beside me. Well, screw that. He _is _right beside me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jacob breathed. "Is there something wrong? What happened?" He asked continuously. I laughed at him.

"No, it's - Nothing's wrong with me Jacob. Something's wrong with the situation not me. But. . . argh. . . just ignore me." I blabbered and closed my eyes again.

Jacob chuckled and I opened my eye to peek and saw him sat beside me against the tree.

"Come on, Ness. Tell me what's wrong. I'll keep it a secret. Werewolf's honor." Jacob joked, rolling his eyes sarcastically. I smiled at his teasing right now but. . . we need to be serious. That reminds me. . .

"Hey, where did you go before you went here?" I asked him.

Jacob was confused but he answered, "I was at the house with the pack. . . practicing with a member when I heard you. Why?" He demanded.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have skipped practice because of me!" I yelled at him.

Jacob looked amused. "Ness, no worries. They understand."

"What do they understand?" I demanded. "They can't just let you go because I yelled for you." I narrowed my eyes at him. And this time, Jacob didn't say anything it's like his face paled a little.

"Can you just tell me why did you ask where I went?" He asked instead.

Okay. Shoot, I got distracted again. I shook my head. "It's just that. . . I was being a bitch today and I told my Mom about my predicaments and that hurt her. . . and Ugh! I'm a big bitch right now Jacob. You don't need to hear about my problems with a troubled person like me. It's worthless anyway -- " I said quickly.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there Ness. You're never a bitch Renesmee. Maybe you're just not in the mood. And your problems are not worthless." He told me.

This time, it was me who rolled the eyes. "Stop telling me that Jacob Black."

"About what?" Jacob responded.

I groaned again. "Okay, okay. I'm making the problems heavy. Please just quit acting like your mom Renesmee. Just tell me what are your problems. You can't let this guilt on you forever." He told me.

"It's not a guilt, Jacob." I snapped at him.

"Then what?" Jacob retorted. This is bad. First, I got a fight with my mom and now Jacob. This is seriously wrong right now.

"I'm sorry. I'm hurting and fighting you right now." I told him. "I gotta go." I said and before I could ran off, Jacob grab my arm. I didn't respond. I bit my lip, looking at the scene before me. I am a monster right now. I am hurting the people I love. I didn't notice the tears have leaked from my eyes, causing them to roll on my cheeks. I choked back a sob and covered my mouth with my free hand.

"Renesmee." Jacob said softly. He gently patted my arm and turned me so that I was facing him. I cried when I hugged him. "Sshh. . . It's okay, Renesmee. It's okay. I should be the one apologizing to you. If I wasn't so stubborn to you won't be like this. I shouldn't have tried to ask you about that."

I ignored him and continued to sob against his chest, soaking his shirt. "I feel so bad. I'm a monster. I don't deserve to live."

"Never say that, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He told me. My eyes widened at him saying Cullen as my last name.

"Why. . . Why did you say my name Cul --?" I stuttered.

He took a step back from me. "You want that right? I could see it in your eyes that you accepted to be a Cullen."

Wow. I guess Jacob really knew me.

I nodded and before I could protest, I smelled the god awful scents again. The wolves. To me, Jacob's scent is not that really bad but when it comes to his friends, it's bad as a sock not washed up for like ten years.

"Jacob? Are you there?" I heard a familiar young voice and the he step out of the tree. I see Seth Clearwater. I let go of Jacob but he was still holding me. I think it's going to be awkward when Seth notices what we're doing.

"Yeah," Jacob said, nodding. "Hey, Seth. What's up?"

Seth sighed and shook his head. "Another meeting." He responded. "You know, man. I'm getting tired of this - I haven't done this kind of work out for years."

"Well, it practices your skills, Seth. You're only a child." Jacob replied. A child? Is Seth still young? Well, he does look young. . . Only when he smiles. But. . . he doesn't seem that old too.

Seth snorted. "Yeah, right Jacob. I'm like. . . thirty plus right now and you're calling me a child?" Seth joked and punched Jacob's free arm. "And don't do another joke that I haven't found a girl yet." Then he smirked, looking at me. I blushed and quickly pulled away from Jacob, wiping my eyes. Seth whisled. "Whoa, man. I don't get it why Bella get this. You know the whole -- " Seth was cut off by a strong-like punch in the stomach.

Seth coughed. "Hey, what was that for?" He complained, rubbing his stomach where Jacob hit him.

"Jacob!" I gasped.

"Yeah, you're girl friend's agreeing with me, Jake." Seth responded. Now, it was my time to be angry at him. Jacob's tan skin kind of paled but didn't respond. So, I took the pleasure of doing it.

"I am _not _his girl friend." I told him coldly.

Before Seth could answer, he was cut off when I heard laughter behind me. There step out the two members of the wolf pack. I noticed that they were one of Jacob's closest friends and I could recall that their names are Embry and Quil.

"Really? Not yet, but will be." Quil said, leaning against the trunk of the tree, smirking at Jacob. I don't know what they're talking about but it's making the headache worse.

"Shut the hell up Quil or I will bust your face right now." Jacob threatened. And again, for the third or fourth time, I was distracted. Then suddenly, they were fighting - not actually fighting. . . it seems more like they're playing. Jacob had his arm around Quil's neck and he was rubbing the top of his head.

Quil cursed but laughed. Embry laughed so as Seth but I didn't find it amusing. I groaned as I watched them, this is seriously killing my mojo right now. I shook my head and headed off to the other direction, deciding on leaving them. What the hell is wrong with me? Today? I've been having mood swings all along.

"I need to get out of here." I groaned. Jacob let go of Quil's neck and Quil choked, rubbing his nech and muttered something I could not catch. "This is seriously getting bad Jacob. I just want. . . some quiet and piece to think, okay?" I said. I turned my back, thinking that Jacob would try and stop me again.

"Yo, Renesmee." I heard Embry said. "You okay?"

I didn't look behind my back, I just kept walking. "I'm _fine." _I spat out the word. I don't believe in the word 'fine'.

"Oh, really? Cause you don't? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Seth said.

"I told you I'm _fine." _I said with more force this time.

"Well -- "

Furious, I looked behind me and faced them. "What the hell is your problem, guys? I'm having a very shitty day!" I bursted. They didn't look to surprise about my outburst. Oh, they do know what's going to be my reaction. I decided that I should tell them the whole truth so they would quit bugging me. "My mom and I got into a fight okay? They I feel so bitchy right now. . . and Jacob's trying to console me but it only ended up hurting my head. . . no offense though, Jake. I thought I need someone to talk to but I guess. . . I want to be alone."

They listened to me but I could see from their faces that they were not convinced.

"Well, I was saying. . . " Quil started slowly like he didn't heard on what I just said. I rolled my eyes and turned my back on them. But before I did that, I looked at Jacob for a half a second, my eyes apologizing to him. I hope he saw that. I heard another smack and I guess it was Jacob who smacked either Seth, Quil or Embry.

"Wait. . . you're coming with us!" Seth shouted. I ignored him, he was probably trying to joke around. "No seriously, Renesmee! I'm not kidding!" Seth tried again.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said, flapping my hand and continued walking.

"She did _not _just do that, right?" I heard Embry asked. I ran a hand through my hair and was looking at the ground while walking. I passed a couple of trees until I noticed that I haven't smelled the scent. I looked behind me, checking whether if they are following me. I told you it was a joke. I turned left to the tree, hearing but complete silence. I don't know what to do. It's a good thing that I found the wolves aren't following me or anything. When I looked up to see where I was going I saw a light passing through the dark shade of the trees. It was coming from the North and I was curious. Maybe this would take the pain and distress away. I followed where the light was coming from. When I was several meters away from the light, I smelled the scent of fresh flowers and grass and. . .

Dad. I gasped and went inside the light, at the other side of the light. . . I was stepping on a soft green grass surrounded by rare and wild flowers. It was bright and the sun made my skin a little luminous but it didn't sparkle.

When I was about to call for my father, I suddenly realized Jacob threw me over his shoulder and I shrieked. "Jacob Black!"

"Oh, God. Would you please stop screaming, Renesmee?" Embry asked.

I groaned. "Where are you taking me? And why are you doing this to me? I could walk on my own!"

"Well, you might try to escape -- " Embry said.

I crossed my arms. "Why would I even try to escape?" I told them in my 'innocent' voice.

I tried to look up, to see if Dad. . . Okay, shit. That gave me an idea. "Dad!" I screamed.

"Dad?" Quil asked, I saw him looking around. "The blood suckers not here."

"_Dad _is here." I told them as they started walking and ignored them.

"Or maybe your Dad _was _here." Someone said. I was getting dizzy but I think this would be great, so that I could just rest my head for a while.

"Where are we going?" I said, yawning. I'm just glad that they're not running or anything or that would make me puke.

"To the clearing," Jacob whispered. I was too tired to respond and my eyelids were drooping. I decided that I should close them for a while. Darkness swept over me.

* * *

_24 hours ago. . . _

It was dark in the alley. There was a burger stand on the side of the dark alley. It was almost midnight and there were only a few people in the stands. There was a man, a bald man with a thick jacket with him. He was trying to find a job here in Seattle but, unfortunately, no one has accepted him. The lady gave him the cheeseburger and he thanked her, grabbing his coke and opened his umbrella. He put the soda between his arm and his chest because he had so many things in his hands. It was actually raining and it hasn't been stopping. The man gulped and headed off in the rain. He was new here in Seattle. He lost his job in Oregon, got a divorce with his wife after twenty years of marriage to her. He wanted to start a new life in Seattle. His daughter was killed in a mob gang and his son ran away with his girl friend. He and his wife had many problems like taxes, insurances and many debts that he had to pay.

He just moved here in Seattle a couple of days ago and obviously started looking for a job. He was headed to the room that he rent a couple of blocks from the burger stand. He was walking, his echoes were simultaneously echoing with the drops of rain. He was all alone now.

Or so he'd thought.

He heard the noise in the back of the alley, and he flinched, looking around. He panted as it scared him, dropping his soda. The noise came from the darkest corner of the alley and the noise was still going on. He wanted so badly to run but he can't. It's like his feet was glued to the sticky and wet floor. The burger stand several meters away from him closed and the lights were turned off. When darkness enveloped him, he heard a swift woosh beside him. It's like there was wind but. . . It was raining?

There was a woosh beside him again and the noise stopped. The man looked around and got control of his feet and started running to the rented room. He dropped his umbrella and ran as fast as he could. But he doesn't know what he's against and what he's facing. A shadow passed him and he stopped, his heart pounding his chest crazy. Then, as fast as a heartbeat, he was thrown in the ground and he yelled for help. But he was alone. No one could hear him.

Then the shadow dragged him to the darkness and the man tried to hold the unsteady ground on his fingers. But the creature was so strong that it only dragged him without effort. The man's fingers scratched the ground as he yelled for help again. When he was completely in the dark, his scream was agonizing and it could hurt your ears if someone was there.

Blood flowed from the darkness and it mixed with the rain. The endless scream stopped.

Someone showed up from the darkness and it was a man. The young man who went to La Push with his sister, Bree. Riley. His eyes were bright red as he wiped the blood off from his face. He dragged his drained prey to the garbage corner and left him there.

Then he heard someone clapping and his head snapped at the direction of the sound. Riley noticed that it was only Trevor. His other brother. The one who was stupid and so careless. But one of the strongest vampires in the army. Riley narrowed his eyes on Trevor and licked the tiny blood coming from his lips.

"Hmm. . . " Trevor hummed. "I see that you are taking this whole war too seriously, Riley." He complimented as both of them slouched in the dark and cold rain. Riley laughed bitterly. The army was on their way to Forks, Washington and they're here feeding in Seattle. Again.

"Of course, Trevor. We're hunting before we go there tomorrow. We'll be strong as possible. You don't realize that it was for Bree, right? Our sister that those bastards killed almost three weeks ago?" Riley spat out the word as he remembered the night where he saw his sister kidnapped by the La Push werewolves.

Trevor smirked but looked at him curiously. "Really, brother? That's it? The whole reason we're sacrificing out other brothers and sisters? It was Bree's life. She did something stupid that made herself gone from the world. Shé's only one, compared to us fifty." He said. Riley glared at him, but didn't attempt to attack him.

"Do you remember what Victoria ordered us to go there? To search for this. . . Isabella Swan?" Riley spat out the word. Everything was ruined in his life when that little bitch came in the world.

Trevor remembered and nodded. He was tired at all of the things happening around him. He had been changed into a vampire for almost three decades ago but whenever he sees him killing and drinking the blood of his prey. . . a human. Trevor knew that he was a human too until his creator, Victoria, turned him. Now, he's trying to adapt his new lifestyle and was surprisingly good at it. He missed his girl friend. He was suppose to be marrying her but on his way to pick up a ring, someone slammed into him and bit his neck, venom spreading dangerously in his veins. He sometimes regretted that he shouldn't have pick a ring. . . He should have waited. Trevor wanted to escape Victoria's power but he know the consequences if he tried to escape.

"Yes. I don't understand. Why would we search for her? Is she even important?" Trevor asked, running a hand through his wet hair.

Riley nodded.

"So what is she anyway. . . To Victoria, I mean?" Trevor asked, crossing his arms. Riley sighed and shook his head because of his brother's stubborn and persistent behaviour.

"She had hurt Victoria almost three decades ago. And Victoria wanted revenge." Riley said.

Trevor's eyes widened at the thought of a _human_ hurting Victoria. "I don't understand. A _human_?"

Riley nodded again. "Yes, but since the time me and Bree went to Forks. . . I discovered that the little bitch is now a vampire. I'm not sure. . . but I have a feeling that she is."

"And you are right, my brother." Said the shadow behind them. Trevor and Riley's head snapped to the direction where the voice came from and they looked at her. It was Ella, their other sister. She's one of the first vampires that Victoria created after Riley. Ella looked slender and beautiful. She was only eighteen when she was turned and was a future model for Victoria's Secret. Ella was wearing a jacket and a shirt with long sleeves. She had tight jeans and boots that have pencil-sized high heels. She actually have an umbrella with her, keeping her from getting wet. From all of the vampires in the army, she's the only who who's sensitive. . . and so shallow.

"Ella," both male vampires nodded.

"I went in some research two days ago. . . but I haven't had the chance to tell this to Victoria and you, Riley." Ella said.

"Why would you not tell us?" Riley demanded, narrowing his crimson eyes on his sister.

Ella shrugged. "I don't know. At first, I didn't believe it. . . but I don't know. Victoria will probably look at it like it was trash or something."

"Where did you get the information, Ella?" Trevor asked. "And. . . How did you know that she's a vampire?"

"Simple - I hacked into the computer's databases on all the list of the people around here in America. When I typed in her first name. . . there were so many suggestions. But then I decided to type in her first and second name - since I forgot what her last name was - and two Isabella Marie's popped in the screen. First. . . there was an Isabella Marie Swan." Ella said.

"That's her!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Ella, how did you know her second name?" Riley asked again. He wasn't so sure about his sister for a moment. He doesn't know whether she's telling the truth or not. Ella has a gift of finding out the truth beneath the lies and Trevor has the gift of manipulating humans.

"Can't you just let me finish?" Ella snapped at Trevor. "As I was saying. . . there was an Isabella Marie Swan _but _there was an Isabella Marie Masen too." Ella said. Riley and Trevor looked at her, curiosity and anxiety creeping in them.

"Then?" Riley encouraged.

"I looked at the Swan's information and was said that she had been living in Forks. And all of her birth date is there. . . And also the date of her death." Ella whispered.

"Death?" Trevor asked. "Why would she die?"

Ella shrugged while shaking her head. "I don't know, Trevor. I got in a little information about her too. Many people thought she had died but. . . Some thought that she had ran away. Death wins by the vast majority. I looked up at the Isabella Marie Masen category and saw her. There was a picture of her in the category too. And both of their faces are the same. Except for the the Masen one. Masen's more paler and her eyes are. . . gold."

"Could it be true?" Trevor asked. Riley looked at him like he was stupid. Then, Ella flashed through his side and smacked his head. "Ow!" Trevor yelped, rubbing his head where Ella had slapped him.

"You forgot about my gift, brother?" Ella asked sarcastically. Then understanding flicked through Trevor's confused state. Then Ella returned to her announcement again. "And, believe this. Someone's with her."

"Who?" Riley asked.

"Her name is Renesmee Carlie Masen. Born on September 10, 1995. But. . . it's fake. Her birth is fake. It's actually on September 10, 2005." Ella murmured, smirking at their frozen forms. "I was interested on this Renesmee Masen and decided too dig in a little information. I saw that she went to high school in Alaska ten years ago. . . and started schooling in different states. . . but she's still in High School. Even today."

"It's funny, though." Ella continued. "Her eyes are brown and not gold or black or even red."

"Don't you guys think that this Renesmee is. . . somewhat, a relative of this Isabella Masen?" Trevor asked.

"Idiot," Ella muttered, smacking him again. "Isabella Swan and Isabella Masen are the same, Trevor!" She hissed.

"Okay, okay. Then. . . do you think that this Renesmee is a relative of Isabella Swan?" Riley asked.

Ella nodded. "Maybe," She said.

Riley was deep in thought for a moment. If Isabella Swan has turned into a vampire and she has a relative. . . She must have already know that Riley and the army are coming for her. That she might need help. Then a memory passed through Riley as he thought of help.

_"Who are they?" Newborn Riley asked, pointing to the picture of a group of family in the table. _

_The red head woman, Victoria, smirked. "That's the Cullens, my love. The Cullens. Always there for the little human girl, Isabella Swan." She spat out the word as she remembered about what happened to her former mate, James. _

_Riley gulped as he observed the picture of the clan. "Are they - Are they vampires like us?" He swallowed. _

_Victoria nodded. "Yes. They were the ones who helped Isabella Swan to ruin my life." Victoria glared at the picture and held it in her hand. She stared at the picture violently as she took in the happiness of the Cullen family. The happiness that she should have had. She hissed and threw the picture in the fire. _

Another memory.

_"Do they have any powers? I mean, gifts?" Riley asked Victoria. They were at Texas now and were hunting for humans there. _

_"Yes. One is a mind-reader - so he could easily fool you because he's reading your mind - One is someone controlling your emotions and one can see the future." Victoria said, walking gracefully down the field. _

_"Can see the future?" Riley asked. _

_Victoria sighed. "So many questions, my young one. Yes. But from what I've gathered information. . . her visions are just based on what people decide and it's not set on stone. So. . . if we prepare for a fight - we have to be very careful and find all her blind spots."_

_Riley didn't ask again and nodded. _

Riley's thought snapped into the present and noticed that Mikha and Riley are calling for him. Riley noticed that the rain stopped but there was still the wind. Ella closed her umbrella, setting on her side like it was a cane. The street lights were dim and they were the only ones here.

"Yes?" Riley asked.

"What were you thinking a moment ago? You seem deep in thought." Ella observed.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something." Riley whispered.

"You're confusing me man." Trevor responded.

"About what, brother?" Ella asked.

Riley looked at her, unsure. "I remembered Victoria telling me that Isabella Swan had helpers with her. Vampires, to be exact. A clan. The largest clan existing in this vampire world -- "

"But we _are _the largest -- " Trevor interrupted but Ella smacked his arm. "Could you stop doing that?" Trevor complained, showing his sharp teeth at Mikha.

Ella smirked. "If you don't want to get hit, you better start shutting your ridiculous brain and your stupid mouth up." She threatened. Before Riley could jump in to distract them, they heard something behind them. They tensed up and prepared for a fight, Riley sniffing the air. He relaxed when he smelled the scent. Only a false alarm.

"Ysa," Riley said towards the shadow hiding behind the old, dusty abandoned car. "You can go out now." Then came out a blond vampire. Her face was paler than pale, she had eyeliner under her red eyes. Her clothes fitted her, showing the perfect shape of her waist. She was wearing a white polo shirt for girls and tight jeans. . . but she's wearing sneakers, unlike Ella. Ella looks more fashionable and more elegant than Ysa. The out in the darkness, someone stepped beside Ysa. It was a sandy haired vampire. Ysa's twin sister - Mikha. Mikha's more simpler than the two, and doesn't love someone sticking in her business.

"Oh, Mikha. . . Ysa. You guys are here." Ella rejoiced, resting her elbow on Trevor's shoulder. Ella and Trevor have the same height but with Ella wearing high heeled boots, she's taller. "How's hunting? You guys _do _know that we're not staying in only one area, right? So. . . how's the hunt in Tacoma?" They were suppose to be hunting in scattered places so the humans won't suspect things happening in the middle of the night at the same time. "You guys are actually in time for the waiting." Ella continued. Trevor rolled his ruby eyes. He hated, no screw that, he adverse Ella. Always so bossy and shallow. Doesn't care about other people, just herself.

The twins don't have a gift, but they have a gift of being beautiful and being quiet. They can stay quiet for an eternity if they have to.

"I'm glad we came here in time." Ysa whispered, her voice impassive. "I don't like the humans there in Tacoma. Their blood tastes like. . . Ugh." She shuddered.

"How bad is it?" Trevor asked.

This time, it was Mikha's turn. "It wasn't that bad. Ysa just picked an _old _guy so that's why the blood doesn't taste _that _good. You know, I found out that it's better to drink a teenager's blood." She said, smiling. Always the optimistic one of the group.

Then Trevor forgot that Riley was going to say something and he nudged Ella's ribcage. He gestured towards Riley and Ella blinked. "Oh, right.." She said.

Ella cleared her throat and started talking. "So, Riley? What were you going to say a moment ago?"

Riley looked at them. "It's nothing. I think, Victoria already knows it."

"About what?" Ysa asked.

"It's about the other one. One of the Cullen family. She can see things that we haven't planned yet. . . but it changes when we changed our mind. She might know that we're coming." I told them.

Mikha gasped. "Oh. . ."

"Victoria would have known this," Trevor protested. "She would have told this to us too. She's not that stupid."

"We know," Riley, Ella, Ysa and Mikha said at the same time.

"Don't worry, my young ones." A seductive, dangerous voice echoed from Riley's back. There stood a tall vampire woman. Her hair color was like flames and it was flowing down her back like waterfalls. Firefalls, if there is such a thing like that. Her face was not beautiful, but scary. It has a little beautiful in it - but not that much. Confidence and pride covered all of her face.

"Victoria," They greeted, scattering a bit to make space and looking at the ground. Even though they are vampires that people feared, they can't look their creator in the eye. Not even one time. Sometimes, if one looks in her eyes, you can't tear them away. Only Riley does it for them.

Victoria hummed. "Are you all full tonight, my young ones?" She asked, tracing her red lips.

"Yes," they said all together. Victoria nodded while humming. "I've heard you all talking about the Cullens," She hissed the word.

"Yes," they said again.

_Oh shit. We're doomed. _Trevor thought, biting his lips.

"About that little girl Alice. The psychic." Victoria added.

"Yes,"

_So screwed. _Trevor thought again.

"Don't worry. That little vamp would know we're going to fight in the clearing. But I have a plan in mind." She said. "Don't think about it. Just think about that you are going to the clearing and not on my plan." She said.

Then they heard some voices coming from the corner of the street.

"We gotta go!" Ella hissed and grabbed Trevor's arm. Victoria hissed and ran with the twins.

"Yo, man. Where are we going?" Trevor asked, shifting uncomfortably by Ella's strong grip. Ella and Riley led him to the alley darkness. Trevor smelled the dead drained body of the man that Riley just succumbed. Before Trevor could say anything, Riley covered his mouth, letting go of his arm so that he could press his pointer finger between his lips, signaling him to be quiet. Just then, he heard someone talking and Trevor smelled the blood inside of them.

Riley gestured towards the exit and Trevor nodded. It won't take three minutes until these men are going to see the blood. Then the six vampires ran to the exit.

* * *

_24 hours later. . . _

I woke up from the bright light coming out from the window. I looked around and saw that I was in my bed room. Wait. . . I thought I was suppose to be in the clearing with Jacob? Then why am I here? They must have know that I'm tired so they allowed me to rest. Good for them to know my condition. I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was late. This was the day that we're going to fight. That my family and Jacob's family is going to fight. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I went changed my clothes and grabbed the hairbrush, brushing my tangled hair. I brushed my teeth and went to the mirror. Today was going to change everything. I looked at myself and took a deep breath.

_It's alright Renesmee. Take a deep breath. In. . . and out. In. . . and out. In. . . and out. _I closed my eyes and pressed my pointer finger on my temples, rubbing it so that I could ease my mind.

I opened my eyes and went downstairs, going to the kitchen immediately. My stomach hurts. It's like I haven't eaten for the past two days. I don't need human food. I need blood. I grabbed my motorcycle jacket from the sofa and tied up my hair. I grabbed my black converse and went to the back door. No one was here. Mom wasn't even here. I happened to pass by the refrigerator and saw that there was a note attached to it.

It was said that Mom was in the clearing, preparing. I crumpled the piece of paper, pressing my fist against my beating heart. I put the paper on my pocked and continued to go out of the back door. I smelled the fresh air of a new day. This day, someones life is going to end. I haven't seen Grandpa Charlie and Mom managed to tell him that we have visitors here so we're busy. But what if some one goes away? What if. . . something happened? Will I ever see Grandpa Charlie again? I know that Grandpa Charlie's out of town to visit some relatives and I'm grateful he won't be here in this horrible day.

_Be optimistic Renesmee. _My conscience said behind my head. I followed the conscience and went to hunt. I ran to the boundaries of Forks and started smelling for blood. I don't like hunting alone, but I don't mind it. I sniffed the air, I could smell blood pulsing just a few meters away but there was no human. I'm sure of it.

Then a twig snapped nad my head snapped, looking at the elk beside me. The elk ran, running for its life. I hate ending lives. I really hate it. But this is what I was created, I can't change it. I can't control the thirst. I easily catched up with the elk and I sucked my teeth into its neck, the blood coming out from its veins. I licked the wound and continued draining the elk's blood.

When I was half way done, I think I saw someone hiding in the trees. My head snapped and got up, leaving the drained elk. I cleaned my mouth, licking the corner of my lips, searching for blood. Well, this is such a wrong timing. I went to the tree and in inhuman speed I went behind it. There was no one. Funny, I _know_ I some one.

I shrugged, continuing my search for another victim and smelled the fresh air. There was blood not far away from where I was standing. . . but it was odd. Something or _someone _was mixing the blood and air. The scent was mixing. I panicked and when I opened my eyes, someone sprang from the trees and I shrieked.

The creature almost hovered over me and bit my neck but I was fast enough to get out of the way. I gasped and ran towards the trees, looking for help. But I know if I shout, the vampire would hear where I am. I was so panicking that I don't even know where I am now. I am lost and there's someone searching for me. I could hear its light footsteps. I think it's time for my black belt instincts come in again.

I took a deep breath and steadied my position before I turned around to face the vampire. I know I'm not strong enough to beat the vampire, but I'm strong enough to confuse it and weaken it just a little bit and in time for someone to see me fighting with a vampire. I gulped and faced my opponent. _He _was already a few feet away from me and my heart quickened when I panicked. I bared my teeth and jumped over his shoulder so that I could step in the branch. Now, I regret that I should have been more stubborn to see my parents practicing.

The vampire was about to jump to the branch with me when something colossal slammed into him. I gasped and saw it was Jacob. God Bless Jacob Black. The vampire bit Jacob's arm and I gasped. The blood flow from Jacob's arm but Jacob pressed his giant paw on the vampires abdomen and teared the arm. Well, ouch.

"Jacob!"

I was about to go and help Jacob but I saw a gray and light colored wolf from the distance and decided to run away. They can help Jacob. I know that if I get injured, Jacob would take care of me. He can't do two things at the same time. I passed the wolves and shouted, "You have to help him!" The gray wolf nodded and quickly leaped to help Jacob but something slammed into him too. I screamed in horror and the light colored wolf bit my jacket, hauling it, signaling for me to go. He gestured towards his back and I nodded, quickly hopping on his back. I grabbed on its fur and the wolf started running. The wind was so strong that I have to keep my head down. I yelped when something blocked our way. Seth, I suppose, tried to run over them but they were two. One caught Seth's arm and slammed him into the floor, causing me to fall off too. My leg hit a sharp rock and I cried in pain.

Blood was coming out from my jeans and I saw Seth trying to fight the vampire off. But one vampire was staring at me. No, it was staring at my wounded leg. Well, shit.

"Renesmee!" I heard a deep voice behind me. The vampire, who was looking at me, looked at the one who called my name. It was Emmett. Emmett passed me, shouting, "Go! Rosalie and Bella are there! I'll take care of this vampire." I nodded and pressed my arm to the wound.

Great, now I'm limping because of my wound. I didn't even bother to look at Emmett. I trust him that he's going to live. No one could ever beat Emmett Cullen. Then, from afar, I could see a mahogany colored and sun colored hair in the distance.

"Mom! Rosalie!" I screamed, trying to run as fast as I could. Mom was with me not even a second later, she had her arms around me.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, Mom." I lied. I got attacked and I'm wounded, does everyone think I'm okay? I shifted uncomfortably at her arms and looked behind me.

"Let's go now, guys." Rosalie said urgently, looking at Emmett. I looked behind me and saw that Emmett was about to finish up the vampire. The other vampire that attacked Seth and me was already burning. Wow, I didn't notice that it was burning. Mom carried me, seeing my leg. We ran through the trees, the wind was hitting my wound and it hurts so much. Seconds later, we were at our house.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, looking around urgently. Mom sighed.

"They need to fight. Apparently, Victoria knows about Alice too. She changed the decision so quick that we panicked. They're in the clearing." Mom said. "Unfortunately, our plan got screwed. They know that their are werewolves here." She shook her head. Then she laid me on the couch.

"I'm sorry, mom." I whispered as she quickly sat beside me, with a first aid on her hand. She rolled my jeans up and gasped when she saw wound. She put some medicine on it before wrapping it with a cloth. Blood was pouring out of the wound, it was also bruised to by the hard impact I made on the rock.

"It's okay, Renesmee. I'm sorry too. I've been a bad mother too." Mom said and I sighed. I yelped as something hit my wound. "Sorry," Mom muttered. When she was done. "Renesmee, listen to me. Jacob's going to get you. Get away from here as far as possible, you hear me?" I felt the tears were brimming over my cheeks. "I love you, Renesmee." She said, hugging me before kissing my forehead.

"Don't say it like this is the end, Mom." I choked back a sob.

"No. . . this isn't the end, Renesmee." Mom told me, hugging me tightly.

"I love you too, Mom." I whispered. Then as if things were in spiral mode, the glass wall trembled and glass were shattered, scattering it around. I yelped and my eyes widened when I saw the vampire.

"Go, Renesmee." Mom urged, taking my hand. I felt dizzy and I tried to ignore the pain in my leg as Mom dragged me out of the living room. We went to the hallway and the vampire was beside us. We were locked in the dead end. We went to my room and we quickly slammed the door. The vampire banged on the door but I was glad that this is not just an ordinary wooden door. I quickly went across the room as Mom tried to hold on the door. I pushed my bed in front of the door, I put my other heavy things like, TV, Cabinet, Drawers on top of the bed. I pulled the wire from the TV and tied it across the doorknob and the bed's legs. I gasped. It was only a vampire but, it could take enough time to get out of here before it comes after us. Then Mom was already beside the balcony, and was opening it. I saw it was Jacob and the wound of his arm was gone. My mouth dropped.

"Jacob," Mom said. I saw that she was beside him. She hugged him and whispered, "Please take her away from here." Jacob hugged Mom back and nodded. He kissed Mom's forehead.

"Be careful, Bella Swan." He told her. Mom nodded and looked at me, mouthing the words 'I love you' before disappearing. "Go, there's no much time left!" She screamed before Jacob quickly grabbed my hand and we went outside. He didn't even bother to phase, we held hands as we ran away from home.

"You okay?" He asked suddenly, stopping and he held my shoulders. I was numb so I nodded. "Take me away, Jake. Please." Jacob nodded and leaped into the forest to change. I looked at the ground, not seeing anything.

_This is not the end, Renesmee. This is not the end. _When those words registered in my mind, I shook violently and started crying hard. I smelled Jacob's wolf form scent a few meters away from me. He made a 'puppy-like' noise. I pressed my hand on his arm.

_I'm okay. Just give me a minute. _I thought. Jacob nodded his big head as I pulled my hand away from him. When it was almost a minute - which feels like a million years - I hopped into Jacob's back, pressing my hand on his thick fur again. _Go now, Jake. _

And with that, Jake started running. I kept my head down, resting it on Jacob's massive shoulder.

_This is not the end. _

_This is not the end. _

_This is not the end. _

_This is not the end. _

_This is not the end. _

_This is not the end. _

I keep repeating those words in my head. I need to be positive. Focus on being optimistic for a while. Only a while. Nothing's going to happen to them. I didn't even get to say a proper good bye to them. I don't know what's happening right now. . . but I know Jacob knows. I remembered him telling me that when he's in his wolf form, the pack can share their thoughts with him like they can hear his thoughts. Mom and Dad are going to be okay. Alice and Jasper are going to be okay. Rosalie and Emmett will be alright. Esme and Carlisle will be fine. They are strong, they will survive. I prayed for Jacob's pack too.

_Please, _I thought. _Let everyone be okay. I can't bear if someone died. . . even though I'm not that close to that someone. Just. . . please. _

~*~*~*~

It was surprisingly warm here in Alaska. It has been at least ten minutes since we left Forks. Jacob was so fast that he could beat a jet. He must have been so alarmed about all that's happening. There was another group of pack here in Alaska. Jacob has cousins here and I'm just glad he knows the people in here. When Jacob entered the boundary of this little community, I got scared. I was a half vampire. Their enemy. I opened my eyes and stood up from my resting position. I looked around and it wasn't snowing. Is that even possible?

The people are tanned here too, just like the people in La Push. They were all staring at me and Jacob. It seems they know about the legends now. I got down on the ground but when I touched the ground, two men were about to grab me when Jacob snarled at them.

"But she's a vampire," One protested.

"Vampires aren't allowed here in our area." The other one snarled at Jacob. People gasped when they saw me and I just cringed at Jacob's side. Then a smelled the air and realized a familiar scent of a werewolf. There were werewolves here too in this. . . country.

Then an old man stepped in. "The Elders of La Push assured me that she meant no harm. This vampire needs our help, and we happily allowed. Well, this is a first time a vampire would need our help. And of course, your cousin imprinted on her."

A few people gasped and Jacob looked away. I looked at Jacob, confused. What does imprint mean? Before I could ask Jacob mentally. . .

"Jacob!" I heard from the crowd and someone stepped out of the crowd and saw a tall man with long hair there. At the other side, I gasped when I saw a werewolf. Could they be allowed to seen with the people who doesn't believe in these things? Perhaps they stick to their beliefs.

Jacob nodded and looked behind the wolf. The wolf stared at Jacob and the unknown wolf stared at me. I bit my lip, looking at the ground. Then Jacob ran with the werewolf. What the hell? Is he going to leave me alone?

I groaned inside.

"Hey, you're Renesmee, right?" The boy who called Jacob's name asked. I looked at him, unsure. I nodded slowly. The guy grinned.

"Come with me. Jacob's going to join us shortly, don't worry." I narrowed my eyes at him. But if I didn't accept, I could imagine them dragging me. It's better to walk than to be dragged. I nodded slowly again and he smiled at me, leading me away from the crowd. The old man and the two boys, one who was Jacob's cousin, joined us and I fidget.

"You're human," The guy, who's not Jacob's cousin, said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "I could hear your heartbeat and your eye color is different."

"Yes, I am." I told him. They lead me to an old house beside the lake and I suddenly felt warm. All the things I see here is all brown and green. Very environmental friendly. They told me to sit and wait for Jacob. I waited and the energetic boy sat right next to me.

"I'm Elijah, Jacob's second cousin. Pleasure to meet you finally Renesmee Cullen." I was shocked.

"Y-You know my name?" I asked. Elijah nodded.

"Jacob told me about you ." He explained. I nodded then I remembered the word imprint.

"Um, can I ask you something?" I asked him. Elijah nodded, unsure. "What's imprinting?" Elijah laughed. Why would he laughed at a question like that? I blushed and look away.

"Let me guess, Jacob didn't tell you?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You think," I said sarcastically. Elijah laughed again.

"You're not bad for a vampire." He remarked. "Though, it's not my place to explain that to you. It's Jacob's place." Elijah said, holding up his hands.

I rolled my eyes and buried my face in my hands. A minute later, I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Jacob and a guy who looks like he was in his mid-twenties. Maybe that was the wolf he's with.

"Hey," Jacob greeted. I nodded at him. Then he looked at everybody in the room. "Thank you for letting us stay here for a while. My father and the pack really appreciate this."

The old man was in the wheel chair and he nodded. "No problem, Jacob. You're family. And probably. . . this girl's going to be a family too someday." He said. Elijah laughed alone with Jacob's other cousin.

"Stop screwing the moment, Dad." Jacob's cousin said.

"What did I say?" His Dad asked.

Then, out of nowhere, "Um. . . not to be rude but can you guys tell me what imprinting means?" I asked. Jacob slapped his forehead.

"Um, can you excuse us for a moment here?" Jacob asked. He didn't even bother to wait for the guys to answer, he just simply pulled me out of the house and into the lake. We were at the dock and it was a little dark for a moment. I could see a few people canoe-ing, and they were all kids.

Jacob had his back to me and I kept asking to myself - what is so important about imprint anyway? Jacob was looking at the scene before him, his hands in his pockets. I sighed and gulped. I took a swift step across the dock so that I could reach Jacob. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jacob," I soothed. "How bad can it be?" I asked, patting his shoulder. Then, surprisingly, Jacob recoiled from the touch of my hand and I saw that something painful touched his eyes.

"It's not that bad. It's going to get bad if you're going to know this." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, crossing my arms and glared at him. I ignored his statement and said, "Let's hear it,"

"You don't understand Renesmee. This is bad timing for me to tell you this." Jacob snapped back at me.

"Why would it be wrong timing?" I demanded, throwing my arms up in the air. I don't like secrets, not even one bit. I mean, who even _likes _secrets? "This is the perfect opportunity Jacob! No ones even listening to us - with the exception of some super-hearing werewolves.

"It's just - you won't understand -- "

"What won't I understand?" I exclaimed.

"You really wanna' know this, Renesmee? I don't think you're ready to hear this, especially since everybody's at the clearing right now, and we don't know what's happening." Jacob retorted. I have forgotten the whole fight but now it is haunting my mind again. I closed my eyes, biting my lips. When I opened my mouth, I felt it was dry. I was trying to fight myself from breaking down in front of Jacob Black.

"Let's just get this over with, Jacob. Please. I want to know. I'm ready. And don't treat me like a child, I'm old enough to choose my decisions and my life." I told him.

Jacob took a deep breath. It looks like he was stalling. "This is the problem, right? You're the one who's not ready to say it." It was not a question, it was a statement.

Jacob looked at me, his dark eyes were piercing with mine. He was stalling again and I took the time as an opportunity to interrupt but Jacob beat me to it, "I care for you, Renesmee. Sometimes, I wanted so badly to hug you when I see you. I wanted to brush those strands whenever it's in the way of you beautiful brown eyes."

I think my mouth just dropped on the floor, but I don't know where he's getting at but I know where he's at.

"We're bound to be with each other, Renesmee Cullen. That's imprinting." I was shocked, but part of me is jumping in joy. Jacob was right, this is really bad timing. Before I could respond - but I don't think I can say or even think of something else - the wolf man who came with Jacob, stepped in.

"I know that I'm interrupting, but Seth just reported to me about the incident." He announced. I snapped out of my frozen form and looked at the guy.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" I demanded instantly. He ignored me, he was just looking at Jacob.

"What did Seth say?" Jacob asked. I was panicking right now, I looked back and forth between the guy and Jacob. They were not looking at me, and my temper flared.

"Tell me! Is someone hurt?!" I yelled. Now, that got their attention and looked at me. I didn't look at Jacob but he was looking at me. The man stared at me, a little bit unsure. "Can't you just tell me right now?" I desperately demanded. My legs started shaking and I could feel the water were coming from my eyes.

The guy looked at me. "Other vampires surrendered but. . . they killed half of the vampire army. Seth didn't tell me whether they have annihilated the Head of this vampire army. But. . . "

"But what?" I screamed. Jacob grabbed my arms behind my back. "Renesmee," He warned. "Don't touch me! Let go of me!" I yelled at him. Jacob didn't let go of me but he loosened his grip on it. I looked at the guy with pleading eyes.

"Please, tell me."

"Someone got hurt. . . Others died." He whispered.

* * *

The next chapter would be the last. . . and then an epilogue. Please review.


	28. Another Ending

**Disclaimer: Diandra = Owns nothing in the Twilight Universe. Stephenie Meyer = Owns EVERYTHING!! **

* * *

**27. ANOTHER ENDING**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

As I said those words to my daughter, I could only hope that she and Jacob will be okay and safe. I knew that this would end up horribly, the plan is ruined but some part of me is very happy that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Imprint or not, Jacob would do this. He will protect Renesmee at all costs, and I'm happy that he will do that. Then the vampire who was trying to push down the door, busted his fist on the wood of the door. He slammed into it so hard that half of things were broken. He quickly hissed at me, prepared for a fight. He crouched down, wanting to attack me. Crouching wasn't the best thing to do because you may not know what kind of fast things the vampire will do to you. But crouching has some cons too, if the vampire is weak, you can show the signs of 'bravery' in crouching. When the vampire was going to jump right to me, I held it's arm, spreading my fingers out so that I could leave a mark on its face.

Lucky me, the vampire was stupid. When my sharp as lightning fingers made contact with the skin, the vampire step back, staggered. He hissed, his eyes turning dark as he turned to me. I could see that I have set him in the pissing mood. He showed his teeth at me, preparing to charge, but I was light and feminine, I beat him to the punch and went to his back, putting my hands between his head, and very fast before he could even realize I had my hands on him, I twisted his neck, hearing the crack. I put my lips on his neck, pulling my lips backward so that I could press my sharp teeth on his neck and rip the neck apart. The vampire screamed.

Right on time, when I beheaded the vampire, I heard footsteps behind me and saw that it was Rosalie. The strands of her golden hair were falling out of place as she panted.

"Bella, are you okay?" She demanded quickly.

I nodded, still holding the beheaded vampire in my hands. "I'm okay, Rosalie. Can you hold the vampire and jump from the balcony? I'll pick the woods and the matches so that we could start the fire." I told her. Rosalie nodded, taking my place to hold the vampire. She made a disgusting voice when she saw the head. Quick as a heartbeat, she jumped on the balcony door with the dead vampire in her arms.

I quickly went downstairs to the kitchen, flipping on the cabinets to find the matches. When I finally found it, I went to the old chair that I have never used and grabbed it. I forgot, I need some oil so that the fire would increase later. I found the oil and I went outside, going quickly to the East where Renesmee's room can be found. I saw Rosalie there, with a bunch of leaves beside her - so that the fire would be larger - and she quickly grabbed the chair from me and started breaking it. She put the woods in its place and scattered the leaves on the wood. I poured the oil around the vampire's body, drenching it with sticky and smelly water. Rosalie grabbed the matches from me and set up the fire. It was only a small fire but when I threw the vampire in the fire, the fire got larger.

Rosalie grabbed my arm, signalling me to go the clearing. Yes, the fight is still not over. We went running down to the clearing, trying to pass the vampires that can't see us. It took us a minute till we passed someone. Her hair was a fiery red, she was wearing the black blouse. I froze and Rosalie gasped. I gulped, looking down at the ground. Tell me this is a dream, this is nothing but a dream. The fear inside me increased as this vampire wanted me dead. The vampire wanted to get revenge for her deceased mate.

Victoria.

She was still the same but her hair was a little shorter. Her eyes were red as fresh human blood and they were glaring into my golden ones. I bit my lip. We were several meters away from each other but I could see that she was smiling notriously at me. The kind of look that her mate, James, used to give me when we first met at the clearing almost two decades ago. Rosalie was frozen too, still she managed to keep her mouth open. I know that if we moved or something, it would be the biggest mistakes we've ever made.

"Rosalie," I whispered, slowly. I know that this is risky but she needs to hear it and Rosalie needs to get out of this place. "Go without me. I can handle this." I told her without looking away from my enemy. She was still smiling at me, but her eyes were angry and full of hatred. I think Victoria's trying to keep her self-control to herself.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie's eyes widened. "What?" She mouthed. Then she told me louder, "Bella, I can't leave you!" She hissed. I sighed.

"Just go Rosalie." I told her persistently. Rosalie looked back at Victoria, she took a step forward, like she was about to attack her. And she was going to.

"No! Rose!" I shouted but before Rosalie could take a step forward, someone crashed into her. I gasped, panicking. The next thing I knew I was being attacked too.

* * *

**Alice Cullen**

I was holding the vampires neck while Jasper tried to keep a grip on its arm. I need to do this as quickly as possible, we have more vampires here in the clearing. The wolves were scattered around and I was getting bitter. I cannot see what will happen to the others because the wolves are blocking them. I twisted the girl's neck while Jasper pulled her arms. It was seriously a pity to someone but the girl needs to be destroyed. We threw her body to the building fire in the center of the clearing.

I was about to run to the nearest vampire enemy when the image before my mind flowed inside. Everything stopped and saw the image of Victoria looking closely at the scene before her in the woods. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Bella and Rosalie running away from Bella's house and into the clearing. She jumped and flew to the other tree so that she could keep up with Bella and Rosalie. When they were about to cross a boundary over big rock, Victoria flew from the tree and landed gracefully - and also dangerously-looking - on the ground. Bella and Rosalie froze.

Another image.

Rosalie glared at Victoria. She was about to take a step forward and lunged towards her but someone collided with her body. Bella gasped and tried to help Rosalie but Victoria was beside her that instant, her claw-like fingernails digging in with Bella's shirt.

The memory snapped back inside me and I gulped. No, this can't be happening. I didn't realize that the vampire was about to get to me, I took a step sideward, avoiding the vampire's attack. Before I could prepare for a fight, I heard a sharp shriek and saw that Emmett had teared the vampire into bits. The vampire hissed in agony but it was late. Emmett had her arms around

Thank Emmett.

"Emmett! Where's Edward?" I exclaimed. I was beginning to panic and I know that Jasper had already sensed it. Jasper was at my side, blood all over his white shirt. I told him not to wear that shirt. Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about clothes for a moment?

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked. There were only several vampires, not less than twelve or ten, the werewolves and our other family members were handling it.

I grapsed Jasper's shirt. "Where's Edward?" Edward! I screamed in my head, so that he could hear. But I didn't see him coming over me. Instead, I saw him attacking Victoria. He already saw the scene that played in my mind. I gasped, shouting, "Seth!" Seth was a great wolf, he doesn't care if we're vampires. Edward and Seth became friends too, and I could sense a everlasting friendship between those two.

The werewolf Seth was finishing up his victim, tearing the limbs of the vampire. He looked up at me with a curious expression on his werewolf face. He leapt to me, with excitement and nervous.

"Seth, go to Edward, help him! Now!" I yelled at him. I wasn't blaming the wolves for this that I didn't saw it before Victoria could even do it.

I hope we're not too late.

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" I demanded instantly. He ignored me, he was just looking at Jacob.

"What did Seth say?" Jacob asked. I was panicking right now, I looked back and forth between the guy and Jacob. They were not looking at me, and my temper flared.

"Tell me! Is someone hurt?!" I yelled. Now, that got their attention and looked at me. I didn't look at Jacob but he was looking at me. The man stared at me, a little bit unsure. "Can't you just tell me right now?" I desperately demanded. My legs started shaking and I could feel the water were coming from my eyes.

The guy looked at me. "Other vampires surrendered but. . . they killed half of the vampire army. Seth didn't tell me whether they have annihilated the Head of this vampire army. But. . . "

"But what?" I screamed. Jacob grabbed my arms behind my back. "Renesmee," He warned. "Don't touch me! Let go of me!" I yelled at him. Jacob didn't let go of me but he loosened his grip on it. I looked at the guy with pleading eyes.

"Please, tell me."

"Someone got hurt. . . Others died." He whispered.

No, this was not happening. Please tell me that this is not happening. I tried to breathe in and breathe out but I couldn't. It's like the air was blocked and I tried to sob but I couldn't. I was frozen, I was numb. I couldn't do it. I couldn't. I started shaking violently, tears were blurring my view. I was numb. The venom of my eyes were stinging. Venom was usually ignored but now, the pain was starting to increase. I don't care who it was - but I care why.

Even though I don't know them - they died. They died to save me and my mother, their brothers, their families. . . and their love ones. I can't bear thinking about it.

When my knees started to gave out, Jacob wrapped his arms around me from preventing to fall down. I cried hard on Jacob's chest, once again. Only this time, full pain were in my cries. My heart started falling into pieces, I could tell. Jacob soothed me, telling me that things are going to be okay. I want to believe him but whenever I remembered the words "Someone got hurt. . . Others died." It seems that Jacob's word were nothing against those. Jacob was supporting half of my weight but I could see that my knees were giving out.

I think the man who told me those words walked away now, trying to give us some privacy.

"Jacob," I whispered, my voice cracking. "Let's go home. I need to see Mom, I need to see my Dad." I looked up at him, I could tell that my eyes were red right now. Jacob looked at me, caressing my hair. It shoot tingles down my numb spine, animating it. I forgot about the whole 'imprinting'. I need to think it over later.

"Renesmee," Jacob whispered again. "You can't see them -- "

Anger boiled in me and I dropped my arms away from Jacob, staggering back. Who the hell he think he is to tell me that I can't see my parents? "Why can't I fucking see them? They're my parents, Jacob! I have to see them. . . I need to see if they're okay!" I shouted at him. Jacob extended his arms so that he could calm me down but I took a step backward, the tears were dry now but others were coming.

"Renesmee," Jacob said soothingly. Doesn't he get me?

"No - you don't understand - those are my parents Jake!" I shouted at him, pointing to the direction where Forks was. My throat was burning from screaming. "You don't get it because you're not in my situation! I've never had a father, Jacob! I've never even experience my own father loving and taking care of me while I was a baby. Hell, because we weren't even together at all! And there's an issue between me and my mom. You see, we never even had normal times and sometimes I'm being a bitch towards her while she just stood there, doesn't care if I was being nosy. I owe a ton of moments with them, Jake. I want to start all over again. I want to have my family back." My voice cracked at the ending. "And if you did imprint on me. . . you understand me, don't you Jake?"

Jake looked frustrated and stressed. I was being a big bitch towards him too. "Renesmee, I do understand your situation. I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Give me one reason why I can't see my parents, huh, Jake? And don't worry why I'm not going to be in hurting; because I'm already hurt. Just please. . . Jake, hear me out."

Jacob looked at me, searching for my eyes. I know that I'm hurting him too and I feel so bad doing this to him. I can't balance the love for my parents, my friendship with Jacob and my unworthy safety. When I looked at his eyes, it seems that he's in agony right now. As if he doesn't know what to do; as if he can't choose the right thing. Jacob cares for me because he imprinted on me. Even though I don't know what are the other details of imprinting - I know that Jacob wants me to be safe but I was being stubborn. My lips trembled, knowing I've hurt another one, and tears started leaking my eyes. I think my eyes are red right now but I simply don't care. I extended my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Jake." I whispered, looking at his intimidating dark eyes. "I'm so sorry I'm forcing you in this. I didn't deserve to leave Forks. I should have fought so that you wouldn't choose between what's right and what's wrong." With that, Jake didn't wrap his arms around me like I expected it to be. Instead, he brushed the tears on my cheeks and sighed. I leaned into his touch, wanting the warmth of it.

"Renesmee," Jacob told me quietly. "You don't need to say sorry. I'm the one who should be; I imprinted on you and that means me following all the things you say. Doing things that is going to make you happy. . . but I'm not making you happy - it's turning you worst."

"But you're only doing this because you want me to be safe. I'm making it hard for you, Jacob." I told him. He kept caressing my cheeks and I could feel the blood rushing up to it as I looked into his eyes.

"Never say that, Renesmee." Jacob whispered back. With that, he let go of my face and I wrapped my arms around him. Filling my nose with his sunny, warm scent. This is actually not a 'romantic-stuff' but this hug means a friendship that will stand forever. . . and maybe, according to Jacob. . . maybe more than friendship. Then when I could see that the sun was setting because I could tell it from our shadows, Jacob added, "If you want to go - then we will."

I pulled away from him, giving him a confused look. "No, we're not."

Jacob groaned and rolled his eyes. "What is it now?" He asked mockingly. I could sense that the dramatic and anger tension is gone. . . for now.

I shrugged and let it drop. "Is that okay with you?"

Jacob nodded. "As long it is okay with you."

I beamed at him. "Thank you Jacob."

"Anytime, Nessie." Jacob told me. I keep beaming at him but when I looked back at the sunset, I remembered my Mom. She always there for me and this time, I wasn't there for her. I'm a bad daughter to everyone. I'm a bad friend, I'm a bad daughter and I'm a bad member of the Cullen family. Being optimistic, I sometimes wonder if we easily accept Dad ten years ago. . . what would life be then. . .

"I think we should leave tomorrow. . . If you want. It's going to get dark." I heard Jacob told me. I looked at him, nodding.

"But. . . " I trailed off.

"We can go right now." And when I heard the tone of his voice, I know that the words were true right now. "I'll just tell the Elders and my cousins that we're leaving."

I nodded again, unsure. Jacob left me at the dock and went running inside the house. I know I don't want to wait and it would be really rude if I didn't show up either. I took a deep breath and march towards the little old house. When I was about to take a step to the stairs on my way to the house, two little boys were running towards my direction and I could tell that they were not looking where they're going. They bumped on me and they fell - because of my vampire structure and because of the force of the impact. Gladly, the fell on the soft grass instead of the hard cement. I gasped.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." I told them, helping them up. I extended my two arms each for the two boys and they held my hand and I pulled them from the ground. They were both giggling when I pulled them and I smiled. The sound was a nice thing to hear after all of my screams. "Are you guys hurt?" I asked.

Both were still smiling as they shook their heads quickly as a hear beat. "No, I'm good. I'm never hurt because I'm strong." The older boy said proudly at his friend. . . or brother.

"I'm strong too! Momma says so." The younger boy protested, pouting at his friend. I laughed at their obscurity.

"What are your names, guys?" I asked them, looking at their cute little faces. The last thing I want to do was to talk to kids but right now, it changes. The two looked at each other and they turned their backs on me. I was apalled for a moment when I realized they were having a 'secret' meeting. Oh, I thought they were going to make a run for it.

"Since you helped us from the ground - "

"And since you're pretty too," The younger one added, smiling cheekily at me. I giggled and smiled at him, flattered that this young boy just called me pretty.

"-- We can tell our names to you." The older one finished. I looked at them curiously. I knelt down so that I could link my eyes with them.

"You thought I was some stranger, do you?" I asked, still smiling and making sure.

They both nodded. "Our Momma says that we will not talk to strangers but. . . you don't look like a stranger."

I nodded. "Maybe if I tell my name, I won't be a stranger anymore." I suggested. The two smiled at me. "Well, my name is Renesmee Carlie, I was named after both my grandmother and grandparents. I'm. . . seventeen."

"I'm Tommy," The older boy said quickly after I finished.

"And I'm Dylan."

"We're brothers," both said simultaneously. Before I could compliment, I heard large footsteps beside me and I smelled the scent of warmth and sunshine. Jacob. Jacob was holding a bag and I got curious.

"Jacob!" the brothers exclaimed, leaving me and running up to him. Huh. I looked behind my back and saw Jacob smacked 'tiny' fists with the brothers.

"You're here! You're here!" They both exclaimed, hugging his legs because of his tall height. Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, guys, I'm here. But I won't be here much longer." He told them and both of their faces drop, saying "Aaaawwwww," I giggled at the situation and when Jacob heard my voice, his head snapped up to look into my eyes. I waved at him. Jacob looked back at the boys.

"Where's your Momma?" Jacob asked. The boys pointed towards the tiny, red house about a few meters away.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. I need to do something." Jacob told them, patting both of their heads. He stepped away from them and went towards my direction. "Renesmee these are my young cousins -- " He introduced but I cut him off by a hand.

"Tommy and Dylan." I said, winking at the boys. They both chuckled.

Jacob looked between me and the boys. . . back and forth. "You -- "

"I kind of bumped into them and got a little kind." I smiled sweetly at Jacob. Jacob froze for a minute before blinking.

"Oh," He said. "Well. . . I'm glad you guys know each other." Jacob told the boys.

"Jacob. . . is Renesmee your girl friend?" Tommy asked, smiling up at Jacob. I kept smiling too, oh Gosh their smiles are contagious. I laughed out loud while Jacob chuckled but was still looking at me. Ah, imprinting. That's why when I sometimes look at Jacob, I felt something tingly inside me. Especially when I look into his eyes. It's like I was lost in the depths of it.

"No. . . she's my friend, Tommy." Jacob replied.

"Well, if she's your friend. . . in the future, is Renesmee going to be your girl friend?" Dylan asked this time. My eyes widened. I didn't know what to respond to that if I was the one being questioned. Will I be his girl friend in the future?

"Um. . . Things are complicated, Dylan -- " Jacob trailed off.

"But are you guys going to be?" Wow, they were so stubborn.

Jacob was stammering, doesn't know what to say. I don't know what to say too.

"Um, maybe." I blurted out. "You guys are still young to know things." I referred the word 'things' to as 'imprinting'. I was hoping that they would drop it and, finally, they did.

"I want you guys to be because I want Renesmee to be my cousin-in-law." Tommy said proudly. I think both me and Jacob's mouth hang open. What's wrong with this kid? I tried to pick the shocking pieces and let them in my place. What am I going to say with that kind of statement?

I started stammering as I tried to find the right response to it, and also Jacob. I ran a hand through my hair, taking a deep breath. Dylan and Tommy were both grinning like little devils who looked like they just caught us doing a bad thing. I cleared my throat and looked around, looking for something to say.

"Uh. . . It's very nice to see you Tommy and Dylan. . . but I'm afraid we have to go now." I told them, patting both of their tanned cheeks. They were both grinning - wow doesn't grinning all day hurt? - and nodded.

"It's nice to see you to Renesmee!" Dylan said. Then before I could say something to Jacob that we're leaving now, I heard someone called Dylan and Tommy's name.

"Dylan!" I looked behind my back and saw a woman, around her late thirties, with short, wavy, black hair. She was running to Dylan and Tommy when she spotted me and Jacob. She paused and looked at Jacob with a friendly smile but with wide eyes.

"Jacob," She gasped and went running to him. She had her arms extended to Jacob. Jacob snapped out of his daze and shook his head, wrapping her arms around the woman. I almost felt the urge to attack the girl but controlled it. Oh, geez, just shut up Renesmee.

The girl kissed both of Jacob's cheek with a sound of 'muwah!'. I heard Tommy and Dylan chuckled behind me. When the woman won't let go of Jacob, my fury started to grow. I managed to pinch my hand so that I could get out of this so-called fantasy. Why would I be jealous? It doesn't mean if Jacob imprinted on me, doesn't mean that I should be jealous in such a hurry, right? I haven't even got to know the things with Jacob. I am so confused right now. I don't even know how to act around Jacob, anymore. Of course I care for him but. . . whenever I see someone beside him, I got this hate inside of me that's boiling up.

"Ew, Aunt Mel," Jacob said, pulling away from the girl. I relaxed a little, knowing that the woman was only his aunt. "Enough with the whole kissy face."

"Dear Jacob. I've seen you working out, huh?" The woman, Aunt Mel, teased Jacob, slapping his arm. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob shrugged. "We're here to stay for a while because it's the only place I know that is safe. But now, we're going."

I could see that Aunt Mel has not yet seen me. "We? Who's we?" Then she caught the sight of me and she gasped. I smiled lightly, waving a hand and trying to be polite towards his family.

"Renesmee, this is my Aunt Mel; Aunt Mel this is Renesmee, my. . . uh. . . friend." Good one Jacob. Aunt Mel looked at me and Jacob, back and forth, like she couldn't believe I was here.

"Dylan, Tommy - can you guys go inside the house?" She asked them. They whined and nodded, whispering, "Yes, Mommy." Dylan and Tommy ran to the house, I suppose they were having a race.

"Jacob," Aunt Mel looked at him. "Can I talk to you in private?" She asked her nephew. Jacob nodded and looked at me, mouthing, "I'll be back," I nodded and Jacob's aunt, pulled him towards the house. They didn't get in, instead they were outside talking to each other.

I know it's rude to eavesdrop but I could hear them talking because of my vampire super hearing.

"Jacob, don't tell me you imprinted on her. . . With the kind like hers. . . How could you imprint on her?" I heard Aunt Mel whispered to Jacob. Jacob looked at her with a defensive look.

"It's involuntary Aunt Mel. And I don't care if she is not like us - I will do everything to make her happy." Jacob told Aunt Mel. Aunt Mel looked taken aback by his response.

"A vampire? Where did you meet her? And how?" She demanded quietly.

Jacob shook his head. "It's none of your business, Aunt Mel. If you care about me - you understand my situation. Who cares if she's a vampire? The, once, enemy of the werewolves. I never - since the day I saw her - thought about her as the enemy."

"I do care for you, Jacob. You're one of my only nephews left. I just. . . I just want you to be careful, okay?"

"Renesmee is not a threat or harm, Aunt Mel. Can you just get over it?" Jacob exclaimed, annoyed at his Aunt. His Aunt gave him a hard look. "I'm going back to Renesmee. We seriously need to go. Bye Aunt Mel." His Aunt didn't even say good-bye to him and I could tell she was pissed at him for talking back. But I was very proud and very happy that Jacob would defend me.

Jacob was running up to me and held my hand. "Let's go." He said, dragging me out of the small frontyard.

"What did she say?" I asked, trying to pretend that I didn't hear their conversation. But, apparently, Jacob knew me so well.

"You already heard it, Renesmee." He said in a cold voice. He still must have been so angry with his aunt. "Can we just drop it?" Jacob demanded as we went through the small village. I ignored him and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" He asked, stopping so that he could look at me. I shrugged and smiled.

"For defending me." I explained. Jacob smiled at me.

"There's no need for you to say Thanks, because I'll always do it."

~*~*~*~

As we reached Forks, the sun was already set and it was eerily cold. I was wrapped around in a Native-American blanked that I found in Jacob's bag. I was actually riding the Jacob Werewolf form. When I could see that we're almost there, I heard a twig snap. My head searched for the sound and saw that it was Seth, in his human form.

"Good. You guys are back." Seth sighed in relief.

I spoke for Jacob since he can't talk to Seth when he's in his werewolf form. "Where's everybody? Is it safe around here?" I asked quickly. Seth snorted.

"If it's not safe around here, why would you guys be here?" Seth joked, still chuckling. I gave him a sour look and Seth told us about the battle animatedly as we went to the Cullen house. I wasn't listening to Seth because I was so worried about the ones who. . . Died.

"Seth," I whispered when I saw the lights from the Cullen household. "Who. . . died?" I swallowed the word. Seth stopped and looked at me, his eyes sad and burning. I gasped and hopped off of Jacob's back. I heard Seth shout my name but I was already running to the house, my vision blinding me as the tears started to spill again.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed as I was a few feet away from the house. "Mommy!" I yelled, hoping that they would show up. I sounded like a little girl who's scared of the dark.

I'm like a five year old girl right now but I wouldn't care less. I need to see my parents. Please let them show up. Please let the show up. Then I heard groans and lot of snarls coming from the house and my run increased. I ran on the porch, almost slamming into the front door. I tried to open the door but it couldn't. I slammed into it, a little forceful, because I know Esme wouldn't be so pleased if I destroyed her front door.

"Please! Open the damn door! Mom! Dad!" I screamed. Jacob, who was already in his human form, pinned my arms to my side, preventing me from breaking the door.

"Renesmee," Jacob panted. "Calm down. We've already been here." I ignored him and continued to shout for Mom and Dad's name. Finally, the door opened and saw Emmett.

"Renesmee!" Emmett exclaimed. "You okay, kid?" I ignored him as well and passed right through him, going inside the house. It was quiet but I saw bags of blood in the corner. I gasped and went for the stairs.

"Renesmee, don't go there! It's -- " Emmett yelled but it was already too late. I reached the second floor's hallway and I was met by a startling scream. I flinched from the loudness and saw a vampire, covered with blood. She was blonde and she was cringing at the end of the hall. The blonde vampire beside her - who also looked like her twin - growled at me. I was surprised that they were still not trying to attack me, instead they just lay down on the floor.

"Ness!" Jacob yelled and blocked me from the view of the two vampires. I could feel Jacob's body vibrating as he was about to phase but we heard a scream, "Jacob! Don't phase!" It was the familiar voice. The voice of a loving mother. It wasn't Esme. It's my mother. I saw four figures coming down the stairs and the next thing I knew, I jumped up to my Mom's surprised arms.

I was sobbing hard on her shoulder as she tried to shush me and patting my back. I heard noises and screams in the hallway, I guess they were preventing the two vampires from attacking and do something crazy.

"Momma," I gasped. "I'm so -- glad -- that -- I thought you're -- " I stammered. Mom continued to soothe me while caressing my hair.

"I'm so happy that you're safe and okay, Renesmee." Mom whispered, and she kissed my forehead then continued to hug me tightly. I pulled away from mom and looked behind my back. I saw Alice, Edward and Carlisle talking to each other while Jasper was looking impassively at the, now, quiet vampires. They were still cringing against the hall but I was glad that they were quiet. Jacob was helping Jasper to keep them still and quiet. Without even thinking it, but I could feel it, I ran up to Edward and jumped into his shocked arms.

Tears started leaking off the edge of my eye as I hug my Dad. My Dad. It sounded so. . . perfect.

I heard Alice say, "Aww. That's cute." I hugged my father tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Dad." I whispered to him. Edward was still frozen by my attitude towards him but he relaxed then squeezed me lightly.

"Me too, Renesmee. Me too." He said sincerely. I don't care if Mom is going to lecture me or something, I just need to hug my Dad. I pulled away from him and glanced at the two bloody vampires. My stomach churned when I smelled the human blood. God, I feel so nauseated.

"Why are the vampires here? Did they. . .?" I asked, looking at them. The vampires were both glaring at me as I stared at them.

"They surrendered. Esme and Carlisle decided that we should let them live and be a part of the Cullen family." Jasper whispered, glaring at the two blood-soaked vampires.

"And you guys would just allow it?" I whispered. I know that this is not my decision, but what if this is a trick?

"No, it's not Renesmee." Edward answered my thoughts. Oh, right. Forgot that my father's a mind-reader. Dad chuckled quietly beside me.

Oh yeah. . . I forgot you can read minds, I thought. Edward smiled lightly. I tried to smile at him but I couldn't. I remembered something.

_Dad? Who. . . Who died?_

Edward froze, hesitating. I waited for him patiently until he answered me. "It was the wolves. . . We're glad that none of us were hurt."

"Who _were _the ones who died, Dad?" The vampires in the hallway looked at me, including Jacob who had pain his dark eyes. Now, I'm scared.

Edward took a deep breath. "Shane, Leah -- "

I gasped. "Oh, no. Seth," My eyes widened at the fear of Seth losing her big sister. But. . . When I met him a moment ago, his face was still the same. . . And he was still joking. I could see from the corner of my eye that Mom was frowning. Is it because I was very comfortable with Dad and that made her so uncomfortable?

"Seth's trying to cope from his lost and we all mourn for Leah."

Then Mom spoke. "Leah helped me to get Victoria. . . but she was at the wrong place and at the wrong time. . . " She trailed off, looking away and closing her eyes at the memory.

"What about the vampires? You guys will be able to convince them to feed on animal blood?" I asked, not looking at the vampire twins for they are glaring at me.

Carlisle spoke this time. "If they do not want to be a part of the clan. . . Then we will not force to. It's their decision. And if they did not want to, we'll be able to set them free unless they promise to keep out of Forks and to know how to _hunt _and _feed _properly." I nodded at the information.

"I'm just glad that the Volturi would never find out about this." Emmett blurted out. Oh, shit. Am I grandmother right now or something? I was suppose to ask that to Mom, like, decades ago and I forgot about it. Well, shit.

"What's a Volturi? I mean, _who's _the Volturi?" I asked.

"They are one of the most powerful vampires in the world. They considered themselves God since they live for more than a thousand years." Carlisle explained. "They are the ones who make the laws."

"And Victoria just crossed the line." Jasper added. "But. . . I hope that they will not know." I could see from the corner of my eye that Mom was frowning. Is it because I was very comfortable with Dad and that made her so uncomfortable?Edward tensed up and looked away.

Well, I just hope it's not that.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"I wish we could stay but. . . " Alice trailed off as she looked at me. I gave her a confusing look, unsure why was she giving me a look but simply didn't care. Renesmee was sitting right next to Jacob and I could see their fingers intertwined between them, as if they're trying to hide it. Oh, they can never hide something from me. . . especially something like this. It has been eighteen hours since Jacob and Renesmee came back from Alaska. I'm glad that they're here and safe. I guess Jacob already told her about the 'imprint'. I just can't believe Renesmee would accept that so easily. I mean, she wasn't one of the few people who accept things so easily. I can't understand my daughter anymore. It was also been eighteen hours since Renesmee hugged Edward. It took me by surprise when she did that. . . But I realized that nothing could keep him and Renesmee apart. They're family.

"You _should _stay. . . please, for me." Renesmee pleaded, reaching for her aunt's icy cold hand. Alice looked at Renesmee with a sad smile. The Cullens declared that they should go back to Rochester and they didn't even told us why they would do that. I'm guessing that their work here is done and they. . . Won't bother us anymore. The vampire twins, Ysa and Mikah, were not that bad. They were quiet and sometimes loud but they promised us that they would feed on people properly. Not slaughtering, like what Victoria did. Edward made sure about their promise and we let them go.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee. . . It's just that. . . " Alice stopped and grabbed something from her purse. I saw her holding a pad and a pencil before writing down something on it. It took her less than two seconds to fill in one paragraph. She gave it to Renesmee and she took it gingerly. Renesmee looked at the paper curiously before she scanned the writings on the paper then understanding lit up on her face. She scowled and dropped the paper.

"I don't care." Renesmee said softly. "You guys are family - why would you do that?" I think, she means me. Yes, I think I'm the only reason, besides their work is done, that the Cullens should go back.

"Renesmee," Alice shook her head. Emmett was watching TV with Jasper while Carlisle was reading a book and Esme and Rosalie were talking animatedly. Their flight leaves in three hours and they wanted to crash here for a moment before leaving but. . . I stopped, remembering that there's something missing. There's _someone _missing. It was Edward who's missing. Where is he, anyway?

It seems like he read my mind because he was there, opening the front door. With a luggage. I think my heart just ached when I saw that. Thinking of him, _leaving again, _is very painful to. . . To imagine and to feel. But I wasn't the weak, old human who doesn't know what to do. Today, I know what to do.

Renesmee got up from her seat and left Jacob. Jacob sighed, saying, "You know, I think I should head off to Sam, I think. I mean, to help with Shane and Leah's death." He frowned when he said Leah's name. I know he hates her and she hates him too. But they were like brothers and sisters. It's sad for Jacob to let his 'sister' pass away. Especially Seth.

"Oh, no you don't." Renesmee mocked him by punching Jacob's arm lightly. "I'm not done with you yet Mister. I need more answers instead of questions." She said before going to Edward. Jacob huffed but didn't complain. I remembered, once, that he would do anything to make Renesmee happy.

"Hi, Dad." Renesmee greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Can you do me a favor and _not _leave?"

Edward pulled away from her and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Ren."

Renesmee groaned. "Is everyone against me today? I need justice, people!"

"Yo, calm down, kiddo." Emmett said, patting her head. She was a foot shorter than him and that made Renesmee cross her arms. "We can always visit, right?" Then Edward slapped his arm. "What's that for?" Emmett complained.

Edward just shook his head. He happened to look at the clock, and that made me look to. It's time. My knees started to become numb. "Guys, it's time."

Esme was already at my side, her arms wrappedp around me. "It's nice to see you again, Bella. I hope we'll see each other again." Esme said softly, then she kissed my forehead. I smiled at her but didn't say anything. Everybody was turning to say good bye when I was about to hug Emmett. I yelped when I was a foot away from the ground. I laughed at the situation and hugged him.

"Thanks Emmett." I told him. He set me down and put his hands on my shoulders.

"No, problem Bells." Emmett grinned and winked at me. I couldn't help but grin back. Then it was Alice. She was so hyper that she almost crushed me. Wow, she's worse than Emmett.

"I'm _so _going to miss you Bella!" She practically screamed at my ear.

"I'll miss you too, Alice. Thank you for everything." I whispered. Alice tightened her hug on me and I faked a cough, telling her it was too hard. When I was about to hug Rosalie, I stopped. I wasn't sure if I was _allowed _to hug her since we do not get along so much.

"Screw that. Give me a hug, sis." Rosalie spat and pulled me into a hug. I heard Renesmee giggle and Esme sighed. After hugging Rosalie, I hugged Jasper, who was hesitating to hug me but he got on with it. I hug Carlisle and told him thank you. I got a little nervous when I saw Edward.

Everything became silent.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking at the ground.

"Your welcome, Bella." Edward replied, nodding. I nodded back and looked away. I just. . . I can't take this anymore. I went upstairs, to my room and shut the door. I went to the nearest seat that I could find and laid down there. I tried to breathe. . . but I couldn't. Can I bear this? Can I still breathe? I panted, searching for air.

Then I heard a knock from the door. I didn't care who was it, I just. . .

"Hey," I heard Edward's voice from the door. My head snapped at the direction of the voice and, if I was still human, my heart would have been pounding. Edward kneeled in front of me, looking at my eyes. He cupped my cheek and I gasped. Edward didn't pull away. I was surprised that he would do that since he knows his boundaries but I simply don't care right now. I should have jerked from his touch, but I couldn't. It's like, I belong here. With him. I want to feel his warm - well, warm to me - before I won't feel it anymore.

"I don't want to do it, but. . . Since you don't want me to be in your life. . . In Renesmee's life, it's fine because it's what you want. I understand. But you have to see that I am always there for you both. If you need me - I will be there. Don't you forget that, Bella Swan." Edward said, pulling away from me. He hesitated, leaning to me. My eyes widened. I wanted to pull away but I can't. Edward pressed his lips to my forehead and we both sighed simultaneously. Edward pulled away. "I have to go now."

All I did was to nod. . . Like what I did almost twenty-eight years ago. The day that Edward left me.

"I love you, Bella." Then Edward disappeared. I blinked and sobbed, remembering what he said to me. I didn't even had the chance to say something to him too. I closed my eyes, trying to breathe, as my hands started shaking. I heard someone knock and I snapped my eyes open. It was Renesmee.

"Mom?" She asked softly as she opened the door. I could see Jacob behind her with a curious and anxious expression on his face. "Are you okay?" When she asked that, I heard the tires squeal and something triggered in me. I wasn't the weak, old, human Bella Swan. I wasn't the girl who used to believe that the man of her life doesn't love her. Because I know that he loves me. It took me so long to convince that he actually loves me. Then I realized that I was the only missing piece from this chaos. Because I'm the only one I am going to fight for Edward. No matter what is the cost. Then, I passed through Renesmee and Jacob and I heard them calling my name.

It was already raining when I got outside. I saw the two cars were several meters away from the house. . . From me.

I tried to run but my knees were shaking.

* * *

**Renesmee Masen**

"Mom?" I asked softly, slightly opening the door while Jacob was behind me. The Cullens, including my Dad of course, were leaving and I was very curious what did Dad say to Mom. And what was Mom's reaction. I saw Mom's eyes snapped open and, like a flash of lightning, she bounded downstairs, passing through us, and to the door. We called her name but she didn't listen. Jacob and I went outside to see what's happening. Okay, so I don't want to get wet. We were standing at the porch and I gripped Jacob's waist.

Mom slouched in the rain, squinting. "Edward," She called, her voice hoarse and weak that I think Dad wouldn't hear her. I wanted so badly to do it for Mom but I guess I'm going to rui the moment. I wondered, why didn't Mom run? But I realized her knees were shaking. Poor Mom. If Dad doesn't hear her, I'll make sure I will do it for her. Yet, I feel wrong for trying to invade. I, now, gripped Jacob's arm as Mom started walking through the rain. The car was disappearing from our sight and my heart ached.

Then Mom, finally, shouted. "Edward!"

Jacob and I looked at the car. . . And I gasped when it _did _stop. I smiled and started jumping up and down. Jacob was smiling too. I saw Dad got out of the car and went running to Mom. Mom ran and, the next thing I knew, they were both in each others arms. Tears started streaming down my face. This is really happening.

"I - I forgot - I forgot to tell you that I - I love you too," Mom stuttered. I can't quite see because of the rain, but I saw Edward smiled. "Please. . . Don't leave, Edward. I know that I have been hard on you. I'm sorry for not believing you and for the things that hurt you. From keeping Renesmee away from you -- "

Edward put a finger on Bella's lips. I tried to contain my squeal. "There's nothing to say sorry for, Bella." Mom had a relief expression on her face and I rolled my eyes.

"Just freakin' kiss her, dude!" Jacob yelled. I looked at him, surprised, that he would do that. Jacob winked at me and I playfully slapped his arm. I saw that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were watching from afar.

Then, finally, Dad pressed his lips to Mom's and it's like. . . overwhelming to watch. I sobbed at Jacob's chest and Jacob soothed me.

Now, _that's _what I call a happy ending.

* * *

This is not the ending people... but this is the last chapter. Epilogue's next!! I'll try to update on Wednesday or Tuesday. . . If I can. :D


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Diandra = Owns nothing in the Twilight Universe. Stephenie Meyer = Owns EVERYTHING!! **

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

**Renesmee...**

I looked down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers as I waited for a silver car to appear. I sighed. I have been waiting - and sitting, if you ask me - here for like, thirty minutes. Since when did Edward Cullen come late? Surely, he was always in the nick of time. He never comes late. What's the hold up anyway?

I was at the mall right now and it was almost afternoon. I was getting hungry. My stomach was grumbling so hard. I am in no mood to eat human food. It has been three days since I haven't drink animal blood and now I'm craving for something to drink.

I ran a hand through my hair, looking at my watch again. Where the hell is Edward? I looked at the shopping bags that I was just carrying a moment ago. Technically, my aunt Alice wasn't here with me. I'm just shopping for new clothes since I was running out of new ones. And…I wasn't alone. I'm with my mom. Mom just went to buy something and told me that she will be back.

Well, apparently she didn't come back. All of my parents bailed on me, I think.

It has been at least five months since Mom and Dad were together again. Can you believe it? Five months already! I used to think it was humanly impossible but I was hoping that they would be together again. Grandpa Charlie actually married Seth and Leah's mom, Sue about three months ago. Even though Charlie is old - and also Sue too - they still want to spend their remaining lives with each other. Sue was still mourning for her daughter, Leah. Charlie didn't know that Leah died because of a vampire fight. They told him that Leah was kidnapped and later, was found in a dumpster - dead. We attended their wedding…and also the Cullens. Of course, I was the bride's maid and Mom was the maid of honor.

Alice kind of volunteered to be the one who's going to make and design the dresses. Whenever Alice is around, everything goes perfect. Charlie told us that Alice and Jasper visited Mom about eighteen years ago, searching for Mom. Back then, I didn't know that the Cullens were vampires and Edward was my dad.  
Charlie was old enough to see the Cullens appearances. But he wasn't stupid. Half of the people who attended Charlie's small wedding were the officers in the police station in Forks, Washington and a few friends. Happily, no one noticed the Cullens. Well…The Cullens only attended the small reception at La Push beach. The treaty was changed now and the Cullens can come to La Push. Only if they wouldn't attack on their land.

The most embarrassing part of the wedding was Mom's mother, Renée and her husband Phil Dwyer. And look at this; I have a half-uncle and half-aunt. Though, I was older than them…chronologically, only. They were like, in their middle teens. Evangeline Emma Dwyer and Philip Adam Dwyer Jr. They were not twins but both of them have blonde hair. Of course, their parents are blondes. They look so cute, though. Philip looks like Mom, which made Grandma Renée laugh.

I remembered their reactions when Grandma Renée saw mom at the reception. The Cullens were actually at the corner, not even bothering to socialize with people. Especially Rosalie.

~*~*~*~

_"Bella?" I heard an old, female voice a few meters away. I was at the table with the Cullens, talking animatedly with Alice when I heard the sound. Jacob was actually at Seth's table. As much as he wanted to sit right next to me, he couldn't leave the table because of his family. I understand that, though. Then I saw a woman, about in her early fifties. She had a shorty, sandy-colored hair with old blue eyes. Mom's head snapped when her name was called and her eyes widened. I guess they already know each other._

_The woman gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand. "Oh my Gosh," She said, shocked. "It is you." I heard Uncle Emmett chuckle but didn't say anything. Mom was frozen for a minute before standing up from her seat - which was right next to Dad. I smiled at that - and went to the woman. She stood a few meters away from her, looking at the ground._

_"You're here," The woman gasped. "I thought - Charlie told me that you - Why - ?" She stuttered._

_"Yes. I'm sorry. I was…busy with things Mom." This time, my eyes were wide as saucers and my jaw fell open. What just did Mom say? Did she just say 'Mom'? If she's mom's mom, then she's my. . ._

_Oh for the love of all that's holy._

_"Isabella Marie Swan," Grandma dearest scolded Mom. "You just disappeared from the face of the Earth and all you could say is 'sorry'?"_

_Mom held up her hands in front of her. "I'm not a child anymore, Mom. I'm… thirty-six!" She blurted out. I blushed and snorted. Quiet laughter filled the Cullen table on what they heard. I can't believe Mom just revealed her true age._

_"I know but back when you were only eighteen, you ran away! Without even saying good bye to me, I might add." Renée said. I could see some of Grandpa Charlie's visitors looking at us._

_"Uh, Mom? Can't we just do this privately? I don't want to make a scene and surely, you don't want to either." Mom said back. I relaxed and went to move at Mom's chair so that I could talk to Dad._

_'So that's my Grandma?' I thought, looking at the unfinished food of Mom. At least, they were eating than not eating anything. _

_Dad smirked and nodded. "Yeah, it looks like your mom needs some help." He whispered and I looked at Mom. I could see it from her eyes that she was indeed annoyed at her mother right now. Like I was annoyed at Mom sometimes. Edward gave me a look and I stared at him back._

_'What? Sometimes Moms can be so annoying.' I thought back._

_Edward nodded, smiling. "Yeah, they can be." He agreed._

_I'm glad someone's on my side. I fiddled with my fingers and looked around. 'So…I heard that you took Mom on a date last night.' I managed to keep up conversation. _

_Edward chuckled. "Uh, Renesmee. You're the one who set us up, remember?" _

_Oh, shit. I could be sometimes silly, aren't I? I blushed and smacked my palm on my face. Okay? So seriously. Mom and Dad were only dating, like, two nights in a month. Isn't that boring or something? _

_"How about you and Jacob?" Edward asked. I sighed. Dad kind of, well, accepted that Jacob imprinted on me but he doesn't accept Jacob, himself. Well at least, not yet. _

_"We're fine, Dad. Can you cut the chase? It's embarrassing. More embarrassing to talk with Mom, actually." 'I get uncomfortable, okay?' I thought. 'I wasn't the person who would always gossip about my dating status or love life, or whatever it is you call.' I grumbled. Actually, Jacob and I were slowing things down since I keep freaking out that I was going to screw up things. I'm glad that Jacob was patient with me and he respects that._

_"Sorry," Dad apologized. "I'm just curious."_

_I huffed, rolling my eyes. "Sure you do." I said sarcastically._

_Then I saw Grandpa Charlie walked up to Mom and Grandma Renée. Oh, this is going to be interesting. I scooted up to the right so that I could listen. I could see that Sue was entertaining some friends from afar. _

_"Charlie," I heard Renée said. "Can you explain to me why Bella's here?" 'Bitch much?' I thought. _

_"She's just upset that Bella ran away without saying good bye and now your Mom's here at Charlie's wedding." Edward stage-whispered to me. I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. _

_"Can you please leave my head for a little privacy, Daddy?" I asked sweetly. _

_Edward chuckled leaning away. "Sure, whatever you say, princess." _

_I groaned. "Could you guys stop calling me names? And I'm not a little girl, Dad. If you were with us when I was a little, you could've called me 'princess.'" The words were out before it could even pass through my eyes. Hopefully, Edward's lips tightened but it didn't reach his eyes. Sorry, Dad. I thought._

_"It's okay. It was my fault." Edward said. Could we avoid the whole leaving thing? Edward nodded. "Sure. As I was saying. You're still my little girl. Even though I wasn't with you when you're little. I feel that you're still my little girl."_

_"Oh, Dad. You sound like I'm getting married and you're going to lose me." I joked. _  
_Dad chuckled. "Well, I'll be prepared for that too." He said, suddenly looking at Jacob's table. Oh, please. _

_"Renesmee!" I heard Mom's voice. I suddenly stood up and went up to her, not even bothering to hesitate and to wonder what the reason was. _

_"Yeah?" I asked, completely ignoring my Grandma Renée. It's just so embarrassing. Mom turned to the old woman beside us and smiled. _

_"Mom, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is your. . . your Grandmother." Bella said, gesturing towards her. I took a deep breath and looked at my grandmother who had a concern look on her face. I smiled a little, flushed._

_"Oh my. . . She has your brown eyes Bella. I still can't believe why you're wearing those awful golden contacts." Renée said. "She has your nose, too." She added. I was looking at my feet, pretending that I didn't care what she was saying. _

_"Told you so, Renée." Grandpa Charlie said, chuckling._

_Renée ignored him. "How old are you. . . Renesmee? Wow. Your name's a mouthful." She asked, smiling lightly. _

_"I'm…going to be eighteen in a month. And yeah, my name's kind of mouthful." I replied. _

_"You're so beautiful, Renesmee. I am so very proud of Bella giving birth to a beautiful girl." _

_"That's because her father's a beautiful man." Mom added, smiling proudly at my father. I tried not to look at the Cullen family or worse, roll my eyes. _

_"Oh, don't be so shy Bella. You have a natural beauty." Renée said. "Of course, you got it from me. What mother tells her daughter isn't pretty?" Then, "That reminds me. I would like to see Renesmee's father, Bella."_

_'Be prepared, Daddy-o.' I thought, smiling just a little. _

_Mom was hesitating and before she could answer, I heard a loud yell. _

_"Mom!" A girl shouted. "Philip messed up my hair!" I turned around to see a blonde girl about several inches shorter than me. She was wearing a nice beige linen belted long line shirt and a black skirt. She was wearing light gray canvas boots which was long enough that it reached her knee. I was a little shocked that this girl would call Renée, mom. Oh, don't tell me. . . _

_"Evangeline!" Renée scolded. "Lower your voice, sweetie." She told Evangeline._

_"But mom - "_

_"Enough. I don't want to hear your complaints about your brother today, Evangeline." Renée replied back. _

_"Why won't you talk to your Dad about it?" Renée suddenly muttered, too low for Evangeline to hear._  
_Evangeline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. _

_"So, this is Evangeline. I haven't seen you in reality, Evangeline but you sure look like your mother." Charlie remarked. _

_"Honey," Renée said. "This is Charlie." She said and Evangeline greeted him. Then, a boy with a sandy-colored hair came up to us. He was about to say something when Evangeline cut him off._

_"Don't talk to me," She hissed. Hissed? I guess this is his brother, Philip. _

_The boy snorted. "I wasn't even talking to you. I would like to congratulate Uncle Charlie." The boy said, gesturing towards Charlie. Charlie nodded._

_"This must be Philip." Charlie greeted. "You're grown up now. Just like Evangeline, I haven't seen you in person since today."_

_"Well, I know you. I remembered when I was a little, I picked up the phone when it was ringing and it was actually you." Philip said. _

_"Oh, yeah." Charlie smiled, remembering the memory. Then, not being rude actually, I cleared my throat. _

_"Oh," Renée said, going back to reality. She went to Mom's side and held her hand. "You're cold sweetie." Renée said._

_Mom shrugged. She was used to lying. "I'm just cold, that's all." _

_Then Renée went back to work. "Evangeline, Philip this is Bella -- "_

_"What the - ?" Evangeline almost shrieked. Philip's eyes widened and was gaping at Bella. "Do you mean the real Bella Swan?" _

_"Yes," Mom said. "I'm Bella. You must be my. . . half-siblings." She smiled lightly. They were still gaping but contained it a moment later. _

_"Wow," Philip said, astound. "I remembered you though. . . In pictures actually. You're still the same, instead you're more. . . pale and have golden eyes -- " Okay. . . Was he that observant?_

_Then Charlie stepped in. "And this is Renesmee. Bella's daughter."_

_Their faces were more shocked than ever._

~*~*~*~

I laughed at the memory of Evangeline and Philip's faces when Charlie said that I was Bella's daughter. They couldn't believe I was a hell lot older than them and they were my aunt and uncle. I looked back at my watch, it was already afternoon. Did I just wait here in this very bench for an hour? Are they insane, or what?

Where the hell are they?

Or…

Maybe they met up with each other and did something together, totally forgetting that they had a child to pick up. I can assure you that I am not a child. I'm a grown up woman right now - excluding it physically - but they're older than me.

Get a grip of yourself, Ness! I thought.

Ever since Jacob started calling me Nessie or Ness, instead of Renesmee, everybody's been calling me that too. I didn't mind though, but Mom sure did.

She thought that it was an insult and thought Jacob named me from the Loch Ness monster. Silly Mom.  
Then another memory flooded through me as if they were like blood in my veins.

~*~*~*~

_"Hey, Ness!" I heard Uncle Emmett shout from the kitchen. He was actually baby-sitting me! I mean, what the hell is wrong with the world today? Mom already knew that I can take care of myself while Jacob went out of town with his friend to celebrate his sister, Rachel's, engagement party. Jacob was shocked that Paul, one of the strongest fighters of the pack and the number one most hot-headed, imprinted on his dear sister when she came to visit the family. Poor Jacob. But I guess, he'll live through it. He just needs to be patient._

_"Yeah?" I asked, flipping through the magazines of Aunt Alice. I was at the Cullen house with my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. Rosalie and I were trying to start up some friendship relationship. But, Rosalie was being difficult. . . Well, only a little. She can be a tough bitch sometimes but deep inside, she's good in heart. Carlisle and Jasper were hunting while Alice and Esme were shopping. _

_"Someone wants to talk to you!!" Emmett sang. I rolled my eyes and put the magazine back where it belongs. Emmett can be a kid sometimes. I went to the kitchen and saw him standing beside the phone stand, with the phone on his hand. _

_Emmett gave it to me and I took it gingerly, putting the phone quickly against my ear. But before I could open my mouth to say something, I covered the receiver, using my hand, mouthing, "Who the hell is this?" to Emmett._

_Emmett grinned but didn't say anything. Then, Rosalie came strolling inside the kitchen, saying, "It's your Momma dearest." _

_I gaped, and put the phone back on Emmett's shock hands, apparently I touched his skin. _

_'Are you effin' serious?' I thought. I know that Emmett could hear me since I have this kind of particular gift that others don't have. They say that I am special. Yeah, right. 'Mom is on a freaking date, not a mall!' _

_Aunt Alice kind of…forced Mom and Dad to have a date since they have been together – well, they did kiss so that's why they're together (duh!) - and after a few hours of Alice pleading, they finally gave up in Alice's magical spell. I swear, she's my kind of idol. Mom and Dad never tried to date or anything, I guess they don't want to rush things and wanted to start all over again. _

_"Uh, Nessie is busy right now." Emmett blurted out. Rosalie chuckled while I slapped my forehead, shaking my head. Wow. Nice answer, Uncle Em. I could hear from the other line that Mom was asking what I was doing. "Uh. . . I don't know. She's doing something in her room." Oh for the love of all that's holy. Could he have a better answer? Emmett said something then covered the receiver with his hand. _

_"What the hell am I going to say? That your busy making out with Jacob?" Emmett whispered. By the volume of his voice, I could tell he doesn't want Mom to know. Hell, we don't even want her to know. I mouthed to Rosalie to get a pad. She agreed, finding this quite amusing – well, so was I – and came back with a pen and pad before I could even blink. That's why I told her to do it, since she's faster than me. _

_I wrote down what I was thinking and I could hear from the other line that Mom was being stubborn by telling Uncle Emmett what I was doing. Shit, I gotta write faster. Rosalie snorted when she saw what I wrote and I shoved the pad to Emmett. He was confused while scanning the paper. _

_"Uh. . . Bella," Emmett said, reading the paper. "Nessie is drawing right now. She told me not to bother her or her inner artist would disappear." _

_Mom paused. "Okay, I'll call again later." She said then added, "And, can you stop calling her Nessie? It's not nice if we keep--"_

_Then Rosalie grabbed the phone from him. I was kind of panicking, since she and Mom don't really get along with each other. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Bella. Go and have fun with your date! Seriously, it's a date! You can't just call up Renesmee in a middle of a date!" _

_Then Emmett stole the phone from his wife's hands. "Okay. Good bye, Bella!" And with that, he hung up._

~*~*~*~

So that was the story of me, my uncle and my aunt almost getting into trouble because of some date and nonsense. I remembered though, after Jacob attended his sister's engagement. He gave me an invitation - a freaking invitation – to his sister, Rachel's, wedding. We rode his new motorcycle and my parents don't even know. Yeah, I got busted.

~*~*~*~

_"Okay, seriously Jake!" I half-whispered, half-exclaimed at him as I climbed off his motorcycle. I was glad I'm using a not-so very long…and not-so very short either skirt. I pulled my helmet from my head and gave it to him. We were in a church in Port Angeles and I could smell so many wolves. Well, the groom is a wolf. _

_"It's okay, Ness. Chillax." Jacob told me, giving me his arm. I eyed it suspiciously. Was he really doing this? I sighed, giving up and took it. He escorted me towards the church doors and I saw Seth with the other members of the pack._

_They whistled when they saw us and I blushed, looking away. I could see that the other people, who do not know me, were staring at us. I saw a woman with long, dark hair that reached up to her waist stood up. She was tall and had dark brown eyes like Jacob. She was…old now, but not that very old since she looks like she was in her middle thirties. _

_"Guys," the woman scolded and the boys behaved but they were still staring and chuckling at us. Jacob let go of my arm and I was left alone at the side of the chairs, not knowing what to do. Jacob came up to the woman and wrapped her arms around him._

_"Oh, Jacob." said the woman, patting his back. "I can't believe that you still look young when you have to be a few years younger than me." I heard her whisper to him. Jacob pulled away and grinned at the woman. I was getting suspicious with this woman right in front of my Jacob. Wait, did I just say my Jacob? Was I getting overboard at this? We are dating for two months right now and we were officially together for the last month. _

_"Sis, I'm a werewolf, remember?" Jacob joked, and the woman rolled her eyes. That occurred to me that this was Jacob's other sister, Rebecca, Rachel's twin sister._

_"Yeah, whatever Jake." Rebecca said, slapping his arm lightly. Then she stared at me before a smile lit up her face._

_Jacob followed her direction and grinned when he saw me. I bit my lip, looking down. This was seriously embarrassing. I heard footsteps before I recognized Jacob held my hand as we walked to his sister._

_"So, this must be the infamous Renesmee Cullen." Rebecca said. I shifted uncomfortably when she called my last name Cullen since I wasn't. My mom and dad didn't even make it official yet. But I was still their daughter so what the hell._

_"Yes," I whispered, still looking down. _

_"Oh, sweetie." Rebecca said softly. "Don't be afraid, I'm not that really kind of protective and scary." She said, shrugging her shoulders._

_"Yeah, right." Jacob said sarcastically. Rachel just shook her head and smiled at her little brother. Then she turned her attention to me once again._

_"Welcome to the family, Renesmee." She said, winking at Jacob before taking her seat right next to a tanned man in a suit. She left me gaping. . . I mean, what the hell? I don't understand the meaning behind those damn effin' words!_

_Jacob sighed and took his place next to Embry. They punched their fists together, somewhat greeting each other. I still can't understand what are in the minds of those werewolf boys. _

_Then a little girl came up to us. She was somewhat between fourteen or fifteen. As if she was the same age as me in my body. She had short brown hair but it was shiny. Jacob saw her and smiled. The girl giggled, saying, "Hey Uncle Jake."_

_My eyes widened. Now, Jacob's an uncle? Surely, this must be Rebbecca's daughter. Jacob wrapped around his massive arms around the small girl, squeezing the life out of her. I smiled at the scene before me._

~*~*~*~

That was one of the bizarre things that happened in my life after the battle. Meeting Jacob's other family and witnessing a wedding. Finally, I got to stop thinking back. . . I'm dead tired sitting here at this very bench. Then I grabbed my cellphone from my pocket and started dialling Dad's number. But before I could press the 'call' button, I saw a dark figure beside me. I yelped and saw a guy. He was probably a few inches taller than me since I was a tall lady. He had blonde hair and had blue eyes. I guess, from his face that he was…a bit younger than me. But I tried not to cringe when he smiled at me…seductively. Ew.

"Hey, are you alright?" Pervert guy asked. "You've been sitting here on this bench for almost an hour." He said. I groaned, shaking my head. Now, people are starting to notice what's wrong with me.

"Sorry," I said. "I was just waiting for my ride, which was supposed to be here, like, an hour ago."

The guy grinned and I wanted to gag. "I have a car…maybe I could --." Oh for the love of all that's holy! I could say this is a lot of times if I have to.

"No, it's okay. I was about to call my ride and I'm sure my brother won't be please if he comes here and found nothing." I lied. Edward wasn't my brother. He's my Dad. But if Edward saw us here and this perverted guy thinks that he's my Dad - oh, the boy's gonna freak out!

"Oh," Was all the boy could say. "I'm Adam Newton, by the way." the boy said, grinning at me. I smiled just a little. I wasn't fond of this.

"Carlie Masen," I told him, lying again. Well, Carlie is my name but it's my second name. And Masen…well, you get it. I don't want this dude to know the real me.

"I haven't seen you around before," Adam said. I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm new here," I lied again. Before Adam could say anything, I heard someone call his name. We saw a woman, around her middle thirties or something, walking up to us. She had short, light brown hair that hang loosely on her shoulders.

Adam groaned and said, "Goodbye, Carlie. I hope we'll see each other again." With that, he left after winking at him. I was seriously grossed at this guy. Where the hell is Dad?! I heard him asked the woman, "What, Mom?" Then the woman started babbling.

"Who were you talking to Adam? Don't tell me it's one of the Allen girls." The woman said, then she saw me. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Whoa. Since when did I get that reaction to people? A man, who had blond hair and blue eyes - the same ones like Adam - approached them.

"Jessica, Adam. What are you guys talking about? We're late for the party --," He followed the woman's gaze and he studied me before his eyes widened. All I have to say is that these people are crazy. I looked away from the family and continued to press the 'call' button. I pressed the phone against my ear and waited for a couple of rings.

"Hello?" A familiar, feminine, voice asked. Shit. Is this my mother? Maybe I mistakenly dialled Mom's number.

"Mom?" I asked, dumbfounded. I could see from the corner of my eye, the family was gone. Thank Goodness. "Why - Did I - Is this even the right number? Where are you?" I asked.

I heard a pause. "I'm. . . I'm, well, I'm at the house -- "

"You're at the house?" I exclaimed, betrayal flooding through me. I sat here for an hour, waiting for my mother, and she was actually at the freaking damn house! "Why haven't you told me? You should have taken me with you! I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, Mom! My butt hurts like hell sitting here for an hour!" I yelled. I forgot that I was a public place and looked around. I was embarrassed that half of the people there were looking at me. Shit. I blushed and lowered my voice

"Renesmee, calm down it's just --," Mom started but I cut her off again.

"It's just what, Mom? And, where the heck is Dad?" I demanded. Another pause.

"He's going to pick you up, sweetie. Don't worry." Mom said. I was about to say a sarcastic response when I spotted the silver Volvo parking in the driveway.

"Dad's here. I'll call you later." I said, hanging up. I didn't even bother to hear her, my damn butt was just so tired. I grabbed the shopping bags and went to the car. I frowned when I realized I was going to sit another hour on the drive. This is so much kill joy.

"Why the hell are you late, Dad?" I demanded, glaring at him after slamming his door.

"Careful with the door, Renesmee." Dad said, his voice in a scolding tone. Then he glanced around. "Where's Bella?"

I sighed. "She's already at the house. Don't give me that look. I don't even know too, okay?" I told him. Edward nodded. "So why are you late?"

"I did something at the house." Dad pulled away from the driveway and sped up to the road.

'What house?' I asked.

"My house." Edward responded. I looked at him curiously. I think he's trying to hide something. I know that he could hear me but, he doesn't even want to press it. Definitely, something is up.

"What were you doing at the house?"

"I discussed things with my family." He said, whispering a little.

So…this is a coincidence. Dad was at his house while Mom went to our house. "Does that include Mom?"

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, no."

I shrugged and shifted uncomfortably at my seat.

Dad parked his car outside the Cullen's house and I looked at him curiously. What the? 'This isn't even my house, Dad! I live ten blocks away from you, remember?'  
Edward didn't say anything, he just smiled. Now, this is getting creepy as usual. He unbuckled his seat belt and went outside of the car. I just looked around, wondering why we were at the Cullen house. I gave up and unbuckled my seat belt. Just when I was free from being tied, Edward opened up the door for me. Well, thank you Daddy.

"Can you tell me? The suspense is killing me! Please!" I begged as we neared the door.

"I can't tell it to you." Edward said.

"And why not?" I asked stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Because. . . It's a surprise." Edward said, opening up the door.

"For your information, Dad. I inherited the 'I hate surprises' from Mom." I replied, stepping inside the house. I stopped dead when I saw candles scattered at the edges of the room. There were rose petals on the ground and I could smell something good.

W. T. F.

"Um. . . It's not Valentine's Day today, is it?" I asked lamely. When I looked at my Dad, he had the same surprise expression on his face. I guess he does not know about this.

"Alice," Edward groaned, hanging his head. Then, a dark and black figure came bounding from the stairs in a flash.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Alice. . . What is this?" I asked, moving around so that I could see the designs.

"Oh, I just made it in the last hour after your Dad picked you up." Alice said, grinning. Edward groaned again. Maybe he heard something in Alice's mind that he dislikes so much.

"For what? Was it somebody's birthday today?"

Alice giggled but she wasn't the one who answered. Carlisle came strolling from the kitchen. "No, it's not, Renesmee."

"Then what is it for?" I insisted.

Carlisle bit his lip. Wow, Carlisle Cullen biting his lip? Weird. . . " Edward wanted to propose to Bella today and Alice got overboard --," He was interrupted by a shriek.

And that shriek came from me.

Am I hearing those words? Or am I just delusional or completely insane right now?

Did I hear the words correctly?

Was Dad going to freakin' propose to Mom?

"Fucking shit," I cursed, still surprised and overwhelmed. Edward and Carlisle cringed when they heard me curse but I ignored it.

"Sorry," Edward started. "I know, I am supposed to ask permission to you first before proposing to her but. . . I was scared that you wouldn't."

That caught me off guard. "Why would you think that? I told you this is what I wanted. I am a Cullen and always will be a Cullen. And you know what? You don't even need to ask permission from me…but. . . Did you ask permission to Charlie?"

"Yes," Edward said simply. "Of course, it's Bella's father. And he's her daughter."

"Well, this would be awkward," I said. "What if he recognizes us clearly this time? Then he will recognize we don't age."

"He won't." Alice replied. "His eyes are not as strong compared to his almost twenty years ago. But, he could still notice our faces, but not the details."

That calmed me. I looked around then remembered something. "I called Mom and she picked the phone up and she told me she was at the house."

Then, I saw Alice reacted when I said that. She didn't kidnap her or anything, did she?

"Alice?" Edward growled at his sister. Alice sighed, giving up.

"Okay, okay! It's my fault! When you announced that you're going to propose to Bella, I kind of panicked, since she's one of the people around the world who was so stubborn. I have no choice and asked Jasper and Emmett to kidnap her." Alice explained.

"You kidnap Bella?" Esme's voice filled the air. "Alice, this is not how I raised you for fifty years, honey. This is bad."

"You, at least, didn't tell her right? About the proposal?" Edward demanded, fisting his reddish brown hair.

"No silly. She doesn't know." Alice said.  
I groaned. "Dad, why won't you do it now? So we could get this over with?" I asked.

"Yes, I think it's the best." Carlisle agreed. "If you really love her son, and you really want to be with her, why hesitate?"

Edward looked at our faces and a moment later, he sighed.

"Sorry, I wasn't used to this kind of thing." Edward said, running a hand through his hair. Then he went for the door. "Wish me luck,"

My eyes widened. Was he serious? "Oh, you're not getting away from me Papa Bear. I'm going with you."

Alice giggled, muttering, "Papa Bear"

Edward studied my face. 'Please? Pretty please?' I pleaded in my thoughts. I gave him the puppy dog face, and like everybody else, he gave up.

"Okay,"

* * *

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I watched as Dad and Mom strolled on the meadow. Mom still had no clue on what's going on. Emmett brought a video camera so that he could record Dad proposing to Bella, so that he could upload it on YouTube and title it, 'Man sparkling while proposing to a girl who's sparkling'. No, I'm just kidding.

Then, Emmett started recording when Dad held Mom's hand. "I know that the decades and days have been hard for us, Bella. And, that I still regret it when I left you with Renesmee almost two decades ago. That you think I didn't love you anymore. But the truth is that I never stopped loving you. And never will."

"Edward?" Mom whispered. "What are you talking about?" She said, smiling. I could guess that she's thinking, 'Is he insane?'

"What I'm saying is," then he knelt down in front of her on one knee. I almost cracked up when I saw Mom's face. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth was open that I think a dog can fit in there. Rosalie and I grasped our hands together, obviously excited.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he paused, opening the box. "Will you marry me?"

Mom was still shock and I could see her lips trembling, like she was about to cry…if she could cry. Then when it seemed like forever.

"Yes." Mom whispered. "Yes." She said again. "Yes!" She screamed, smiling. Dad slipped in the ring on her finger and Mom attacked Dad by wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her lips against his and they melted into each other.  
I didn't notice that the tears were brimming over my cheeks.

"And cut," Emmett whispered, sounding like a director. Rosalie slapped his arm and Jasper laughed. Dad and Mom noticed us, and they both grinned.

* * *

I cut the cake, looking around. I was very hungry and I don't want people to see me looking like a pig. When I placed the ice cream cake on my plate, I grabbed a fork and started eating it on my way to the table. I am so glad that I changed my clothes after being the maid of honor so that if this cake falls, the white dress won't stain.

I bumped into a couple dancing and I saw Sam and Emily. Emily is Sam's wife and she was very nice to me.

"Whoops," I said. "Sorry Sam. Sorry Emily."

Emily and Sam smiled. "It's okay, Nessie. Now, go and eat your delicious cake because I am a little bit busy here." She joked while Sam laughed.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Sure, Emily."

I went to the table and started eating the cake properly. No one was at the table since all of the people there were dancing. I caught a glimpse of Mom on Dad's arms as they both swayed with the music. Actually, Dad was the only one swaying. Mom's dancing improved just a little after becoming a vampire.

Mom looked so happy. I had never seen her happy before. It's almost as if she was glowing both inside and out. And Dad…well, he doesn't look like a brooding vampire anymore.

They are both married and finally together forever.

"Hey," I heard a familiar, deep voice behind me. I didn't look behind me since I already knew who he was.

"Hey," I greeted as Jacob sat right next to me. He was very handsome wearing that black tuxedo that Alice bought for him.

"How are you taking it?" Jacob asked.

"I'm wonderful." I told him. "I'm very happy." I smiled and looked back at my Mom and Dad. Mom was leaning against Dad's chest and I couldn't help but feel awed. While I looked at them, I speared the cake and shove it inside my mouth.

"Oops," Jacob said, grabbing a napkin. "You have something there." He told me as he brushed the icing away from my face. I couldn't help looking at his dark eyes. It's like when I look at them, I feel safe. Jacob tore his eyes off my cheek and looked into my eyes too. He dropped his hand and placed it on his lap.

I felt the electricity flowed through us when we stared at each other. Then, my heart started pounding when Jacob leaned in to me.

I could do this. 'I'm ready.' I thought. I leaned a little, afraid that I might do something wrong. But I do want this to happen. Our noses were almost touching and our lips were centimeters apart when Jacob stopped.

He paused for a minute and I thought he was going to continue to kiss me but he didn't. Instead, he pulled away and cleared his throat.

What the hell?

The blush crept to my cheeks, looking away. Then I heard someone call Jacob's name. Jacob stood up and…shit, he was going to freakin' leave me!

Before he could leave, I grasped the collar of his shirt and pressed his lips into mine. Jacob was shocked but gave in and started kissing me back. I pressed my fingers on his cheek and thought, 'You're not getting away until you kiss me.'

Jacob chuckled and pulled away. I pouted. He laughed. "Never, Renesmee. I will never ever leave you." Then he pressed his lips onto mine and it was soft this time.

I think we got a little bit overboard because the next thing I knew, we were both on the floor. I saw Mom and Dad snapped their heads at our direction, stopping their dance.

In relief, Jacob and I broke apart before they saw us kissing. I giggled and Jacob laughed. We had the attention of the people and I saw Alice giggling.

Good thing Grandpa Charlie went out to the restroom so that he didn't see us kiss.

I slapped Jacob's chest, still laughing. Mom and Dad smiled at us and I smiled back at them.

Nothing would be better than this.

* * *

**AN: *Cries* I can't believe this is finished! It was fun writing this. :D I'm so overwhelmed by all the reviews, the people who favorited this story, people who story-alert. :D I really love you all. I wasn't expecting this to be successful. I really appreciate for everything you guys did. :D **

**So what did you think of the epilogue? That bad? Cheesy? Good? What?? Lol. **

**I would like to thank FrEaKaZoID08 for being a very supportive friend, beta, and reader. I'm gonna miss you, girl! Seriously!! And also Rose Everdeen, who is currently missing but I will keep in touch with her again. :D **

**I have an O/S written, like, three months ago about the New Year's! And since, many people PM'ed me instead of reviewing, saying that I should continue it - I finally gave up and decided that there should be a continuation. But it's not that long like Falling Over Me Again. :D :D **

**Thank you for everything guys!! But seriously, this is not the end since I'm still going to write outtakes for this story.**

**I (Love) You All,**

**Diandra **


	30. Outtake One: Knowing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because it's all from Stephenie Meyer, herself.

I posted this chapter on another type of story called "Falling Over Me Again Outtakes" but decided that it's more appropriate if I just post it on FOMA too.

**Knowing**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Swan**

I stared outside the window, seeing nothing. It was like the world stopped for a long period of time. The rain was pouring endlessly outside and I could see a two kids running and fooling around in the rain. They could get sick or something but this time, I don't care. Because all I cared was _him._ I closed my eyes, trying to push back the pain that had been spread around my now empty heart. I inhaled using my mouth and exhaled using my nose, repeating it over and over again. Why would this has to be the end of everything? I don't care if you think I'm being melodramatic, because this is how I feel. I pressed my hand against the cold window and distracted myself by looking at the playing kids in the rain again.

The children went to the nearest tree they could find and they climbed at the branch. The girl, who looked like she was eight, slipped before reaching the branch and the boy who was with her, went to her side and help her off. I looked away, and spun around so that my back was resting on the wall. I groaned when I stretched my muscles. I have been like this for the past three days - the aching inside of me. Well, it seems like a coincidence that I started feeling like this when _he _left. I don't know what's wrong with me but I don't want Charlie to know. And all the throwing up. Oh, gosh. The only cause to my throwing up is because I ate something that my stomach didn't like. And I immediately remembered the expired lasagna that I ate the morning after my disastrous eighteenth birthday. I don't want Charlie to know. He worries too much for me, and I don't want to add up his worries. It's a Saturday and Charlie left me to go fishing with his best friend in La Push, Billy Black. Billy Black was also my friend, Jacob's, father.

Jacob and I haven't been seeing lately because I was stuck here in the house, and I probably don't want to go outside anymore. I don't even want to do anything. All I want to do is... nothing. Nothing. Nothing's important to me anymore, anyway. Nothing has meaning, anymore.

Love, life, meaning... over.

Yes, all has ended since the only one that has meaning in my world left me. I choked a sob, trying to fight the tears again. I ran my two hands through my long, wavy dark brown hair. I moved away from the wall and settled on to lying at the bed, with the head on my pillow. I wrapped my legs around my knees, exhaling and inhaling slowly.

Please, just let me sleep.

I pushed all of the thoughts and memories away from my brain, trying to have peace inside my head.

After a long wait of trying to be unconscious, I was finally asleep. Begging inside of me not to have those dreams again.

* * *

I heard the footsteps downstairs, and I immediately thought of Charlie. The silence around the house was comforting for once and I really appreciated the time to be alone. Even the students at Forks High School didn't even bother to talk to me anymore. I guess they don't have the guts to talk to me because they were afraid that they might say something that I don't want to hear. I stared at the clock beside my bed and it was five-thirty in the afternoon. The rain was still pouring and I wondered where did Charlie and Billy fished if it's raining. I snuggled close to my pillow and tried to sleep again.

Then when I slowly moved, I felt a nudge inside me. I raised an eyebrow, that caught my attention. What the-?

I sat up and stared at my stomach and I waited for a few moments. I felt nothing again. Hmm, maybe I was imagining things again. I pursed my lips and sighed. Then I felt something coming out of me again, going straight to my mouth. Ugh. I hate throwing up. I quickly went outside to the bathroom, checking if Charlie was here, then when I saw no one, I went straight to the bathroom and crouched down in front of the toilet bowl. After vomitting, I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth using the tissue on the counter.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair again and stood up. I went to the sink and opened the water and splashed it on my face. I turned the tap off and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was incredibly sick.

My skin was paler than a white sheet, the bags under my eyes were disturbing and distracting, and my face was thinning. What kid of sickness is this, anyway? I thought that it would just be over in a matter of days but it's almost a week! And it just gets worse and worse.

I closed my eyes for a moment then I felt the nudge inside of me again. My breath caught. It nudge me again. This time, I gasped. I wasn't imagining things. This is real for sure.

Then tons of flashbacks came in my mind.

Me and _him_ making love on the night of my birthday...

Me, throwing up...

Me, being sick all the time in the morning...

Me, being always tired...

Me, sleeping so long...

And all the eating...

My period being late for days...

And now... this. A nudge inside of me.

No, this can't be happening.

~*~*~*~*~

My hand flew to my stomach, feeling the hardness of my stomach. And... a bit of roundness. Oh God, I can't be... I can't be pregnant. I'm only eighteen! And there's _no_ way I would be pregnant. It has only been days and... and... the only one that I had made love with was a vampire.

And, vampires can't have babies.

But humans can.

My eyes widened and the tears started falling down my eyes. Oh, God. Then I felt another kick inside my stomach. I suddenly burst into tears again. Tears of joy or disbelief? I caressed my hard stomach, looking at it.

"It's okay. We're going to be okay." I whispered to my baby. _My baby._

Charlie can't know that I have a baby and he can't know that I was pregnant with a vampire. Especially, he can't know that I was pregnant with the man who left me broken.

I was startled when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. My attention was so focused on the baby and his or her father that I didn't even hear Charlie's loud footsteps.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice asked. "Are you there, honey? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," My voice cracked and I cursed mentally.

"Want me to come in?"

"No," I almost yelled. "I'm fine. I'm just washing my face." I told him. "Just please, Charlie. Don't worry. Leave me alone for a while."

There was no response for a moment. "Okay, Bells." Then I heard his footsteps fading away. I looked back at my stomach and started stroking it. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know who am I going to look for help.

_Who?_

I have to leave Charlie. I have to leave Forks. I have to. They can't know that I'm pregnant. And that my baby is a half-human, half-vampire. The baby nudge me again and this time I smiled, though the tears are still brimming over my flushed cheeks.

"I love you," I whispered. I know that I just found out but... this is my child and I loved it, I love it now, and I will always love it. No matter what will happen. I'll keep fighting for my little boy... or girl.

I have a baby. _We_ have a baby. And _he_ wasn't even here. And He doesn't even know. And never will be.


	31. Author's Note: Plagiarism?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ, THIS IS IMPORTANT**

**Yesterday, a friend in FFN told me that my story was plagiarized. But i'm story wasn't posted in FFN but in the ebook site Wattpad. Here's the link:**

http:/www(dot)wattpad(dot)com/398945-falling-over-me-again

**I am really flattered and at the same time really pissed off. I already reported her and I'm waiting for it to be taken down. And now, I am thinking twice to whether do the Sequel/Outtakes for this story or not do it because of the situation. I'm going to take down the poll on my profile because I am not so sure if I will not do it anymore. :(  
**

**Thank you for taking a time for reading this note. Really- It means a lot to me. **

**Lots of loves & hugs & kisses,**

**Diandra  
**


End file.
